LoliDolly
by Ririkuto
Summary: Whoever heard of a cursed delinquent? Or a girl without a name. While we're on that subject who exactly is V.O.C.A.L. Corp. and what do they want with Len? Geez who believes in something as petty as a curse.…
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Have you ever wanted to feel like water? To be able to slip through people's fingers, but strong enough to hold up a ship? Well, thats how Len felt. Some days he wanted to evaporate, others he just wanted to run off. His thoughts never condensed, and his mind was in a never ending precipitation. His ground water was in eternal turmoil, because the aquifers were stuffed and blocked up beyond belief.

"OK! Pass your tests forward, times up ladies and gentleman." Mrs. Meiko called to the class. Biting his bottom lip Len stared down at the paper, every question still blank. The page whiter than snow and dryer than the Sahara desert. Not one scratch on it, or answer.

"Len's row have you passed your tests in?" She asked politely watching the stack of papers get passed forward. Kaito shoved Len from behind passing the tests forward to him. Len twisted around in his chair.

"Oi, bastard you just made me forget what I was gonna put down."

"Hah?" Kaito replied eyeing him down, making the most absurd face. "We all know you're not gonna write anything down Lenny so don't go wasting our school time with that crap." All the words long and drawn out spoken with arrogance.

"Don't screw with me, I'm writing plenty down." Len replied arching his eyebrow, challenging Kaito to respond. Readying his fists for any back talk, but Kaito only turned his attention to the teacher. Standing up out of his desk and staring her down.

"And who the hell do you think you are calling us _Len's row? _I'm not that moronic deadbeats lackey. Got that teach." Mrs. Meiko smiled at Kaito, picking up a ruler from the white board. In four quick strikes she smacked him. One in the knees, one in the stomach, one on the back, and one on the hands. He fell to the ground.

"You dare talk to me like that? Don't ever stand up in my class! And if you do at least stand straight!" She glared down coldly at Kaito.

"_Next time I'm breaking them."_ He nodded whimpering on the floor. Which Len would have laughed about but he was too occupied with switching Kaito's finished test with his, changing the names and then passing the tests forward while Mrs. Meiko wasn't looking.

"Oh you're done Len!" She cheered instantly switching back to cheerful teacher mode, picking up the tests. "All right everyone is excused now." Everyone got up from their seats and started heading out, it being twenty minutes after the dismissal bell had rang.

Mrs. Meiko was one of those teachers who believed people work better in a group, and that peers have a positive influence on you. Meaning, that she was a cold heartless woman that never let anyone go or even think of leaving until every last person was done their work. She didn't care if you had an appointment or cram school. If one wasn't done, everybody stayed. There was absolutely no reason that got her to shift or break her own rule.

One year a kid had actually sliced a major vain to try to leave, and everyone knew how that played out. Nobody knew she used to study and work in the medical league until that day. And on that day she made everyone stay extra long to help clean up along with making the kid write and essay about treating your body with respect and not using it to get out of class, _her _class.

Then as usual she waved to everyone on their way out and told them to be safe. Being in Mrs. Meiko's class was literally a death sentence itself, and not just for time. She could take out a kid with one hit from her ruler, but she preferred to cause more pain to teach lessons and usually delivered several hits. Len and the rest of his classmates had all been unlucky enough to have her two years in a row and this was the second.

"Bye everyone, be safe!" She smiled waving to all her students but she stopped Len, taking his hand. Eyes full of concern. "Len if you're worried about your test I assure you that you did well. If not all the students are open to a rewrite. Don't stress about it okay." She smiled and he pulled his hand away slowly and smiled back.

"Yeah...thank you." He said finally leaving the classroom for the day. Why did she have to tell him that? He wasn't dumb, just didn't study and junk. Len shoved his hands into his pockets and heard one last word from behind him.

"Be safe!" What a stupid woman,_ Be safe_? Sometimes he swore that she forgot she taught at Vocalo High; the school of delinquents.

On the way home Len was laughing to himself. About how he had yet again gotten away with not writing yet another test. It was a routine of his when he hadn't studied.

Still it was fine because Mrs. Meiko always gave out rewrites. So whichever poor chaps test he stole would be able to write again. While he got a free mark for not having done any work.

Smiling, Len closed his eyes and continued walking, placing his hands on the back of his head. He was a genius and he had to admit it. It was so easy to steal off of people without them noticing. Everyone was just so dumb and oblivious, it was the perfect setup for him.

Then he crashed into something, flipping over and becoming soaked with the stench of citrus...it was citrus all right his eyes felt like they were burning. There was something else he was laying on.

Upon getting up he realized he had just knocked over a fruit merchants cart thingy...he didn't know the proper term. Oranges and carrots were everywhere and his clothes reeked of both. Behind the cart stood an old lady looking absolutely mortified, her produce all over the place.

"What have you done!?" She cried panicking. Len picked up a carrot and bit into it.

"They aren't free!" The lady snapped reaching for the carrot, he smacked her hand away.

"Oh be quiet granny," Len bit, taking another bite.

"Well, fine have it but at least help me clean this up. You made this mess." He watched as the old woman picked up her produce.

"Sorry I have places to be." He said turning and beginning to walk away.

"You can't do that!" She yelled, Len smirked at her.

"Watch me, later granny."

"You! I'll curse you! Nothing good will come your way, great misfortune will befall you! And the one you love!" Making light of what she said he waved, keeping his pace. Curses? Don't be stupid. What a crazy old lady, curses? Psh yeah right.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

On his way home Len stopped by the corner store, buying some chips and other snacks for himself. Not too soon while walking home he felt a discomforting wetness in his pants, looking down he noticed a very large orange stain in his jeans.

Lightly he chuckled to himself taking a napkin out of his bag he began wiping the stain away from his jeans. He mimicked the old lady's voice, her so called _cursing_ tone.

"You will have stained clothes for all eternity." Putting on a little serenade as he did it. "And not just stained clothes messy hair too!" Oh! The horror he thought scoffing as he laughed then continuing to tie his hair back into a small pony at the back of his head how he usually wore it.

Len knew his route home by heart, sit in the park, pass through the market, stop at the convenience store for food, and head on his way. He would be half way home when he reached the barred cement house. It wasn't anything special and honestly it was an eyesore of the neighborhood. A house built completely out of stone and sloppy cement, with no grass, just pure dirt. The iron bars on the windows added the extra effect of a prison cell, except that it had way less light, and heating, and a bunch of other things.

A year ago Len had promised himself that he would get rid of it, since he couldn't stand eyesores. If only he could get rid of Kaito too. Just when he started to walk away a rattling started inside the cement house. It sounded much like chains.

Paying it no mind he went on his way turning and walking in the direction of his house. Personally he didn't want to get into whatever mess was going on in there, his neighborhood was know for the delinquents and all the trouble they caused.

A small tab of him though, had a revolting urge to go see what was happening. It _was_ his neighborhood after all he should know what's going on in it, shouldn't he? Of course he did not one bit so ever want to help anyone who might be in potential danger or injured, not even a little. So if anyone really was in there he wouldn't get involved, not even if their life was on the line.

Pushing open the door he entered. Even the door had been made out of concrete. There wasn't much inside the house either, it was bland, plain, and dull just like the outside. Not to mention dirt particles drifted freely through the air.

"My rooms bigger than this place," He said blowing off dust that had landed on him. He noticed all the chains hung from the ceilings. Each was a different size, and color. Some seemed newer while others shouldn't be that hard to break with a single tug. One thing was the same about each one though, every chain lead to the same door as if they were all attached to the same thing on the other side.

Cautiously, Len approached the door, his hands were shaking and for a moment he hesitated. Anything could be on the other side of that door, and all the chains meant that whatever was there, was supposed to be there.

He imagined all kinds of savage beasts, ones he'd seen in the video games and animes he watched on the weekends. Then breathing in a good chunk of air he pushed the door open.

All the chains outside were all latched onto a girl. A small petite blonde girl with rather short hair. She was beautiful despite all the dirt that was caked onto her clothes. She had an air as angelic as an angel and her eyes were a brilliant blue much like his. Such a delicate looking girl was locked behind chains, he needed to know why so he approached her.

"Hey are you all right?" He asked taking a step closer to her. She didn't respond and only stared at the ground ahead of her.

"Hey? Are you all right?" He asked again, this time kneeling down next to her. Again she stared at the ground unresponsive.

"HEY!" He yelled shaking her more aggressively now. He hated being ignored especially if he knew someone could hear him. What right did they have to?

Slowly she looked up turning her head, staring at him. Her blue eyes pierced his and she held his gaze. During it all he swore he heard a faint click sound but he was probably wrong.

He didn't want to get anymore involved than he already was, how could he? He didn't even know this girl yet, here he was. So he stood up and turned around, all he had to do was leave but the sudden tug on his sleeve stopped him. It was the girl, she was standing looking at him.

"Take me with you." Her voice was weak and rather pitiful. He was originally going to push her off, pull his sleeve away and get out of there, but as his luck would have it that didn't happen.

Before he could shake her and make his exit she collapsed in his arms. She was just as delicate and light as she looked. All the chains were conveniently broken to so he did what anyone would have done. Why he did it was beyond him. Maybe the fall earlier today had done more damage than he'd estimated. Maybe he was sick with a rare cold that caused him to care and suffer serious kindness outbursts.

Whatever it was, now here he was before his own house door carrying a girl in his arms. A girl he didn't know or even know the name of. Still he'd already come this far so there was no point of going back now.

He hadn't used any strength really to carry her here. So he might as well use the rest of it to help her on her way. Plus she was quite pretty. He would help her but not because he wanted too.

Slowly Len pushed the door open and snuck through the house hoping his brother had not come for a visit. Since he would only heckle him, it's not like he wanted to help this girl...its just that he just couldn't leave her there, and she_ had_ basically forced herself on him falling in his arms and all.

What was he supposed to do drop her on the ground, on that hard concrete that could shatter skulls? Not that he cared or anything. She was just a girl like any other. So once in his room he dropped her on his floor like he would have done if it was one of his female friends from school.

_However_ in that spot she was in his way and if he at any point needed to walk somewhere or if his family came by to check on him. By "check" it really meant bug and he definitely wouldn't be able to explain an unconscious girl in the middle of his floor, obviously. _Even if he was a delinquent_.

He never really invited girls over, much less into his own room. It was tidy and in a condition where girls could come into it but, he found girls on the annoying side, especially ones from his school. They all really put the itch in bit-

"Len? You home." His brother really had crap timing out of all the times to come it had to be now. Quickly Len lifted the girl up and placed her on his bed, quickly throwing his blanket over her.

He couldn't believe he had to share his own bed. It was his and it was unfair that he couldn't be the only to use it. Still if his brother ever found this girl...he shuddered. The endless black mail that would ensue, the errands, the chores, and the forking over of any and all cash. It was a horrifying thought. Then the thought of suffocation came to him.

"She'll live," he said slamming the door closed behind him and rushing to meet his brother.

"Hey why did you leave the door wide open? What kinda rush were you in?" His brother immediately questioned the moment he got downstairs.

"I…had to use the bathroom. Didn't know I had to explain when I need to go," Len lied. His brother frowned.

"Alright, but next time close the door. Getting robbed shouldn't be on your bucket list." He watched as Rinto headed up the stairs and disappeared behind a door. Thankfully he had not thought anything suspicious was going on and believed his whole bathroom story.

Wait hadn't Rinto entered the room on the right. Booking it up the stairs Len slammed open his door, staring directly at Rinto who was searching his bookcase. _Which also happened to be __**right**__ by his bed._

"Hahaha hey what are you doing in my room?" Len spoke quickly making sure not to let his frantic state show.

"I need a book." His brother confessed. Len rushed over and started pushing Rinto out towards the door.

"I'll get it for you just get out." Rinto came to a complete stop

"_You're getting things for me...?_ All right what did you do Len?" His brother asked eyeing him skeptically.

Len nibbled the bottom of his lip he couldn't blow his cover this early.

"All right to tell to truth I have this girl I'm supposed to be talking to right now and you're really interrupting." Which wasn't a complete lie on his part. Rinto smiled at Len.

"My little bro is finally into girls huh. Alright I'm Leaving." Rinto put his hands up, smirking widely. "But you're going to be due another visit from me. I travelled all the way to Tokyo just to see my kid brother."

Taking safety precautions he followed Rinto all the way to the door where he got in his car and left. Once he was no longer visible Len locked the door and ran back up stairs.

"That was close." He breathed, sighing in relief opening his door and opening his eyes. Right there sitting on his bed was the girl. Turning she looked at him as he entered. Then before he knew what was happening she was on him, embracing him tightly. He shoved her back ending the hug.

"Just what are you doing!?" He yelled glaring at her. Why had she entered his personal space? Invaded it more than she already had. They were strangers yet she had willingly hugged him seriously throwing all caution to the wind. "You can't just hug random strangers! What if I had harmed you?"

Blushing the girl looked down, placing one hand on top of the other, rubbing her legs together.

"I'm sorry…is hugging bad master?"

"M-master!? Hey when was this established?" Len asked just barely getting the words to come out of his throat. What kind of self respecting human would bow and call someone master? Not anyone he knew that's for sure. Not even lackeys that followed and stuck to the strong like leeches.

"Well, of course I would call you master...is that bad master?" It wasn't bad in particular...actually he kinda liked it. Someone stating that he had a clear authority over them. Which was nice since she owed it to him for picking her up. More people should look at things from her perspective and bow down to others.

Of course by others he meant himself and only himself whether one knew him or not. But it could get troublesome if anyone thought they were doing weird stuff, which made her say weird stuff. For now he would house this girl, she had nowhere else to go and she _had_ appealed to his authority.

"Yes, calling me master is bad in public so call me Len." Her face seemed to brighten as she was accepted and she nodded complying to his wish.

"Len-sama." She said rather cheerfully.

"No just Len," Len corrected.

"Len-kun?" She tried again tilting her head this time.

"No just Len is fine really."

"I see." Her face brightened again followed by a click he had sworn he heard before. Then she smiled embracing him again, he shoved her back again.

"Enough with the hugs!" Disappointed she looked down, frowning at her scolding.

"Are hugs bad?"

"Yes,...well," She stared up at him blue eyes yearning for an answer.

"Fine, hugs are acceptable." She got ready to jump him.

"But!" She froze in place arms open balancing perfectly on one foot. "Only a few a day is all I can take, and that's when I allow you to hug me." She nodded and smiled again. She seemed to smile a lot, it was refreshing somehow. Since he had always been around people who constantly frowned and glared all day.

She had actual sheer happiness and wasn't smiling to try to threaten him like most girls at his school did. Then her arms dropped to her sides, she seemed slightly disappointed. So he hugged her, though it was quite awkward for him he had never really hugged anyone before.

Again he had absolutely no recognition of why he did it, delinquents don't hug others, they beat them. But there was something about this girl that was...odd and later he would set all the proper and necessary boundaries.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Okay see this cereal." Len began setting a box of Bananatastic cereal on the kitchen counter. "This is my cereal. Know what that means?" The girl blinked absently at him, a cheerful smile on her face waiting for him to explain.

"It means that this is my cereal, my property that only I can touch and only I can eat. It's no one else's except mine."

"Roger! Don't touch Len's cereal belongs to nobody except Len." Nodding she agreed with him, accepting his rules. So he moved onto the next.

"This rule also applies to _any_ and _all_ food looking, shaped, smelling, feeling or even in the slightest way seeming to resemble a banana." She nodded again and he swore he heard two clicks.

"Next rule!" At his words she stood attentively, saluting like a soldier. He was beginning to appreciate the underling he had. He smirked rubbing his chin. He so rightfully deserved one. If he knew having an underling was this fun he would have gotten one ages ago.

"Anyway," he began again "The first cushion to the right on the couch is my spot. You are _never_ to sit there."

Again she nodded.

She was really intent on getting rules from him and he liked it. The feeling gave him a sense of power that he could further utilize. Having an underling really was to his advantage he wouldn't have to lift another finger, so he listed the last of the rules he could think of.

"The other rules are your not allowed to enter my room, and you're to come when called." Looking at her she seemed upset about that first rule. Then he thought about where she would stay of she couldn't sleep in his room. His house only had one bedroom in it, the other room that was available was used for storage and he didn't feel like cleaning it out for her; or _anyone_ for that matter.

The next issue was, what if any of his family came for a visit? Sure it was a very rare occurrence, but he always had to keep it in mind. How would they react if they found out a girl was living with him?

They shouldn't though, and it was only his brother that ever came to visit. Which was roughly three times a year. Today had been his second visit this year. Though it was only three times a year, he had crap timing every single time.

Once he had walked in on him during well..._that_.

Yeah a very heated battle of monopoly against himself. What else could he do when he was bored. Sit like a stump? Not that he liked that game, there just wasn't anything else to do at the time and he had already beat up someone that day so he was tired. Sighing he finally came to his decision.

"Alright, you'll just have to live in my room with me." Instantly she brightened touching his arm.

"I can't really think of anymore rules so that's it for now, but I'll make them up as we go and you'll need to listen to them all." She nodded.

"Lastly what's your name?"

The girl sat there looking distressed for a while, and after much silence she spoke.

"I don't have a name." With wide eyes Len stared at her. He couldn't believe it. She…really didn't have a name…? It was one of the most defining features of a person so she couldn't go without one. He decided to name her himself. Walking across the kitchen he thought about what to name her. Giving a name to someone was a lot more difficult than he thought. Then he had it.

"Your name will be Rin, how does that sound?"

Instantly Rin hugged him tightly, squeezing his waist. He allowed the hug this time, it was a joyous moment for her and unlike before she knew when it was appropriate to let go. Taking a second to think the name through, it had just been a name he had used to tease his brother back when they were smaller, though she seemed to like it. The name was also a cover just incase his brother came over.

So if he called _her _his brother would get angry thinking it was _him_. While in reality he would be calling _her_ to hide or something. If anything went wrong he could use her name as a sort of distraction. Such a wonderful plan he was a genius after all. Now there were a few last things he needed to take care of.

"So tomorrow I have to…" Immediately Rin looked sad, he didn't really care about her feelings of sadness but he felt he should correct himself for later benefit.

"Tomorrow _we_ have to attend school." Again she brightened. He was starting to get used to her pattern of emotions.

Rin hated to be alone. Any mention of Len being by himself she hated. He couldn't blame her of course, he was an exceptional and extremely cool leader. Without his orders she might even forget to breathe.

That and the fact that there was no way in hell he could leave her alone in his house unattended. So by a short process of trial and error he needed to bring her along with him. There could be a few complications but nothing he shouldn't be able to fast talk his way out of.

Staring at her now she should be plain enough to slip in and hopefully not stand out. A few things did stand out about her like her fair skin that had been hidden from the sun, and the way her hair was quite silky despite the dirt. Which reminded him that she still had not showered.

He would have to do her laundry and get her some other clothes besides a uniform. Overall they could share most things but she would need some additional girly stuff like shampoo, soap, perfume and other feminine products. He did have a few things himself but nothing that smelled well, _girly_.

He didn't mind himself but back when he lived at home his sister had endless amounts of scented shampoo's, soaps, and perfumes. He couldn't understand why but guessed it was a female thing.

This month he would have to work a bit to make up for the extra cash he would lose from buying things for-wait a second…why was he getting so excited to buy things for someone else?

Grimacing Len scowled shoving his hands into his pockets and closing his eyes to think further. Resisting the urge to barf at all this niceness he had today. He needed to punch somebody and soon.

It's not that he _wanted_ to buy things for her…she just _deserved_ a reward for being a good subordinate was all. Isn't that what most bosses did? He didn't owe her or anything that was for sure, it was simply a treat, _If anything she owed him_.

Besides it would be problematic for him if she stood out too much. Everyone would ask questions then. Cracking one eye open he stared at Rin who flinched upon noticing.

Sighing Len closed his eyes again, finally taking a seat across from Rin. Shortly after he felt a warm soft hand on his hand. Upon opening his eyes it was Rin, she was looking at him slightly concerned as she spoke.

"Len don't make such a scary face."

The stare between them seemed to last forever, until he yanked his hand away and got up.

_"I'm fine."_ He snapped. Wasn't it obvious that delinquents would make scary faces? That's what they did, seems she didn't know. "Upstairs there's a shower you should go use it and clean yourself off. Towels are in the closet next to the door. Listen Rin I don't wanna see you until you're sparkling clean ok?" She nodded and rushed upstairs off to the bathroom. Meanwhile he would need to call some people and issue some favours so that he could successfully sneak Rin in tomorrow.

_**Stop!**_ _**If you all could just take a second to read this, um so I haven't updated as much as I would have liked to with this story but I will. In the meantime why not check out my other mostly updated story **__**Deceived**__** its **__**GumixMikuo**__** those are rare why not give it a read and a follow? As for this story I will update as quick as I can. If you're wondering why I update my other story so much its because i've already written it till the end while my others are still in progress. Kk this is looking kinda long so yeah love you all and thanks for the read/reviews.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Uhh..." Mrs. Meiko breathed staring down at her homeroom class. "It might just be me but..." She smiled "Isn't there an additional person in our class? It just seems bigger."

"_That's what she said_." Kaito mumbled under his breath. A pencil pierced through the apple he was eating. Any further and it would have went right through it, into his mouth.

Returning her view to her homeroom she looked at the girl sitting in Lens lap, then scanned the faces of her class. All were either blank, or looking dead straight at her. Not a single soul spoke.

"Guys?" She repeated. That's when everyone either looked away or avoided eye contact hoping not to get called on to speak the truth. Some were chewing gum, while others played with their hair.

"She's rather cute and sitting in Len's lap." That struck everyone's attention... finally. All glanced at Len and the mysterious girl sitting in his lap smiling.

"Who are you?" Mrs. Meiko continued to question. Len took note of that. She was ruining his almost fool proof plan.

"_It's obvious_, she's always been in this class." Len answered staring his teacher straight on.

"Len I know my own students...and I haven't seen her before. Not even last year."

"She was here, _obviously_." He said as the bubble he blew with his gum popped and resounded throughout the silence of the classroom. Mrs. Meiko grimaced. Looking extremely skeptical and she was. This student she vowed she had never seen once in her whole life.

So she decided to try again. Len would surely tell her the truth he was an ernest and honest student, just like the rest of her class. Smiling she asked "Well if she is in my class why didn't I see her?"

"She _obviously_ had a cold."

Her smile was beginning to fade as she fought back the annoyance. Her eye twitched at how he could sit there and say such words. Again she searched the class for some answers. Everyone was staring at Len. So she turned back to him.

"How can a cold keep you out of school for that long?"

"She has a weak immune system, _obviously_."

This didn't make any sense... Mrs. Meiko's hands twitched, and trying to keep her self from snapping she laughed a bit, just a little bit. However this laughing was cut off by Len.

"Sensei, a weak immune system is not something funny to laugh about. It's impolite to make short of someone's illness."

"But she's not on my attendance! Care to explain that?"

"_Now that's just cruel..._" Len said shaking his head. He looked back up at her with a straight face once more. "She's right there on the attendance."

"Oh really? What's her name?"

"Rin, Rin Kagamine. No relation if that's what you're wondering."

Looking down at the attendance Mrs. Meiko was baffled. There her name was right under Len's name. Next to it a small note written as to why she had not been in school and doctors papers to support the info.

"Forgetting your own students are we?" Len said shaking his head placing his hands about shoulder height shrugging. His plan after all had been fool proof, all his plans were. Then he smiled, he was a genius after all, it was to be expected.

"I'm so sorry!" Mrs. Meiko yelled out to Rin and him. Then she returned to her smiling self.

"Well, thanks to my blunder we have wasted precious class time. Rin why don't you tell the class about yourself."

Shyly she walked up to the front of the room and wrote her name on the board. He could only hope she wouldn't ruin his fool proof plan and end up blowing their cover.

"Um, sorry I'm not that great at introductions..." Rin nibbled on her finger and looked at the ground. Then peeked up at the crowd of people before her. "So, erm, here goes...My name is Rin Kagamine. I am not related to the mas-I mean Len Kagamine. I'm actually a childhood friend of his. We just have the same last name. I've been quite ill until now so I haven't been in school. But I'll still try my best. So...please take care of me."

The class still stayed painfully silent as Rin ended her introduction. It wasn't anything new. No one had grovelled at Len's feet when he had introduced himself. Still he had gotten a few claps. All introductions had been this way, nobody really cared.

Suddenly the whole class rang out in screams and hollers, especially the boys.

"Rin-chan! Rin-chan! Come sit here next to me! There's an open seat. I'll take care of you." One boy yelled at the back of the room.

"No Rin sit here I'll give you my window seat!" Another boy called waving his hands frantically in the air.

"Hey stop flirting with Rin! She's sitting next to me." Another boy yelled threatening another.

"What you? As if! You're too lame! Rin wants a cool guy!"

"Rin your hair is so pretty and silky how do you do that?" A curious girl asked in the front.

"Hey Rin tour the school with me."

"Rin are you a model?" Those and more things were shouted her way. But she only stood at the front smiling and looking around. Her cheeks were rather flushed, as she was blushing.

Len concluded that he had just been too cool for anyone to make such statements when he had introduced himself. He wanted to strike fear into them after all, not make friends. Who would want to do such a pointless thing?

Then Mrs. Meiko dragged her nails across the chalkboard to quiet the class, the sound ripped through the room. Shredding its way through all the chatter. Everyone covered their ears at the noise and silence returned to the classroom.

"Calm down! Rin will decide where she wants to sit! All other questions can be asked after class. _Do I make myself clear?_" All nodded "All that precious class time has been wasted! Reflect on it!" Then she switched back to nice teacher mode, smiling brightly at Rin and the rest of her students.

"Rin pick a seat." She asked politely waving her hand out at all the desks. Glancing around, Rin looked at all her choices. She gripped her shoulder satchel's strap pretty tightly while doing so, that's when Kaito raised his hand.

"Mrs. Meiko there's a free seat next to me!" He yelled cheerfully, checking out Rin. Len smiled to himself.

"_No, there isn't._" The guy sitting next to him said. In the spot Kaito _claimed_ was empty.

"Yeah well you can move, take one for the team man."

"You ass!" The guy yelled grabbing his books and moving anyway as Kaito had instructed.

Rin shook her head to stop him. "Its fine you don't have to move, I don't wanna intrude." Kaito smiled tossing some of his hair out of his face. Then he shrugged his shoulders.

"There is no way you would be intruding darling this is a seat especially for you. Infact it's been yours since the second you looked at it."

"But someone was siting there earlier." She pointed out looking at Kaito, who only smirked.

"Minor details baby." All the guys in the class shot their looks at Kaito. It seemed as if she was going to settle for the seat next to him, and in Mrs. Meiko's class once you chose a seat it was permanent.

Rin looked at Mrs. Meiko "So I just choose a seat?" Meiko nodded. Kaito was patting the seat next to him as Rin took a few steps into the rows. Len At this point was sitting grinning, so wide he thought he might have committed a crime, and got away with it for that matter.

He placed a hand over his mouth he had to hold back his laughter. He couldn't ruin this moment, the one where he swore he would hear Kaito's heart shatter.

Rin had walked right over stopped a single desk diagonal infront of him. This is where she had placed her things and shifted over, sitting right dead center in Len's lap again.

Everyone shot glares of death at Len and he could feel the ominous aura of it all. But his head was so far in the clouds that it bounced off and dared not enter his "_flying high_" aura. Then he shoved Rin off and into her seat, he had lifted her satchel so the things in there did not break.

He was never going to share his things, so he had gone out and bought her some of her own…in terms of supplies anyway.

The aura grew deadly as if all of his classmates had wanted to throttle him. Still they stayed silent throughout all the teachings.

Len couldn't imagine what his face looked like. He imagined it was a cross between desperately holding his laughter back and smiling thinking of how wonderful it had been to crush Kaito.

Just like this he could do it a thousand times over, and soon enough he would have Kaito under his foot. Crushed like the annoying bug he was. Like this soon he would have everyone under him like he deserved. Rin was a wonderfully useful underling indeed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

His earlier statement he took it all back, the morning had started off wonderful sure. However, the rest of the day had been a different story.

All morning long Rin had stayed close to him. Walking_ literally_ one step behind him all day long. Something wasn't right in her head definitely, then again common sense was just like deodorant. Those that needed it didn't use it, especially in this school. Not that she smelled bad, infact she smelled wonderful. He'd caught a few whiffs of her from walking behind him all-he caught himself end sentence. He did not mean that at all. Len had been only trying to prove his earlier point. He dropped the topic.

Having not got Rin proper gym clothes, she had still participated in gym with him in the jeans and T-shirt she had on. This gym class was what one would call, _unreal._

Today was vaulting box day. So the boxes were stacked and everyone went about their business. That was until he had explained what to do to Rin.

"Do you understand?" He had asked watching her expression. It was one of the best ways to tell what she was feeling. Not that he cared about her feelings or anything. But as she looked at the amount of boxes she frowned.

"Yes, but Len why is the amount so small?" This struck his interest. The class record was 10 boxes higher than any other class had ever got.

"Well, if you want more there's a bunch in the gym storage," he said and she happily skipped off into the gym storage, and fetched about 40 more boxes. Len took it upon himself to stop her. Something had to be wrong, why would she grab so many otherwise?

"Rin? What are you doing? That's way too many boxes. You should start slow." She nodded at his advice but didn't put them away. So Len stood close by. Rin would need someone to catch her if she fell after all.

She started by placing ten on top of the ten she had herself. Jumping a twenty was going to be impossible. It was exactly a one and a half story jump.

More or less, he would catch her if she fell. It didn't matter if she fell, but it would be embarrassing to have a lackey like that; so Len stood there waiting.

Like the airhead she was, she backed up a rather close distance and ran. _The most amazing moment was when she jumped. Gracefully gliding over the top, flipping and landing safely on the mat on the other side of the vault; arms outstretched._ On two feet he thought he might add.

Len along with everyone stared at Rin. It was _unbelievable_. She didn't even take notice and instead placed another ten on top of the twenty. After she made that, there was another ten, and another. Then she ran to the storage and grabbed another forty.

In total she jumped ninety vaulting boxes. She would have grabbed more had gym not ended, and looked sad as she had to put them all away.

It was inhuman to be able to possibly jump that high. Glide so gracefully and still be able to land in one peace. _It was unreal_, this girl couldn't possibly be human. She was real that he was sure of, but human? Probably not.

His mind rushed him backwards to the memory of how he had found her. Locked away and chained in a cement house. That house that he had always simply passed by on the way home. That eyesore he saw on his walks in the morning.

Still he reached out and touched her shoulder. The crowd gathered round expecting to find answers he himself was looking for.

"Rin...how did you do that?" He asked looking her in the eyes, she smiled.

"Easy I jumped Len, you told me to jump so I did. You wanted me to start slow and keep going right?" Now she was looking for answers from him...and so was the crowd. Answers he unfortunately didn't have.

"Yeah but I didn't know you could do _that._"

"Is it weird? Does it make you angry? Are you upset with me Len...?"

"No, it's amazing." She smiled and hugged him. This time though he didn't push her away. For some strange reason he felt he had to hold her, as if she needed protection.

Thinking back to it there must have been a reason as to why she had been locked behind those chains. But nothing about her said so, she was harmless, an angel even.

So he held her closer into their seemingly awkward hug. He would never get used to this. _Delinquents aren't supposed to get used to it_ he reminded himself. He gritted his teeth. Before he would have never hugged a girl, _any girl_. Not even previous girls he had dated.

The urge to hold her ran its course and left. So he ended the hug himself, gently pushing Rin away from him. All around the gym people stood looking, watching them. Each one of their leering eyes staring at them. Exiling them from their peers.

"What are you looking at? Keep watching and I'll make it so all of you can't see." Len shot, glaring back at all the leering eyes. With that they all cleared out. A few looked just out of the corner of their eye, but those people couldn't be helped. They left on their way after nothing happened.

Thankfully, gym was the last class of the day. Len felt he needed to get out of here. Have some space of his own without Rin in it. She was having some kind if abnormal effect on his emotions. There was a tug on his sleeve, and as he turned around he came face to face with an angelic face. A wet one with tears rolling down the cheeks.

Rin attempted to wipe her tears but the more she wiped them away, the more they came pouring down.

"I knew it Len is mad at me," Rin cried, her own voice wobbled, but the angelic tone stood.

He didn't know why he had done it. Usually he couldn't care less if a girl was crying. He detested them, they were all so fake. He loved to make them cry and detested their happiness. Those kinds of people didn't deserve to be happy in his opinion.

Yet when Rin had cried his hand came out instantly. Touching her cheek and wiping the tears away with his thumb. A rather gentle touch on his part, a kind gesture. Something he would've never done for anyone except her. When he really came to his senses he was already holding her closely again, a hand on her head patting in a soothing motion.

For the first time a hug between them had not been awkward. But rather warm, _she_ was warm. Had girls always been this warm? This fragile? This delicate? This time Rin ended the hug, removing herself from Len's embrace.

"Len, you're being awfully kind to me right now," Rin said, locking gazes with him. It was a rather off and unusual behaviour from him so far, she noted. Though it was lovely to know he was a kind person at heart.

Len placed a hand on his cheek, his face was warm. Stepping back he made a bit of distance between them.

"You, err...it's not that I'm, its just that..." He turned around unable to look at her directly. "Just hurry up we're leaving. And if you keep asking if I'm mad I really will get mad at you." He said beginning to walk. Rin nodded and walked behind him. Whatever he had just did was probably an effect from his current sickness, so far it was incurable. Caring that is.

On the walk home he stopped at all his regular places. Both hadn't talked to each other much on the walk home. Still she had not minded that he had stopped at several places. It was awfully awkward to talk to her after earlier. He needed to clear his head before he did something crazy.

No matter what he couldn't forget that he was a delinquent. A shatter skulls, start fights kinda guy. That was what he had been when he found Rin. And that's what he was planning to stay. He couldn't let some girl interrupt his morals.

Of course for him to be able to avoid her he would need to get Rin all her own stuff. _Everything,_ no matter what the cost. He needed to avoid her for awhile, or as much as needed.

So Today he decided he would take a detour, not for her sake of course, who cared about her needs. He himself needed to stop at the store and buy a few things. And while he was there he might as well pick up a few things for Rin on the side.

As he had stated before he wouldn't go near her unless necessary. She was staying with him after all, she would need some food for herself so that she wouldn't devour all his. She was lucky he didn't put her back out on the street for not having any money.

At the Store Rin pranced about as if she had owned the place. Pointing to several different things and asking what they were. Her face lit up brightly every time he answered her. Her smile really _was_ refreshing.

"Rin why don't you go pick out a cereal in the next isle? I need to grab some other things. I'll be there in a second."

She nodded and ran off into the next isle. A few seconds hadn't even passed before Len heard yelling in the next isle. It didn't take long to realize it was Rin.

Stopping his cart, he sprinted over. Arriving, a rather tall man had Rin's wrists in his grasp. He had long silky red hair pulled neatly back and tied in a pony at the back of his head. Though he did not look like a girl at all. Infact he looked rather manly.

"Put that cereal back! It belongs to Len!" Rin screamed, trying to tug herself away from him. But it failed. He had a box of Bananatastic cereal in his cart.

"Rin I'm so happy you're safe. I finally found you…" The man said sounding rather relieved. Who was this stranger Len thought, stepping closer. He knew her name, though Len himself had never seen him before. Why was he acting so over familiar, and more importantly who was he?

_**(I'm trying something new with my stories, making specific days of the week in which they will be updated. Deceived will come out every Thursday, Active Pain every other Wednesday, and LoliDolly every Tuesday. Thanks for reading.)**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Hey!" Len cut in "Let go of her what the hell do you think you're doing to Rin!" Immediately her and the man looked in his direction. Rin looked relieved, however the man looked suspiciously at Len.

"Who are you?" He asked rather politely for a guy who was practically assaulting a girl in a store. Len noticed his wrist tighten around Rin's.

"I'm Len, and that's all you'll need to know. Unhand Rin!"

"How did you know her name was Rin?" The man looked so surprised, but the way he had asked the question was as if he had the right to know how he knew. As if Len had interrupted some kind of happy reunion.

"What are you talking about I gave her that name! Now tell me who are you! And let go of her!" Len shouted, he was starting to get irritated, tears were beginning to roll down Rin's cheeks he had to so something fast. As she was beginning to panic.

"I'm Ted, Rin's owner." Len went silent. What did he mean by owner?

"You're sick! You can't own a girl! Let go of Rin she's mine." There was a hint if desperation in his own voice now, along with a strong sense of possession.

Ted seemed to have ignored him as he looked down at Rin who was still struggling.

"I see you haven't found out yet...Rin you can escape me anytime you want. When did you get so weak? Don't you remember me?" His voice had a soothing tone to it, as if he really knew her. As if he knew the key to unlocking her seemingly missing memory.

Suddenly Len pictured Ted in a doctors jacket, and Rin in a straitjacket. As if she was a patient, but she was backing away from him shaking her head telling him no. His mind crashed, and the picture vivid as it had been disappeared.

In reality Rin was shaking her head trying to twist free of him. She kept shaking her head violently, and then stared up at him. Her hand twitched as if she was about to do something to him. Even from afar Len saw her eyes they were a much duller shade of blue, and as he had predicted she did something, she screamed.

_It wasn't a regular type of scream, as it should have been. _Like a girl screaming in a horror movie. No, it was something _else_. Something similar to a hypersonic boom, all the glass bottles around them shattered. Either imploding or exploding. Glasses weren't the only thing that exploded. Cereal boxes filled up with the sound of her scream and burst open, just as the glass had done. Len plugged his ears, they were ringing rather violently. Thankfully no glass cut either Rin or Len.

Ted on the other hand didn't plug his ears but instantly released Rin shoving her in Lens direction, and she stopped. Ted took a step towards them wagging his finger at them, a rather sharp glare on his face. But there was something else as well, something Len himself was used to striking in people. It was fear.

"Look boy hand that girl over." He began taking a few steps closer but not in Rin's range of grasp. As if she would hurt him badly if he came near. Len snuck a look at her, but her eyes were locked tightly on all of Ted's movements. Each step he took, any hand that twitched, any muscle that pulsed she watched. Intently, as if planning a second move. Examining when and where to strike. But she did not lift a single finger, she didn't even move just watched. Ted spoke again

"She's mine you must have been the one who stole her from me. You don't know what she is!" He snapped looking rather afraid, yet still determined.

"You don't know what she's capable of...she's a threat to everyone." When neither Len nor Rin moved he screamed at them.

"I said give her back! She belongs to me!" The side of his face cringed as he screamed it. That only made Len grab Rin's hand and tighten his grip on her. Upping his guard.

"She was yours? _Hardly,_" He began stepping a small step forward. He wanted to intimidate Ted, but getting too close could be fatal for Rin. So he went with just a step.

"When I found her she was locked behind chains. You might as well have thrown her in a cage. Who treats a girl like that!? No matter what someone has done, nobody deserves that. I've seen criminals treated better." Len himself knew he didn't treat girls all that well either, but it wasn't to terms that extreme. It was scary how frantically Ted seemed to want her back. As if it was detrimental to his well being.

"There was a reason she was locked up! She's way too dangerous to walk among us, only I can control her. Hand her over now!" By the look in his eyes Len could tell that Ted wasn't off in his words, but that meant he was telling the truth, which was even more terrifying then how much he wanted Rin. So he squeezed her hand.

"Rin whatever you do, _do not go over to that man._" She nodded her head and there was a familiar faint click. Then he looked forward staring into Ted's eyes.

"I'm not giving Rin to anyone who is gonna treat her like that." Len said, glaring at him. "Rin is my precious underling and I'm not giving her to anyone." He couldn't imagine the things Ted would do to her if he let her go back there. Still this man Ted didn't stop. He knelt on one knee with a piece of orange candy in his hand.

"Here Rin it's your favorite. Come to me." Len felt her grip tighten on his arm. It was easy to tell she was afraid, she shook her head.

"I have never had that in my life." She said firmly "I don't know who you are leave Len and I alone." Upon her saying that Ted stood up.

"Come on Len I'm sure you've noticed already, that girl isn't _normal_. You've already seen how unnatural she is. Look at all this shattered glass I'm sure you've seen more." He started placing the candy back in his pocket, but his eyes never left Len.

It was obvious that he was trying to coax him into handing her over. The look in his eyes was so frantic, it was terrifying. For once Len found himself afraid, still he kept a firm grip on Rin he would never let go of her. Such attempts to get him to were wasted on him.

Then again, in another part of his mind something nagged at him. Rin definitely wasn't normal, and he had done what he had not wanted to do. That day he had promised himself that he wouldn't get involved in whatever…this was. Then a voice came to him.

"_If you let her go now…this can all be over."_

He felt his breath slowing down, and a calm came over him.

"_That's it Len, this can all be over. Then we can go back to our regular life. Now doesn't that sound good?"_

Just as the calm had come, the warmth followed, it wasn't Rin's warmth but the voices warmth. Whoever's voice it was, it was calming him, it was as if he was slipping into it. Accepting all it was. He felt himself staggering rocking melodically side to side, as everything infront of him started to blur. Ted started to blur and slowly Len felt himself slipping, something was slipping.

"_That's it Len...good boy...now let go."_ Who's hand had he been holding...? He had forgotten. Whoever's hand it was he was letting go of it.

"No!" A new voice screamed, but it wasn't new it was Rin's voice.

"Master, Help! Len snap out of it!" He tried to but his eyelids felt heavy, impossibly so, and they were closing, fast. Since when had he been on the ground...? A few bits of glass were nipping him. But nothing too serious.

By now he could barely lift his head, he heard more talking, the voice was the only he couldn't hear.

"Get the girl out of here already!" One said. Ted's voice answered.

"I'm trying but she's squirming so much, I don't wanna be killed you know."

"Quit your blabbering, what should I do with this boy?"

"Did you take care if the employees yet?" Ted asked, ignoring the question.

"Yeah, where have you been?"

"Trying to secure R one N." Ted retorted rather sarcastically.

"Well, just shock her already so we can go."

"We can't risk it. Bosses orders."

There was a long drawn out sigh from the mysterious unidentifiable voice.

"So about this boy?" It asked again.

"You're really rowdy today aren't you"

"I wanna be able to kill at least one person." The voice answered sounding rather ominous.

From the sound of his voice Len could tell Ted was smiling, as he had said it "_Go ahead and kill him, I don't mind." _The voice that had come over him earlier did not tell him to move. It had not been his own conscious. He needed to move or else his life would end. Right here, right now.

At a time such as this his body was failing him, possibly because he had so easily succumbed to the voice.

"Just stay right there I'll take care of you." He heard the voice whisper again. Right now he was a prisoner of his own mind, and he desperately needed to escape else...

Earlier the truth was that he had not wanted to let go of Rin's hand but the voice had picked at the _what if_ he had held in his mind. And now here he was on the floor about to reach his death. He heard the unsheathing of a sharp weapon, whatever it is, was bound to be lethal.

_Come on, move! _He yelled at himself but still his body did not respond. All he could do was lay there and accept it. If he died...what would happen afterwards? His belongings, his enemies, Rin?

Please...he begged himself. We need to move now or else._ If I still have something to live for then move!_

"_Thats right just stay right there, everything will be fine I'll take care of you."_ The voice came back, creeping into his mind.

"The hell you will!" He was finally able to yell and he was able to roll out of the way. It wasn't a very smart idea but it was better to have glass splinters than be stabbed through. He pushed himself off of the tile floors, glass was mincing him but it could have been worse.

Ted was frantically trying to make his way to the door with Rin in his arms, but she screamed and kicked at him. Thrashing about violently, which meant he didn't move more than a few centimetres each step.

The voice had come from a beautiful woman with long blonde hair, she was dressed in all black head to toe and had white lilies woven through certain strands of hair. The fragrance didn't fit her murderous attitude.

"_Seems like you had time to get up boy I'll commend you for that one." _She said, her voice had been the one inside his head, giving such instructions. The one that had soothed him only moments ago but now felt like a dagger of betrayal in his side.

"Give Rin back! Where are you taking her!" Len yelled, trying to rush at Ted. The woman stopped him as she thrusted her sword at him in sharp stabbing motions, he dodged them all being used to people using weapons and playing unfairly in fights.

"You're pretty good." She complemented, but Len didn't let his guard down he only repeated himself.

"_Where are you taking Rin?"_

"Don't be mistaken as long as she is still weak, and hasn't officially chosen someone we can still take her." Then she got a cut in, it only sliced a bit of his finger no deeper than a paper cut but she got him, and boy did it start to bleed. The rest of his injuries too, started to ooze blood, all the glass splinters, shards, and his finger.

Served him right for talking instead of fighting. Since when had he been one to talk things through? Or ask questions. He reminded himself that he was a punch, hit, kill kinda guy. And it fit him.

Readying his stance, he never thought it was possible, but he saw it, his own eyes had not deceived him. He had seen quite a few fainting people but never all at once.

Ted and the girl instantly dropped to the floor, and again Rin was by his side tugging him away. When he did not run she tugged harder till both of them were at a sprint. Hastily making their way out until the store was behind them.

Len was expecting both of them to come barreling out but nobody came after them. Nobody was anywhere outside the store. It was deserted.

Through it all Rin held his hand the entire time, and never let go for even a second, they just ran. Both had not know who those people were but, whoever they were, they sure knew a lot more about Rin than she knew about herself.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It had been another morning, Len sat up in bed. He was still alive, _they_ had not come for him.

A week had passed since that incident and life had continued on normally. He had attended classes, chatted with class mates, and taken the exact route home. Well, maybe not the exact route. For the most part he had avoided the solid cement house.

He looked down next to him, Rin was not there. She was probably making breakfast. She had been rather hard on his health recently. Cooking all his meals and making sure he didn't eat too much junk food. That he woke up on time every morning.

He was always a pristine clean, before he stepped out the door. Sighing he stepped out of bed. Somehow she was taking over, in his own home. Surprisingly it didn't bug him. He scowled hard at the wall. It was probably an after effect of the incident. She had freaked when he had bled.

"What are you doing Len?" He asked himself. Once this slum he was in was over he would definitely take back rein over his own home. For now he was hungry, needed food, and had to get to school.

"Rin, please if you can remember anything, anything at all." Len pleaded from across the table at lunch that afternoon. He had tried not to let last week get to him, but he couldn't just leave it be and act as if nothing had happened.

_The truth was something had happen, and he wouldn't be able to escape it. _The words Ted had said were getting to him. "_You don't know what she is, you don't know what's she's capable of."_

The past week he had been heckling her to remember. That even the smallest detail could help. But no matter how he pried the answer was always the same. Judging by her face she was trying her hardest to remember for him. And when she couldn't she would always tear up.

He had noticed that she cried quite a bit whenever she felt she had let him down. It was beginning to get rather annoying. How easily she shed tears for him. So far though nobody else but himself had seen her cry, at school anyway.

When he heard the familiar sound of idle chatter getting nearer to him, he would hide her face in his shirt. Resting his head on hers as she cried, trying to deceive people into thinking it was just another awkward hug. The front of his shirt would get slightly wet but nothing that couldn't sun dry before class. Again she was crying.

"You cry so much, stop crying already it's annoying. What are you gonna do if you're in a fight huh? You can't cry infront of your enemy." Len said sighing. Rin adjusted her position so that her head was just laying on his chest.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled her words barely audible. "You should have never gotten involved with me."

"You say that now, but we're too deep in this to simply cut each other off. I would have let you go if I didn't want to be apart of this right?"

She looked down for a while and nodded her head, it was slow and questionable but she still nodded. Everything that had happened was taking its toll on them, especially mentally. Len had never been mentally tired before, but recently he was.

All the words Ted had said resounded in his mind all day long, whenever Rin did something. It was really wearing him down, a mental invasion where the intruders we're someone else's words.

"_Come on Len I'm sure you've noticed already, that girl isn't normal. You've already seen how unnatural she is. Look at all this shattered glass I'm sure you've seen more."_

It was all painfully true, no matter how much he tried to deny it. He was a genius, and could put two and two together. To shatter glass from just a scream, sure it was possible to break one, but two full isles of them? Front to back? Then there was the vaulting boxes, and how high she had jumped.

All those weren't the only amazing things Rin had done. There was their class soft ball game, soccer, football, and cross country. No matter what she did it always had exceptional results.

She could hit soft balls so hard they probably passed through the earths atmosphere, and probably farther.

Kick soccer balls so intensely the ball imploded, or could just barely be stopped by the net, and not seen with the naked eye till it stopped dead.

She wasn't even allowed the throw the football during football games, and cross country wasn't even a challenge to her. She could reach the finish line in less than a minute. No matter what it came down to all his mind could come up with was

_She wasn't normal._

Rumours spread throughout the school about Rin faster than anyone had ever had to talk about. The names followed faster than anyone could take a breath. And she became a school idol faster than it takes for someone to flick a switch.

Around school everyone nicknamed her the Goddess of Luck, The Angel of Forgiveness. Frankly she did look like an angel.

"_That girl isn't normal..." _Repeated again in his head. But he knew already…he knew. He wasn't gonna let that change anything. No matter what Rin, was Rin. His faithful underling and no one else. Her soft hand intwined with his.

"Len, I'm scared..." She whispered. He didn't really know what to say, he really wasn't good with such things. He wasn't used to comforting people, he wasn't supposed too. So he just asked a simple question.

"What's scaring you?" He asked almost afraid of the answer. Why did he feel afraid? Rin was harmless, she was innocent old Rin. His mind was fighting him telling him otherwise, so he shut it out. He just wouldn't think anymore.

"I hear this voice sometimes, not all the time. Whenever I'm scared or upset it just tells me things…" Len's eyes widened, then they narrowed.

"It's ok Rin you can tell me. What does it tell you?" Rin clenched her teeth, and looked away from him. As if she was scared to tell him, more than scared, she was petrified.

Even though her head was turned away from him, her whole body trembled as she tried to get the words out of her mouth.

"It tells me to, to...to hurt people, to destroy things. I'm scared Len. What if I really hurt someone?" He patted her on the head.

"You won't, I'll stop you before that happens I swear." He needed to protect Rin from whatever was going to happen. From the voice that was troubling her. "Let's go class is starting."

"No!" She yelled tugging his sleeve. "You don't understand..." Len stopped in his tracks, and stared at her. Waiting for an explanation.

"I don't know who's voice it is, and then there is this warmth I feel."

"Stop thinking about it okay?" Len said assuring her "I won't let anyone hurt you, just trust me."

Rin nodded weakly, letting go of his sleeve following after him. She needed someone who could protect her, and right now he was all she had.

However, at the moment Len couldn't deny he was having a hard enough time protecting himself, from himself.

A breather is what he needed. Badly, and a long weekend was just around the corner. However so was a test and he would have to do well on it to earn his long weekend. Mrs. Meiko also believed in tests, quizzes, and exams before and after long weekends.

She believed that peers got together during long weekends, and that during that time maybe they would set some time aside to study together. In general, Mrs. Meiko had high expectations of all students in her class. Always had and probably always would.

And as much as nobody showed it on the surface, they tried to live up to them. Generally because Mrs. Meiko did something no other teacher in the whole of Vocalo High did. _She cared_. Being in her class was still a bit of a pain though. But she cared about all her students and wished them the best in all their endeavours.

Sitting down in class he felt a small smile creep across his face. Maybe this time, just once he would study. For Mrs. Meiko's sake. He wouldn't enjoy it but he would at least study.

"Hey, Len." Someone behind him whispered. Rin took her seat and he looked back.

It was Mikuo. During the whole seating thing when Rin came, he must have taken the chance to claim the empty seat next to Kaito.

Mikuo could be classified as Len's friend. In reality though he was just someone who talked to Len. Someone he had beside him just to cause trouble. Mikuo was not nearly as bright as Len. He was the kind of kid that would put a bullet proof vest on just to shoot himself in the head.

Still they were friends _to some degree._

"Len, we're all going out this long weekend. Mountains, hiking, all that." Mikuo said rather excitedly, gossiping like a girl. Len turned around in his seat, sighing and dispersing the interest he had even bothered building up.

"Why would I be even_ remotely_ interested in that?" Len stated, staring straight ahead.

"Because, we are going to be staying at a hot spring hotel! Come on you can't say that is not exciting." Mikuo pressed, further trying to convince his friend. Len yawned again, further losing interest.

"Fine, but are you _really_ gonna pass up a chance to push Kaito off a cliff? _On accident._" Mikuo made hand motions in the air, while saying it.

Honestly Len really _wasn't _interested, but the thought of his hands reaching out and making contact with Kaito's back as he pushed him off. The way he would yell as he tumbled all the way down, getting an abundance of deep cuts, and scrapes as he rolled.

A wide grin crossed his face, he couldn't help but laugh at the thought. The Foolish Kaito falling prey to Len the Genius. He started imagining ways for him to trick him, it wouldn't take much effort.

"See? How can you say no to that, huh Len?" Mikuo's voice cut into his thoughts.

"I guess, I could go..." He said flatly, trying not to let his amusement show. He felt a presence close by him.

Upon turning he came face to face with Rin. Her eyes were practically sparkling, hands clasped together. She was excited, he knew. More than knew, he could tell it was written all over her face.

"Len we'll be going right? Right?" A smug grin crossed his face as he answered.

"Sure we can go, if you're so eager. Geez, how childish can you get?"

Mikuo stared skeptically at Len himself. Then he smiled, it was rather amusing to hear that coming from Len's mouth. He slapped him on the back.

"OK! Then that settles it! Study hard Len," Mikuo nodded to Rin "you too Rin." Len scowled back at him.

"If you ever hit me agai-" He slapped his back again, and Len socked him hard, right in the jaw.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Even though it was an eerie, early, rather depressing 4o'clock on a Saturday morning. Rin was happily watching out the window of Teto's minivan. Eyes sparkling at all the passing cars, and beautiful landscapes she had never seen before.

"I can't believe everybody came!" Mikuo chimed in happily. _Also_, all too excited for the morning. _Especially 4o'clock in the morning._ Len wanted to tell Rin to tone down on the cheer because it wasn't suddenly going to become infectious.

_Nobody, for any reason whatsoever should be that happy or full of energy on a dreary, that early in the morning._ Len caught Mikuo eye the back of the vehicle. He watched with a brooding expression.

"Come on guys, don't be so gloomy. This is gonna be a ton of fun." He cheered smiling from the front seat. _Instantly,_ the aura darkened ominously, nobody said a word. Rin just smiled, still entranced by the view. Eyes glazed over with excitement. She didn't seem to notice anyone around her. Only the window and the contents of it's outsides. As if she had never been to such a beautiful country before. Almost as if she had never gone outside.

"Okay then..." Mikuo finished, spinning around in his seat. He placed a hand on his face and leaned against it. Balancing himself as he stared out the window ahead. The land seamlessly rolled by as he watched. Nobody seemed to be in the mood for talking. None of the people in the car ever seemed like the bunch to talk, or chat amongst themselves. Then again he wasn't really the talkative type himself. _Some of the time anyway._

_Still, _usually people would chat with each other, make jokes or comments. Play silly games of _"I spy"_ and rock out to music during a long drive. Goof off with each other as best friends, or relatives.

However, this _wasn't _an ordinary long drive, these _weren't _normal people. Or just _anybody_. _None were friends, nor relatives_. _No_ games were going to be played, and just about everyone in the car hated the other. The only thing tying them all together, the only reason they were in this car together; was because of Mikuo, or more specifically the hot springs. The vehicle itself was deathly silent. Besides the music anyway.

There was a slight acquaintanceship among them all, but not a very strong one. So the chances of anyone starting a topic in hope to talk with the others, was absolutely _zero_. Nobody would budge, nobody would join, and certainly nobody would speak.

Lucky for Mikuo Len deemed him too far out of throttling distance, so Len refrained. He really would throttled Mikuo, just to have something to do. There was no chance of that happening now. That, and Teto was right next to Mikuo in the front.

Death by car crash wasn't on his bucket list last time he checked. It definitely was not on his list of things he had any interest in. Then again neither was a trip with this many people crammed into one minivan.

Originally he had not wanted to go, but Mikuo convinced him otherwise. Rin also constantly bothered him about going. So in the end here he was, and in the end just as he had speculated, _he was here having doubts_. Far too late for second thoughts. Not to mention he wasn't about to cause a scene by jumping out the car door.

He had successfully done it once when his brother was dragging him away to a family dinner. Even then it had been risky. There had been grass to land on, but here out in the middle of nowhere?

He reconsidered the thought. Suddenly the thought of diving head first into shrubs and bushes, wasn't such a good idea. On the bright side at least this far out he was away from, _them. They_ hadn't come after them, but they were away regardless. Hopefully a trip of this magnitude would clear his thoughts. Recently they'd been cluttered.

Surveying the car, Mikuo had invited quite the audience. From the front to the back seat where he was sitting in the middle next to Rin, Kaito on the opposite side of him. There was; Teto driving the car since everyone else did not yet drive, Mikuo sitting next to her in the passengers seat. Miku in the second row of seats, along with Luka by the window seat.

So far it had been a silent drive. Silent but Len couldn't sleep. Even though his body cried for it, he refrained. It was just like Mikuo to invite people who disliked each other to such a degree. If Len slept, he would either die, or be brutally massacred. _Whichever came first._

"Len! Len! Look, the sea!" Rin called tugging his sleeve. Len leaned to look out the window. Sure enough they were driving by a vast sea, equipped with an impressive beach. The water glistened in the presence of the dawn. Creating a rather romantic looking scene. The ones couples would run together on in timely old movies and animes, giggling and playfully laughing.

His mind played out the exact scene. Rin giggling in a frilly bikini, as Len chased after her in his shorts. Both were laughing to their hearts content. Shouting playfully to each other.

The side of Len's face cringed at the image. He definitely couldn't pull something like that off. Mentally he beat the picture with a steel mallet. Crushing it, till not even the splinters were recognizable. It broke rather easily, like glass.

In its place he placed a new image. One of him still running happily laughing. Still set in the same scene. However, now he was equipped with a metallic bat. Swinging away lightheartedly at a running, panicking, and balling Kaito.

Sighing Len leaned back into his seat. Smiling as he relaxed against it. He enjoyed the daydream set before him. This time Rin's happy cheers broke the wonderful image. _And though vivid_, it broke just as easily as the first. His hands twitched, leaving him rather peeved.

Being this happy in the morning definitely had to be a crime. He was never this cheerful in the morning, hence, neither should anyone else be. Yet as he opened his mouth to scold Rin about it, a growl in his stomach replaced his words, and he was unable too.

His hunger had only been minor when he left his house earlier this morning. He had ordered Rin to focus on her packing, and in the end, she didn't make breakfast. Of course he wasn't supposed to be growing accustomed to someone making his food. He just felt he deserved to have it ready for him in the morning. A genius wasn't supposed to be also making his breakfast among other things.

He had possibly just been too tired to really contemplate his hunger. It completely slipped his mind, because out of all the things he was thinking. Food hadn't been a main one.

Nausea was burning a hole in his stomach, from the hunger he was feeling. Nipping at the sides, scrounging around for what food it had left to take from. It grumbled again, announcing it's failure. He needed food. Luka would probably have some, since there was no way he was about to ask Mikuo, for anything, _ever._ So he tapped her shoulder.

"Hey Luka," Len started dreading the action already. Hopefully he wouldn't get his arms lopped off before the ride was over.

Luka was one of the most dangerous girls in all of Vocalo High. Her parents owned a chain of big time companies. The stereotypical, troubled pretty rich girl, as everyone had labeled her.

Though that was not the case. If you were as unlucky to seriously cross Luka Megurine, It was absolute, that you won't wake up tomorrow morning. If you did, it surely wouldn't be for long.

All girls at Vocalo High were cruel, but Luka took the cake. Compared to anyone else she was a clear winner. A definite one. Someone who disposed of their competition, rather than best them. To make sure her win was definitely sure kill. She rarely missed and took pleasure in that fact. She was more of a sadistic mob boss daughter with no hope of mercy. Than just a troubled pretty rich girl. The only thing deeper than the roots of her hatred was her need for revenge and the need to come out on top.

Rumor was Luka had apparently been kicked out of all kinds of fancy fine prestige private schools before she ended up at Vocalo High. She had demanded things from teachers and treated all students as commoners. Ordered respect as well as loyalty while constantly looking down on everyone.

He didn't doubt it, that was exactly the type of person she was. She expected everyone and everything to bow down to her. Lick the tips of her shoe, and crawl in her presence. She hated defiant delinquents, _especially Len_. Who viewed other people in nearly the same regard. Minus the extreme disrespect.

Smiling brightly, she turned to him "What is it that you need Lenny?" she asked still a placid smile plastered on her face. It wouldn't last long, Len knew.

"Um," he started, his words were giving him difficulty, they weren't coming out. Forcing courage, he continued.

"Well, got anything to eat? I skipped breakfast for this stupid trip." Somehow, he had managed to get the words out. He scratched his head, waiting for a reply. Mentally readying himself for the brick she was about to throw. She frowned.

"_Oh my,"_ Luka began, sympathizing him with her fake compassion. "Well, that's not good is it? You really shouldn't have skipped breakfast Len, _know why?_" He gulped. _"Because I definitely won't be giving out __**any**__ food until lunch time."_ She showed him her diamond encrusted watch, as to further prove her point.

Her watch read; _5:14am _digitally. At the rate of how hungry he was growing, Len would never make it past five thirty. He leaned back in his seat, sighing again. A hand over his stomach. A pair of pink eyes bore into his. He caught a sliver of a smile creeping across her face. Not fully but slowly advancing.

"I'm sorry Len, _that's just how it is._" Luka apologized. He rolled his eyes at the empty apology. Deep down she was probably laughing, hysterically so.

"Len," Luka called again watching him. "If you're really hungry feel free to lick the dirt off my shoe. I'm sure such filth would soothe your peasant stomach." Then she giggled, laughing a rather demented laugh. One he had heard so many times before. Always directed at others, usually him. _Always him._

It had been the first bit of real noise for a while. Besides the radio of course, and Rin. Though he wouldn't exactly classify Rin's voice as noise, but Luka's was.

"_I would rather starve first._" He smiled politely back at Luka, who gritted her teeth at his defiant action. He wouldn't allow her to take satisfaction in an action that didn't even graze him. A sandwich was shoved into his face.

"Eat mine and quit complaining already." Miku butt in, turning around after dropping the sandwich into Len's lap. He didn't say thank you.

"I never said you had to give this to me. What did you do to it?" Len stated, looking skeptical at Miku's sudden kind gesture. She shot a glare back at him and he ignored her before he added "I was speaking to Luka, _not you._"

She disregarded his statement

"If you don't want the sandwich I'll take it back. I just couldn't stand the racket your stomach was making. _So either shut up or eat it._" He noticed the abundance of options she gave him. Slowly, he opened the sandwich and took a rather satisfying bite out of it.

"I made it myself." Miku added, commenting again from the seat ahead of him. It was egg salad, no matter how tasty it was, he wasn't going to say anything. Not like he had to say anything. If she already knew the sandwich was tasty there was no need to say anymore.

He'd only be wasting oxygen if he commented. He didn't feel like depleting fresh oxygen in a car that was already full of stale air.

Glancing over at Rin, her eyes were still dancing, as she watched the scenery pass by. It slowed down to just trees, mountains and trails. Yet she watched as if it was the most amazing thing she had ever had the privilege of laying eyes on.

Without all the tugging of his sleeves and excitement, she was rather tolerable. It was amusing now, how easily she was entertained. He smiled at her.

Mikuo caught a glance of Len's smile in the rearview mirror, and smiled himself. Returning his eyes to the road afterwards. Soon they would be at Megurine's summer condominium & hot spring. Not a summer house but a condominium, with much more rooms. Luka's parents had bought it especially for such trips, according to Luka. He couldn't wait to arrive. More importantly he couldn't wait to get out of the car. Just a few more hours or endurance and it would all be theirs.

"Whoa..." Miku said pushing the door to the room open, taking the first step into their room. "This is great!" She yelled running in and tossing her bag onto the floor, as she plopped down onto the couch. Luka plopped down next to her, smirking. While everyone else was busy piling into the room. By the smile on Luka's face, Len knew she couldn't wait to brag about a million things he didn't care about, or have the time for.

The condo was luxuriously spacious, with a grand window opening up to an even grander balcony. The interior was more than well furnished. Along with the glossy black granite countertops, and stainless wooden floor that complimented the whole room. Not a floorboard creaked and everything was well polished and kempt. Len had to give Luka's dad props for style, and efficiency.

Mikuo clapped his hands once everyone was gathered, all impressed by the room.

"Everyone your attention please! We need to assign rooms before we set our luggage down." He hollered, trying to calm the constant chatter.

"_Who died and made you king?_" Kaito argued plopping down on the couch next to Miku. Instantly she moved over. He either didn't notice the movement or didn't care.

Kaito relaxed his hands behind his head.

"We can make our own sleeping groups." And before anyone said anything else, Luka stepped up. Turning to face everyone else.

"I'll assign the rooms, technically I do own this place." Len noticed her glance around for anyone who would argue otherwise. He took note that she was staring directly at him. Whatever expectation she had, he didn't live up to them. Kaito's voice filled the room again.

"_Look,_ I already have rooms decided kay Lulu. All the girls are bunking with me. While Len and Mikuo do their own thang." By the intensity of Luka's glare, it was clear she detested slang. That, or people questioning her authority in total. Len decided on both.

"You even mentioning the possibility of me sleeping next to you, is the worst insult I have ever had the displeasure of reaching my ears. Speak out over me again and you'll perish. _**Slowly.**_" She didn't add any further, and that had been the last time Kaito spoke out. Infact it may have been the most silent Len had ever heard him in his life.

He loathed Luka's authority to do that to his enemy. He hated when others did something he couldn't.

"So, that settles it. Girls bunk with girls and guys with guys." Luka finished the sentence pointing to one side for the girls and another for the guys. But Rin had other plans as she was gripping Len's arm tightly. Eyebrows narrowed at the decision.

"I wanna," she slowed her speech. Possibly considering her word choice. He had talked to her about it. He didn't go into details as to why certain words were wrong, he had just told her what words not to use together, and that sometimes people got the wrong meanings out of completely innocent things. _Especially, his people._

"I wanna bunk with Len." He breathed a sigh of relief. She was safe on the word choice. Miku placed a hand on Rin's shoulder.

"Trust me Rin, you don't wanna bunk with the guys. Especially not Len. This is a trip. We should get to know each other, us girls, should be friends." Teto nodded, Luka stared at Len. He resisted making a face. Rin also glanced at him.

_Not_ in a way that was shy and asking him if such a thing were okay. But in a way that showed her excitement upon the word _friends._ Her eyes were sparkling. Dancing in the rooms light. He felt himself smiling at her in a way that answered yes, more than the words he could say. She answered Miku immediately.

"Yeah! Sure." Strangely enough, Miku smiled back at her. Scary, even Luka smiled. Both were sincere. Maybe Rin was wearing off on them. Maybe she was their ticket to _actually_ having a good time. The reason they all weren't gonna slash each others throats in the middle of the night. Why he might live to see tomorrow's daylight. Currently it was evening.

"We should all go and check out the hot springs too! _Oh_ and maybe I'll make breakfast in the morning. We can have a campfire!" Rin went on about all this and more. She had read endless books that Len had given her. All about the outdoors and activities. Since he hadn't felt like explaining everything. She had read all of them from front to back cover.

Mikuo stood up joining in Rin's excitement. "That's the spirit Rin! Instead of breakfast can you make lunches for the hike tomorrow?" she nodded, and shortly Luka, Miku and Teto were all gonna make the lunches tomorrow.

The guys were assigned luggage packing and route planning. Everyone who had been so deathly silent in the car, were all planning activities. Even Kaito joined in promising endless fun. Which made a few of the girls feel sick at his idea of _fun._ But nonetheless, _planning._ For the first time Len thought this trip wouldn't suck.

That dare he say it, he might actually become friends with some of these people. Some of his acquaintances. Maybe deep down, they wanted to have fun. He knew he did. Then finally Miku gripped Rin's arm.

"Hate to say this but can we perhaps get to the hot springs now? They won't be open all night." Lighthearted laughter filled the room. That's when everyone paused. All glanced around, as if they couldn't believe they'd laughed. Everyone except Rin of course, she continued to giggle.

Slowly the laughs returned. Then they blasted back to full laughter. Everyone laughed as if it was okay. Along with all his firsts, Len's mind was clear. He headed to his room, followed by Mikuo, and Kaito. It was rather late, but a bath is just what he needed.

Steam rose up from the springs, fogging up the glass as Rin tried to stare out. She was wrapped in her towel, listening to the chatter behind her. Watching in the reflection.

"But don't you think he's cute?" Teto asked nudging Miku. As they waited for Luka to exit her change room.

"If I fixed his face up _permanently_ for him, maybe Kaito would be cute. _That's if I don't beat it in during the process._" Miku answered, Teto pouted.

"Oh come on he's_ totally_ cute." Miku just faked a gag in response.

"_He's a player, _there is nothing cute about that." Miku said bringing truth into light. Teto gave Miku a slight shove. Then she waved her hand at her, batting her eyelashes.

"Yeah I forgot, you're too busy being wrapped up in_ Lenny_." Miku's face changed to a bright red. She avoided eye contact with Teto.

"_I definitely don't like that jerk! Did you see the way he treated me in the car?_" She slammed a nearby locker out of fury, then stared down at her feet. She twiddled her thumbs. "And after I made that sandwich for him too..." Her tone was low almost shy.

"Do you think he at least liked it...?" Miku asked. She gave a quick glance of eye contact to Teto. Who skipped away from her.

"If you don't think Kaito is cute, then Len definitely hated your sandwich. It probably gave him indigestion." Teto stuck her tongue out at Miku. Winking as she did it. Miku yelled Teto's name but, by her tone Rin could tell it was playful.

They both made their way over to Rin.

"Do you like anyone Rin?" Miku asked, the sudden question made her turn. Teto watched Rin from the locker she was leaning against.

Rin tilted her head at the question "Like?" She didn't understand what they meant.

"Yeah you know, like_ like_ someone." Miku repeated trying to emphasize what she meant. Rin was even more confused. The repetition of like didn't help her.

Miku was about to repeat the question, emphasizing like three times this time around. That was before Luka spoke first.

"Rin-chan, is there anyone you're fond of?"

"_Fond?"_ She repeated the word as if she had never heard of it. Rolling it around on her tongue as if it was foreign.

"Come on Rin, you know, love? Do you have anyone you love?" Luka asked pressing her more. However this word stumped her most of all.

"_Love?_...I'm sorry I don't understand what you mean." She would never forget their stares. The way they had watched her after she had answered. Their disbelieving faces. It scared her, a weird wave hit her. One that showed her she was different, that she didn't belong among them. It was the first time she felt out of place, and it was terrifying.

She had the thought once before, but this was the first time it felt real. She wanted them to stop watching. She wanted to hide, to run, to scream. Most of all she wanted them to stop staring, to stop looking. To stop singling her out, pushing her into a corner.

She raised her hand at them, palm facing outwards. A voice was speaking to her in her head.

"_That's right Rin, watching eyes are bad. Don't let anyone see you, deal with anyone who does. Silently, swiftly, quickly."_

She knew she could do it. She knew she _had_ to do it. _**He**_ would be angry if she didn't. _**He**_ would scold her if she didn't. _She was petrified of __**him**_, _of his anger. _She knew she could do it.

"_You know you want to do it." _The voice corrected. "_**He'll**_ praise you." _Thats when she heard the music_.

Subconsciously she hummed to the melody. Like she learned too, like she was taut too. By whom, was just out of her reach. The music only got louder, ending her thoughts. She needn't think about anything else.

She'd forgotten the lyrics, but they are still lingering within. It's a song she was used to singing. A song she _adored_, a song she _hated_, yet _used_. She closed her eyes.

She felt warmth inside. Something building, something. She felt it deep inside her, power, waiting. Waiting for her to set it free, she doesn't need her hand to use this one. So she set it down. She doesn't even need to move or even see to finish this job. She hated these jobs, ones that were easy. But they were all important.

_Feel it...,_ and she did. As if it had always been there. Then the voice tells her, orders her. She needs to Obey, wants to obey.

"_Destroy them."_ A smile creeps across her face. _**He'll**_ be pleased, but _**Len**__ won't. _A new voice resounded, a voice that was much like her own. Angelic, it snapped her from the trance.

Rin's eyes snapped open. Miku and Luka were no longer infront of her, only Teto. She wondered how long Miku and Luka had watched for. There was no doubt this time the voice had almost got her to do something. Even now something was still simmering within her, just under the surface.

The voice she was afraid of seemed to have gotten a stronger hold on her. That or she had gotten weaker, to the point where she almost crumbled. This time unlike others, she had almost hurt someone. _More than one person_, she reminded herself. Teto was still watching.

"Um, Teto, about just now..." Teto raised a hand to her.

"I told the others to go ahead. As soon as you stated you didn't know what love was." Rin sighed in relief. She hadn't blown Len's cover. However Teto was still here. Teto knew...she looked so familiar all of a sudden.

"I won't tell anyone who, or what, you are Rin. You need to go back though. This isn't where you belong. You've become unstable. _You're dangerous_." Teto left through the foggy glass slide doors. She passed by Rin into the hot springs.

Again someone she swore she didn't know asked her to go back. _To come back_. They just never told her why, or where she had to go. What she was or who she was.

Rin hugged herself. Suddenly she felt very cold. One thought came to her mind; Len.

_Len would be warm, Len would care, he would help._ She told herself to go find him later tonight. But something inside of her craved to see him now, _Immediately._ She fought it, she had to be strong, she couldn't cry, she had to be strong for him. Len had told her to be.

So even when tears stung the sides of her eyes. She didn't cry. Instead she turned around and headed to the spring. Forgetting all thoughts.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A doctor sat silently out on his balcony rather late in the evening. He was waiting for the return of something that belonged to him. A girl, one that was important to him and everything he stood for. Everything he'd worked for in his entire life.

To others she was after all, just a girl. Yet they didn't know she had power, but he had more. Lost, scared, and out of control, she was more dangerous than ever. He had no doubt he could find her and capture her so he didn't fret. This was more than pride of course. He knew the girl better than anyone or anything and knew what she was capable of. Knew her weaknesses and how to use them, _would_ use them. She was after all his creation, and it was only a matter of time until creations returned to their creator.

"Sir, would you like some more tea?" A voice asked behind him. It was competent and level, as emotionless as a robot, and just as obedient. The doctor smiled placing his cup down on the nearby table, and listened to the slow trickle of tea fill his china. He loved expensive things, and china cups were among his favorite.

The aroma of tea was one that was enchanting to him. Especially Earl Grey, but on this evening out on the deck he had felt like sipping chai. It calmed his edgy nerves and the spices tingled his senses. Though of course he had nothing to worry about. The girl was obedient, his finest work. He wondered how far she had slipped into a new stage and how far away she was from her next. It wouldn't take long for her body to crave death as if it was her sustenance. Almost entirely, it was. The power within her could only stay quelled for so long before it erupted like a volcano.

She had always been his favorite, she still was. Her twisted innocence always made him proud. She always obeyed, no matter what he had told her. To go as far as say he loved her is what he did. And he was always sincere. Why waste time telling petty lies when you could speak the truth and be done with it? His smile disappeared.

Failure in getting her back would not be acceptable. He needed her intact. She would be more than a great loss to him dead. _He would have her, she would come to him. _She needed him as much as he needed her. But he would wait patiently..., yet patience was killing him.

He threw the china cup over the balcony ledge. Staying seated the whole time. That particular cup had a chip. His evening was ruined instantly, and once she was back she would kill whoever had damaged his expensive china cup. China was appalling now, it was ever so fragile; he hated china just as he hated all fragile things. How dare someone bring him china out of all things to drink out of this evening. He'd plenty of other things to drink out of. When she got back he'd order her to kill the person who brought him that china cup. Forcing himself up out of his chair he went inside to sit at his desk.

He checked his staffs evening schedule and jotted down the names of those who would perish. A calm came over him as he finished the last name and relaxed back into his chair. Only a few more minutes would need to pass and he would have her back. He felt a bit giddy at the thought of Ted returning with her. In the meantime, he amused himself with studying a picture Lily had given him of the girl

She held her head tilted slightly to the side following next to a blonde haired boy in a school uniform. Her eyes still burned a blinding blue. Such and intense shade, one that no mere human girl could possibly posses. He knew that from looking in her eyes and now hoped a few average humans didn't know as well. It was something he couldn't have. He needed to keep her on a low profile under any and all circumstances.

Swiveling his chair around, he caught a man off guard; specifically Ted. A perverse chill ran through his veins as he watched Ted gulp in his presence. He took note of his empty-handedness.

"Um...sir, I have bad news." The way Ted merely choked on the words sickened him. He hated people who easily gave into his authority. He would rather enjoy the thrill of someone defiant.

"Go ahead my boy, what is it that I need to know." Ted tightened and loosened the tie around his neck, as if it were a noose slowly preparing his fate. Ted's features were now as bland as oatmeal to him. As he was sick of seeing them.

"Sir, we didn't manage to secure Rin." Ted watched as the boss chuckled, lightheartedly at first. But soon it turned sour and then finally, cut off completely. Being so far from the man still didn't make him safe, and that's what scared him the most. "We do happen to have Teto observing her. Honestly though, I doubt she'll be able to bring her in. We should just get Lily to-" The man waved his hand cutting him off mid sentence. Ted didn't bother finishing.

"Lily's brute force is too much for this job. Infact we don't need anyone, _right Ted?_" Ted nodded sharply at his order like a dog. And he was shocked when Ted bothered to even speak again.

"Sir, while I do believe you are right-" He stopped speaking when the bosses eyes sliced into him like ice. The room was hot but all body temperature seemed to desert him. The boss narrowed his eyes at him as he slowly rose to his feet. The sound of his chair scraping against the floor was ominous enough to make blood run cold. He leaned over his desk towards Ted, the solid oak of it creaked slightly as he rested his weight on his fingertips. It was a stance that turned people away immediately, and high ranking officials into quivering idiots; it was a death sentence. Next to intimidation it was one of the bosses favorite tools.

"_Ted,_ what part of _no_ other people on this job _did you not understand?_" He noticed how Ted flinched at his voice. Striking fear into others was something he fed on, like a sustenance. For the wicked tend to live forever. Sidestepping he pushed in his chair. Growing tired of the comfort he'd received from it and his desk. He walked in a steady pace over to one of the grand tinted windows of his office. His heavy loafers clicked with Ted's impending doom as he reached his destination. Once there he sighed and frowned as he surveyed the view.

"I really thought I could believe in my head scientist...," he said the words as if regretting them. Regretting having any staff at all, and he shook his head slowly as to further prove his point. He looked up from the glass, directing all sudden attention to Ted. His smile was heartfelt, but his intentions behind it were beyond bitter. The man frowned just as fast as he'd smiled, showing concern for Ted.

"_Or can I not?" _

Ted shook his head quickly and firmly stated "No you can sir." But the man sighed a much longer sigh instead. Ignoring the very syllables that had come out of Ted's mouth.

"I mean if you can't handle the job...then your services will no longer be required Ted. Asking for more people is insulting to me. I place all my trust in you that you would be able to finish the job..._but if you say otherwise..._"

"No sir! I can definitely manage this. I promise you I won't fail again."

"I'd _like_ to believe you Ted but you stated yourself-"

"Sir please!" Ted clasped his hands together. "I...won't let you down this time." The boss returned to his window, grinning widely to himself at Ted's confidence boost.

"Good, we have a deal then. I'd _hate_ to have to throw away another one." Ted didn't need to head over to the window to see exactly what his boss was looking at. It was no doubt the bodies of former employees who had..._disappointed_ him. He took the bosses new silence as an invitation to leave. _As an invitation to keep living. _So he turned to leave, making sure to attempt it silently. But the bosses words followed his movements.

"Oh Ted, please do close the door on your way out. It tends to get a little..._drafty_ in here." And Ted swallowed hard, closing the door shut behind him.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

She'd seen this before, she thinks and knows what will happen next. _However she can't stop it, she can't stop herself. She knows what she has to do, and she __**will**__ get it done._

_A van is parked at a gas station, a man filling it with gas. She raises a palm at him, a friendly gesture. A simple wave; trickery. Power bubbles under the surface, and pulses through her veins. A tingling heat pickles her fingertips, a burning sensation shivers through them. A good sensation, one she has felt before, and loves to feel on a daily basis. She won't aim for the van, but the pump station. She focuses her mind on it, breathes in deeply, and finally closes her palm. Transforming it into a fist._

_The pump crushes with it, just as easily as her palm closed. The combustion follows the second the metal shifts. An explosion releasing a fire creates more explosions, consuming the whole station. She hears the ripping, the shattering, the burning. Smells the gas, the fire, oil, melted metal. Witnesses the fire ripple, rise, destroy, take and swallow. Nothing is left, nothing but the screams of agony lingering on her ears._

_And she is happy. But the hot boil of the rush fades just as quickly as it came. The pleasure fades to a simmer, and stills, then turns to ice. A heartless ice that leaves her empty, wanting more; and she's bored. Painstakingly bored, and she frowns at the boredom. Simply twisting on her heels and walking away. Away from the fierce fire and the desperate wails for help within them._

Fear was everywhere and she was awake. She felt around the bed to grip onto Len, but he wasn't there. Before she panicked, a reminder went off in her head; _he's in the next room._ Instantly she was out of bed, dragging her blanket behind her. Shifting through the pitch dark room. So silently nobody would hear her. She needed Len, she was only getting worse, and only he could protect her. He'd promised her that.

Soon enough she was at his bedside. He was sleeping with one hand hanging off the side of his bed, the way he usually did. She watched over him for a while as he slept peacefully. Wondering if it was a good idea to join him. Making her decision she shook him lightly and he awoke partially. Sleepily he stared up at her with his eyes not quite fully open.

"Rin...?" His voice was slightly husky, just the way it was every morning. Once he acknowledged her she waisted no time in climbing into bed next to him. Snuggling right up against him and trying to fall asleep, yet failed miserably. She couldn't stop remembering the vividness of her earlier dream. It was almost too real to be just a dream, she could feel it.

She kept going back and wondering where she'd seen it all happen before, because if it wasn't a dream then possibly could she have really done such a thing? Could all of that have been real at some point in time? Cold shivers crawled their way across her skin. She'd simply walked away from people, people who'd been crying out for her help. Live, living people who for all she knew had families. A mental recollection of the dream intruded her thoughts.

The man who'd been standing at the pump was no longer anonymous, and in his place stood Len. He was filling gas into Teto's car and grumbling while doing so. That was until Rin approached. He looked up and smiled at her, even waving in the process. That wasn't, and was herself before him, but he didn't know. Rin was Rin and nobody else as he'd said countless times. Always reassuring her, believing in her, protecting her, teaching her. But that didn't change the fact that the gas station still burned, and so did Len. She cried out and tears clouded her eyes. She felt as if she was watching herself from a camera. Unable to do anything but record, watch, and listen away from her own body.

Instead of snuggling with Len she climbed out of yet another bed. Folding up her blanket she set it on the floor next to Len's things. She snuck out to the living room and grabbed her shoes, sneaking out into the hallway afterwards. The dream had been too vivid to not be real, a sort of paranoia clung to her not letting her forget. Walking to the elevator she took it down to the main lobby and left through the front entrance. If she really had some sort of power within her, she should be able to use it. As much as finding out if she truly possessed power scared her, not knowing and then blowing up later was an even worse alternative.

She followed the sidewalk and ditched it when she found a thick enough brush of woods. She trudged through the weeds and thorns though branches whipped at her face. Even when thistles stabbed at her ankles and legs, inflaming them with itchiness they'd only stayed swollen for a few seconds. She tripped several times and fell hard scraping her hands and knees. Even those only bled momentarily before disappearing as if they hadn't been there.

Her stomach tightened at the realization that she healed just as quickly as she was injured. Finally deliberately cutting herself on a sharp piece of bark she watched as the cut bled, then quickly the blood ran backwards and the cut sealed.

She stumbled backwards and fell. Nearly slicing her hand open on a jagged rock. Her breathing quickened as she watched again as the cut healed. She bit her bottom lip holding back tears and with much strength picked herself up off the ground. Glancing back she turned to pick up the rock before continuing forward.

She continued to trip and stumble in the darkness of the woods until finally she reached a small deserted brief clearing in the brush. Now was the time to test wether she was truly human or not. No mere human was capable of healing so quickly. Even this knowledge she was aware of.

Crossing the clearing she placed the jagged rock down at the directly below at a tree base. Slowly and almost painfully she crossed back to the other side and sat on a log.

"Okay...okay," she breathed to herself. Shakily she drew in deep breaths and exhaled. "_Lift!"_ She thought. But nothing happened and the rock still sat where she'd placed it. _"Move!"_ And still the rock sat. Rin sighed heavily, wondering why nothing was happening. She'd been almost eager to hurt someone earlier. To use her powers, if she even had any. There had to be something she was doing wrong.

As much as she didn't want to, she recalled all the times the voice had spoken to her. What it had said, and when it had said it. She didn't seriously wanna hurt anyone but maybe that's how it _worked_. Determinedly she shook her head. No, this power was hers to use whenever she wanted. If she couldn't destroy anything and everything she wanted, why have it? Something rummaged inside of her at that thought, and she felt a slight warmth.

She focused on the rock, but nothing else happened. All she saw was a rock, a very sharp rock. Nothing else about it held any significance. What else could she possibly be missing? Then she remembered, a sort of reminiscence, a far off tune, but it was a melody. A sweet melody, the same she'd only heard yesterday.

She could remember learning it, but not from who, and where it had even came from. Nonetheless it was there, and she let it play. Let all the notes drift and swirl inside her mind, _inside of her._ With time it grew louder and she listened, drifted away into it, sunk. Each note caressed her and she focused. Thought of everything she wanted to do, everything they'd ever taught her to do. _All she'd ever been made to do._

Her thoughts faded out and the music came in. _Louder_, more _demanding_, more _stern,_ and everything inside of her burned. Subconsciously she'd filled with the desire to sing to it, the yearning to live it, breathe the music. It's a song she adores, a song she hates. Yet it always swells up inside of her and she's used to it. Her eyes close and the world almost stops, everything stills till motion is slow, almost gone and nonexistent. She fades into the background, herself no longer existent, but another steps forward.

Everything builds within her, the warmth, the power, the need. It all builds up and boils, all she has to do is aim. Again she doesn't need to move, but only has to say the words, only has to open her eyes and its done. And upon opening her eyes the rock explodes.

There is no fire, no explosion, but she feels it all the same. It shatters and flies in a million directions. Crashes into a million different things, but she's not content alone with that. No, there can't be anything left of it, and she smiles. Even the broken pieces of the rock erupt and break. They crumble and disappear and the wind takes dusty remains of them away.

Even that doesn't cause the power to simmer. It's been held for too long, tamed for too long. Something it wasn't used to doing, something it never wanted to do. So she goes on and the melody plays. She raises two fingers and separates them. Trees around her split into half's and they tumble. Crashing, falling, slamming into other trees and the noise of it all is glorious. The wreckage and the destruction. All of it fills her and she laughs,_ dementedly, hysterically._

She raises her hands and destroys more. Mentally blasts holes through trees and throws rocks. She lifts a pebble and throws it. The pebble once small, once insignificant cuts clean through a large boulder. Leaving it with a hole through its very center.

Slowly, she frowns, even that doesn't please her, she needs something larger, something bigger. Something alive and she wanders the forest in search of it. Anything will do, _anything_. She finds herself singing, skipping playfully through the forest. Wanting to destroy, willing to destroy everything and anything that got in her path. She stops and laughs, laughs for all to see. Loud enough, hard enough that everyone will hear.

Her and her master are above everyone else. Anyone who dared break that balance, dared to defy, to upset him would be killed. Right in cold blood by her hands. She'd make sure of it, no one would escape. _Nothing could escape her._ The reaches of her destruction stretched too far and too wide to avoid.

She stumbled across a puddle and stared at her reflection. Her eyes aren't blue, they're red. Just a reflection of what she was, what she stood for and loved to see.

"This isn't me!" Something inside of her shrieked. Her mind throbs, and she cries out in pain. It's so intense that she grips her head and falls to her knees. "Why...Rin? We don't wanna destroy anymore. I don't wanna hurt anyone anymore!" Sharp shards of air is all her body is able to breathe in. Her reflection has changed, dramatically so. Almost as if she's staring at two faces put together.

One is herself, the voice, the only change a single red eye. While another half of her has blinding blue ones. Ones that shed a single tear for herself.

"This is who we are!" The part with the red eye yells. Infact almost screams. "This is all we were ever meant to be!" She slaps at the water, rage shooting through her veins. The rage feeds the power, and she wants to destroy more before she's deemed useless. But the blue eyed part reaches out, hugs herself. She hugs her body and it feels as if there is someone behind her. Hugging her and loving all she is. A tranquil calm comes over her body and the rage recedes, ebbing away till it's gone. Blue eyes shakes her head, and smiles, and whispers.

"Doesn't mean it's who we want to be, who we have to be." The whisper is warm, yet it cools her. It's sweet and she finds herself drifting back into it. Red eyes take their place in the background, and she blinks. Staring at her reflection in the puddle, both blue eyes her own. Rin is Rin again and nobody else, as Len's words repeat.

Solemnly she stared at her face. It's the same again of course, but now she had her answer. Almost all her answers infact. Tears flow from two eyes, her two eyes. Trickling almost softly down her cheeks. Rin stood and stared into the sky, up into the stars. They were lovely and the wind blew gently, blowing against her hair from behind. Strands of it brushed the sides of her face as they fluttered with the wind.

The realization of it all, of her answers, surprisingly it wasn't painful. Somehow, it was all gentle, everything inside her was calm. So soothed, that she didn't mind the winds cool chill.

It was just as everyone had told her, she _was_ dangerous. She _was_ unstable. Glancing back at the wreckage she'd left in her wake, she didn't think it was any short of true. Yet, just as much as she was dangerous, she was tame. Knew how to calm herself, and that's how she'd left.

She couldn't remember where she'd escaped from, but only knew she didn't want to go back. She created another her, and both parts of her wanted change. So they'd left. She couldn't remember anything else. None of the details of how she'd escaped, and somehow she didn't want too. It was as if the other part of her was keeping such bad memories from staining who she was now.

Whatever happened back then, it was all under lock and key. She'd locked herself away, she knew how unstable she was. Yet all she'd wanted was a chance, a _real_ chance. _Real_ friends, and family. She'd wanted to be truly loved and valued, in a way that wasn't for what she could do and how she did it. This was who she was now; she was Rin Kagamine and all Rin Kagamine. Len had given her that name, a life, a home.

So even though she couldn't remember exactly who she'd been with before, she was truly happy. All because she finally had someone to be truly happy with.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It was a normal morning for Len. His pillow was soft and his blanket warm. He stretched out in his own bed, far as he could reach. His hands contacted something warm and tender next to him and he pulled it close. He was rested and felt rejuvenated.

It had been so long since he'd slept this well. He did sleep of course as rest was simply _crucial_ to being a genius. If he had to sit in a class full of idiots, he'd at least be well rested.

Though he slept, Len hadn't slept and felt _well_ afterwards in a while. Somehow things were off...did his bed usually feel this nice? This..._expensive_? Bits and pieces started to mix together. And much to his disliking he opened his eyes and sat up. Surprisingly this action wasn't done by him alone.

Looking down he saw none other than Rin. Her arms comfortably and snuggly locked around him, sharing his bed. Len blinked absentmindedly for a while. Just staring down at Rin. She slept peacefully, yet somehow looked exhausted. As if she'd done hours of hard work the day before.

She wasn't heavy just as he'd remembered, and momentarily he recalled finding her. She was somehow even lighter than before. He didn't deem it possible in such a short time as she hadn't really done much. Maybe he would ask her how she was feeling. Her complexion was fair, yet she looked sick.

If she was sick then she wouldn't be able to join their hike. Len frowned at the thought. She'd better not be sick, she'd looked so happy the whole car ride here. Absolutely mesmerized at the thought of making friends and hanging out. He'd only really joined the trip for her, she couldn't just get sick and not participate all of a sudden.

There was no telling what anyone would do if she didn't tag along. The thought of going missing thanks to Luka Megurine wasn't a pleasant idea. As nobody would be allowed to go back for him by her order. Nobody but Len was bold enough to defy Luka's order.

He'd have to get Rin some medicine and make some soup. He ran a thumb across her cheek and was surprised to find that it was beyond soft. Her smooth skin oddly, felt nice against his fingertips. He wasn't good at caring for other people except himself but, maybe if it was for Rin's sake-something inside him blocked the rest of the thought.

Delinquents weren't supposed to care for other people. They destroyed and fought. Len jerked his hand away as if it had been singed. He couldn't care less if she got sick. Her fault for contacting that many germs without using any countermeasures. She may be his underling but he wasn't indebted to her. He didn't owe her anything.

Infact if anything she owed him. She lived in his home, ate his food, slept in his bed and didn't pay for a single thing. Quickly glancing around the room he had to remove her. Mikuo and Kaito were still sleeping. But if they ever saw Rin in his bed, he'd never hear the end of it. Until he beat each of them of course.

With a hard shove he attempted to separate himself from Rin, but his attempt failed miserably. Her grip though loose, was unbelievably strong, _inhumanly strong_.

"_You don't know what she is, you don't know what's she's capable of."_ Ted's words lingered flowing through his mind like silk. However the silk was dipped in poison and lined with venom. Len disregarded them as fast as he'd remembered them. He was way out of their reach and they'd no right to be among his thoughts. He had bigger problems.

"Rin?" he whispered, glancing around the room before returning to her. He clutched her shoulders and shook her. "Hey, wake up." Her eyelids fluttered open. Her blue eyes seemed a much more intense shade of blue, almost neon. He noticed how long her eyelashes were. Rin smiled up at him.

"Good morning Len, how did you slee-" Len clamped a hand down over her mouth and glared. Quickly he lifted her and left the room. Once safely outside he released his death grip and set her down.

"What did you think you were doing?" He continued in his whisper-like tone, mostly to avoid detection.

"I was sleeping," she replied innocently, blinking, watching him. Len sighed heavily and walked across the room. He leant on the table. His hands spreading wide out over the smooth wood surface.

How could she not see what a bad idea that was? If Kaito had ever woken up in the night or at that point to see her in his bed. Len eternally would be ripped on. The agony of the thought alone made him shudder.

He already ran a huge risk with Rin sleeping in his bed at home. Any day his brother could walk in and find her. He wouldn't make any noise but strike silently. He'd take pictures and use them as blackmail. He'd tease and joke and ridicule. If his sister ever visited, she'd do **triple** that.

All girls he knew were the devils incarnates. All power hungry, all violent an especially cruel. Just because Rin looked so fragile didn't mean she was an exception to the rule. Or any different for that matter

"Was sharing your bed wrong Len? We usually sleep like that," Rin spoke behind him. Sounding sad that she had disappointed him yet also confused at the same time. Len opened the balcony slider door and stepped out. The cool morning air chilled him as he stared at the small city below. He gestured Rin to follow him out and soon enough she was by his side. She shut the door behind them.

"Yes, it was wrong," Len sighed. "What happens at home and on trips have two _completely_ different sets of rules." Finishing he turned to Rin and a pang of guilt twisted in his stomach.

Tears were streaming down her soft cheeks. The same warm smooth ones he'd brushed earlier. Somehow he felt a discomforting pain in his chest that he couldn't describe. It had not been there before, not until he saw Rin crying for about the hundredth time now.

Each time he felt slightly..._different_. But he couldn't fight the sudden urge to comfort her. Somehow he didn't like seeing tears roll down Rin's cheeks. But she was the only one. So he pulled her close. Without thinking he'd suddenly embraced her, he didn't know why, but felt It'd be wrong to let go now.

"Geez..., didn't I tell you not to cry anymore?" he asked, notes of irritation hidden in his voice. But his voice was soft towards her. No harm meant by the irritation. Rin wiped at her tears and pulled back a little from Len staring shyly up into his face. Her lips were slightly pouted and she opened her mouth to speak.

Quickly Len pulled Rin back against him, denying her speech. Her face had startled him. He hadn't expected her to look that...adorable. His face felt strangely warm and for some reason he didn't want Rin to see.

He rested his head on top of hers, tucking her in closer. He couldn't understand why he'd pulled her into the embrace in the first place. Yet he didn't know what else to do, he wanted to be the one to put her at ease.

"It's...it's really irritating you know, when you cry. But I don't want you to hold in your tears either. So just...cry on my shoulder..., or whatever." He heard Rin sniffle and his shirt got a lot wetter. After a little while he felt her use his shirt to dry her tears.

"I'm sorry Len, I didn't mean to let you down. I didn't know abou-" She stopped speaking when Len stood and patted her on the head. She gazed up to look at him but Len looked the other way.

"You didn't particularly let me down or anything." That's when he stopped himself.

He found that he was gazing at Rin. She had the back of her hand near her mouth, her cheeks a slight blush. And she laughed. A light hearted fluttery sound that was beautiful. Somehow hearing Rin laugh made him feel, _strange_. Her joy filled him with an emotion he couldn't describe. He found himself wanting to hear more of it. Her mouth curved into a bright smile and Len removed his hand, feeling his face grow hotter.

"W-What're you so happy about?" Rin shook her head and placed one hand on her head. The same place Len had patted. She stepped backwards away from him and turned towards the balcony.

Len couldn't tell if it was the early morning light but Rin looked different. Back to her usual angelic self. Morning wind drifted by and Rin's hair fluttered with the breeze. Something about her was just, mesmerizing.

"I just thought Len was being exceptionally nice to me today is all," Rin finally said. She turned around and opened the slider door. "Let's go get everyone ready for the hike." With that Rin was off. Len didn't get another word in, just stood there dumbfounded. The moment Rin left the sky seemed to cloud, far off in the distance. And the wind blew accordingly.

Hours later Len and the others were all hiking up a deep slope. It was a common tourist attraction near the Megurine's hot springs. The slope was steep but they climbed nonetheless. Surprisingly all chatting amongst themselves.

Rin was ahead with Teto, Miku, and Luka. They seemed to be discussing the lunch they'd all happily made earlier. Beside Len along with Mikuo and Kaito were observing the scenery. He couldn't remember the last time he'd hiked anywhere.

The mountain air was refreshing. A million times better than the polluted city air. Their trail was rocky but flat, more level in some areas than others. It curved up the mountain and the sides of the cliff were not gated. Signs had been posted to climb at your own risk, which had spurred the challenge in them all.

Len didn't doubt they'd all had alter motives but while Rin was present they seemed to push all those aside. All differences and rivalries didn't seem to matter.

So even though Len was the very farthest left hugging the walls of the mountain while Kaito was near the very edge far right. Where Len could have easily elbowed him and sent him tumbling down the mountain; he didn't.

Len concentrated on the view. It was simply breathtaking. Vibrant tree greens blended with other various shades of green down below. All the trees and their colors looked like the fine Persian carpet his parents had. He hadn't gone to see his family in a while.

"Do you agree Len?" Mikuo's voice pulled Len out of his thoughts. Confused, Len stared quizzically between the group of girls and Mikuo.

"What?" He finally said, admitting he hadn't been listening.

"The clouds moron," Luka cut in, rolling her eyes.

"Excuse me for-" Len stopped himself midsentence. He didn't wanna ruin everyones good time by saying he was thinking of better things. A fight was the last thing he needed. "No, excuse me for not paying attention."

Len looked up into the sky. The clouds were growing thicker, blocking out the sun. They were a deep shade of grey.

"Yeah, looks like a storm is rolling in," he said looking around the group.

"See, I told you..." Mikuo sighed solemnly. "We won't have much time to make it to the top at this rate. In half an hour we'll need to stop and eat then start making our way back down before the rain rolls in."

Honestly Len didn't think it was a good idea to keep climbing when the possibility of a storm was near. There was no telling how slippery rocks could get with the rain. Sometimes they stayed sturdy and other times they didn't.

"I have an idea," Luka spoke up. Len caught her smiling at him and he knew it wouldn't be good. "Len looks like he hasn't used much energy so why don't we make him carry anyone who's tired up the mountain."

"How will that help us?" Mikuo asked.

"Simple," Luka smiled, sashaying her way over to Len. "The slow will move faster and we'll cover more ground."

"Sounds all right to me," Mikuo agreed. Instantly Len deemed him more of and idiot than before. His respect for Mikuo actually plummeted.

"I can already guess who I'm gonna be carrying," Len sighed and set down the things he was carrying. "Let's just go already Luka." But she eyed him strangely.

"There is no way on earth I would ever let you lift me Len. I'm afraid you're far too weak for my tastes." She laughed afterwards. "To support me you'd have to crawl on all fours." Len smiled.

"You're that fat?" He said sounding surprised. An eyebrow raised. "Why Luka how rude to say that about yourself." He'd never forget the way Luka glared at him. She huffed and twisted on her heels.

"You'll be carrying Miku, she's tired. Everyone hurry up. If you fall behind I'll have you killed." With that she charged forward. Stomping her platform shoes deep into the rocky ground. Dust flew up with each step she took and Len couldn't help but laugh.

How Luka Megurine could wear such high shoes, long light blue jeans ripped in several places all in the front of her pants. All put together with a graphic T-shirt that read "Bite Me." Baffled him. Mostly the long jeans and the shoes. How she was still comfortably walking in them he would never understand.

Teto rushed to Luka's side only walking a few steps behind. Rin hung off to the Left side of Luka. They seemed to be keeping just one step behind her. Len had no doubt upset her, however there was nothing more fun than upsetting or getting the better of Luka Megurine.

Len watched as Kaito ran up next to Luka.

"Don't worry Luka you're beautiful. You're definitely not heavy like Len said, I'd carry you any way you'd like." She stopped for a second and the next Kaito was face down in the dirt. Luka had delivered a sharp kick straight to his face. Complete K.O.. Kaito didn't move, but he wasn't dead. Mikuo kept his distance.

That's when Len took in how far he'd gotten from the group. Mikuo had taken the things he'd been carrying and next to him stood Miku. Who hadn't said a single word since she'd been standing next to him.

Len bent down offering her a ride on his back. Why he was listening to Luka he didn't know but it'd be best not to try his luck anymore. Miku and her were best friends after all so he was obligated to take care of her, for a while anyway.

"Hop on," Len said, waiting for Miku to accept the ride.

"You know most gentlemen apologize after making a lady wait," She said almost in a snarky way. Len rolled his eyes and started to stand up.

"Well, I'm not really a gentleman, so do you want me to carry you or not?"

A few minutes later Len was carrying Miku. It wasn't a chore either. She was a bit heavier than Rin but she also wasn't unbearably difficult yo lift. He wondered if all girls were light to lift. And momentarily wanted to lift Teto and Luka just to check his theory.

It wasn't exactly the first time he'd had Miku on his back. Her family had lived next to his back in elementary so many years ago. He'd been something of a friend figure to her at the time but they'd drifted apart upon attending middle school. Mostly because she'd turned into a devil. He halted to a stop for a second when he felt Miku's hands drift around him resting on his chest. She held tight.

"Don't misunderstand," Miku started, her breath blowing past his neck. "You're not exactly balanced and I need something to hold on to. That's all, there isn't any other reason." Len hadn't really thought of any other reason anyway without her saying so. Len kept walking. Silence echoed for the longest time between him and Miku.

It might have been his imagination but it was as if Miku seemed to lean closer and closer to him for support. However the mountain wasn't that steep and he wasn't wobbling much. Yet she held him tighter. Still he ignored it and climbed, wondering where the group was.

"Why don't you say something already genius," Miku complained, finally breaking the silence. The irritant tone was apparent in her voice.

"What is there to say?" Len commented almost too bluntly. He didn't really care for idle chatter with Miku. They weren't as close as they used to be.

"I don't know just say something moron!" Miku shouted, nearly deafening him.

"Sorry, didn't know laboring away by carrying you entitled me to have biscuits and tea with you aswell," Len added a little too harshly.

"Let me off," Miku said sternly. The moment he heard the hurt in her voice he regretted saying what he did. But he stopped and Miku hopped off. She started walking in the other direction.

"Groups in the other direction Miku," Len said gesturing to the mountain path up behind him. Still she continued to walk ignoring him. "Hey!" Len called walking after her.

In normal circumstances he would have went on his way and allowed her to keep walking. Would have left her. But he'd already done enough to anger Luka already. Abandoning her best friend on the mountain trail with a storm incoming would surely call for his disembowelment. So he caught up to Miku, only walking a few steps behind her.

"Why are you following me? Just go already Len." Miku bit, but somehow her voice was shaky. She wasn't speaking in the same tone she had been earlier. She sounded weak, almost hurt.

"I can't," Len started making a grab for her wrist, but he missed as she folded her arms across her chest. "Luka would kill me if I left."

Miku stopped and suddenly pain exploded over Len's right cheek. Miku glared at him through teary eyes her hand still raised from slapping him. Subconsciously he touched his cheek, and it burned. Pain jolted through just the touching of it and he dropped his hand.

Len stood there for a second, shocked. Trying to make sense of why out of the blue Miku had just slapped him. He wondered why she was crying. Normally she was a strong person. He hadn't really said anything wrong...had he? Yet he analyzed the situation and it seemed that he had. Thunder rolled and rain started padding the rocky mountain floor lightly.

"Why did you hit me?" Len asked, not completely enraged but wondering. He didn't hit her back, mostly because he didn't hit girls. Just steered clear of them. Miku shoved him and more tears spilled down her cheeks. Her teal hair that had been locked in a messy bun sprawled out to just a ponytail.

"Why are you such a jerk Len!" She screamed shoving him again, harder this time "Just go already! I get it okay! I'll make sure Luka doesn't harm you so just leave me alone." Yet before he could process the thought of leaving she rushed at him. Pounding her fists hard against his chest. Shoving him harder and harder each time till he finally got annoyed of it and grabbed her wrists. She wasn't hurting him but it was annoying.

"Why do you keep hitting me!" Len yelled. He couldn't understand anything Miku was screaming at him. None of this situation made sense to him. She thrashed about in his arms and finally kicked him hard. Len hugged his shin and stepped back. Anger coursed through him but before he could unleash it he shouted.

"Whatever the hell is wrong with you, figure it out! I'm going to meet up with everyone else! Hopefully, you'll have stopped being a psychopath by the time I get back." Len turned around and it rained harder.

He hiked up hill for a while before it started to feel wrong. The rain was washing too hard down the mountain and any moron with bad footing or bad shoes would fall if they weren't careful. Miku might have freaked on him but he'd feel guilty if he went back to the group without her. They used to be childhood friends, part of him still clung to that and couldn't just leave her.

Watching his step he walked back downwards calling for her while walking. When he came across the same place he'd left her she was still standing there. Limp and lifeless, except for the violent jerking of her shoulders.

"Miku?" He called out to her before stepping forward. "Are you okay?" He didn't know why he asked. He knew she wasn't okay but that's what had come out of his mouth.

"Why'd you come back?" She bit bitterly. "Just leave me alone Len...you don't even care about me. Just go...I'll tell Luka that I went for a walk by myself when I get back." Len scratched the back of his head. His hair was damp and wet. From where he was standing he could see Miku shivering. Somehow it bothered him.

"If I don't bring you back with me Luka will-"

"Luka will what!" She cut in abruptly. Starting again with the screaming. "Luka this, Luka that. If you're only here because you're concerned about what she'll do to you just go. I'll cover for you."

"It's not just that, It won't feel right if I go back without you okay. Delinquents have their morals too."

"You have morals?" Miku laughed. "Is insulting girls one of them?" This stopped Len and her. Miku's hand flew over her mouth and she started running away. Len knew if he didn't catch her she'd slip and fall. He took his chances and ran after her. Minding how he was running every step of the way.

"Miku?" he called. "Where are you going?"

"Just leave me alone Len! I thought I could do it but I can't. I really can't"

"Can't what?" he asked finally catching up with her, grabbing her wrist. The action spun Miku towards him and his blue eyes locked with her teal ones. Subconsciously he'd ended up close to her. Their faces way too close.

"How was I supposed to know it'd be this hard!" She yelled punching him in the chest, still not doing any damage. "How does Luka expect me to do this! How am I supposed to tell you I like you!"

Len's eyes went wide as he stared at her. Taking in what he'd heard. He just stared unable to say anything. Miku's face flushed as she noticed what she'd said and she shoved Len back.

She hadn't remembered the cliff, but he had.

Miku lost her balance and almost in slow motion she fell backwards into nothing but air. Starting to fall. Len made a grab for her and they both started to tumble. The only pain he remembered feeling was smashing through the tops of trees. He'd hugged Miku tightly against his chest. He'd shielded her, but he'd also taken all the impact of the fall.

**Ririkuto: Hey guys, sorry took me so long to write this chapter and this might seem annoying but i'm not getting too many reviews. Reviews inspire me to write! I mean we all like fast updates am I right? Just a heads up there, I love writing all my stories but i have exams this season so i've slowed down on the writing. If reviews take my interest away from studying expect tons of updates. Comment_ anything really_ it's all appreciated. Even if it's brutal. I love to improve. Laters~**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Several footsteps pattered through the rain. About four or five sets of them to be exact. However the sound was lacking as there had been more before. Another two sets actually. Kaito, though usually slow was the only one who picked up on this. He looked back.

"Aren't they a bit too much behind?" he asked, stopping where he was. Mikuo stopped too and soon the whole group came to a halt.

"Yeah I don't see them. Maybe we should regroup." Mikuo said walking back to stand next to Kaito. Luka pushed her way through them.

"It'll be okay, let's just get out of the rain." Luka shivered after speaking. She looked out into the distance. Heavier clouds were moving in. The way it was raining now would be nothing compared to the rainstorm on it's way.

"But isn't it strange to you?" Kaito asked with much skepticism. "We're not gonna go back for them but it just feels...wrong. Len isn't one to fall behind." Luka huffed and tossed wet hair over her shoulder. Kaito flinched out of fear she'd kick him again, but she didn't. Len was still a light topic to mention among the group.

"Yeah well, he's also not one to follow," Luka criticized wishing to move on.

"I also have a bad feeling...," Mikuo admitted wary apparent in his voice. He narrowed his eyebrows and focused hard ahead.

"He's with Miku so don't worry about him. She knows we're heading back I purposely left her with him after all."

"I thought she was tired," Mikuo said staring quizzically at Luka. She rolled her eyes at him.

"You do know this is _Miku_ we're talking about, right?" Luka said, she rolled her eyes again before a new voice pushed its way into the conversation. Teto stepped forward to join the group but she looked worried.

"Um, don't mean to trouble anyone but...where's Rin?" Quickly everyone glanced around. Rin really wasn't with them. However that left a new problem; Where had she gone?

"She's not here," Luka said, glancing left and right. She walked back up the mountain road for a bit and called out. She didn't receive a response.

"We can't leave now," Kaito said. He started trudging back up the mountain. "We need to go back for Rin." Mikuo caught up to him.

"Maybe she just fell behind," Teto added optimistically. Luka shook her head, shaking Teto's comment off. Though she hated to admit it, Kaito was right for once. They shouldn't have gotten so far behind. Worry raced through Luka but she steadied herself. Miku was with Len. Surely that dolt wouldn't let something bad happen to her.

"We're turning back. You're right Kaito, something is off." Luka walked quickly past Mikuo and Kaito. She didn't get very far because Mikuo grabbed her hand and spun her around. He rested his hands on her shoulders holding her tightly.

"Calm down okay? I'm sure they're alright." There must have been something in her eyes that relayed how she was feeling. She couldn't help but worry about Miku. She'd left her there after all. If anything happened...if she never saw Miku again.

She felt a hot rush of incoming tears and blinked them back. It had been several years since she'd ever cried. Everyone knew her as someone with no weaknesses. There was no way she'd let them find out now.

"Luka?" Mikuo called, his voice pulling her from thought. She brushed Mikuo's hands off her shoulders. She was strong and didn't need his reassurance. She repeated this to herself so she didn't break. She'd be strong, cruel, and harsh all for Miku. She wouldn't let her down.

"Don't put your hands on me Mikuo." She forced him back a little. "Everyone we're going back right now!" she called over her shoulder, striding forward to take the lead. Luka made her slight distance ahead of the group though they still followed close behind. "I...shouldn't have left those two alone."

In another region of the mountain down below in the trees, rain fell relentlessly against the ground. It was slippery and wet. The texture of the mud that of quicksand. Cold rainwater collected in puddles and murky pools where the dirt was deep enough. It still ran soaking downwards into anything that got in its way. Pushing anything that attempted to stop it. Water sloshed against the rocks and dripped off shrubs. Up above on the mountain trail it drifted down curves. Gaining more momentum the further down it travelled. The scene in some retrospects was horrific and trees above faired no different.

"-ke up...," Miku cried patting a cold hand against Len's cheek. "Open your eyes Len, please just open them." But as time drew on she became increasingly skeptical of his survival.

Earlier she'd made the stupidest mistake of accidentally confessing to Len. It hadn't been on purpose, just kinda found its way out of her mouth in all the frustration. If she hadn't said anything, hadn't realized what she'd said and pushed him away; they wouldn't be in this situation.

She'd shoved him back, completely forgetting what side of the path she was on, and that the trail they'd been climbing had said it had no railings. Len had reached for her and she'd been pulled close to him. He'd held on tightly as they fell. Making sure he was the one facing downwards.

They'd been lucky enough to tumble through treetops and that alone had stopped the speed of most of the fall. However that didn't change the fact that due to how he'd been holding her, she'd landed on him.

The fact that he'd ripped through trees and pines, snapping branches. Getting cut, getting scraped and slashed and stabbed by various elements of the forest. That also didn't change the fact that bright red was leaking down the side of his face and she who'd been the cause of it all, hadn't received a single scratch.

She'd done her best picking out slivers and needles. She'd brushed leaves and twigs off him and herself. But she felt useless because no matter what, Len was still bruised and bleeding and unconscious.

"Len wake up, I'll do anything for you so please..." Still he didn't move. There were a lot more things she knew she had to do if someone was injured but her mind was frantic. Nothing useful passed through it but her worry for Len, and even that wasn't very useful.

She stared at him, still there, horrifically motionless.

"St-Stop...Stop messing around Len!" Miku screamed. Hot tears escaped her eyes and ran down her cheeks. Several dripped onto him. But she still received no motion. "Please..., Len if you only do one thing for me ever again...let it be this. Just open your eyes."

He didn't seem as if he needed air but CPR was the only thing that crossed her mind at that moment. In the back of her mind a nagging voice told her it wouldn't work. She'd try anyway. It wouldn't work but she prayed that it would.

Without any hesitation she leant down. Pushing matted hair away from her face. She sucked in air and breathed it into Len. Several tries later he was still paralyzed there. Miku didn't try to hold back her tears anymore, she just let them flow.

Every tear burned as it slid down her cheeks. Len would never wake up again and she hadn't really gotten the chance to be with him. Her hands gripped into fists so tight she bore into her skin. It was painful, but nothing compared to the stinging agony in her chest.

All those years she'd wasted liking him from far away. Alone. Glancing at him every so often as they lived separate lives. She regretted it, every last day she'd waited to tell him. She wanted to look straight at him and say it clearly but that would never happen now.

She couldn't just let go. She hadn't heard his response, hadn't gotten an answer. She placed her hands by his head, leaning over him. If he moved even slightly she needed to see it.

"Len please, yell, insult me, be mean, be rude or obnoxious or whatever but just open your eyes...please...I really need you right now. What am I supposed to do...?" she sobbed, fresh tears spilling onto his face. "I love you..." Then she repeated it again multiple times over and shed further tears.

She'd done this to him. She'd have to tell his family and his friends. Most of all she'd have to tell Rin. The thought of that alone was heartbreaking. Rin was such a fragile girl. So sweet, so innocent. She didn't remember Rin ever being around Len in their childhood, but there were a great deal of things she hadn't known about him. Even back then. _Even now._ She'd never get the chance to know him, not anymore.

"_Air_..." Miku's eyes widened, she stared at Len's face. If her mind wasn't playing a cruel joke he'd just spoken. Before she could process anything else she found herself pressed against him. He drew air from her, life from her. His hand cradled the back of her neck, while his other hand wrapped around her, resting on her right shoulder blade. Almost pinning her to him

The rain was still heavy, soaking them both. It had already drenched them. Even though water droplets formed and dripped off Miku, she was no longer cold. Her senses eradicated any thoughts of worry or doubt. Of fear and guilt. Her heart felt like it was beating again and her body flamed. Len was alive, and that was all she needed.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Luka treaded back down the mountain path. Her platform shoes were covered in mud and she was soaked. Her T-shirt was far too thin and her jeans hadn't provided much sheath from the rain in the beginning. Each article hung heavy and thin, wearing her down. She shivered intensely and called out when she got back to where she'd left Len and Miku.

"They weren't at the top!" she called over the loud rain. More storm clouds were rolling in and the odds of finding Miku and Len grew slimmer by the minute.

"She wasn't on the hidden path either!" Kaito hollered running over to Luka. Teto and Mikuo joined shortly after.

"They weren't back on the main road," Teto added. She'd said it so quietly as if she'd been afraid to give her answer. Luka quickly switched to look at Mikuo. He frowned.

"I also didn't see any sign of them down the mountain. There also weren't any tracks suggesting they'd wandered into the forest." Luka bit her lip and turned away from the group.

She shook her head and stared up into the sky. Raindrops ran down her face like the tears she wouldn't allow herself to produce. She didn't know what happened. Couldn't understand. They weren't here. Never before had she yearned so much just to see Miku. To hear her voice and know she was all right. However like a ghost, she'd disappeared with Len and who knew where Rin was.

"What do we do if they aren't anywhere?" Teto commented, she sounded so afraid. Frankly everyone was afraid, including Luka herself. Difference was she chose not to show it. Desperately willed herself not to.

"Easy, we start looking for bodies," Kaito answered way too casually. He caught the glare Mikuo shot him for the sentence and shut his mouth.

"I'm sure they're okay, worst case scenario they're injured." Mikuo spoke softly. Luka wouldn't admit it but he knew she was in a fragile state. Why she was working so hard not to show her emotions, he didn't know. Luka had always been someone he'd never fully comprehended.

Maybe it was to keep up her image, but the situation didn't call for it. Hanging onto pride just so people didn't see you in your weakness, he deemed it cowardly. That kinda thing didn't matter when three people were missing.

Mikuo since young had always had sort of an ability to see through people. He'd always been able to tell someones motives and if they were a kind person or not. Luka had been the only one up until now that he hadn't been able to read; until Rin that was. She was a mystery.

Whenever he'd stared into Rin's eyes, he'd seen so many things. Too many things he couldn't understand. As if she was split. A fragile girl locked behind the eyes, mind and body of something _else_. What exactly he wasn't sure. But it was something...just something _else_. Anytime he even came close to figuring out anything he became afraid and didn't venture any deeper.

There was some kind of impenetrable wall that he mentally couldn't break. Unlike Luka who'd just simply didn't have any feelings or motives underneath. That or she'd locked herself away so deeply she'd forgotten who she really was.

Whatever it was he couldn't deny there was something..._else_ there. Mikuo watched Luka hold her hands out infront of herself, studying them. The rain poured on her and droplets dripped off her face like tears.

"Miku..." Was all that left her mouth, wary in her voice. Mikuo stepped forward to stand directly infront of her. He glanced at Teto.

"Teto, you and Luka head back to the Megurine's condominium. Kaito and I will search some more. Make sure you call for help. They'll act faster if Luka is the one who issues the order." Luka shoved Mikuo.

"How do you expect me to just go? I'm the cause of all this! I can't go! Miku is...Len is...and even Rin is-who are you to order me aroun-"

"I need you to do this for me Luka!" Mikuo shouted. No man had ever dared raise their voice against her, but she didn't feel like hitting him. "Stay calm, we don't want anyone else to go missing."

"I am calm," Luka said, but vulnerability leaked through her answer. She would've covered her mouth but they'd already heard. Luka crossed her arms. She was shivering but she would stand tall. Even in such a scattered state she was strong, would prove she was strong.

Luka stared at Mikuo. His teal eyes locking with her pink ones. She noticed unlike herself he didn't look shaken or confused. In this situation he was the levelheaded one. While she was all over the place he knew what to do. It would be a lot safer to just follow his orders.

But she knew she could be capable of such calm too.

Mikuo set one of the backpacks he was carrying down and pulled out a coat of his. With a quick shake he placed it around Luka. But she glared, almost hardened.

"_I don't need your coat Mikuo."_ The bite in her voice hadn't lost its harshness. She shoved the coat back into his hands.

"I suggest you drop the insistent pride act before you get yourself killed. Or worse, us _all_ killed." Luka's eyes widened. She hadn't expected such harshness to ever be attached to anything Mikuo would ever say. He was usually the happy go lucky fool. The one that chatted happily among others. Obliviously happy.

She wanted to yell or protest but her words deserted her. "Mikuo..." He rested his hands on her shoulders.

"Don't worry, even if you don't like him Len is a responsible guy. He would never let something bad happen to Miku. He's that kinda person so try trusting him a little all right?"

Something was different about Mikuo right now. He seemed so mature, maybe it was his wet hair and the way his fringe draped messily over his forehead. Maybe it was his voice, so smooth and trusting.

Possibly the storm brought new lighting to his eyes. Ones that currently were burrowing into her soul. A place not even she had treaded in a decade. Whatever it was Mikuo suddenly had a profound attractiveness to him. So she trusted him, she would believe him and put some faith into Len.

He handed her his jacket and this time she slipped it on. She nodded and took Teto's hand. Carefully they made their way down the mountain. The whole time she walked Luka still worried. She'd put faith in Len but that didn't stop the fear in her mind.

She decided to trust him, meaning she'd have to sit and wait to see if she really would see Miku again...ever again.

_**Ririkuto: **_**I've uploaded two chapters early thanks to the inspiration I received from reviews. Thank you to everyone who reviewed I love you guys, keep em coming. Laters~**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The rain raged on violently outside. Wind forced trees to arch over and thunder rolled and crackled in the distance. The noise of the rain shattering like icicles against glass, giving the already dire situation an ominous aura. It was getting darker now, and soon enough it would be night.

Len and Miku had taken shelter in a nearby cave. Dark as it was, the cave was dry and free of outside elements. They could rest for a while, dry, before they'd need to travel again. Len had to make sure Miku made it back, at least Miku. She could leave him and get help if such a situation arrived.

"You're not hurt are you?" Len asked Miku, his voice slightly raspy. He was laying on the cave floor, mostly because sitting up was worse than agonizing. It was simply hellish. His lungs blazed with every breath he drew. The scorching pain made him not even want to breathe, but he did.

Arms and legs alike ached and throbbed from various cuts and scrapes. All of which had stopped bleeding ages ago, washed out from the rain. His head throbbed every time he moved it. Even just a slight tilt warped the world infront of him, shooting excruciating pain down his spine.

Frankly he felt like screaming out, but with patience the throbs and the aches would fade. Crawl backwards into him until he was capable of movement, and he'd be able to get them both to safety. So he rested and waited.

Thankfully, he hadn't broken any bones or ribs to his knowledge. Laying on the ground helped lessen the pain of anything that could be broken. Regardless, Miku seemed okay. Her knees tucked in to her chest, head resting on her knees. Which meant he had protected her. He'd done at least _one_ thing right.

"I'm not really the one you should be worrying about Len..." Miku spoke, sounding concerned. She frowned, even now he could hear the worry in her voice.

The reality of everything had already hit him long ago. Fact was according to Miku, he'd almost died, or came as close to death as he would've in his entire lifetime. He already knew and frankly, didn't wanna think about it anymore.

"I was really scared Len...," Miku admitted. She'd already said this about ten times. He knew everything she was gonna say already. Len sighed and listened as she went on. It was getting irritating to listen to her trapped in that repeating trance. Maybe if he replied this time she would be quiet. "I thought you would never wake up again. I thought I lost you Len...there were things I'd never got to tell you. I...I was scared."

"Well,_ don't be._.." Len cut in. "I've been in worse scrapes than this before." Miku frowned and looked down at him.

"Are you trying to sound cool?"

"No, I'm trying to rid you of your fear. It's getting annoying to hear you repeat yourself." Miku drew silent again after that.

Unfortunately Len didn't find himself exactly enjoying the peace and quiet as much as he'd liked to. It bothered him and an irked feeling ran through him before he felt the need to apologize. Before he could though Miku spoke again.

"Say Len, if something did happen to me...if I died, would you be sad? If I suddenly disappeared from your side...how important am I to you?" The questions startled him. He would've joked it off or annoyed her if she hadn't looked so serious. Truth seemed that she was. Her teal eyes rested on him, worrying, waiting. Carefully examining him for any sign of body language.

Len was going to reach up and scratch his head but quickly bailed on the idea. The pain in his head had just started to simmer. He did however roll over slowly to one side to stare at Miku. His blue eyes tore into her gaze easily. Miku flinched not expecting the action. She didn't seem the person to be shaken so easily, but he considered the things that had let up to this.

Miku stared back at Len, something about the way he looked made her want to look away. It had been a while since she'd so openly locked eyes with him. She hadn't meant to flinch, but the sudden appearance of blue in her eyes had startled her.

He looked angry, and irritation was more than evident in his gaze. Then she remembered one of the reasons it had been so long since she'd looked into them.

"Why are you putting me in this situation?" Len started, more harshness than he'd intended in his tone. Miku couldn't tell if he meant it or not. They'd been delinquents since forever. Harshness just kinda found its way into their tone after a while. Sometimes intentional, sometimes unintentional; _mostly both._ You could never really know. Delinquents rarely apologized at all. So if it was unintentional they'd never say. "The answer is obvious isn't it?" Len closed his eyes. Narrowing them for a second before he released his scowl. "If you weren't important to me I would've let you fall, wouldn't I?"

Miku managed a weak smile. She laughed, the first real laugh in a while.

"But I _did_ end up falling." She smiled.

"Between the two of us, I did the _most_ falling here," Len said, cracking an eye open. Miku smiled and shook her head.

"You know I was really worried when you were unconscious Len. _I thought you were..._" Her voice trailed off at the recollection of it. Len shot her a look of surprise, an eyebrow raised.

"I won't kick the bucket, not before Kaito does. I'll be dammed if he lives longer than me. I've got it all planned out you see. I'll tell him to put on a bulletproof vest and shoot himself in the head."

The comment itself was awful, still Miku laughed. The fact that Len somehow was cracking humor in his condition was amusing. She noticed him half smile...well more of a grimace of pain at the attempt to smile._ But nonetheless_, a half smile.

"Is this a dream...?" Miku was still smiling but she seemed solemn. A sad smile on her face as she continued. "If it is...I don't want it to end. Say, is it selfish to wish that? To be frozen in one moment forever?" Len stared up a Miku. She was no longer looking at him, just staring at the cave wall. Some small insect was suspended there next to another.

"I think it is," Len answered. This broke Miku's concentration. "It's foolish to wish that, you'll miss even more amazing moments if you spend your life frozen in one." Miku managed a weak smile.

"I guess you're right."

"_Of course I am." _Len turned over. "I'm a genius after all." It felt awkward to have his back to Miku so he shifted returning to his original position. The pain had subsided as movement was no longer agonizing. Miku gazed at Len, just watching him.

"You're a good guy Len. A lot different from how you were before," Miku said, almost in a whisper. Len stared wide eyed at her. He couldn't understand what she meant. He'd changed? Len frowned. Then, realizing he was really scowling, determinedly cleared his expression. He hadn't changed, didn't remember changing. Yet she said he had.

"Is that why you kissed me?" Len asked. Instantly Miku's face flushed bright crimson.

"That wasn't a kiss! It was CPR! CPR!" Len smirked and Miku turned away. "I take it back, you're a jerk...a jerk that can't even tell the difference between cardiopulmonary resuscitation and a kiss." Her voice hushed to a whisper. "Stop being troublesome and just rest for a while...idiot."

"What do you think I've been doing since we got in here?" Miku buried her face into her tucked in knees and said nothing more. Len took this as an invitation to finally, truly get some rest.

But now that there was silence with nothing but the storm outside, sleep was the last thing on his mind. He knew he should probably stay put incase anybody came this way, but if he walked far enough he'd eventually hit the road. The Megurine's was a rather bright and flashy place, _especially_ at night. Very difficult to miss.

Len stood up, slowly as to not trigger any pain.

"What are you doing?" Miku questioned. He held his hand out to her.

"Come on, I'm tired of sitting around and waiting. We can make our own way back. I am a genius after all."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Rin stumbled through the forest. The trees weren't the only thing cutting her. The wind on this side was unbearable. Cold and stabbing. The rain didn't differ. Shrubs and plants alike jabbed her with various thorns and leaves. The rain fell harder than earlier, forceful and chilly. All she had to shield herself from the elements was what she was wearing. Short capris and a hoodie.

Rin hated the way things cut into her, detested the quick healing. Each time the process repeated it reminded her she wasn't normal, possibly not even human. But she had to listen to the voice. It had called to her.

_**Rin, come to me. I have need of you.**_

It was not her own voice, or the voice of another self. _Her destructive self. _No, this voice was different. A compelling male voice. One she was used to yet, couldn't remember. One she didn't defy, never defied. One she didn't question or deny. One she'd always faithfully obeyed. One she loved and hated.

Her body grew warm every time it spoke. Calling her, summoning her. As if her body had been programmed, she followed walking in the direction of the voice. She'd attempted to twist her body, to veer another direction; but it was impossible.

However strong the grip she thought she'd possessed on herself, hadn't been strong enough. She no longer controlled her body and instead walked. Trapped in an empty shell of herself, forced to watch from the inside. A reoccurring feeling she commonly received.

"No!" she screamed at herself. "This isn't the way to go, Len will worry." Her body never halted or faltered for even a second at the words. This new voice was overpowering, too intimidating to defy. It overshadowed her voice, overthrew Len's voice and took reins like it was used to; commanding her.

_**Do not defy me this time around.**_

Her whole body shuddered and her knees went weak. They crumpled and she fell to them hard. Her hands sunk into wet dirt and she shivered. She couldn't move and a single tear fell from her eye.

"I didn't...I wouldn't...I'd never-" All of it poured from her mouth, but she couldn't finish the sentence. She was afraid, and she couldn't understand why. The sheer terror she felt from the voice froze her.

"You're important to me Rin, but even you like the others _must_ have consequences." Suddenly she wasn't outside anymore but on glossy tile floor. The man, the voice shook his head and walked over to his broad windows, all tinted a sickening black. They were like one-way mirrors, only see-through from his side.

Next to the windows was a shelf neatly filled with porcelain dolls. Each had a name all similar to faces she swore she knew. However her memory was covered by a foggy thick wall that couldn't be broken. It dodged her attempts at remembering. She'd put it there herself.

"Please Rin," she spoke to herself. "I wanna remember." For a few seconds the silence of the rain was all she received, but slowly the rest of the images flowed through her. Rin swallowed hard, she could already feel something coming to her.

"Don't let him break it..." escaped her mouth. She had no recollection of saying it herself and bit down on her lip to keep anymore from coming out.

The man searched for a name, _her_ name. With a sad disappointed sigh he raised a doll off the shelf. Rin looked down at her hands, her whole body was shaking and convulsing. She was afraid, petrified.

"Don't remember, you're better off forgetting." A voice spoke in her head. Rin did nothing to block the incoming thoughts. She'd asked for them and would take any punishment that followed. She watched as he let the doll fall, it smashed into hundreds of unrepairable shards.

Rin remembered the unbearable excruciating pain that shot through her. All the screaming,_ the screaming that was her own. _Falling to the floor, breaking out in several uncontrollable spasms. The pain. Tears leaked from her eyes. Her head pounded, felt as if it'd explode,_ was exploding_. Expanding to the very edges of her skull.

"Remember this the next time you disobey me Rin!" The man had screamed and threw another in his sudden rage. The pain doubled. Unmeasurable, unthinkable pain. The burning, the screaming, _her_ unstoppable screaming. The foam that had left her mouth, followed by the blood. Her very eyes rolling into the back of her head, almost capable of seeing her own mind.

Her very lungs had felt like they'd ripped inside of her. No air entered her throat. Her legs bent at impossible angles and the pained tripled. She felt as if it had gone on for hours, _for so long, too long,_ and he'd just stood there and watched. Then he'd come over his loafers clicking against tile.

_"Do not disobey me,"_ he'd said through cold indifference. No emotion, no pity or sympathy of any kind. No regret or guilt for any of the pain he was causing her. She'd reached up to him and he'd kicked her hand away.

Then he'd bent down and placed a hand on her cheek. There were hundreds of dolls, but they shattered only by _his_ hands. This was how _he_ controlled them. _He_ and _he_ alone could stop the pain. _He'd_ made it so only _he_ could. So only _he_ could wield their power and they could _not_ go against _him_.

Then he'd bent down and placed a hand on her cheek. She'd still screamed, the pain still ripping through her like a beast. Denying her air, denying her life, she'd wished so badly to die in that moment. For the pain to end and death to arrive. Peaceful, quick death. As if reading her thoughts he'd spoke.

"Don't worry, this much won't kill you. You're precious to me, I _need_ _you_ Rin. If you listen to me you'll never go through this again. _I am your master, I am all you need. Do not think of escaping, you will always come back to me._" She'd cried, and though she'd still been screaming even at that point, he'd smiled. Through everything he'd said, he'd smiled.

She'd wanted to kill him, with her own two hands in cold blood. Tears bled from her eyes and paralyzed she'd nodded. He'd be impossible to kill, impossible to stop. He'd wielded too much power for too long and knew how to use it. Knew how to stop it from rebelling against him. The pain instantly had stopped and she'd gasped for air.

"_**I love you Rin."**_

The images so vivid distorted and evaporated. Her hands again were in wet mud. Rin hadn't felt the pain again, but she'd remembered it. Tears poured down her cheeks, terror still glued her to the spot. It swept through her, without reason and without end. She needed to stand, to run, to escape back to Len. A voice in her head that was hers yelled at her to do so.

If she gave back in to that male voice, terrible things would happen. Unspeakable things, but if she didn't...She couldn't catch her breath; she couldn't stop shaking. She couldn't run away, she couldn't even get up. She was too weak, too terrified, and by far the voice was a lot stronger than she was.

If he smashed another doll even from this distance. If the pain surpassed level three, she'd surely die.

"It's level ten," a voice said to her.

"Level ten?" Rin repeated, her body shook.

"Level ten will kill us." Then the voice said nothing more and faded away. Rin swallowed, if that had been not even level three...she didn't dare imagine level ten. How could she be so sure it was level ten? Pain of that caliber, she couldn't remember ever feeling it and how she knew such a thing.

Staggering up, she found strength to stand. With a quick glance around one thing was for certain; she had no clue where she was. She'd wandered so far for so many hours, following the voice. It always seemed to be a voice that disoriented her.

How long would it take to head back? But then, to where? She'd walked for so long, taking all directions at random. The rain caused the dark sky and anything ten feet in front of her to be nonexistent. Everything was a blur of clouded grey and black, Rin had not even a clue of where to start walking.

"What do we do?" she thought aloud. The answer was simple. What else was there to do except walk? So she did. If anything her best bet was to turn around and walk in the same direction she'd come from. Hopefully, some traces of where she'd turned still lingered.

Len fought against the cold as he ran with Miku on his back. He'd picked up the speed when the land was relatively flat, then slowed when it got rocky or uneven. He struggled to keep his footing as the mud slid out from under him and even simple rocks had a moss like texture. However, not once did he fall. He smiled at the thought but pain sliced into the glory making it short.

"Len you really don't have to keep carrying me. You're hurt I can walk on my own..." Miku spoke. She clutched onto him much more loosely now that he was hurt.

"I told Luka I would carry you and that's what I intend to do. So just shut up and let me carry you." Len grimaced at his own speech. The pain really was bad but nothing he couldn't handle, _now anyway._

Earlier it had sliced into every step and breath he took. It jolted and jumped. Rose only to fall again and come back worse than before. He'd learned quickly how to deal with it so the next time around the pain didn't come back quite as excruciating as before. After all, a genius is entitled to pick things up quickly.

"Put me down Len I know you're in pain," Miku complained again with much more bite to her words this time. Len fought back a sigh. Miku right now was a lot of things. Most of all, she was work and a whole lot of it. He fixed a straight look on his face before answering.

"I'm not in any kind of pain whatsoever," Miku frowned at his obvious lie.

"Liar, you are!" She shouted bearing down more weight on him. Len stumbled and straightened, slowing his run to a walk. He bit his lip to keep from making any noise at the sudden sharp pain in his side.

As much as he yearned to give into dropping Miku, he wouldn't. Adopting his most annoying arrogant manner, he straightened and tightened his grip on her. "I don't need you to be concerned about me Miku, I'm fine." He kept a bland expression on his face as he tried to ignore the pain. Like a sickness it was slowly creeping back into him. Sapping him of his strength.

As long as he got Miku back he'd be able to bathe and rest. Rin was another thing. She'd looked pale earlier and though it wasn't his responsibility, nor his problem, overall he was...concerned for her.

There was something about Rin that just pulled him in. A captivatingly refreshing aura that made him want to be close to her. Maybe if he bothered to nurse Rin she'd do the same for him in return.

He ended his train of thought there. His face felt extremely warm even with the cool rain. If he hadn't been carrying Miku he would have blocked the fact that he was blushing with his hands.

It wasn't a bad thought or anything, he was truly entitled to it. Rin was his lackey and had to do what he said after all. The thought was completely innocent, not that Miku could really see his face from the way he was carrying her. Or even know what he was thinking.

Len forced Rin out of his thoughts. For now she was safe with the others. Possibly standing out on the balcony waiting for him like the airhead she was. He didn't doubt they'd all be back at the Megurine's going on the assumption that they'd taken a different path. The other alternative was that they'd find something strange and be out searching for Miku and him.

Considering how none of them were even remotely friendly with each other, he bet on the first option. Water droplets dripped off his bangs and ran down his face. Len fought back a shiver. All too soon his current reality was returning to him.

Miku wasn't heavy, she never really had been until now. Carrying her was a chore. With his whole body spent and aching, screaming under such light weight, he knew that putting her down was probably the best option.

But that would be submitting. Outright admitting that he was in pain and the pain made him weak. He certainly wasn't weak and didn't submit to anyone. His own stubbornness wouldn't let him put her down.

However, it was getting difficult to ignore the fact that he was injured. Pain was hard to brush off when it cut so deep it burned like salt on a wound.

"Put me down already Len!" Miku shouted again, asking for about the third time. It was surprising to suddenly hear her voice after being so wrapped in his own thoughts.

"No!" he snapped at her, tightening his grip on her. If anything he'd get her to safety. If Luka was even capable of worry, Miku would be the one she'd want to see.

"This isn't about pride Len!" Miku screamed, almost deafening him. "You're gonna get yourself killed!" There was logic behind her words but he didn't release her. It was for her own safety not to put her down. Even though it was to his health benefit to set her down. Agreeing to putting her down _before_ contributed to why they were in this situation in the first place.

Nothing Miku said after that penetrated his thoughts. Len only focused on ahead, on getting back to the Megurine's condominium. If he focused on something else the pain transforming into a burning wouldn't bother him.

If he concentrated, if he just concentrated...warm drops of water dripped onto the back of his neck, Len stopped. It took him a few seconds to separate soft sobs against the chaos of the rain.

"Did you always cry this much?" Len asked. Miku didn't reply, she only loosened her grip around him.

"Please just put me down Len...if anything more happens to you..." Her voice trailed off. Len adjusted Miku on his back and continued to walk. One foot infront of the other, focusing on the direction ahead. Slits of what appeared to be light twinkled through the thick brush of trees in front of him.

"I put you down last time and look where we are," he said it a lot harsher than he'd intended. Still he continued, not feeling any need to apologize. He wasn't wrong after all. "Until you're safely back with Luka, don't even think about getting off."

"I love you..." he heard Miku's voice just barely over the rain. The suddenness of the confession threw him off and his concentration broke. Again he'd stopped.

Miku's hands wandered around him limply resting over his chest. As if searching. Looking for a heartbeat. A sudden jolt at her confession, but she felt nothing. Nothing but the steady rhythm of a heartbeat that was of a person who'd been walking. "Len..."

Cold rain filled the silence between them and through blurry eyes Miku stared at Len. Rain dripped off his already drenched hair and beneath her she felt him shiver. And as if she'd said nothing, he began walking again.

Tension tugged at her heart. It was freezing but her skin had already grown accustomed to the rain. It matched the cold chill in her heart along with the slice of Len's silence. She knew they had to get inside, they were both running the risk of a flu, hypothermia more so. She'd been the cause of so much pain for him already. All he had to do was put her down, she wouldn't cause trouble for him, not this time.

Though he said harsh words, and did harsh things. This sudden kindness, this shrouded kindness from Len was painful. She needed a reply, something, anything, just a sign. It would hurt so much more for him to be kind and caring, make her fall for him further, only to be rejected.

They had to get out of the rain but she needed an answer. If Len kept saying nothing, what was she supposed to think? How was she supposed to act? What was she supposed to do? It was terrifying.

"I love you...so please stop. I don't wanna see you in anymore pain," Miku sobbed. She couldn't stop her tears, they were seemingly endless. Tears for herself, for Len, for her feelings that she'd kept hidden.

The silence pierced right through her, deafening with despair and agony. With Len's pain, the pain she'd caused him. Still he walked and said nothing.

"I love you..." The repetition of the words were heavy as well as useless. She felt that way, but she'd said it. Her heart felt as if it would implode. Her limp arms tightened around him. She'd say it a thousand times. As much as she'd always wanted to say it. As much as she'd always wanted to let him hear her say it. "I love-"

"I heard," he finally said, the abruptness shattering the rest of the sentence.

"Are you gonna reply...?" Miku asked hesitantly.

Len didn't answer.

"If you take another step with me on your back, I'll take it as a no. If I hear it...your voice...your words...I...don't think I could handle it."

"_Miku...tell me when was it that you became, such a coward?"_ Miku's eyes widened at his comment. "You said you loved me, asked for a reply and then you don't want it in words?" Miku's silence was more than adequate to prove his point. "I'm only trying to safely get you back to the Megurine's and yet you're using even a confession just so I can put you down?"

"That...that's not it..." Miku stuttered on the words. "I just want to walk on my own you're already hurt. You being hurt is my fault! I-" She didn't finish the sentence as her rear collided with the ground. Len had dropped her. Mud sloshed all over her and he didn't bother to turn around and ask if she was okay.

"Taking such serious matters and using them in such a way..." Len's eyes narrowed. "If you're gonna confess to me with that kinda half-assed confession, _then please don't confess at all. These things are bothersome._" With that he turned and started walking again. Leaving Miku behind, remembering why he never did things for people._ For anyone._

"I just wanted to walk on my own Len! The feelings I have for you...the feelings I said were real!" A sudden burst of irritation shot through Len and he turned around. Staring hard, locking eyes with Miku.

He'd wanted to keep walking, head forward and ignore her. He rarely did anything kind for anyone, if ever. He was his own person, he was a delinquent. When had he forgotten it? Delinquents didn't care for anyone, they rode solo. He'd always rode solo.

Tears still trickled down Miku's cheeks, he could almost taste the saltiness. Len hardened his heart. Mercy didn't ride into this, _not_ while he was the injured one, _not_ while they were still outside shivering in the rain. _Not_ while he knew for a fact that warm beds and baths were ahead if Miku would only be quiet and just silently follow him.

He didn't need anyone looking out for him. _Not now and not ever_. He was independent. Always strived to be. He'd be a genius and didn't need be troubled with anyone else's problems. _Their world or their weight._ He was his own person and never realized when it had stopped being so.

"_I don't need anyone to look out for me Miku. Not you and not anyone. Stop worrying about me like some scared little girl and worry about your own issues. What I did for you could be considered me taking a bullet for you."_ Len glared harshly and Miku flinched. The change in his tone of voice was frightening._ "Rest assured, it won't happen again_, now _move."_

He stared at her still sitting in the dirt among the weeds and forest plants. More tears than before pooled down her cheeks and he steeled himself to them. This was how it had been before. He'd been harsh, he'd been cruel and cold. Isolated from everyone else and focused on his studies. Taking what he wanted, saying what he wanted likewise.

Somehow it was _different_...

Had he gained pleasure out of doing similar things to this before? If he did, right now it wasn't enjoyable. Somehow there was a discomforting pain in his chest. His fingers tensed and when he should have turned and walked away like he'd always done. He found himself standing before Miku. A hand outstretched, a frown on his face. Feeling somehow concerned for her well being. Somewhat...of _something_ for what he'd said.

"I...I'm sorry." It had left his mouth before he'd even had time to recognize what he'd really said. He looked away, unable to meet Miku's eyes. "I...I just snapped I guess. My vast cornucopia of vocabulary isn't really assisting me at the moment. I apologize."

Len sighed heavily. The current situation wasn't necessarily uncomfortable but he wasn't used to it. Were geniuses ever supposed to be..well..wrong?

"I was just trying to...make sure you didn't get hurt, at least not like I did." He pointed towards Miku's shoes, that thanks to him were soaked in mud. "Your flats aren't fit for tracking through mud and your pants are short too. The thorns in the shrubs kinda hurt so..." Len didn't finish, he didn't have to.

Miku had taken his hand and he pulled her up. Still avoiding eye contact all the while. She didn't get on his back again, he also noted that she didn't let go of his hand. Stepping forward he slipped his hand away from hers.

"Just follow me and watch where you step...and junk." He couldn't see but from behind Miku smiled at him. Wiping tears away from her eyes.

"Now look who's worried about who~" Miku hummed walking past him.

"I'm wasn't really worried or anything...," Len said, somehow the words didn't feel right. Maybe, just a little of him had been...secretly.

"Mhmm, whatever you say Lenny," Miku called over her shoulder.

Sure enough the light Len had seen through the brush had been the Megurine's. Upon their arrival Luka had pounced and hugged Miku. Luka hadn't thanked him directly or asked him if he was okay but she'd shot him a glance.

A glance that was not harsh or dirty or a glare for once, but of something deeper. If she was capable of it possibly gratitude. Luka had been overjoyed and called off the search. Mikuo and Kaito had come back shortly and awkwardly, Len had been hugged by both.

He wasn't used to hugs and it was hard not to picture stabbing Kaito when they'd made contact. Something was off though, he only realized it when Luka turned to him.

"Len did Rin go to the bathroom after you three came back?" Len stopped and the room fell silent.

"What do you mean, us _three_? It was only Miku and I..." As he finished the sentence his voice trailed off. Len's eyes widened and glances of fear were exchanged. It had taken too long to sink in.

Thunder rolled outside and the rain barrelled down. It whipped and clashed with things. As if the earth and the rain were having some kind of gladiator fight. The sky was nonexistent and dark.

"Rin _isn't_ here..._is she..._?" Len asked. No one answered. Before he grabbed a coat, or changed his clothes. Before anyone could protest or even process the thought of stopping him. Before he even assessed his own situation and thought of how long his body would hold out and if he went back out there and if yet another misfortune would befall him; Len was gone.

He'd charged out the door and raced up the road heading to the mountain trail. If Rin was still out there he'd find her, even if it killed him.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Rin shivered and blocked the wind from her face. Lightening struck in the distance and felt too close, dangerously close. The rain collected in deep puddles and flooded the forest like a river. She couldn't keep doing this. Walking was getting impossible in this weather against the elements. The icy rain and the blinding wind made it impossible to get any where.

Earlier there had been at least a little light but now it was dark. Impossible to see your hands infront of your face. The possibility of even seeing her own feet was slim. The night was opaque and other than the occasional flashes of lightening; there was no light.

What had she been thinking? That it would be possible to get back. There was no chance. The power she had, it didn't stop her from being cold. It didn't stop the rain from sapping all the strength and warmth from her body. It didn't stop the rain from being glacial and the wind from being blistering. It didn't change the fact that she was hopelessly, uselessly lost and the cold was unforgiving.

Was this what it felt like to die? To be close to death? The cold was numbing. However it was nothing like the breaking of the porcelain dolls. This pain was just a sliver compared to that. But it was painful all the same. It had been sharper earlier, but it had long given away to a pin-and-needles pain, but now? _Nothing_.

She had no idea where she was going, not anymore. The forest seemed to be repeating. Rin swore these trees...she'd seen them before. She swore she had. Then again, everything looked the same in this darkness.

How long had she been walking? There was no moon and even stars had decided not to line the night sky. They'd hidden themselves behind storm clouds. She walked with her hands tucked into her armpits, where it was warm; but just barely.

It was cold..._so cold_, and she longed to be warm. Longed to be in a warm bed next to Len. Tears flowed down her cheeks but she couldn't tell the difference from them and the rain. If she died she'd never get to see Len again. Everyone would be looking for her eventually, but what if it was too late?

Her clothes were drenched and heavy from the rain. The cloth that had been so comfortingly warm earlier, was now shackles around her body. Heavy and bitterly cold.

She wished so badly that she hadn't followed the voice. That she'd more control over herself. That she hadn't given in like she did. This was it, this was how it ended. A life that she didn't know the time span of, a new her that had only been alive for a short amount of time, would be dead.

Len would've scolded her for going off. For walking away on her own without telling anybody. She'd so badly wanted too. To yell at everyone to help her. To stop her other self, a mind belonging to the male voice. She'd tried, but the voice was too strong and she was so weak. Weak enough to be trapped in her own body and not be able to cry out for help.

Len's scolding would be amazing compared to her current situation.

She missed Len a lot. Len would be warm and kind. He'd protect her from the voice like he'd promised. She was lost. It'd be a miracle if she _ever_ set eyes upon Len again. She missed Len...

Her heart clenched in her chest and it was painful. This pain wasn't from the cold. It was accompanied by sadness. One that filled her and caused more tears to stream down her cheeks.

How would Len feel if he never saw her again? Would he be sad? Would he go on with his life? Would he even care? The last thought was accompanied by venom. Her heart tightened.

Of course he'd care. Len cared about her, _definitely_. He'd surely...her thoughts trailed away.

_He only cares about you because he's stuck with you. _A voice spoke in her head._ If you weren't around he'd have the same life as before, a much easier life where he didn't have to worry about those people who tried to grab you, or anybody else coming to get him. _The mud slipped out from under her feet and Rin slammed against the ground, hard.

_It's all your fault._ The voice said and then repeated it. It dulled out and its tone went flat, empty and cold. _We don't belong anywhere,_ it started to say._ Just do the world a favor and don't get up. Do us a favor and don't get up. You said you didn't wanna hurt anyone right? So why not just die then?_

Rin stayed in the mud. Suspended and still. She couldn't help but process the thought while laying there. She was nothing but a nuisance. Possibly if she disappeared, maybe Len would have an easier life. He wouldn't need to be troubled with her, though he'd never acted like it was a trouble.

If she disappeared...he'd have a lot more for himself. If she disappeared...if she just disappeared...

Rin placed her hands infront of her and propped herself up. If she disappeared...Len might be sad. He'd put so much effort and energy into helping her. It'd be a pain if she just died. Especially if she didn't say goodbye.

Even if she was a nuisance, even if Len grew to hate her. She still wanted to be beside him. Losing Len would be heartbreaking. Her heart tightened at the thought. If Len didn't care about her, he'd simply state it. He was that kind of person. _Her_ kind of person.

She'd found something she wanted. She wanted to stay with Len. Go to school with him. Chat to his friends that were now her friends. Meet his family. Make his breakfast, his lunch, his dinner. She wanted to be useful. To be truthfully needed. Her life was his and she'd end it for him too. It was a little selfish but it's what she wanted.

So she trudged on. When her body finally became spent she'd reached a small cave. Despite the weather outside the cave was dry. Rin stumbled in and collapsed against the cave wall. If even for a little while, she'd sleep.

Sleeping sounded so relaxing, so comforting...the faint calling of her name in the distance...she could hear it. She wanted to reply but she felt so warm all of a sudden. So tired..._so warm_. But she couldn't sleep. Not now...not before replying to her name. Replying to whatever voice was calling to her this time.

Slowly she reached a hand over and gripped a chunk of cave rock. With a weary arm she raised it. Determinedly she focused, pulling power forward. Rin focused ahead. Her willpower blended with her surroundings till her body stopped shivering. She became bitterly cold again and then she felt warmth.

A warmth that was power swelling inside her. She was capable of pulling it forward. Of sending the rock flying as a message to where she was. But when the rock shattered, when it came to combust into hundreds of tiny pieces; would she stop?

The heat inside her receded and icy cold slashed her insides. If she thought about this for too long whoever was calling her would go. At that time, it'd be too late to send much of anything.

As much as she didn't want anyone to see her other self. The part that craved destruction, she'd have to do it. There was no other choice. She'd throw the rock and pray she didn't feel the need to kill afterwards.

Warmth coursed through her veins and she breathed in. Relaxed and let the power simmer, boil, but not erupt. Her insides flamed and the power fought. It slashed and bit at her from the inside and she gripped her reality. Held on as tight as she could, focusing on one target, on one object. To throw the rock and nothing more.

Heat rushed out to her fingertips and she threw the rock. The sound it made was deafening,_ glorious, alerting. _A sound that repeated in her location. The deed was done but her power didn't simmer. Refused to take the backseat. Her body was on fire and Rin doubled over.

She clawed the cave ground. Needing to grab onto the cave ground so it didn't disappear. She needed to hold something, anything. She needed to stay herself and hang onto her world; her view. She heaved forward and her breath became raspy. _Uneven_. Her stomach, her soul, everything was empty. Her surroundings blurred and clouded. Her hands sunk into the cave ground. Leaving engraved hand prints; her handprints.

The moment was glorious and she reveled in it. Her hands sunk further and further. Un-moveable rock sunk beneath her fingers, crumbled under her hands. Rin gripped and it crumbled. The rock broke leaving a pile of dust. It had not been her intention, not what she wanted.

A small sliver of herself was hanging on. Struggling to keep herself forward and not surrender. Rin forced herself upwards towards outside. Towards the rain that could cool her. If she got back out in the rain, maybe it would reverse the effects. She clawed her way along the walls towards the outside. Towards sanity and herself. To her new life.

Air left her lungs and she couldn't breathe. The sudden lack of oxygen caused her to fall. Rin collapsed against the cave floor.

"_I won't let you." _A voice spoke. It wasn't quite her own, but it was hers. Rin's eyes wandered up to see a face, her own face. Her other self. Her eyes were as red as she remembered. A bright bloody shade of it. Rin tried to speak, tried to put any letters into words but she couldn't.

How was it possible? Another her? Had she been replaced? Had the male voice made copies of her? She thought this until she witnessed the distortion. The other her distorted like pixels of an old film.

"_Why Rin?"_ It asked her, their voice an octave lower than Rin's. A cold, empty, emotionless voice. _"I saved your life just now yet you still continue to fight me...?"_ Jolting flame shot through Rin's body and she cried out a bloodcurdling scream for help. Her body was on fire, there was too much heat. As if she was burning from the inside out.

Rin gasped for air and lifted her hands. She started to drag her way to the exit. Before she even came close, her body flew sideways like paper and careened into the cave wall. That new pain ripped into her and she screamed more.

"_This was originally my body you know..." _The red eyed her spoke again. She sounded sad, disappointed, threatening. "I let you in..." her voice trailed off. In her absentmindedness much of the heat receded and Rin choked on the sudden rush of air to her lungs.

"Why are you harming me? Us!" Rin shouted. Shakily she placed her hands infront of her and propped herself up. She leant against the wall for support.

"_Because you're killing me," her other self said. Plainly and flat, almost sad._

"Then why harm us more?" Rin asked.

"_It's this idiotic kindness of yours that almost brought us to our death."_

"It's because we listened that we almost caught our death! To that stupid male voice!" A slice of pain slashed Rin's mind and her other self stepped forward.

"_Don't ever talk about the master like that." _She bit venomous and cold. Rin winced and locked eyes with herself.

"Why are you doing this? We agreed we wouldn't hurt anything, not anymore..._right_?"

"_You're foolish..."_ Rin's eyes widened at the comment. _"Destruction was all we were ever made to do."_

"You're wrong...Len and I-"

"_Why are you so desperately hanging on to hope!"_ Lightening flashed in the distance and Rin watched another distortion in her other self.

"We have the potential to be different. We don't have to be this."

"_And what have you done to prove that?"_ Rin fell silent. "_Exactly_, _**nothing**_." The words hung heavy.

"It's because you can't just quietly sit by and trust me!" Rin yelled, balling her hands into fists.

"We're _not different _Rin...stop this delusion..." Tears slid down Rin's cheeks.

"We are different! _Len has, Len will-_"

"_Len won't come for you!"_ The red eyed her screamed. Tired of Rin's foolishness, tired of her persistent kindness. Rin wiped at the tears pouring down her cheeks but they didn't stop. All the pain she'd felt earlier was gone. All she felt was a strange pain in her chest. A pain much worse than anything she'd felt earlier.

Her other self had to be wrong. Surely_ had to be wrong_. Len would _definitely_ come looking for her _wouldn't he?_ If not him then _someone_. _Someone_ for sure would come looking for her. Rin fell to her knees.

"_You're wrong...you're wrong..._Len will _definitely_ come for me._ Somebody, anybody surely."_ But as she looked up at herself all she saw was pity. Pity covering eyes filled with cold indifference. Pitying eyes that looked down on someone insignificant.

"_You poor thing…" _Her other self spoke._ Pitying, judging, regretting._ It was all written in the gaze of her red eyes, but she meant the opposite.

Sick laughter filled the cave. Sadistic laughter in a lower version of her voice. Unlike Rin's laugh, this laugh was a cold dead sound. A mocking sound. _Noise_. Rin felt her presence infront of her._ "But I'm glad you realized. Len has so many more things to do than give one damn about you_." Red eyes pierced her blue ones. "_But it's fine_, because such pain is nothing for us after all."

With that she was gone. Leaving Rin to her own solitude. To the deafening lightening storm and the rain and the wind. Rin cried. She wanted to stop her tears but, maybe it was true. The voice had no real reason to lie to her. She didn't belong. Not here or anywhere. She'd been lying to herself. Thinking that she did, maybe she was foolish; there's no place for the broken in the light.

It was a sudden recollection. She couldn't remember who said it, but someone had. A long time ago.

Even if all of it was true, even if she was foolish, and unwanted, selfishly still, she longed to be by Len's side. For her voice to be wrong.

She couldn't help but hope and wish for it all to be wrong. If it was the only wish she could ever have granted,_ that's all she wanted._ Yet, the chances of that, of _anything_...were all negative.

"Len...," she sobbed. Her cry would fall on deaf ears. All which would be drowned out by the rain and the wind. They'd go unheard and unwanted. Lost among all the other cries drifting on the wind.

"Len...Len you promised you'd protect me right...? Where are you...?" Rin tucked in her knees and buried her face in them. "Len..."

"_Yes?" _

She didn't want to believe it. Such a thing couldn't possibly happen right? This couldn't be real. But that voice...it only belonged to one person. The very person she'd called and longed for. Her heart filled with reluctance and pain. The pain of looking up and it not being him would be unbearable, but when she did...her eyes met blue ones. A slightly darker shade than hers, but she knew them.

He was covered in scrapes and scratches. Infact he looked as if he'd been through hell. It looked excruciatingly painful, but he wasn't bleeding. He was beaten and plenty bruised but it was Len.

He was breathing hard and looked irritated. Most of all he looked worried and deep in his eyes was a hint of terror. The terror of someone who'd possibly just had the worst scare in their life.

"Len..." Rin said his name aloud. As if she couldn't believe it. As if he couldn't possibly be here. He frowned.

"You know you're _a lot_ more trouble than you're worth." He hadn't said it bitterly but sternly. More tears slid down Rin's cheeks and she looked down. Len turned around and stared back outside at all the rain. "But you sure do know how to give a guy a heart attack." He sighed and Rin lifted her head to look at him. Len glanced back, a peeved expression on his face. "If I die you're buying my casket. I don't care whether you have money or not."

Suddenly Rin couldn't help but laugh. All of a sudden she felt so much lighter. Len really had come for her. He walked over and stood over her.

"I'm not kidding, if you need to slave away, you will. My casket won't be cheap either." Rin giggled and nodded. She wiped at her tears and he smiled, offering his hand. Rin took it and Len helped her to her feet.

"How did you find me?" She asked. Len turned around and walked a few steps towards the mouth of the cave.

"It was easy, all I had to do was think where you'd be. This was the first place I looked." He stared at her. "I _definitely_ did not run up the mountain several times or search half this forest." Rin stared into his eyes and Len looked away. "If anyone tells you that, it's _definitely a lie._"

Yet even though he said that, he looked exhausted. His breathing was quick and heavy as if he'd sprinted for several miles. If not for the rain, Rin was sure he'd be sweaty too. From all that she could only inquire that Len had been looking everywhere for her. Yet he'd chosen to play it off like he'd never been worried. Not even for a second, possibly not to worry her.

"Len, even if you say that...you're breathing way too hard..." She spoke softly so he wouldn't hear and Rin smiled to herself. Suddenly she found herself closer to Len. He'd pulled her into a hug. Instantly he pulled back.

"Rin...are you okay? You're boiling hot."

"Yeah I'm fine-"

"_You're not fine! _Is it the cold from this morning?" Rin shook her head.

"No, I'm okay." She smiled.

"You're not!" Len protested. And before she got anymore time to say anything more, Len had pulled her onto his back. Adjusting her so she'd stay. "If you're not feeling well just tell me. Don't lie so I won't worry..." Then he took off with her, running back out into the storming rain and lightening. Even though he seemed so exhausted, so tired and frankly in pain. He still carried her.

Rin didn't need to be carried, she was fine. Any cuts or anything she could've got from the earlier fight with herself were probably healed by now. Len really didn't have to carry her. Yet here on Len's back...she felt warmth. Rin's heart beat rapidly in her chest, somehow she couldn't understand why. But it was an amazing feeling.

Len was taking care of her. Doing such a sweet thing, and going through all these hardships. Her face felt warm and she wrapped her arms around him. The fact that Len was trying so hard for her sake, worrying for her sake. She felt something...but couldn't quite explain what it was.

Lightening struck in the distance but Miku stood outside. She waited under her teal umbrella for Len. Hoping, praying for him to be alright. He'd told her not to worry about him but it was impossible. She couldn't help but worry about him, she loved him.

Len was already injured beyond belief. Yet he'd charged back out into the storm to find Rin. He'd tried so hard for her sake and now Rin's. It wasn't that it bothered her or anything, but somehow, she wished Len would only do such things for her.

Miku shook her head violently. It was wrong to think something like that. If Len hadn't gone to go get Rin she might have possibly caught her death. Mikuo and Kaito had also left with a crew of searchers.

Miku stared out into the forest. If Len _hadn't_ gone, Rin would've most likely caught her death by hypothermia. _Definitely_...so why did she feel so...

"Miku, you should go wait inside. Luka doesn't really want you out here. She's worried about you." Miku heard Teto's voice and flinched. The suddenness startled her. She glanced back at Teto. She was wearing casual attire. Something much warmer than the tank top and shorts she'd had on earlier. Miku shook her head.

"It's okay Teto. I'll wait here. I'll feel troubled if I go inside." She waved a hand out into the rain. "The rain helps me think."

"What if you catch a cold?" Miku shook her head and smiled.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. Tell Luka that too." Miku turned back around and focused on the forest. The rain was loud but she could still hear Teto's footsteps. They didn't recede.

Sure enough Teto had walked over. She closed her own magenta umbrella and stood next to Miku under hers.

"I'll stay with you since it's cold," Teto said, also staring into the forest.

Miku couldn't help but watch her. Teto was sorta an odd girl. They were friends but at school she always wore a blank expression as if she wasn't particularly capable of any other facial expression. She had cute features if you were in to her kinda thing, but other than her hair that resembled drills, there was nothing else that stood out about her. Other than the fact that she was short.

It was a little unnerving to stand next to her, but Miku wouldn't say. Teto made no attempts at conversation. Again she wore her blank expression and focused on the same place of interest as Miku herself had been doing earlier. They both waited in silence until Teto finally spoke.

"Miku, what if Rin doesn't come back and Len returns without her..." Instantly Miku shoved Teto out from under her umbrella. For a second she couldn't understand why she did it.

"What's with you? How could you say something like that!" Even though Teto had said such harsh words, she still wore that stupid blank expression of hers. "I would never think of something like that!" Miku said. But though she'd said so, why was it that she felt so afraid all of a sudden?

Teto tilted her head downwards and rain soaked her newly changed clothes. Miku couldn't see her face.

"...I already know you like Len. However it seems that he isn't really interested in you, am I right?" Teto spoke without emotion. Her words had a stabbing truth to their coldness.

"T-that's," Miku stumbled on the words. "That's not true, and even if it was what does Rin have anything to do with it." Teto looked up and her eyes pierced Miku's, as if she was capable of seeing straight through her.

"Are you an idiot or have you just not realized? Rin is surprisingly close to Len, it wouldn't be surprising if he liked her instead of you."

"That's not true! Back then Len didn't take a step with me on his back so...so it wasn't a definite no. He'd be sad if he didn't come back with Rin." All of it blurted out and Miku couldn't understand why she was defending herself so much. It couldn't be true, sure Rin was close to Len but she was. Rin was different. Len was like her. He was a delinquent.

Even so Rin was a nice girl. Rin was sweet and innocent. It was possible for Len to like her, Miku couldn't rule out the possibility completely. She tried to, but it was impossible. That refreshing feeling Rin gave off, if Len fell for it she'd just have to give up on him.

"Even if that's true...I wouldn't wish that Rin wouldn't come back..." Teto let out a giggle.

"Yeah, Yeah I get it Miku. You're putting it positively." Finally Teto smiled, but Miku wasn't filled with happiness. Infact the smile was almost cruel. "It's just, I wonder how long you can keep up that act for." The words cut deeper than they should've.

"You're wrong Teto! It's not an act, stop acting like you can see through me! I genuinely care for Rin she's...I don't want her to perish." Teto still smiled.

"Funny, I never mentioned anything about Rin dying. I only said if Len doesn't come back with her. She could easily be found by Mikuo, Kaito or the search team. I never said anything about her disappearing."

Miku's eyes widened. Her grip loosened and she dropped her umbrella.

"But you said..." Her voice trailed and she couldn't find a way to prove Teto wrong.

"Amusing how you took my words. Just goes to show you what you're really thinking out here in this rain."

"No, you indirectly...I wouldn't wish harm on Rin." Miku stumbled on the words. They felt metallic on her tongue. They felt...empty. As if there wasn't any truthful feelings in them. She stood there. Her eyes wide, her mouth open, incapable of producing words. Teto laughed.

"Really, you're the worst Miku. You were the one that thought such a thing and yet you blame me? Such a cowardly action...it's unforgivable you know."

"I didn't think something like that...I would never," Miku tried to explain but she couldn't feel the truth in her own words.

"If you can't back up your own words, you shouldn't say them Miku." Miku shook her head, unable to say anything. Teto walked closer to close the distance between them. "Well, nevertheless, you can't help thinking like that. If the man you love, loves another woman who isn't you...you can't help but wish she'd perish so only you can fill that gap."

Teto's eyes pierced and stared dead into Miku's.

"If it isn't true just prove me wrong. Say it." Teto placed a finger under Miku's chin and tilted her face upward so she couldn't look away.

Miku tried but her mouth betrayed her. She couldn't say anything, couldn't prove Teto wrong if she couldn't believe her own words. Lightening flashed in the distance and Miku stood frozen. _Petrified_. Her hands were shaking and she was afraid, _terrified_.

She wished Teto would stop looking at her. That she would stop tainting her honest love. Stop speaking the dark secrets hidden deep within her heart. Ones she hadn't known were there. Maybe she had, but chose to ignore them.

Couldn't she just be allowed to love Len, and for him to love her back? It wasn't selfish, it was the only thing she wanted. The only thing she had worked hard for. Was it wrong to wish it wouldn't be taken from her?

When Teto realized Miku would say nothing she smiled. Sadistically, mockingly, as if she was enjoying being right. Reveling in Miku's suffering. Eating it, devouring it as if it was something that kept her alive.

"Can't prove me wrong, huh? Really how cowardly. Still it's inevitable to think that way. Still...such jealously...such selfishness...it's sickening." A single tear slid down Miku's cheek. Teto stepped back. "I better go inside before I throw up." Then Teto walked past her.

Miku listened to each of her steps receding, then they stopped.

"Oh, but Miku...," As much as she didn't want to, Miku turned her head to look at Teto. "If you ever do really want to get rid of Rin...do give me a call friend." Teto left with that. Simply smiling before turning on her heels and heading inside. A flash of lightening drowned out the sound of the door closing, and locking shut behind her.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

To Len, being cut and battered wasn't anything new. In his earlier youth he'd received an abundant multitude of scrapes and injuries. He'd always been rowdy, some days more than others. Always getting into trouble and looking for trouble just the same. Naive and blocked headed just like every other walking pile of testosterone his age. He'd quickly learned to hate that feeling. Being a background character, it wasn't acceptable. Len had never been the type.

Brawn by itself wasn't enough. He'd wanted to have something nobody else did or at least very few. So he'd picked up books. Len had walked right up to his parents and asked for a tutor. Their flabbergasted faces would be forever ingrained in his mind.

He'd never forget his brother dropping his glass of water and his sister spilling her popcorn in sync from the sudden shock. They'd been so excited and in no less than two days he'd gotten his tutor.

His family treated him differently after that. Filming him as he studied. Documenting him as if he were a rare animal. Taking an assortment of pictures and videos. The attention had been no short of ridiculous, and his parents had spread news to all their neighbors.

Bragging about their ingenious son. Their second son who would grow up to be a famous doctor, accountant or lawyer. Len had hated the attention, but he'd loved the respect. So he'd pursued and persevered, but he'd never stopped being a delinquent. Never stopped voicing his feelings and arguments.

His passion for learning had grown over time. Transforming into a sort of perfectionism. He'd worked at things until he'd excelled and had never stopped for a second to let something veer him from his goals. He'd dealt with distractions and only focused on excelling at his studies; calculus, formulas, mathematics, multiple sciences, literature, music, fine arts, defences of all kinds, fencing, archery; the list went on.

He had focused and continued to expand his curiosity. Continued to learn. That was until he'd grown and considered himself superior.

He'd corrected the idiocy of others, and made people who thought they were superior feel dumb with his words. He had fired tutor after tutor, and excelled without them. When his parents had thought of sending him off to one of those prestigious private schools, he'd purposely failed an entrance exam that he considered child's play.

He'd acted like he knew nothing when people had tried to take advantage of him, and regularly got into fights. He'd made snarky comments, been defiant and had become a pain. So he attended Vocalo High. There he wasn't pressured to reach higher potentials, to achieve more. Len could just be himself.

His parents had disapproved for him to attend the same school his brother and sister had as a last resort. They'd wanted more for him. Scholarships, honours, medals, and awards. He'd possessed all of those. But even rewards after a while got boring, simply mediocre. There were never any challenges. Nothing new with the concepts he'd already perfected. His parents had protested to no end about the topic.

The loner he'd made of himself got fed up with it and had blocked his parents out. Following that, his parents had got fed up with him. They'd shouted and got angry but their words fell on deaf ears.

Finally they'd told Len he needed to leave. They'd bought him his own place and Len had moved out accordingly. Taking all his belongings and practically removing himself from the family. His parents still supported him, by sending money he didn't really need. For the most part, he'd been on his own. Other than the occasional visits from his family, he'd been alone.

Soon he'd grown accustomed to being alone. Len had never really gone through that phase of being lonely. In the first place he hadn't really been close to anyone. He'd shared memories and great moments with his family and friends _or more so acquaintances_. Just like any other person, he'd given people a chance but they were a nuisance.

His personality the second he'd picked up books was that of shutting people out. From an early age he'd grown cold and disconnected. Entering Vocalo High had been somewhat of a last blow. The finishing touches. He'd become uncaring, unwilling, and lazy; Len had gone straight back to being a delinquent.

_A genius among idiots, trying not to stand out too much._

Like his parents had nagged, he'd gone right back to his original lifestyle. When truth was, he'd never _truly_ left. _Originally,_ he'd been a delinquent and that's what he'd stay. A punch first and think never kind of person.

Len had told himself this so many times. Almost chanted it daily as a ritual or mantra. Lately, everything was different, just _slightly_. Any day he could go right back to what he was. What he'd always been. He kept telling himself so..._yet_ here he was. Trudging through the forest with Rin on his back. He himself, cut and battered.

It had never been much for him, such cuts or scrapes. But his body didn't just ache. The ache had faded away a long time ago. Infact, the ache he had felt earlier was something he'd take in just a heartbeat now if offered.

No, _now_, Len couldn't feel a thing. His body was nonexistent; a ghost walking. The numbness he felt in his body was that of someone who'd been paralyzed. Paralyzed, and yet still able to move around freely.

He didn't feel like himself, not like _anything_ really. Still, he trudged on like a corpse walking, with no feeling whatsoever.

Earlier he'd thought of it as a sort of a blessing. Len had shifted through all phases of pain. Pins and needles had given away to a stabbing. Stabbing to throbbing. Throbbing to cold slices which had quickly turned into an unbearable ache. The ache had shifted through a whole series on its own.

He'd used his technique of breathing and moving to make the pain lessen. But even that lost effect after a while. The excruciating cry his body had given him was a telltale sign he couldn't keep going. Pain had sliced at his nerves and invaded his mind. Prodding like fingers.

_**But all that had been over an hour ago.**_

Now all he felt was _nothing_. He'd foolishly thought it a blessing, but it surely wouldn't be when he woke up tomorrow morning. And that was **if** he did.

At least he wasn't cold. Rin had warmed him like a human heating pad. Her abnormal heat was definitely a bad thing. If she turned out to have some serious illness or cold...Len cringed. At least he _thought_ he did. If his body even responded, that'd be a miracle.

Saying he was exhausted was an understatement. Len just wanted to sleep. The idea was so comforting, but he knew better. If he fell down and slept, _he'd die_. His body was fooling him. Sleeping meant dying. So he wouldn't.

He wouldn't rest until Rin was safely back at the Megurine's. And not a second before then would he stop. Len attempted to run again but his feet slipped out from under him. He gripped onto Rin as he fell forwards and crashed to the ground.

"Len!?" Rin's voice was frantic, panic hidden slightly under the surface. The ground, though wet and uncomfortable, felt amazing. It would've been so easy to just give in, but Len dug his feet into the mud, setting proper footing where he could. Trying not to let reality slip away from him or his focus deteriorate. Dying wasn't an option.

He couldn't do that, not to Rin. Not to his family or himself. He could almost visualize the article written on him. _**'Heroic boy dies saving two girls.' **_An article he'd throw away.

They wouldn't know what a genius he was. His potential. They'd never know how no one could measure up to him. Len was a delinquent. Delinquents sure didn't get heroic stories in the news, and they sure as hell didn't die from saving someone.

If he was gonna die, he'd leave his mark on the world, and die by his choosing. He sure as hell wasn't gonna die from a heroic act. And he sure as hell wasn't gonna die before Kaito did.

Len forced himself upwards with what strength he had. He wobbled for a brief second but gained a firm stance.

"Len?" Rin called again. She started to loosen her grip around him but before she could, he placed a hand over hers.

"We're almost there, just hang on. I'll definitely get you to safety." Len choked out the words just barely. His breathing was heavy, almost stifled. Peeking through the trees was light. He knew what that light was. He'd made it to the Megurine's. If he could just get a little farther, just the smudge closer...

_But he couldn't move. _He begged his body not to give out on him. Not to shut down at this very moment. It was only a little farther but his eyes unfocused and that short distance stretched for miles.

He felt Rin's hands slip away from his and next she was by his side. His arm over her shoulder, steadying him, assisting him. His pride told him to pull away, but he couldn't. Mentally, physically it was impossible.

So he leant on Rin and let her guide him. Stubbornness, delinquent dignity and pride didn't have a role in life or death. Played no purpose in survival situations.

Despite the fact that Rin could've gone through worst than Len himself had, she still smelt wonderful. The fact that the icy rain, caked on dirt, and the vegetive forest scent didn't ruin the way she smelled...Len leaned closer and found himself inhaling.

His face felt extremely warm but he didn't have the strength to push away. Only enough strength to lean on Rin and keep walking. Continuously inhaling the scent of some kind of flower. Lilacs possibly? Then a hint of orange and some kind of spice...

Len felt his face accumulate more heat. He didn't doubt he was blushing a much brighter shade of red. What kind of strange things was he doing without Rin knowing? He couldn't help but wonder if Rin did infact know. She either didn't notice or didn't care.

Len shook his head. Even if she didn't know, it was more than creepy to be doing such a thing. But with his body so spent it was difficult if not impossible, to separate himself from Rin. Somehow he didn't really want to. Rin was soft, warm and yet so delicate. So small...

Momentarily, Len wondered if all girls were like that in some way or another. Kinda like Miku. His thoughts were becoming fuzzy and if he recalled it properly she had said she liked him. _Something_ of that sort...

He'd never really focused on girls much. His studies had been time consuming and if not studies, delinquent activities. He had been in one or two relationships but not for very long.

Bright light flashed into Len's eyes and disrupted his focus. He lifted his head spotting Miku frantically running and shouting to people inside. He couldn't hear much of what she was saying and felt himself slipping.

In seconds Luka and everybody else was outside. However that wasn't Len's main focus. The last thought he remembered asking himself, the last thing he remembered thinking about was Rin and only her. Then momentarily who she might like.

With that Len collapsed. Everything around him faded out to black and he fell from Rin's grasp.

**_Ririkuto:__ Remember to review and comment~ The next chapter will be up later tonight._**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Teto...why would you offer me something like that?" Teto recalled the question as she prepared for her shower. Her drills were sagging and unfurled as she stared in the mirror.

Her expression was blank and dejected. A face she always wore nowadays. A face she'd always worn since that day. That one day where her world had been taken from her. Everything had been taken from her.

She placed a hand against the smooth glass and stared at her face. She attempted to smile but it was fake. She felt no happiness, since that day she'd felt nothing. It had all been taken from her. Her emotions, facial expressions, feelings, they all shared the same similar paralyzed state. Every last one.

She hated him for that. A hatred that burned so fierce, the sun would be ashamed. Everything that man stood for she'd hate. His methods, and especially his work.

Before she'd thought of killing him. He'd loved her resentment. It fueled him. He was a being that lived solely to be hated. He'd fed off of her. Her hate had fed him. Kept him living.

She'd tried to do the opposite, but it was impossible to love that man. He was a glacial schizophrenic. Possessed so many faces, so many emotions that were all a lie. He'd taken hers and she wanted to kill him. With her own two hands and only hers.

She remembered vividly sneaking into his room, but he'd been awake, alive and expecting her to come to him. He'd spoken about how he would've been disappointed if she hadn't come.

His words drilled into her and others. Teto had told herself not to be afraid of him, _but she was. _Telling herself she wasn't would've been the ultimate lie._ And a lie easily seen through._ Being in his presence alone caused most to tremble. He always noticed, always watched, and always heard. It was unheard of to hide anything from him. Nothing missed his cold watching eyes; _nothing_.

When she'd snuck into his room that night to find him awake and waiting. Smiling nonetheless, with a coffee cup in his hand, her stomach had lurched. She'd almost dropped the dagger she'd been gripping for dear life up until that point.

"_Well_? Aren't you going to attack me?" He'd asked curiously. Teto had just stood there, shocked, frozen and waiting. His patience had grown thin faster than she'd expected.

He'd whipped his cup of caffeine at her and it had shattered inches away from her feet. She hadn't flinched so he'd walked closer, staring her directly in her eyes. Direct eye contact with him had jolted her body into a fest of shakes and jerks. But she'd stood her ground.

He'd gripped her wrist and she'd screamed, twisting frantically to get free of him. It was useless. No one ever got away. He invaded your mind, the only thing you couldn't get rid of. Trained you to listen. Your body would always follow even if you didn't want too...a_lways_.

"Let me go!" She'd screamed. Then she'd screamed again for help. None would arrive. None of the staff were as brave or as foolish as she was. They all followed like dogs and mindless machines. All driven by his money, power, and just how terrifying he really was.

He'd made no walls sound proof except the entire outside structure of the building. No sound left the building, but it drifted through the halls. Sound ricocheted off the walls and drifted up and down. A lesson to all that oppose.

She'd screamed and kicked but he didn't let her go. He'd examined the dagger and pressed a thumb hard against the tip. It sent a trail of bright red running down the blade. He'd bore his cold eyes into her leaving an imprint.

"You came in here to kill me, did you not?" He'd asked, his tone flat yet humorous. As if the current situation was hysterical._ "Then do it,"_ he cooed, whispering into her ear. "Slicing my throat in the night is cheap. If it's personal do it here right now while I'm awake. No need for backstabbing, right Teto? Just stab me in the front."

He took her hand and stabbed it deep into his stomach. Holding his hands over hers, forcing deeper and deeper down until she could barely hold the handle.

He had jerked the dagger upwards and pulled it out of him. Blood had seeped through the wound and drenched her. But he forced the knife down again and again. Straight into his left lung and then again into his chest.

Blood had flowed, _so much blood had flowed_..._soaked_ her, _drenched_ her. _Bathed_ her in a sea of his own blood. Adrenaline had shot through her veins. He let go of her hands and she came at him. Over and over repeatedly; **_but he had not died._**

She'd stabbed his vitals, sliced his major veins and organs; **_but he had not died. _**She'd sliced his throat; **_but he had not died._** She'd forced him down and reached into him. Breaking his ribcage and ripping out his organs.

She'd pulled increasingly till he'd been empty and rolled gloriously in his blood. Laughed in it and reached her own brink of insanity;** _but he had not died._**

He stood up. Organ-less, bloodless and smirked. Never had such fear struck Teto. She'd upchucked on the floor beside her then weakly stepped back. He snapped his fingers and everything had piled back in and closed up. He'd been _him_ again in seconds. The devils incarnate...something...just something else.

She stood fearfully and watched him. He'd walked behind his desk, yawned, and typed in several things on a shiny silver laptop. An arsenal of weapons had made their way through. Decorative drawers had opened and walls had flipped over. All revealing an assortment of guns, knifes, hand weapons, and explosives.

"Pick your choice," he'd said. Words that chilled her straight down to the bone. Those words pumped through her with iciness. Became as much a part of her as her blood, and mixed with her DNA. Everything he ever said did. "I don't sleep much anyway."

She'd been reluctant, ever so reluctant to go at him again. But he just stood and watched her, a smirk on his face. A smirk that irritated her and caused anger to build up inside. A smirk that was expecting, expecting more..._so much more,_ and he was _never_ wrong.

With trembling fingers Teto reached for a gun. He'd gave her instructions on how to use it and she'd shot him. Multiple times for target practice; **_but he had not died._**

She'd gone at him over and over until there was no fighting spirit left in her. It all had remained the same. No matter how she cut him, stabbed him, shot him, struck him. No matter what she pulled out, what she destroyed, one thing stayed the same. The fact that he **_had not _**and**_ would not die._**

Finally she'd fallen, trembling, eyes locked solely on the floor. That loud merciless marble floor that filled all the halls and even his office. Her hands shook and then she'd been still. Lastly came her tears. Tears she had not wanted him to see as she was sure he was glorifying them. Tears that burned as they slid down her cheeks in defeat.

She hadn't made any sound in the beginning. But soon enough she was sobbing uncontrollably. Tears for herself, tears for her brother, tears for her family and friends. Tears for everything he'd done to her.

Pain had burned her heart dry. Truly void of any feelings and any emotions. Soon enough her voice grew void of sound, but the tears still came.

"Pain is delicious isn't it?" He said, almost whispered. He placed his hands on her shoulders and tilted her chin to face him. She'd wanted to rip away, but found no strength to do so. He reveled and enjoyed all of it, she'd found it in his eyes. He loved every second that she didn't say a word.

"Do not forget Teto, your brother _is_ _mine_. He may not legally be my property, but I _own_ him. He works for me. I _haven't_ harmed _you_ today as part of our deal. _Now be good and silently live on as leverage._" Then he'd laughed. Right at her. "_Honestly_, brother and sister bonds are great aren't they?"

Teto focused on herself in the mirror. Her fingernails bore into the surface of the glass sliding down but leaving no marks. So long ago he'd taken everything from her.

She remembered the shots. The deafening gunshots, and the sound of glass breaking that had filled their living room. That had been the first time she'd encountered him. Her father had fallen but not before he'd protected her, told her to run and hide. She'd wanted to, but not before pulling her dad along to safety with her.

Desperately trying to grip her father and flee was when _he'd_ walked in. He'd still been alive before _he_ had walked in.

"How sweet of you, daddy's little girl trying to save daddy, huh?" The loudest shot of them all had been that one. The second a bullet had pierced her fathers skull. "I apologize little girl." He'd looked back at one of the men in his gunning group. One of the two with sniper rifles and shot him straight in the chest and then twice in the head. He turned back to her afterwards.

"He was a terrible shot wasn't he?" She'd been scared of him then. Terrified, and yet still not completely grasping the situation.

Why had this man shot her father? Her mother? The question period didn't last long as soon enough cold steel pressed against her forehead.

"Sorry Hon, but we can't have you here either." The man had spoke. She couldn't understand why it was happening. She'd been a good girl and lived with her family. Why would the good lord let something like this happen?

She watched him set up for another shot and place his finger on the trigger.

"Why?" She'd asked him, tears beginning to trickle down her cheeks. "Mommy and daddy never hurt you...why?" Then _he_ had frowned momentarily and then _he'd_ smiled. She'd never forgot those words, nothing he said was ever forgotten.

"Well sweetie, I'd say ask your brother, but you'll never see him again, and that wouldn't be completely honest, so I'll tell you the truth. _I'm bored and this is fun._" Yet before he could pull the trigger a yell was heard in the distance. Ted burst in and she had never been so happy to see him. Her brother would make this man and his people go away.

The man dropped his gun to his side and turned to face Ted. The gun men let him through into the house and he stood opposite of the man. Ted glanced around mortified. He only allowed himself that one moment of sadness before he locked his focus back on the man. Teto felt herself gripped and yanked infront of the man, the gun aimed again at her head,

Worry, fear, and anger had all shifted through her brothers gaze. He settled on an agonized and pained expression. Ted still carried his bag. A bright red satchel.

Ted had freshly graduated high school a year ago, but he still carried his bag. As if it was a part of him. He took it to work and helped people around the neighborhood. Ted shook his head.

"Don't hurt her. Don't hurt my little sister." The man smiled and Teto felt his grip on her ease up. Seeming to finally have what he came for. The barrel of the steel gun still pressed against her forehead.

Teto watched her brother nervously swallow. Frantically wondering what to do, desperately forcing a calm exterior.

"It's me you want right? Don't hurt her...she's...she's all I have left now. After this I can't-" The man cut Ted off.

"I really don't like being ignored Ted," he'd said it flat and emotionlessly. No hint of repentance for what he'd done. It had shocked her that her brother had known him. Known their parents killer. This psycho.

Ted eyed his sister.

"I know...I know that now..." Ted breathed, trying to remain calm. Not giving the man the satisfaction of seeing just how hurt he was.

"Your skills and intellectual ability, it's rare Ted. I need people like you beside me." The man sighed heavily. "I sent you so many letters and you declined my offer. _My offers don't get declined Ted Kasane,_" he threatened. Ted nodded raising his hands into the air, eyeing his sister.

"I understand, I'll go. I'll work for you. But please, just don't hurt my little sister. She's innocent."

"I've checked into your background. Your parents have _unfortunately_ passed away now, and you have no other family. Left all alone to take care of the one person you have left, your sister. Such a heart warming story..." The man smiled. "I mean, what better leverage?"

"Will she be allowed to come?" Ted asked. The man just stared at him. Silently answering the question. Ted stormed forward and though he got close to the man the gunners did not take aim. "I can't just leave her here by herself! We don't have any other family! I can't, I won't-"

"Ted, I take care of my employees._ They're all _useful to me. So rest assured, as long as you're useful your sister will be taken care of." The man smiled again and offered his hand. "You have my word." Ted glared coldly.

"_I don't want the word of a man who just killed my parents and tried to kill my sister too."_ Ted held his glare and the man laughed again.

"Ted, I love it!_ Hate, resentment, anger! _Channel it all and focus on getting rid of me while you're working for me. My employees wouldn't be the same if they didn't hate me. It's a deal then? Pack your things Teddy." He'd released Teto and shoved her in the direction of her brother. Ted held Teto's hand tightly.

"And as you work for me, please _do_ _learn_ to hate me more Ted. That red satchel of yours...you always carry it don't you?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Brilliant! Fit as many things as you can in that bag. Take anything else and _I'll burn it_."

Teto remembered feeling her brother shaking beside her. He bent down to hug her, saying that everything would be okay. And the man she knew today as the boss set out the door.

"I am a man of patience and my word Ted, but I only have so many nerves. I'm sure you've learned not to get on them, the hard way..." When _he_ was gone, back to whatever car or vehicle he'd come in Ted cried, hard. Holding Teto close.

Teto had wanted to comfort her brother, but at such a young age she hadn't known exactly how. He'd held her close and when he was done feeling sorry for himself. Mourning everything that had happened for her and him, he'd packed his satchel full of her things. Ted had taken nothing for himself.

Teto stripped down and stepped into the shower. Hot water poured down over her head.

Miku had asked her why she'd offered her such a thing. The simplest reason was because of the boss. The only man that could strike fear into anyone he glanced at.

The boss who she hated with every fibre of her being. He'd killed her parents and forced her brother to work for him. Ted had been a genius when he'd graduated from that prestigious school. Several of his classmates and other people he hadn't really known all too well, had also suffered a similar fate to his. But none, completely like his situation, he'd asked the boss for as much.

Why had she offered Miku the chance to get rid of Rin? It had everything to do with the boss.

She had been forced to live at the corporation building with her brother. It was a beautiful place with magnificent gardens. The whole building was white. Larger than a mansion and was built in such a way that it was like a fence. With beautiful gardens surrounding a fountain in the center of the square.

The outside had tall fences and more lush gardens. Assortments of flowers grew along the sides of the driveway. There was maximum security and all types of buildings and rooms. But like the bosses kindness, the beauty was a lie. It only lived to shroud what happened inside.

The bosses work had changed her brother. Everything he'd used to be, had died. Buried somewhere far inside of him. Locked away. She rarely got to see him and spent most of her time roaming the gardens having gourmet meals delivered to her.

Why had she offered Miku that? It was because she hated the boss and everything he was and ever could be. Teto detested all he held dear to him, which was only Rin.

_He'd_ taken and warped everything she'd ever loved. She would do the same to him. At least she was going to until he'd promised to release her and her brother in exchange for Rin being brought back to him.

He'd set them off on a high financial basis and never bother them again as long as they didn't tell a soul about the corporation.

As sinister as the boss was, he truly was a man of his word. Ironically, he prided himself on such things as that. Teto wanted nothing more than to be free with her brother.

She'd get rid of Rin and return her to the boss. Throwing anyone and anything under the bus to do so. Miku was the main key in the plan and when she gave the word, it would go into action.

**_Ririkuto: So I know this is kinda a huge filler, but I created this chapter because it's relevant to Teto and her reasons for doing what she will. Tell me your thoughts on her in a review and what you think she might do._**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"He'll be fine with some rest," the doctor spoke as he exited the boys room. Now currently off limits due to Len's condition. Though they were delinquents, everyone patiently waited outside. Showing courtesy and respect. Traits that were rare among them other than delinquent honour.

"What do you mean he'll be fine with just rest!?" Miku screamed, Luka stood and held her shoulders trying to calm her down. Possibly keep her from attacking the doctor for no reason. Everyone was no doubt restless about Len. Miku was just the only one so far outright showing her restlessness.

The doctor cleared his throat and stared at Miku.

"Consider it a miracle that he's even still alive after what he's endured. Those wounds weren't mediocre miss. I'm shocked he was able to go for so long before he collapsed. Any normal boy would have passed out after returning just _you_ here, let alone still be walking from such injuries."

"I told him you know! That he shouldn't have gone back out there! He was already injured! I was so worried. I told him-"

"You didn't tell him anything!" Mikuo shouted, cutting Miku off. He looked around at the group. Face to face, person to person. "None of us did..."

The surreal silence returned between all of them. Mikuo's words sunk in. Each syllable engraved itself into their minds. He could only pray it soaked into their conscience

"Len took off too fast for us to get a word in, _any_ of us. He was the first person to realize Rin was still out there while we'd blindly forgotten her. What he did...was heroic."

"Len would definitely sock you if he heard you saying that," Kaito interrupted, scratching his head. "Besides, Luka was the one so happy to have her oh so precious Miku that she called off the search."

"I called off the search because I thought there was nothing left to find. If Mikuo hadn't told me to come back I would've been out there looking just like Len." Luka corrected, defending against the attack on her judgement and dignity. She released Miku and stood over Kaito.

"_Oh please, _nobody would've looked just like Len. All you cared about was Miku," Kaito continued to argue.

"Well, you were so worried about Rin in the beginning. What's your excuse for forgetting her?" Kaito cringed, Luka huffed and flipped hair over her shoulder. "_Exactly_."

"Could we not fight amongst ourselves?" Mikuo asked, sighing. The annoyance was clear in his tone. He used two fingers to massage the bridge of his nose, then turned to face the doctor.

"I apologize, please just tell me the details. I'm probably the most rational one you can talk to here." The doctor nodded and scanned over his clipboard.

"Like I said, he'll be fine with rest. I've cleaned and tended to his wounds. I also took the liberty of giving him a sedative so he'll be able to sleep longer without being _interrupted_." The doctor glanced at the group behind Mikuo. "Still it baffles me how he didn't succumb to hypothermia. His body temperatures were surprisingly normal considering he was out in the rain for that long period of a time. Boy is something else I'll tell ya." The doctor chuckled a little, however he stopped when nobody else in the room joined him. "That Rin girl should be waking up soon. Seems like they were both exhausted, however nothing's wrong with her."

"Is there a bill?" Mikuo asked, straight to the point.

"Me, bill friends of the Megurine's? No, certainly not. They've done a lot for me. Consider it a freebie." Mikuo smiled and shook hands with the doctor, before he saw him out.

He let out a long exaggerated sigh gripping the door handle. He looked up and turned to face everyone else.

"Well, Len's alright," Mikuo said, smiling.

"Yeah that's all I drew from that conversation," Kaito laughed. "The hell is _hypothermia_? I could never become a doctor."

"Glad you notice your own mental incompetence," Luka uttered, before plopping down on the couch. She kicked Kaito off onto the floor.

"An, 'excuse me can you move?' Would've been nice," Kaito said, rubbing his side. Mikuo stepped between them. Stopping a potential, and very short, cat-fight.

"So Len's okay? When can I see him?" Miku interrupted. Still anxious as she'd been before, just slightly more calm now that she knew his condition.

"_You can't,"_ Teto finally spoke up. Saying what Mikuo had heard from the doctor. "He needs rest. Meanwhile why don't you make him some cookies? I'm sure he'd love something to snack on once he wakes up." Miku blushed.

"As if I'd ever make him anything to eat. Len is perfectly capable of feeding himself, that idiot." Miku left the group and entered the kitchen, Luka got up and went after her.

"Man, this blows, Len gets hurt he gets cookies. I get hurt, I get beat some more," Kaito sighed. "Must be great to be him."

"How can you even come up with that?" Mikuo asked, eyeing Kaito like he was on drugs. No sane mind could possibly think of positives to Len's condition except the fact that he was alive.

"Well, think of it like this. Len had two ladies on his back. I mean, living the dream right there! Just holding onto him, all pressed up against-"

"Okay, I don't wanna hear the rest of that," Mikuo cut in, shuddering. He turned and threw open the door, entering the hallway. "I'm gonna go roam the hotel." Kaito got up and went after him.

"Come on man, you totally wanna know the rest of it. You're male, you can't help it." Kaito said arching an eyebrow. Mikuo shook his head.

"Unlike you, I'm not a pervert."

"You mean not _completely_," Kaito corrected.

"Get away from me!" Mikuo shouted, beginning to walk away from Kaito.

"Wait that's not it! He also got serious brownie points with all the girls, that you can't deny!" Kaito hollered, chasing after Mikuo.

Teto sighed, being the last one in the room. Both boys hadn't even bothered to close the door. She got up and closed it. Hearing the electronical lock kick in behind her.

"Teto?" A voice called. A deceivingly harmless voice, but she knew better. She was much wiser than that. Teto smiled and turned around.

"Yes, Rin?" Teto answered. She was only peeking out slightly from behind the girls room door.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Rin blushed slightly, feeling nervous about what she was going to ask. But she needed to know. It was too risky to ask any of the others, Teto was the only one she could ask. Unlike Miku and Luka, she was a reliable source of information about herself. The only one she could ask and not be treated differently afterwards.

"Sure, come, we can sit on the couch." Rin shook her head and motioned Teto over towards her. Teto walked over and stopped before the door. Rin took Teto's hand and brought her inside the room. Teto took a seat on the bed, and after locking the door Rin joined her. Rin cleared her throat before speaking.

"Teto...could you possibly, tell me what love is?" Rin felt Teto staring at her, possibly questionably.

However she couldn't not ask the question. Ever since she'd gotten back with Len, it was hard to face him. Even the thought of him caused her heart to beat rapidly. She was filled with this odd sensation. Sometimes it was painful, other times it was splendid.

Something about herself or him must have changed to make her feel this way. This uneasiness mixed with feelings of warmth.

She'd never felt like this before regarding Len or anyone. At least she couldn't remember such details. Her other self had not allowed her to travel deep into her own mind. She got as far as questioning and analyzing her own thoughts before she hit the barrier.

She'd fought with herself before she'd utterly lost the battle. Whatever past she'd had wasn't coming back, at least not to her knowledge, any time soon.

All she knew was that her past was something filled with pain. A past stuffed with extreme sadness and endless violence. Violence _he'd_ caused, violence _she'd_ caused for _him_ and herself. Exactly who he was, those details she couldn't remember. Still, he was the most significant figure in her past.

There had been others, she was sure a great countless many people had helped her. People she'd known. That was all she could assume, but none held a mark like the man.

"Why do you want to know about something like that?" Teto asked. Rin twiddled her thumbs for a while. Wondering if it would be wise to tell Teto everything.

Rin had never really spilled anything about herself or what she felt. Mostly because she felt like a ticking time bomb. She never really knew when her other self might over power her. She could feel the attack coming but it was an entirely different thing to stop it. She yearned to take control, to destroy. Rin didn't want to and that's what upset her other self.

She'd felt something before in that cave before Len had found her. An emptiness, almost a hunger, but she'd ignored it. Or more so, trained herself to ignore it. As well as things she need not pay attention to. However she couldn't deny that for a few seconds she'd felt empty, like completely nothing.

Another reason was well, she didn't really know much about herself until now. Even now she wasn't an expert, but she wasn't exactly dying to be one.

She did want information about herself, there was no doubt to that. As much information as she could get actually. It would be better if it came in small pieces she could handle, instead of all at once.

She couldn't really explain it well. However to the simplest terms, she wanted to know who she was. She wanted to know everything there ever was to know about herself so she could live. Enjoying living everyday with Len to the fullest.

However, in the same sense; did she want to know? Could she live and still be the same after learning everything? Or would she regret it and no longer have the will to fight. Giving her other self full control.

Rin wanted to know yet, was also scared to find out. Bits of truth were better. Better to know everything in pieces than to take it all in at once

She'd probably end up prying more tonight. Further into things. Further into herself. Pushing herself to the limit and hopefully, if she was lucky, end up coming back again.

Finding out what love meant had to be the first step in the direction she wanted to go. The word had came to Rin and bothered her in her sleep. It had drifted around and clung to her. A trail of questions had followed.

What did it mean? Why was it so important? What did it have to do with her or anything about her? Her dream had moved at a fast pace after that.

Images and thoughts of Len had flooded her mind. She'd found herself wandering through them. Heart racing, pulse unsteady. Each step shakier than the last.

It hadn't been fear or any emotion of that sort. It had been something else. An emotion much different than those she'd felt before.

He'd been walking ahead of her, farther and farther. She'd tried running but she'd always been behind him. Pain had struck her and panic had followed. Rin had ran harder. Trying to get beside him. Needing to be beside him.

Pain had hit her harder, pain similar to the emotional pain she'd felt in the cave. Rin had done nothing but chase after him and Len hadn't glanced back. He'd kept going and going. Only a small red thread had kept her from losing him.

A thread she hadn't seen on her pinkie until she'd fallen. That's when he'd stopped. Len had walked back towards her and helped her up. Called her foolish and a klutz for falling. He'd suddenly hugged her and that's when the dream had ended.

Rin settled a hand over her chest; directly over her heart. Even now just the recollection of the dream made her heart beat much quicker, with much more force. The intensity of it all...

"Rin?" Teto's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"S-Sorry...I was just thinking of some things." Rin's face felt warm, she patted both her cheeks.

"Yeah I could tell," Teto laughed. "You were kinda in a trance there." Rin nodded.

"Anyway Teto, I really need you to answer my question. It's really important for me to know."

"About love? May I ask why?"

"It's a little better for me if you don't...there's no particular reason. I just...wanted your take on it."

"My take on it?" Teto repeated. She stared out the window into the night sky. It had finally stopped raining hours ago.

A sky void of moonlight and stars. A dark night that was opaque. Rin also stared out the window. Wondering what was so interesting about the pitch darkness. She couldn't help but wonder what Teto felt about it. If somehow she found beauty in it.

"I feel, that love can't be defined by just one word. By any words at all really...I guess it's wanting to be with the person you cherish the most. Not wanting them to leave your side. Sharing good and bad...just working through it. Still selfishly being in love despite what others think. Wanting to see that person always smiling, protecting that person. When you're not with that person or they're with someone else, it's painful..." Teto's voice trailed, and she was silent for a few seconds. Then she continued. "You'll want them to return your feelings and it'll be painful if they don't. You want them to notice you and only you..."

Rin crossed the room to the door.

"I get it. Sort of...love is confusing," Rin said, smiling brightly at Teto. Teto didn't smile back. The look on her face seemed somewhat broken. Full of sadness, it was just for a second but seething anger seemed to leak through her gaze.

Rin shook her head. It must have been her imagination. Teto who was so kind couldn't have a reason to be angry. However, the look of sadness didn't fade.

"Love is confusing Rin," Teto said. Rin tilted her head to the side.

"That's what I said."

"It's confusing..." Teto repeated the words. Turning back to the window. "It's the best and worst part of a person. Love is as bad as it is good. It goes both ways. Love makes you do crazy things..."

"I don't quite understand that bit...but thanks Teto." Rin thanked, Teto didn't move.

"Have you ever had something taken from you Rin?" Teto asked. Rin stared quizzically at her.

"Nothing in particular."

"I see...," Teto nodded and continued to stare out the window. Rin grabbed the doorknob and swung the door wide open.

"Bye, Teto."

What was out there that was so interesting to her? Rin didn't know, she hadn't seen anything worth while out the window herself. However, everyone had their views. Maybe Teto's happened to be a more artistic one; Rin left the room.

_When you're not with that person or they're with someone else, it's painful. You'll want them to return your feelings and it'll be painful if they don't. You want them to notice you..._

That bit of their conversation replayed itself in Rin's mind repeatedly. Forcing its meaning. Rin passed by the kitchen and the front door. She entered the boys room and closed the door behind her.

Two beds away in the farthest corner, was Len. He slept peacefully in his bed, recovering from injuries. Injuries Miku had indirectly caused and Rin had worsened. He'd gone out there in search of her, even though he'd already been hurt and knew just how hurt he was. Rin walked over and sat on the bed.

It pained her to see Len in such a condition. Yet, she couldn't help but feel happy that he'd done such a reckless thing for her. A great deal of things went through Rin's mind at that moment.

_How had Len felt when she hadn't been there? Had he been worried? Afraid? _Finally her thoughts settled. _Had it been painful?_

Rin gazed down at Len. Wondering what he was thinking. What he was dreaming. How he considered the situation. She noticed how his hair was down, different from how he usually wore it. He looked...a lot more handsome. Rin blushed and turned away, it didn't last long, as seconds after she turned back around.

He looked somehow, like even more of a delinquent with his hair down, messy, and fringe hanging down over his forehead. His even more defining features stuck out now. Rin lightly brushed a few strands away from his face with the tips of her fingers. Momentarily she wished her power had been that of reading minds, just like...like who?

Rin closed her eyes and turned around. She watched the door and then glanced back at Len.

He'd at least cared for her enough to hurt himself. Enough to endure pain and possibly torture of his own injuries. Enough to trudge through muddy ground, icy rain, and sharp plants. In a literal sense it had been painful, very much so.

But had it been a loss for him not to have her? For her to suddenly not be by his side? Had he felt that kind of pain like she had? Had it been love or possibly feelings of the like? Rin's heart pounded and she found herself wanting to be closer to Len.

Then again, maybe it had been Len just being concerned for her safety. It probably didn't matter to him who she liked. Recalling how Miku had given the word love an alternative before.

Love was confusing, but definitely intended to be joyous. Yet it felt so...painful to even consider Len, possibly, not liking her back. Rin got off the bed and walked over to the door.

Such selfishness, she was in no position to even want such a thing. Not with whatever horrific things she'd done before all this. Things she knew nothing about anymore. However Rin found herself back on Len's bed, sitting next to him.

Len was essential. Essential to everything about her and all that was to ever be about her. He'd taken her in and cared for her. Truly cared for her like she was sure so many people hadn't.

It'd be impossible to just go. To leave Len's side in this state. Len was as essential as air, food and water. Apart of everything. Subconsciously, Rin found herself getting closer and closer to Len.

It's okay to want something or someone right? Okay to love a person even if they're nothing like you. Even if they don't know anything about the things you've done in the past. Horrible things...

If you love someone, you should be allowed to love that person with all your heart, yes? Even if you yourself, aren't a good person. That's all Rin felt. What she allowed herself to feel.

Len's existence kept her own in balance. Kept her from changing, kept her on the road of who she wanted to be. Len, kept her alive. Len had allowed her to live another life.

She felt as if she'd in return, given him almost nothing. However, he didn't seem to care. It was Len. Len who would possibly never be capable of such feelings as love towards her...even still, she wanted to be by his side and nowhere else. It was obvious that she loved him. If Len never felt the same way, she'd just have to accept it.

Rin stopped only an inch away from Len's face. She could feel his warm breath on her face. Steady, even, relaxed, and sleeping.

"You've done a lot for me Len," Rin began. Her face blushing slightly, voice a whisper and hands shaky. "I've gotten a lot from you...but just this once, let me take one more thing..."

Rin closed the remaining distance. Placing a very soft, and light kiss on Len's lips.

_**Ririkuto:**** So I was a little stuck on the end of this chapter. I had the ending you just read and then another one where instead Rin says basically the same thing but instead she says.**_

"You've done a lot for me Len," Rin began. Her face blushing slightly, voice a whisper and hands shaky. "I've gotten a lot from you...but this time, allow me to give you something."

_**I went with my original idea anyway. I don't know why, I just liked it more. Review me your thoughts, I'd love to hear them. By the way, just so everyone knows, LoliDolly does come out every Tuesday. Unless I get sick, have lots of schoolwork, or writers block it'll usually be up.**_


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Rin was lost. She didn't know where she was, and she knew only fragments of who she was. She knew fragments of what she'd done, but that was all. Darkness swelled around her pulsing like a heartbeat. She didn't touch it, but her curiosity willed her to do so.

The ground she was standing on wasn't quite flat and wasn't quite ground. It was more like a pond or a shallow river. Water rippled beneath her feet but it wasn't very deep. The ground sunk in where she stood.

Small webs of light spread over the surface of the darkness, providing her light. She stretched her hand out and yanked it back when the surface of the darkness didn't feel right. The surface had felt smooth and silky like liquid silver. It rippled like it too.

Where exactly was she? Where was Len? Her mind raced when she couldn't come up with the answers. The moment of confusion didn't last long as she didn't have much of anything. If she ever had, she'd forgotten it all. She had nothing, nothing but Len.

Len wouldn't like it if she wandered off again. Thankfully, he hadn't scolded her for leaving the group up on the mountain trail. Even though it had not been her fault.

The wall of darkness shimmered, and Rin found herself touching it again. Warmth bristled in her fingertips and tiny sparks shivered up into her. Making her feel hazy, her head a little heavier.

Having nowhere else to go, Rin took a deep breath. She breathed in and held her breath, leaping through into the darkness.

Immediately the world around her bristled into color. The bright greens of the grass meadow she was standing in spanned out for miles. Wide and very much beautiful. The air smelt of fresh cut grass and she noticed the gardens lining the edges of the field.

Such beauty...Rin couldn't help wondering where she was. Wondering if Len could see this. When she went to take a step forward however, her legs didn't move.

Instantly Rin had an idea of what was happening. Someone touched her shoulder and she looked to her left.

Standing there was the same long blonde haired woman she'd met before. The same blonde haired woman who had attacked Len back at that store they'd visited. A fire started to burn inside of her.

The woman was beautiful, her eyes a radiant blue but not a color as bright or intense as Rin's. Right now she knew her eyes would be any color but blue. Right now they were a bloody red. A fact she knew by now.

The woman was older, possibly no older than twenty-five. She wore a long white coat and instantly Rin knew what she worked as. All the scientists wore long white coats. The woman had neon blue eye shadow, but it wasn't a color that didn't fit her. She was tall, lean and slender.

Despite her profession, she wore tall high heeled boots alternating colors of orange and black. She wore a simple white nurses dress which had no buttons, no pockets, and the collar was neatly set. Underneath the dress she had on a pair of black tights.

With her long blonde hair loosely straightened along with the outfit, she was one of the prettiest females Rin had ever seen so far along with Miku and Luka. She was so attractive, it was hard to believe she was a scientist.

"You ready?" She asked Rin, and Rin found herself nodding. She spoke but had no control over what she said.

"I'm always ready Lily," Rin smiled. She knew all too well what they'd be talking about.

In the far distance Rin could see a helicopter. The pilot was a person, but he was carrying another person. Somebody of importance, someone who had opposed _**him**_. However, the pilot was an innocent person, just a driver. A driver with possibly a family expecting him to come home later that night.

Even though Rin thought this, her other self did not. She cared not who she harmed, how many lives were destroyed. Only that someone had dared harm who _she_ held dear. Rin felt his presence behind her and knew that he had come to watch the show. Provide her commands.

She didn't need them. That's what her other self had thought at that moment. She would harm anyone and everything that dared harm _him_, question _him_, or get in _his_ way.

"Destroy it," he'd said behind her, his voice a low hum that almost seemed to come from inside her head. "Destroy it," he repeated but there really was no need. She knows she'll do it, _wants_ to do it. _The craving for destruction inside her burns so intense that she can't hold out for another second. She smiles and focuses and heat builds inside her. It rises and singes and flames, then it bursts. The propeller of the helicopter snaps and bends, the helicopter lurches and then plummets. It screams as it falls, a sharp, thin whistle of desperation. Nothing is funny or even slightly amusing but Rin feels herself singing._

_The helicopter crashes so hard that the ground shakes, its final scream is so loud that her ears ring. But that wasn't enough, not nearly enough, not for her. The sins of this person couldn't just be forgiven in fire and flame. Rin skips forward, still singing softly to herself. She twirls forward almost into the wreckage_

_One of the men spots her, even in his pained state with rich blood running down the side of his face, he smiles at her. Watching her as if she's his saviour, as if she's there to help; but that was her charm. Rin smiles back at him, and assesses his damage. Half the helicopter had collapsed onto him. Trapping him under. She smiles and needs the helicopter not to just crash on him, not to just explode, but to shatter. To rip, disintegrate and tear and burn till not even scraps of him are left._

_Rin lifts her hands and brings them down. She forces the wreckage down harder. The mans scream is pleasing to her ears and she forces it down deeper, and deeper. The snapping and the crackling are but everyday soundtracks of her life. She turns away and stands next to Lily. Rin closes both her hands to form fists. The explosion behind her is glorious. Metal bending and melting from the rise in temperature. Smoke fills her nostrils and a hand touches her shoulder so she stops._

Rin opened her eyes and felt tears streaming down her cheeks. She'd fallen asleep in a chair next to Len. Her hand was on Len's, and she watched it trembling. Her whole body was trembling.

Rin wiped at her tears and tried to be strong. In Len's presence she wanted to be as strong as she could. Dreams of her past, memories, they all scared her. It terrified her to think she'd done such things. Such things to anyone. All living people with lives and possibly families; families _she'd_ shattered.

It pained her to learn such things. Rin found herself locking her hand with Len's, wishing for him to be awake soon. To comfort her and provide her some of his strength. He'd promised to protect her and she knew he would. He'd done so already.

Len still slept peacefully and she couldn't help but wonder when he'd wake up. Sitting here and waiting beside him, keeping Len company, the happiness she felt, she didn't want it to end. However it was also agonizing not to be able to feel his touch comfort her back with hers.

Such a thought brought sadness to her heart. A sadness that burned like cold fire. Having to live without Len wouldn't just be painful, it'd be excruciating. Suddenly not being able to be by his side...such a thing, she didn't wanna imagine it. Not ever, and most certainly not in this lifetime.

Rin gripped his hand a little tighter. It was warm...very warm. She wanted to feel this warmth all the time, Len's warmth. Even if she didn't deserve such a thing after all she'd done. She couldn't help it, she loved him.

Rin used her free hand and dried her eyes. If Len woke up to see her crying, he'd surely be worried. She'd already given him enough worry for a lifetime. If Len woke she needed to smile. So she thought of something else. She pictured Len's expression if he was to wake right now.

He'd probably make a harsh comment or ask her what she thought she was doing. He'd argue, get angry and annoyed. Len would be plenty flustered and yet, wouldn't draw his hand away from hers. Such happiness was only something Len could provide. Only Len...

"This room is off limits you know." The new voice suddenly breaking into the atmosphere scared Rin. She sat upright and drew her hand away from Len's, missing the close contact already.

Rin twisted around immediately to see Miku. She was standing in the doorway holding a plate filled to the brim with chocolate chip cookies. In the other hand, a tall glass of milk. Rin could see the steam coming off the cookies and the milk contained in the cup. Miku stepped inside and closed the door behind her.

"Sorry," Rin apologized, avoiding eye contact. It wasn't that she was afraid or embarrassed. Somehow she just couldn't bring herself to meet Miku's eyes. "I didn't know…" her voice trailed.

"That's right, since you were also out," Miku said shortly.

She walked over to Rin and set the plate of cookies and milk on a bedside table next to Len. Rin stood and stepped aside. Allowing Miku easier access to the table.

"Are those for Len?" Rin asked. Miku didn't answer, so she spoke again. "That's awfully kind of you Miku. I'm sure Len will be happy to see those when he wakes up." Rin smiled brightly, Miku stared down at Len.

For a while, Miku didn't speak, so Rin didn't either. Silence filled the spaces between them. A silence that was unbearable. Somehow, it made Rin feel guilty and very, uneasy. The silence made her remember earlier.

"Um, Miku?" Rin called, attempting to start up a conversation.

"_I know,"_ Miku said, turning and finally looking at Rin. Her teal eyes pierced Rin's blue ones and she couldn't help but wonder just how much Miku knew and what she was referring to when she said it.

Rin stood frozen for a while. Stunned, and waiting. Wondering what to do. Len had worked so hard to build a cover for her. If she blew it all in the moments Len wasn't with her.

Something inside her said to lie. Deny any accusation that Miku may have. She wouldn't have any proof. Without proof or even a witness the accusation could be deemed false.

But if Miku _did_ have proof? What could she do then?

"Swiftly deal with her," a voice spoke in her head. A male voice, _his_ male voice. Rin shivered and fought back the urge to obey, _to submit. _She wasn't sure what Miku knew. Jumping to conclusions could make everything messy.

That, and a part of her seriously doubted she'd be able to kill Miku after the memory she'd just gained. Her mind processed it as a lie, a lie too fake to believe. But it was a lie Rin _wanted_ to believe. She _wanted_ to know and _truly_ believe more than anything that she wouldn't hurt anyone. Not anyone or anything, innocent or not..._not anymore._

_He'd_ always told her to suppress threats. To handle watching eyes. Rin focused on Miku. Hopefully his voice would fade, Rin prayed that it would. Because if it didn't and Miku said what Rin believed she would…Rin forced the rest of the sentence out of her mind. A heat started to stir within her, that too she fought.

"What, do you mean Miku?" Rin asked innocently. Miku's eyes narrowed and Rin noticed her death grip on the chair.

"You…you like Len, right?" It had been the complete opposite of what she thought Miku would say, but a calm came over her. It hadn't been what she thought, which was good. However, this situation was entirely a different thing now. Rin nodded.

"Yeah..., I realized it not too long ago," Rin confessed. Rin glanced at the floor and then back at Miku. "Miku, if I'm not mistaken...you also like Len, yes?" Miku released the chair and gripped her arm. Rin watched as Miku dug her fingers into her arm till they turned a pale white. Miku cleared her expression and nodded.

"Back in the sauna Teto was bothering me about it remember?" Rin stared at Miku.

"That's what I was referring to," Rin said.

"Is that why?" Miku asked, looking somewhat pained. Rin tilted her head, not quite understanding what Miku meant. "Is that why you didn't tell us your feelings in the sauna?" Rin looked away.

"I guess…" Rin lied.

"Have you confessed to him?" Rin shook her head. Again, quite confused by the question. She did want to tell Len that she loved him. However, with their relationship...such a thing would be taken lightly. For a second, she even doubted if Len was capable of such feelings towards her or anyone.

"I did," Miku declared firmly. "I'm not quite sure what his response really was. I'll just have to confess again, but I really love him." A different emotion struck Rin through her heartache at those words. It was less painful than her earlier emotions, but more selfish.

It was a sort of anger that Miku had told Len her feelings. A selfishness of wanting him to herself. Her mind wandered to how Len might have felt then. What exactly had he done? Had Len been happy to hear Miku's feelings? Had he accepted them? The pain rushed back again as fast as it had receded. Rin balled her hands into fists and stared at the ground.

"Say, Rin?" Rin glanced up again to meet Miku's eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Could you possibly, give up?" Miku said. Her tone glacial and firm. She didn't waver, not even for a split second. The words struck Rin and she stumbled backwards bumping into a bed behind her. Miku was still staring at her, her eyes piercing, but her expression was unreadable.

"I don't want to sound too mean because you're a sweet girl but, I won't give Len to anyone. I want him no matter what so, please disappear."

Disappear...the word sunk deep. It bit down attempting to take a piece of Rin with it.

How was it that Miku could say something like that? Miku and her had been friends, hadn't they? Friends don't say such harsh words to each other and mean it. Rin plopped down on the empty bed behind her.

Hadn't she been fitting in? Accepted? Rin hung her head, trying to force the word out. It kept repeating, replaying. Over and over. Louder, more demanding. She forced back tears in her eyes.

"And go where...?" Rin finally asked, her head still hung. Her body felt numb and limp. Her soul nearing empty, a heat growing more intense inside of her.

Her surroundings shifted and suddenly she wasn't infront of Miku. She heard a mans voice beside her. _His_ voice, beside her. She sat in a chair limply, her head hung as if she was sleeping.

_Her eyes hadn't exactly moved but she was aware of her surroundings. A large thick wooden desk was beside her, slightly blocked by the man. The entire floor had been graced with rather sparkly and glossy black marble flooring. It was shined to perfection and not a single scratch was on it._

_The room was rather empty besides the bosses extravagant desk and her chair. They both were on a marble platform several inches higher off the main marble flooring._

_The chair Rin sat in was soft. Another fine luxury among all the luxuries she was surrounded by._

_Her arms rested on the arms of the chair. Fine silk and extravagant ruffles surrounded them. She couldn't take her eyes off the pale and light blue silk with white ruffles. It didn't take much to realize it was a dress, and a very fine one indeed._

_It wasn't unusual for her to be wearing such lolita fashion. She'd always worn clothes like this. All types of fancy and luxurious dresses. Everything from vintage lolita to steampunk. Wa lolita, refined classic lolita, and sweet lolita. Rin possessed dresses of all kinds. She wasn't used to wearing much else._

_However Rin couldn't move. Not a single joint. She was awake and alive, but not all there. Her brain didn't follow her commands, only his._

"_Rise," he had called and she straightened. Then rose to her feet, all in a single glide. Gracefully, beautifully, all of it was stunning. Not a thing had moved, and not a sound her feet had made._

_She'd stood by him silently as he had not ordered her to speak. She felt the gentle sway of her hair in the breeze. It had been so long then. Each strand golden and delicate. Sheen shine, and sheer softness. A large pure white bow tying it all together._

_The man had patted her. Gently kissed the top of her forehead. Something wet had dripped onto her._

"_Isn't she beautiful…?" he'd said, his voice shaky._

"_Our best success sir," Ted had smiled. "She's not complete yet though." But the man had laughed lightheartedly and suddenly, she'd been embraced._

"_It's fine, she'll always be perfect...My most precious-_" The memory ended there.

Rin shook it off. That memory...couldn't possibly be real. That man, knew no such emotion. Possessed no such kindness._ It was a lie._ There was nothing to go back to.

"Len is...the only one I have," Rin admitted. Her head still hung.

"Don't delude yourself like that!" Miku screamed, she stormed over and grabbed Rin's shoulders. "You have your family and I'm sure you had quite a few friends in the hospital. I've worked so hard for Len to even acknowledge me...you're a sweet girl, surely there is someone else. So please..." Miku pleaded. Rin watched Miku's shoulders jerk rather violently. She could hear the sobs, Rin stayed quiet.

She should have, but she felt no sympathy for Miku. Not even a little. Rin's body started to feel hot again and she sucked in deep breaths. Trying to calm herself and stay cool. Not to let Miku get to her. Whatever she said or did, Rin wouldn't allow it to bother her.

Just because Miku had loved Len longer didn't give her the right to have him. It was selfish, incredibly selfish but Rin didn't wanna give Len up. Miku didn't know the extent of her love for Len, likewise, Rin didn't know Miku's.

Why now of all times had Miku decided to go after Len? Why now? She'd truly grown up with him unlike Rin herself. She'd had the chance to be by Len's side all those years. Yet she hadn't done anything. If she'd really loved Len wouldn't she have told him sooner?

Wouldn't Miku have told him and continued on living by his side? Making him notice her more, allowing him time to fall in love with her?

If Miku had wasted her time, wasn't it her loss? Miku didn't have the right to be standing here now asking Rin to give up. If Miku lost Len due to her waste of time, Rin herself wouldn't have anything to do with it.

"_I cant do that..."_ Rin said, finally speaking up. It'd be too harsh to speak her mind. Miku was already in a fragile state. "I don't have anyone else except Len, so that's _impossible_." Rin looked up, locking eyes with a startled and thrown off Miku. "_And even then_, I wouldn't give him to you."

Miku stared at Rin, horrified.

"In the end it's Len who gets to decide..." Miku said, her voice trailed and her hands fell away from Rin's shoulders. Miku rose to stand and Rin followed.

Rin felt the need to apologize, but before she opened her mouth Miku walked past her. Away. Away to the door and she didn't glance back, Rin didn't follow her this time.

How was it that she could explain herself to Miku? She wanted them to be friends, Miku was a nice girl. It had to be painful, exceptionally so, to find out someone loves the same person as you.

A kind of love that wasn't like how one loved their family or their best friend. Miku loved Len and so did Rin. Neither was willing to let go. But Rin still wanted to be friends.

Miku had been the first of all the girls to suggest all the girls be friends with Rin. Happy times like hiking up the hill hearing Luka babble on about shoes and her dislikes. Soaking in the hot springs chatting about more useless things. Sharing laughs, and staying up late voicing opinions.

All of it had been the most fun Rin ever had. She'd had friends and didn't want it to end. She wished to spend more days spreading a smile on their faces. To be accepted, to love and be loved in return.

That happiness and joy, were things she didn't want to end. Rin twisted on her heels to find Miku reaching for the doorknob.

"Miku, I'll still be beside him. If Len does choose you or someone else. I'll still be by his side. That's my selfishness, my burden, my conceited wish. I want to be beside Len no matter what. But I also want to stay friends with you Miku!" Rin shouted, she doubted it would wake Len. "You're my first friend after all...I don't wanna hurt you..."

For a second Miku stood frozen stiff. She shook her head and glanced at Rin, returning her gaze to the door shortly afterwards.

"You've already hurt me Rin," Miku said turning the knob.

"Miku if this is about Len..." Rin said, talking rather quickly.

"I saw what you did!" Miku screamed, whipping a nearby bottle of water at Rin. Instinctively Rin slapped the bottle away, she'd effortlessly done the action and it stunned her. The bottle crashed against the ground and water leaked onto the carpet.

Tears streamed down Miku's cheeks and those too, dripped onto the carpet. Miku's head was still hung and Rin couldn't see her expression.

Even though Miku was angry at her, Rin still wanted to hug Miku. To provide some kind of comfort, but she knew that'd be impossible. How could she stop Miku's tears when she'd been the cause of them?

So Rin stood in silence. Waiting for Miku to settle down. It was the only thing she could think to do. The only thing she had the right to do. When Miku finally did settle down, Rin tested the waters.

"Miku, I'm sorry..." Rin apologized.

"How could you?" Miku asked, drying tears away from her eyes. "How could you just kiss Len like that? What gave you the right?"

Rin stayed silent. She could tell when there was no point in apologizing anymore. This was already over. Miku wouldn't forgive her, and frankly she hadn't done anything wrong. Rin believed and _knew_ she hadn't done anything wrong.

"_I asked you a question Rin,"_ Miku threatened. Rin stood, still silent. Feeling hurt but showing indifference. "Rin...the least you could do is answer it."

"I don't owe you any such favor Miku," Rin finally spoke, but she was long trapped inside herself. From this distance thankfully, Miku couldn't see her eyes. How they'd turned a bloody shade of red, no longer blue.

Rin had fought against herself to keep herself contained. Keep her other self from breaking through. The struggle had been useless, in the end she'd lost. Now before Miku wasn't her real self. The side that cared about Miku's feelings and valued her as a friend.

She heard her other self let out a mental laugh.

"_Value as a friend?"_ She spoke, and laughed again. _"This teal haired girl is not our friend, nor do we value her. She's simply trash that doesn't know her place."_

"Don't say that about Miku! She...right now she's angry but I'm sure if I apologize-"

"_What part of this don't you get Rin?"_ Her other self laughed. _"This girl wants us gone. We're of no significance to her. She'd push us infront of a bus if she had the chance."_

"Miku's not like that! Miku is my...first friend."

"_Don't be ridiculous Rin."_ Her other self yawned and rolled her eyes. "_We're not her friend anymore. We also don't need friends like her." _Her other self bit, words laced with venom. "_She's tough, high and mighty now, but I wonder how long she can keep up that act. Haven't heard bones break in a while."_ And much to her displeasure Rin felt a smile cross her face.

"Don't touch Miku...we don't know how it feels to be her. If I was in her position I'm sure I'd be upset too." Rin said. Trying to stop her other self, wanting not to do the unspeakable. If she put herself in Miku's position, she'd be upset too.

Len held all the others dear to him and so did Rin. She wouldn't and couldn't let anything happen to them. Not even Miku, because Miku was her friend. Rin valued friends mostly because she was sure she'd never had any.

Friendship couldn't possibly bloom under that man and his corporation. If it had, Rin didn't remember.

"_Fine," _Rin's other self agreed. _"Cherish her and all these other people we don't need. Turn the blind eye and politely play house. All the sweeter for me when they turn their back on you and I'm right. I __**will,**__ be right you know."_

Then Rin was herself again. She could freely move her body and control her facial expressions. Miku had kept her head down the whole time. Not listening, not watching, her bangs dangling over her face creating a teal barrier.

"Miku, I'm sorry...I hope we can still-"

"From this day on, we're not friends anymore Rin."

"Miku…"

"We're rivals." Miku turned and left. Leaving Rin to all the silence of the boys room.

Rin couldn't help but let tears roll down her cheeks. She'd valued Miku, had thought they were friends. Rin patted both her cheeks, surely Miku wouldn't definitely mean such a thing; about them not being friends.

If she showed Miku how she really felt, and was friendly towards her. Things could change. Rin wouldn't give up on Len. Not for Miku, or anyone; even a trusted friend. She'd prove to herself that she could change and also change others. Again she'd prove her other self wrong.

Rin took one last glance at Len before she exited the room. Hopefully, Miku and her could get past this. Rin had finally found a place she wanted to stay and belong. There was no way, she'd give it up this easily.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Stiffly Len sat up in bed. His entire body protested about it but he refused to lay back down, for a little while anyway. His joints ached like an old man and he felt sore. He was stiff all over but it wasn't painful, just mildly uncomfortable.

The injuries he'd received didn't hurt as much anymore so that was a plus. However, as he glanced around the room and found it empty, he couldn't remember ever coming back to the Megurine's and reaching his room.

Len placed a hand on his stomach and felt bandages through his shirt. He gripped his shirt and slid it off over his head. That task itself proved difficult, but not impossible with his stiff arms. He noted most of his clothes had been changed.

He hadn't felt this familiar stiffness in a while and not to lengths so extreme. It had been so long since he'd gotten in any kind of serious fight. He'd been luckier than most and had never received any stab wounds or gunshots.

He'd never taken a bat or crowbar to the head, as he'd always focused on defences such as disarming before he attacked.

He'd been treated professionally, that much he could tell. Possibly by a doctor or nurse. He could tell from the way the bandages were wrapped. He could've easily wrapped them in such a way himself, but he knew few others that could.

Briefly Len remembered how he'd gotten here. He remembered coming back the first time with Miku, thinking Rin was with the others. When he'd grimly found out she hadn't been, he'd gone back out to find her. Upon finding her he'd carried Rin almost the entire distance back even though he'd been exhausted.

He remembered falling and tripping. He'd been out there running and searching for so long his coordination had been off. Len flexed his fingers remembering how much pain he'd felt. That pain transitioning into nothing.

Without asking him Rin had gotten off his back and aided him in their return. Supporting him. Being as tired as he was he'd had no option to resist. Otherwise he would've protested immensely. They'd arrived and that's when he'd fallen, finally at his limit. He could only inference that everyone had probably carried him inside and had gotten medical help.

Len smiled to himself. He'd successfully gotten both girls back to safety on his own. Such actions didn't suit him but he'd done them. Something stirred inside him at the thought.

He'd gotten literally nothing in return except the current state of his body. It was strange, as he should've been mad, or angry. He could've at least felt the need to go and shout at them for being so irresponsible. But everyone except Rin was a delinquent. It wasn't unnatural to see them not being responsible.

Besides that, he felt surprisingly good about what he'd done. His whole body ached with stiffness, but he felt good. _Different_ even. Len stretched his arms and legs before getting out of bed.

He didn't know how long he'd been out but the rest he'd gotten had been beneficial. He was capable of moving his body with coordination and didn't wobble off balance. His movements were still rather jerky but it was nothing he couldn't stretch out.

Len made his way to the bathroom and stared in the mirror. His face was still a little pale but nothing a bit of food couldn't fix.

He noticed his hair was down and glanced around for something to tie it with. It's not that he hated having his hair down, it just felt unnatural. He'd start comparing himself to his older brother Rinto and quite frankly he looked a little like a bishounen male from a manga. That, and the fact that he was an irresistible genius.

Not needing any more stalkers than he already had, he re-tied his hair up with a small elastic. Back into the small pony he was comfortable with. Seconds after he let his hair down again, feeling the need to shower.

His hands wandered and before he knew it he'd taken off all the bandages. Len surveyed his body. He still had a few small bruises here and there but for the most part, all other cuts and scrapes were too small and insignificant to see.

Locking the bathroom door he stripped down and entered the shower. The cool wash of cold water chilled him before it warmed up. He placed his hands flat against the tile and watched the water trickle down the drain as it ran over him.

The heat of the water allowed him a certain release of tension and his body reveled and welcomed the distraction.

Len looked next to him and sitting on the small shower shelf were a few simple shampoos, conditioners and soaps. He grabbed a bottle of shampoo and squeezed a small amount in his hands, applying it to his hair. Len scrubbed and rinsed, then repeated the same process for the conditioner. Leaving it in slightly longer than the shampoo.

He soaped up and washed. Staying under the water for a while afterwards, simply because it felt nice. Then finally he stepped out, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his lower body feeling rejuvenated. He grabbed a second towel and dried his hair.

The glass was foggy and there was dew in the air when Len looked in the mirror again.

He sighed and stretched some more. He scratched at his head and returned to his bed, pulling out a suitcase he'd hurriedly stuffed under the bed when they'd gotten there.

Pulling out a few of his clothes, he set them on the bed. It was still night but he considered the possibility of going for a swim or a walk.

He wasn't exactly quite tired anymore and it might be better if he kept moving around. Any activity that allowed vigorous movement would help. He wanted to exercise and loosen his joints. Otherwise, the stiffness in them wouldn't allow him to fall asleep again if he so chose.

Len was overwhelmed with a sweet, baked aroma. The scent of cookies filled his nostrils and suddenly he felt extremely hungry. His stomach growled in agreement.

To his right resting on his bedside table was a plate full of cookies and a glass of milk.

For a few seconds Len was confused. Who in their right mind would leave cookies randomly next to someones bed? He was the only one in the room and it didn't make sense that anyone would make anything for him.

However, he _was_ hungry and didn't dwell on the issue for long. Soon he was sitting on his bed, a cookie in hand, sipping milk. Len grimaced and quite frankly felt ridiculous.

What kind of delinquent eats cookies and drinks milk? It's not that he didn't like them, actually they were quite moist and delicious. Still warm, but a lot less warm than fresh out of the oven. He hadn't had homemade cookies in a while. He'd forgotten how delectable they tasted.

The last time he'd had or quite frankly made cookies was when he still lived at home. His mother used to bring him a few when he'd studied. The memory brought a smile to his face and momentarily he considered visiting his family.

More memories flooded his mind. His brothers headlocks, his sisters constant habit of tripping him and slapping him on the back. Len immediately tossed the thought aside. Not considering it again.

There had been good memories but just the same there had been bad. He didn't exactly hate his family, but they weren't his favorite people either.

Len stood up out of bed, quickly went to use the bathroom and returned in search of some boxers. He heard the door open behind him but kept assembling his clothes.

Once he had, he tossed those too onto the bed and glanced back to see who had entered.

His blue eyes locked with startled teal ones. It was Miku, she wore a quite small button up top and shorts. Her face a bright shade of red.

"Wha-What are you doing pervert!" Miku shouted, whipping the nearest thing she saw at him. A pen slapped against Len's arm.

"Hey, _you're_ the one that came in here without knocking. I just got out of the shower," Len said irritably.

"Doesn't mean you should walk around naked!" Miku protested, covering her eyes.

"I have a towel on don't I? That not good enough?"

"Thats-" Len cut her off, moving onto a more relevant topic

"Anyway, what do you want?"

"No, I uh..." Miku stared at the ground. Unable to meet Len's gaze while he wasn't fully dressed. "I thought I heard you awake in here. Sorry, I wanted to chat for a bit...I can go if you want?"

Miku shyly peeked up at Len and locked her eyes on the floor again. Realizing he still wasn't dressed. He leisurely sat on his bed, combing through his hair. Len shrugged.

"Why go? You're already in here right?" He said, making a valid point.

"No not that, it's just," Miku's voice faded to a mumble. "You kinda just got out of the shower so..."

"And?" Len stared at her quizzically.

Miku's face blushed an even brighter shade of red. She wasn't exactly shocked by Len's bodily confidence. If anything it was another one of the most attractive things about him. It just threw her off. As it's hard to concentrate when someones half naked infront of you.

Her eyes wandered to his towel and she wondered if that too...Miku blushed furiously and immediately turned around.

"Just put some clothes on you flasher!" She yelled, attempting to hide her face.

Even though she'd said so, Miku suddenly felt a very close presence behind her. It loomed over her radiating warmth. Warm breath brushed past her neck like fingers.

"You really shouldn't have your back turned ever just so you know. That's just common delinquent knowledge," Len said. He leaned back, making an effort to getaway before Miku could respond with violence.

_Unfortunately_, he didn't get very far. Miku stepped back onto his foot.

"T-T-That! You s-shouldn't do things like that!" She swung for a punch but Len caught her fist. He scowled at her harsher than he'd meant too. Miku flinched.

"That hurt you know! I was just educating you!" Len shouted, Miku jerked her hand away from his.

"Dolt!" She swung again. Len dodged out of range of her blow, sending Miku stumbling forward. She crashed to the floor. Len stepped back far out of her reach if she decided to strike again.

"My towel might fall you know," Len said, giving Miku a reminder that he was _very_ much naked underneath his towel. Her whole face lit up with blistering red though Len couldn't see.

Len sighed and crossed the room, back towards his bed.

"Nice to know that you're okay. Abusing the already injured, thanks for that," Len thanked, sarcasm dripping in his tone. Miku stood up and straightened her clothes.

"Sorry...," she apologized. She focused her eyes on the floor while Len changed.

"I'd say it's fine but it's not."

"I'm really sorry..." Miku apologized again. She focused hard on the floor to stop any incoming tears.

Recently, she'd been crying a lot; too often infact. Len had told her before he didn't want her to cry infront of him. That was a fact she knew by heart.

He'd changed a lot though, and not just physically. Before he'd loved to make girls cry. There had been line ups and line ups of girls that had confessed to him.

Mercilessly, he'd turned them all down. Shutting himself out, locking himself away.

Len had always been reading, and reading more. Not once had she ever seen him without a book. He'd done whatever he wanted without anyone bothering him. That too had changed.

He'd gotten colder and colder till he never let anyone in. _Everyone_ was a bother, _everyone_ else was insignificant. He still caused trouble, but never got deeply involved with anyone.

Miku couldn't stop the feeling of wanting to cry. A knot had already formed in her throat. It was hard to swallow, extremely so. Lately he'd changed again.

Len changed a lot and quite often. However, the center of his world never changed. The center of Len was Len himself. No matter what he did, that philosophy never changed.

It hadn't always been like that. But still he'd been slightly withdrawn, just not completely. He'd been blunt and irritable, yet kind in his own way. Just like now. Except _now_, Len seemed more...open. He was allowing people in and taking notice of his surroundings.

Back in the earliest grades of elementary, when Miku had been alone, teased and picked on. A time without Luka, Len had saved her. From everyone, from herself.

She'd believed so heavily in fairytales back then. Her mother had always read her those books. She hadn't come from the wealthiest family but they'd been fair off enough.

She'd gotten so many books concerning fairytales and perfect princes. Miku had never wanted a perfect prince. Even if he was rough around the edges, such things, they'd work on it together.

She wasn't completely oblivious and thought that there was any such thing as a perfect guy. Miku smiled as she remembered the first time she'd met Len.

With all his complexities, Len was still Len. And because of what he'd done for her. How much he'd impacted her, her view on everything. How he'd saved her and changed everything there ever was to learn about Miku Hatsune; she loved him.

"Hey?" The sudden noise stunned Miku for a second. Len was staring at her as he pulled on his shirt. Other than that, he was fully dressed.

"Sorry," Miku apologized again. "I was just thinking about some things." Len sighed and it sounded like relief.

"And here I was bothering to worry if you were alright or not..." Miku's head snapped up at the words.

"You were worried about me?" Len scratched his head, he had a puzzled look on his face. As if wondering if he should nod or not. In the end he shrugged.

"There's no need really," Miku stated. "I'm more concerned about you."

"Don't be, I've had worse." Len brushed her words off.

"Is that supposed to be reassuring, idiot?" Miku asked, Len smirked and she felt suddenly weak.

"It was an attempt."

Miku smiled and strode towards him.

"How do you feel?" She asked.

"Seriously?" Len said, arching an eyebrow. "I'm great Miku. Nothing like uncomfortably stiff joints and aching muscles." He shot her a thumbs up with the upmost sarcasm. Miku felt rather foolish.

"_Sorry_, dumb question." Len rolled his eyes and Miku glanced around the room. Her eyes wandered to an empty plate of cookies she'd previously left on Len's bedside table. "You ate them?" She smiled.

"Ate what?" Len asked.

"The cookies." Miku pointed to the now empty plate.

"Yeah." He nodded. Miku opened her mouth as if she was about to say something, but she changed her mind and did a sort of half turn. Len watched her in confusion.

Miku glanced back once and blushed. She turned away for a moment and then looked back shyly at Len.

"_Well_, how were they?" she asked. Len yawned and stretched his arms. The soreness was starting to recede.

"Mediocre, not the best or the worst I've ever had." When he opened his eyes Miku was glaring at him.

"Well, you didn't have to eat them all then if you hated them so much. Moron." For a moment Len was perplexed as to why Miku was so angry all of a sudden. Girl had too many mood swings for her own good. Still he decided to ask her.

"Why are you so mad all of a sudden? I never said I hated them. They were enjoyable, since I haven't had homemade cookies in a while." Miku turned around and huffed. Len noticed her twiddling thumbs.

"Oh, I see." Her voice was barely audible.

"Why? Did you make them?" Len asked. Miku turned around so quickly Len stepped back. Her entire face was a scarlet shade of red, and she protested. Stating how she'd never _ever_ cook anything for him ever. He would've believed her but her expression gave her away.

"Well, thanks." Len said. Miku played with a strand of hair and mumbled a reply Len couldn't hear. With that Len started for the door. He kept stretching on his way over.

"Say, where's Rin? I gotta check on her." Before Len was able to reach for the door handle, he felt his shirt tugged from behind. Glancing back Miku was holding onto his shirt.

"Rin is sleeping still. She doesn't wanna be disturbed," Miku said.

"Really?" Len stopped for a moment processing the thought. He shifted his gaze and fixed it on Miku. She stared right back at him and finally she let go of his shirt. "I'm sure she'll make an exception for me. Besides, I wanna know her condition and possibly if she still has that fever or not." Len turned around and reached for the doorknob again.

"Len!" Miku suddenly shouted. Once again he turned to look at her. Feeling as if something was off.

"She's fine. The doctor said that she didn't have a fever and was completely fine." Len couldn't believe it.

"That's odd because she was-"

"Right now you need to focus on yourself and your own problems. You're the one that got so injured, not her. Luka's also watching over her so I doubt you'll be let into the girls room."

Len was puzzled by the doctors results. Rin had surely been boiling hot when he'd carried her earlier...so then why had he said she was completely fine? None of it made sense. It was impossible for a someone to get that hot and not have a fever or an illness of some sort.

All of it was unsettling, every last bit of it. Len was overcome with a very ominous feeling. As if there was something he wasn't being told. Something hidden, like a lot of facts he didn't know.

"Miku, even still I should-" Once again Len wasn't able to finish his sentence. Miku's interruptions were getting aggravating.

"If you wanna help her get some rest and take care of yourself. She was deathly worried and it's what she wanted." Subconsciously, Len felt a smile cross his face at the thought of Rin being worried about him. He caught himself mid-smile and shook his head.

"Miku, I really think that I should go see her..." Len's words drifted now as if he was unsure.

"Trust me Len. I wouldn't lie to you, not about Rin." Len stood straighter and stared hard at Miku.

No matter what, he couldn't come up with any logical reason she'd lie to him. Not after what he'd done for her, and it'd be rather pointless to lie about anything concerning Rin's condition. Other than that, he didn't particularly sense any deception from Miku, so he sighed.

"You could see her in the morning," Miku offered.

"True," Len said.

"Right?" Miku replied, taking Len's hand and leading him back to bed. "So back to bed, okay?"

Len allowed Miku to take him across the room. He could've sworn he heard Miku lock the door before they made their way over. Still, he climbed into bed and fixed his pillows so it was more comfortable.

He wasn't particularly feeling too sore anymore. He did long for the walk and swim he'd been thinking of doing though. Leaving his thoughts he noticed Miku was still in the room, standing at the base of his bed.

"Aren't you gonna go?" Len asked, wondering what reason Miku could have for still being here. As far as he knew they no longer had any business. She blushed slightly and came to sit next to him.

"Um, actually I'm supposed to stay here with you tonight..." Len paused in a moment of shock.

"What?" he started, "What about-"

"Mikuo and Kaito are sleeping on the couch tonight. Luka's orders. I have to watch over you..." Len found this no short of absurd and he questioned Miku likewise.

"When was this established?"

"When you were sleeping. I'm sure you're still a little sleepy." Len frowned.

"To some degree, but you're sleeping _where_ exactly?" Miku avoided his gaze.

"Here, if it's not a bother."

"Sure..." Len's voice faded as he considered the issue. "I don't really have a problem with it. I'm sure Mikuo wouldn't mind if you used his bed." Miku glanced at him as if she was going to say something more for a second time, but she reconsidered and dropped the thought.

"Thanks," she said, getting into the bed right of Len's.

Len watched Miku turn on her side, and shift around to get comfortable. He was about to complain about all the noise she was making but she finally settled. After a few minutes he swore he heard her dose off. Silence seeped in-between them and soon enough Len was asleep again himself.

Miku hadn't had this dream in a while. Recently though, it constantly plagued her thoughts. It was a memory, a memory she cherished more than anything.

Back then lots of boys had been constantly teasing her. Persistently tormenting her, making everyday harder than the last. Never-ending, forever lasting ridicule. She'd learned to try and ignore it. Attempted her best to block them out, until one day they'd taken it too far.

"Hey Miku, Miku, why don't you ever say anything to us?" One orange haired boy called, another joined in.

"Yeah? Why don't you just say something already freak?" He kicked at her chair.

"What's wrong with your hair?" A grey haired boy asked. He began playing with one of her pigtails and even that she concentrated hard to ignore. Reading her book, a book her mother had given her. Another picture book about princes and princesses. The last memento she'd received from her mom before she'd passed away from illness.

"Haha, what kind of garbage are you bringing to school now?" A green haired boy asked, he yanked the book out from under her and she reacted.

"Hey, just give it back okay," she pleaded. "I...I haven't done anything to you guys so just leave me alone."

"Aww? Are you gonna cry?" A black haired boy mocked, he shoved her into another boy who held her back. Miku cast a glance at some of the girls in her class, all of them looked away. _Cowards_, she'd thought and cursed them too oblivion, cursed them _all_ to oblivion.

"Look at this junk!" The green haired boy yelled to the others. All except the boy holding her went.

"What is this?" One chuckled.

"Haha, right? She's still pathetically reading picture books at this age."

"And about princes and crap? Who actually believes any of that?"

"St...stop!" Miku had screamed, sick of watching them handle her book so roughly. Of all the bullying.

"Shut up already Miku, nobody wants to hear you." She elbowed the boy holding her and was released. Rushing in their direction. The boy with grey hair took the book and deliberately ripped it down the middle. All the boys around him gasped. Miku fell to her knees. They'd only ripped it once, but in her mind, the scene replayed over and over again.

"_Oops,"_ the boy snorted, the others behind him snickered. "That wasn't my fault Miku." A series of comments followed. All the other boys agreeing how it was her fault. "You're the one that shouted and rushed over here. I only got startled." The grey haired boy stated innocently.

"Exactly, you only have yourself to blame Miku." The green haired boy smirked. "You can have it back now."

He tossed the book at her, and pages took flight. Every last one floating down to the floor around her. The boy with orange hair gestured his hands out.

"_Look_, at least it became pretty confetti." All the boys behind him snickered and laughed. "Wanna play soccer guys?" he asked afterwards and soon all the boys were gone. The girls silently followed them out of the classroom. All of them glanced at Miku but none stopped to help.

With everyone freely gone Miku allowed tears to flow down her cheeks. Each tear slid and slipped down her face landing on the same page. She wiped at them and started picking each one up.

She hated all the guys in her class, every last one. However, she had faith. Faith that one day, if she was lucky enough like her mother had said, she'd meet her prince. He wouldn't be perfect, but he'd be hers and that's all she needed.

"Hey? You okay?" A voice asked Miku. She looked up to meet eyes with a rather troublesome looking boy with blonde hair. His uniform was oversized and not tucked in properly; _**another**_ _delinquent_. She chose to ignore him too. Boys had already caused her enough trauma and grief for the day. She returned to cleaning up all the pages before he stepped on any.

However he didn't go. Soon enough another pair of hands were carefully picking up pages along with her. Her mom had always said to be polite, even to her enemies.

"_Thanks," _she grumbled, not happy in the slightest to be saying so.

"No problem, I can't let girls pick up things on their own. Especially not cute ones." The comment had caught Miku off guard. She'd been called a lot of things but never cute. Her cheeks felt warm.

"Even if we do pick it up, it's still broken." Miku didn't want to cry infront of the stranger but tears rolled down her cheeks regardless. She heard him sigh loudly.

"_Aw geez_, don't start crying. What will that solve?"

"But-"

"Gimme," he'd said, holding his hand out to her. Miku hesitated for a second but finally handed over the pages and the rest of the book. Feeling she could trust him. He stood up and she watched him. In no time at all he had a stapler and tape. She watched his makeshift work at fixing the book.

"Here," The boy offered, Miku took the book. "It's not brand new, but I think it'll hold if you'd still like to read it. That seemed like your favorite book." Shyly Miku nodded. He'd stood up and helped her up as well. His hands had been soft and warm in a much different way than hers.

Again she cried, tears rolling down her cheeks like pearls. Never before had she experienced such kindness. She felt his hand on her head patting her.

"You really cry a lot. Annoying, annoying," he said jokingly. Miku rubbed at her tears.

"Sorry, I'm not usually like this." The stranger sighed loudly.

"Girls like you are hopeless. What are you gonna do when you get older, huh? What if you're in a fight? Why not get stronger instead of crying? That way you can defend yourself and you won't have to cry." Miku noticed him staring at her through his fringe. "Do we have a deal?" Miku nodded and he smiled at her.

A smile that made her stomach flutter and instantly she felt rather nervous. He turned and started walking away. Waving his goodbye as he walked. His bag thrown over his shoulder. It was the last of him she saw that school day and she'd forgotten to get his name.

On the walk home the same group of boys persistently followed her. Finally deciding to block her path when she didn't respond to them. Again she was shoved into another boy who this time held her hands behind her.

"Stop!" Miku yelled and this time she stepped on the boys foot and shoved him to the ground, protecting herself. Things got rowdier and she was pinned once more unable to hold her own against 6 boys. They tugged at her hair and kicked at her legs. All the while she could only stand there and take it.

She'd screamed and shrieked, but they had not let up. She'd been so afraid, and alone. Nobody would protect her. All the girls in her class silently looked the other way like cowards. Not wanting to get involved, not wanting to be the boys next target.

The boy with the grey hair had delivered a sharp slap to her cheek and Miku had slumped to the ground. But she had not cried.

"What's wrong with you? Aren't you gonna cry for us?" Miku bit her lip and breathed in.

"_No_," she'd firmly said.

"_Really_ _now_?" Boys behind him grabbed her bag and started going through it. They cut it up with some scissors they found and broken everything else. Miku had watched the destruction, but had not shed a single tear. "How about now?" he'd asked.

"Never," Miku stated again, and again he'd hit her

"Why not huh?"

"Because, if I just keep holding on someday my prince will-"

"Nobody like that exists!" The grey haired boy had shouted.

"I found something nice," One of the boys called behind him. He held up the same story book Miku had gotten fixed earlier. The boy with the grey hair shot a snarky smile.

"You _actually_ _bothered_ to fix that crap?" he asked, then smiled slyly. "Rip it up again, this time to shreds." That split second of weakness had been all it took for him to assure that this was the trigger. That second of fear, of weakness she'd shown in her eyes.

Again Miku was forced to watch as they ripped the book again. Tearing out all the pages, shredding the pictures in halves. Shredding her memories, her memento of her mother. And it had finally dawned on her.

_Nobody like a prince exists in this universe. _The world wasn't so nice as to allow her such a luxury. It had taken her mother, it had broken her father, and now she. All that was in the world was bitterness. A cold, uninviting, glacial bitterness that attacked everyone. But was especially cruel to her. Yet, if even just once, if a miracle would happen to her...wouldn't it be nice?

The boy holding her hoisted her up and when the boy in grey still saw no tears, he grew enraged. Her eyes had been so blank then, but she'd seen the punch coming. She'd closed her eyes waiting for the pain; but she felt none. All she heard was a cry of pain.

"_Oi, oi,_...can't I enjoy a walk home in peace?" She'd known that voice and upon opening her eyes it had been the same boy from earlier. The boy that was dressed like a delinquent with blonde hair. He was forcefully bending the grey haired boys hand backward. Not enough to break it, but almost if he dared move.

Miku saw him glare harshly and watched him bend the boys hand back a bit more. He screamed.

"_Honestly_, it's just cowardly for a bunch of boys to face one girl. She can't even defend herself, don't you think that's cowardly?" The blonde haired boy hadn't raised his voice, but his tone was a thousand times deadlier than any words that could've been yelled.

He looked to his left and on the ground saw the book only earlier that day he'd fixed.

"_You gotta be kidding me_...even though I took the time to fix that..." The blonde complained. He bent the boys hand back a little more and he fell to his knees.

The blonde haired boy released his hand and hoisted him up by the arm. In one swift move he twisted the grey haired boys arms behind his back and kicked him towards the rest of the boys forcefully.

He crashed into them and they fell like bowling pins. Miku found herself thinking of falling dominos. The blonde glanced back over his shoulder.

"_Oi_, guy there holding that girl," he started. Miku felt the boy flinch. "I'll give you a chance to peacefully walk away without any bruises or broken bones." In a flash the boy holding Miku was gone. He took off down the road, abandoning his accomplices to their fates. _"Now,"_ The blonde turned back to the rest of the boys.

"Um!" Miku called. "What's your name?" He glanced back at her and smiled.

"Name's Len, Kagamine Len," Miku found herself blushing at the name. "I'd ask yours but I have some problems to deal with. Oh, close your eyes," he ordered and Miku did. She heard a lot of violent sounds, but despite her curiosity, she kept her eyes closed. She didn't open them again until she heard his voice.

"Okay, it's alright now," Len smiled, Miku found herself blushing again but he seemed oblivious to it. "How badly are you hurt?"

"I'll be fine," he laughed at her statement.

"Sounding tougher already. I'm proud of ya crybaby. However, you're not going home like that. I'm sure your parents would freak out." Miku shook her head.

"No, my mother passed away and my dad-" Len held a hand up to her.

"I don't wanna hear your circumstances if you don't like to think about it." Immediately Miku looked away, wondering how he'd read her so easily. Len picked up her things and carried them in his hands. "So, off we go then."

"What?" Miku asked, startled. She heard multiple groans from the boys who'd been tormenting her earlier. All of them were on the ground. Len kicked the nearest one.

"Just follow me," Len sighed, ordering her again, she followed. He'd taken her to his house and his parents had helped fix her up, as if they were pros in taking care of such injuries. She'd eaten dinner with them and been given a new bag even nicer than her last.

His parents had kindly dropped her back off at home and explained things to her father. Everyday after that she pretty much tailed behind Len. Hanging out with him, laughing with him, and getting taught by him.

His family was quirky but she found she'd still loved them. They had a playful atmosphere. They'd been a family she'd dreamed of so many times. Countless times since her mother had passed.

Len's older brother Rinto was handsome, but Miku found she still preferred Len over him. He'd always come and bug them. Making all sorts of jokes and teasing Len before he locked him in a headlock, tackled him or wrestled him.

His older sister Lenka was gorgeous but whenever she went out she showed her beauty off in a delinquent kind of way. She looked like an angel but was very much vulgar and tomboyish. Miku liked her also, because she taught her all kinds of things and sometimes helped Miku with her studies, which she _preferred_ to get help from Len from. Otherwise she went to her for life advice.

Len's parents were very supportive of their children but often heckled them about being such rowdy delinquents. His father often apologized for things, while his mother enforced rules and controlled most of the household.

All in all, they were an amazing family. A family Miku so badly wanted to be apart of with Len at her side. Such happy times of her life, Miku would never forget. She loved Len and everything about him. They'd gone their separate ways for a while, but she'd detested every second of it.

When she'd met Len again he'd changed so much. So much, and still she'd profoundly been attracted to him; loved him. Though they weren't as close as before and she felt such a distance. As if he'd locked his heart away, so she hadn't really approached.

Miku loved him, still had been loving him for so long. Since she could remember, he'd been her rough prince. A one light in a world full of darkness.

"_I wonder how long you can keep up that act for?" _Teto's voice suddenly invaded Miku's mind. She felt helpless and the world around her fell away. It shrunk into one little ball and she no longer held it. Standing opposite of her was Rin. She'd came out of nowhere, and in her hands she held Miku's ball selfishly in her hands.

She looked innocent enough, but that didn't change the fact that Miku was left with nothing, _had_ nothing. She felt nothing but pain and tried to hide it. Fought to suppress it but it burned and she cried out. It multiplied into several different hers and held her down, each burning just as much as the last.

Rin stood on the opposite side, still watching, simply impassive. Miku felt empty and bare. Stripped of all that rightfully had been hers. Teto was present too, stalking, her voice ghostly.

"Look at this gap? Isn't it wide? Do you really think you compare?" Teto asked.

"I do!" Miku screamed, trying to get up. But she couldn't. Teto laughed bitterly, as if ridding a bad taste from her mouth.

"_No, you don't Miku. Anger, sadness, hatred_. I feel your pain..._I know your pain._ I can feel it. You and I, we share a similar goal."

"No, I-"

"Then are you really still friends with her? Rin? Who's stealing your everything, who's taken my everything? Who will soon possess your everything if you don't stop her?" Teto smiled sickly. "_I guess you're just a masochist like that._"

"No...I..." Teto paced back and forth

"At first I was thinking, I could get rid of her but, that's foolish. It's not nearly enough for me or you. For _our_ suffering."

"I don't wanna hurt anyone Teto...I..."

"_Well, aren't you pathetic then? Isn't it painful?_" Miku bit her lip, but the pain wormed in and singed her. A smile appeared on Rin's face. _"See?"_ Teto said. "She's mocking us...you and I both."

"_Stop Teto..."_  
"All Rin does is take and take some more," Teto argued

"_She doesn't!"_

"_She does!" _Teto screamed. Her voice echoed. "After she takes your world too...do you really think she'll even look at you? She'll mock you by hurting Len and then throwing him away afterwards. _Is that what you want?_" Teto asked. She sat next to Miku.

"No..." Miku admitted weakly. The other copies of her started to disappear.

"Such_ anger, hatred, sadness, jealousy, selfishness and desires alike_," Teto started. "_Wield them as weapons_."

"Before you said it was sickening didn't you?" Miku asked, weakly she started to stand.

"_I did_," Teto admitted. "Because there are better ways to use such feelings. Like bringing down the cause of them. It's useless just to kill them though. _No_..." Teto's voice faded and came back stronger than ever.

"_No_, you _crush_ that person. If you can't crush everything they hold dear, _take it from them._ _And then crush it all the same once it's yours_. You take more and more until they have nothing left and they beg for death from your hands. If they can't be killed, _you crush them and take what's rightfully yours._ _Understand Miku?_" Teto asked.

Miku stood straight and tall and walked right over to Rin. She ripped the ball right from Rin's hands and she crumbled. A smile crossed her face and Miku woke staring at the ceiling. She hopped out of bed and poked Len. He woke slowly and his voice was slightly raspy.

"_Miku_? Is there something wrong?" Len asked, Miku gazed down at him.

"Len...earlier I didn't say it but is it okay if I share this bed with you?" Len sat up straight immediately, startled.

"Miku? Why so suddenly?" Len asked again, she didn't wait for his answer and crawled on top of him. Len noticed the way she was staring at him. As if wanting to be recognized, to permanently drill her existence into him. Len looked away.

"Miku, that's...stop," Len said, he felt her trembling.

"_Am I not good enough for you?"_ The words caught Len off guard and he found his eyes were locked on Miku's. Something wouldn't let him look away.

"Is _that_ what this is about?" Len said, again with the questions.

"But...Rin's in here all the time..." Miku allowed her voice to trail. Len's face blushed.

"We're not doing anything like that!" Len shouted, flustered. Miku looked back at him skeptically.

"Every night she's in here, I just assumed..."

"No!_ Lord no!_ She just feels um, uneasy sleeping by herself," Len covered, avoiding the truth. Such thoughts had never crossed his mind.

"She does or you do?" Miku questioned, moving closer to Len's face. He frowned.

"What do _I_ have to be afraid of?"

"_I'm also fragile too Len..._" Miku whined, Len attempted to look away again but he couldn't.

"_Miku_, what on earth are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about why is she so close to you?"

"We're childhood friends," Len lied.

"_So are we,_" Miku added. Len closed his eyes but still felt Miku's piercing gaze.

"_Enough of this Miku_, go to bed." Len said attempting to end the conversation. He attempted to roll over but Miku was quicker and pinned him.

"_You're not avoiding my questions,_" she commanded. "Do you love her?" Len was able to look away this time so he did.

"I care for her, but it's not really love..." When he looked at Miku again she was grinning like a mad woman. "Did I say something _amusing_?" Len asked, Miku's smile faded.

"No, I couldn't hear you. Could you say that again?" Len sighed.

"I said it's not really love, I just care about her." Again Miku's smile came back and before Len could process anything else Miku had his hand in hers. She placed it on her waist and slowly started moving it in motions up and down.

"_M-Miku?_" Len called in confusion.

"How many questions are you gonna ask?" She asked this time around. She bent down and blew warm breath past Len's neck. He shivered. "What part of _sharing a bed_ in a way that you and Rin haven't don't you get?" Len swallowed hard and breathed deeply before he tried to speak again. Miku was still moving his hands over her waist and it was incredibly hard to focus.

"_I-I"_ Despite his preparations Len still stuttered. "I don't think that's-"

"_Ah_, no more questions Len. I won't answer anymore..." Miku placed one finger over Len's lips to silence him and despite his willpower, he gave into Miku's command.

_**So, I may be a little late on updating next Tuesday because I'm traveling, so just in case this chapter was extra**_


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Ted sat alone in his office. Not particularly missing the company of people. The atmosphere was ominous and there was no light in the room besides the brightness of his computer screen. Streaks of silver moonlight attempted and failed to shine through his windows. Leaving the room abnormally darker than usual.

He sat straight, the way he always did. Fixing his glasses every once in a while. He was typing up endless reports of todays results, which amounted to no end of paper work. On the side, he was also preoccupied with locating Rin. Girl was all she cracked up to be. Even damaged she'd managed to elude all his efforts to find her.

The tracker he'd placed on Rin in the super market had been destroyed, with the second not far behind and out of commission. She was no longer on the radar he'd set. As for the boy that was currently in possession of her, Ted hadn't found anything on him.

He'd typed numerous searches into all the systems he had at his disposal. He'd found numerous Len's, but without a last name, it was a bust. Without his last name there was no way to pinpoint exactly who was _his_ Len and his family as collateral. There were major amounts of Len's that attended all different kinds of schools, but if he didn't have a last name the records meant nothing, There was absolutely no way to trace him. Not a single lead. As if he didn't exist.

Ted sighed and leaned back in his chair. He couldn't afford not to find Rin. The boss had given him strict order to do so. Every person that worked for the boss feared becoming useless, since the boss didn't value lives as much as he valued Rin. So far she was the one thing most important to him. Mostly because she was precious to him in ways the others weren't.

Ted didn't know if the bosses love for Rin would last long. He'd seen so many wonderful people come and go. Or more so, _ended_. Bright people too. The boss killed indiscriminately. Sometimes out of sheer boredom, others just because he was angry or no longer needed you. Often it was a matter of wrong place, wrong time.

Ted was in a position in which he couldn't afford to lose his usefulness. Much like everyone else, he had too much on the line.

Despite that, he was considered all around the company as the bosses most valued member. Anytime something went wrong or astray, employees turned to Ted, not the boss. Ted honestly, ran the company more than the boss himself did. The possibility of him being given it if the boss passed away was exceptionally high.

Not that he was very interested in running such a corrupt company.

Ted had taken part in every project in the organization. Most of them, he'd shamelessly started himself. The main reason for that was because it kept him busy, and they only person he had left alive. Which was his sister.

He rarely, if ever got to see her. Ted was a ghost to her and quite truthfully regretted that fact. Even when he finally retired for the night, exhausted and spent he'd pass out before he got the chance to even set eyes upon her. She could as well be nonexistent and he'd have no choice but to keep living.

In this facility, one could not take their own life. Most never understood why, but Ted knew. Momentarily, he lifted his sleeve, pushing the thin fabric up past his elbow.

Right on his wrist was a visible brand, the agencies brand. A sharp V with coiled initials wrapping around it. Sometimes upon seeing it for the first time, people mistook the initials for thin vines, even chains wrapping around a V.

Once you had the brand you couldn't take your own life and neither could someone kill you. If you lifted a knife and stabbed deep, blood would flow, but not for long. The wound would seal as if it'd never been there and you'd still be alive. Still able bodied to work and eternally chained to this corporation.

If you accidentally had a hand cut off or blown off in an experiment. It would rebuild and attach no matter what you did to try to stop it. People also didn't succumb to sickness or any other ailments here.

Such a luxury as death, you couldn't receive it unless the boss himself ended you. Rin and the rest of her kind also had that power. They were the only people alive in this building, _this prison_, that could kill anyone.

Ted knew first hand because he'd tried himself. He'd wanted a solution to his depression and loss. After he'd been recruited, Ted had gone through multiple episodes of survivors guilt. He'd suffered surreal emotional injury leading to deep hatred and depression. Soon enough, his emotions felt nullified and he became who he was.

He remembered trying to take his life. The injury had been excruciatingly painful but death hadn't come. He'd felt ashamed of himself after he'd made the discovery.

What would've become of his sister if he had managed? Such a thought, kept him from ever doing so again. He'd worked hard to satisfy the boss and keep all things in check. Recently had been the first time he'd ever let the boss down. He couldn't afford to have this blemish on an otherwise perfect performance.

That determination of his didn't change the situation though. Fact was; Rin was still gone. No longer in the agencies possession. She was free to roam the streets and do what she pleased without orders and instructions. Out there, she was even more dangerous.

Her intention and personality hadn't been hostile when he'd seen her at the supermarket, but she was a ticking time bomb. Not even fully aware of what she could do. Even just a fragment of knowing what she was capable of was just the beginning.

Ted needed to step it up. His mind imagined numerous amounts of horrendous situations. There were endless possibilities for situations that could happen in such short time.

Ted was struggling to hold onto the last piece of humanity he had. His sanity wasn't fairing any better either. He'd done all kinds of things to people and issued orders he wasn't proud of. That last shred was what kept him to his intact sanity. Though he deemed himself already a mad man.

Len, was much more of a ghost than Ted himself was. There was no other schools he could recall ever being in the area. He had searched phone books and records. Even medical records he'd managed to land his hands on through connections.

None. None. None! Held a single fact or trace of Len. At least the one he was looking for. Ted whipped the endless papers across the room in frustration. Papers flew everywhere littering the room like used confetti. He had so much at his disposal. How was it that this Len continued to elude him? It was absurd that one boy couldn't be found by an entire corporations technology.

He'd seemed normal enough. Ted had checked in with every public, religious, and prestigious school in the area. He hadn't even bothered to search the records of that rundown delinquents school. He'd seriously doubted that such a fine looking young man would've associated himself with such a place.

The kid looked smarter than he'd probably claim to be. Ted dropped his head in his hands.

With each passing day the boss grew more impatient. Ted could see it every time the boss did anything. He'd casually mention how many days it'd been since he'd last seen Rin, order more things for her when he got bored. There hadn't been a day where the boss hadn't entered her room.

Ted had watched the boss rearrange the whole entire place. Wondering if that had been the root of the problem.

Ted knew what the boss would do if he got fed up. The man would go look for Rin himself. That was a catastrophe Ted wouldn't allow to happen.

He could vividly picture the complete and total genocide that would ensue. The boss would walk through the streets obliterating everything and anything he saw in his path without lifting a single finger.

He'd leave a trail of death and despair and ruin, till Rin willingly revealed herself and came to him. Even then, he still wouldn't be satisfied. He'd feel the need to slaughter that innocent Len boy infront of her and drain every last ounce of life from him till she learned never to disobey again.

If he was really angry, he'd probably revive the poor boy and do it a thousand times over.

If Rin was already attached to Len...that could spell out worse than destruction. Rin would momentarily panic, but when reality set in...Ted felt himself trembling. He curled his hands into tight fists.

If the boss forcefully separated Rin from Len knowing fully well what would happen...Ted couldn't allow such a thing to happen. He'd directly helped create Rin as she was now and had aided Rin's development.

If the boss killed Len infront of Rin. After reality set in and enough trauma was triggered, she'd by default activate phase shift Termination. Her rampage wouldn't and couldn't be stopped. Her rage wouldn't be quelled until she'd destroyed the boss.

Phase shift Termination unlike other phase shifts didn't create a new persona with detailed characteristics. No, termination enhanced all the senses and the users skills beyond their already insane capabilities. Stamina, speed, and strength would be upgraded like a rush of adrenaline at the cost of the users personality and traits.

Rin would block out anyone and everything else would become a blur. The boss was the only one possible of stopping such a rampage. He was the _only_ one. And if Rin's target so happened to be him, there would be no end. Rin would become a soulless, personality robbed shell who's only focus was the bosses complete and utter destruction.

Ted straightened his glasses. Even if he was capable of stopping Rin in phase Termination it was still rather risky. Since ending the rampage would require he get close to Rin. Since he could only put effort into preventing such a thing, that's what he did. It was the main and only reason why it was important not to separate Rin from Len forcefully.

It would be an endless, perilous battle. One that would rage on through the ages.

The situation regarding the boss was the same as with Len. If Rin did manage, miraculously, to kill the boss another trauma would be triggered and she'd spend eternity fighting against herself. Seeking to destroy everything there ever was about her. Not a moment before then would her rage be quelled.

It wasn't just death that triggered the phase shift. Any kind of serious trauma had the potential to do so. Death, isolation, and rejection were just the most common and proven ones.

A forced phase shift could cause mental damage. With the potential to make Rin a thousand different versions of herself in one entity. A phase that the scientist department called Corruption. Only the strongest of the one thousand would dominate and step forward to be _'Rin.'_ It wasn't even a given because since she'd be versing her exact selves, victory wasn't definite.

The battle could rage on for days, months, years, and even decades. However since it took place in the mind it also continued to deteriorate the brain as it went on. So even if able to escape that temporary purgatory it wasn't possible that the persona that won would be in complete and dominant control of the mind as well as the body. As the second persona would stay firmly planted in the brain. Pushing and pushing to be able to take control.

The slightest weakness of the host would allow the second to temporarily take control of the body, a switch, as some other scientists put it.

So many dangers...so many things that could possibly go wrong. That's why Rin and the others had to stay at the agency. They were unstable, no matter how much control they thought they had.

"Teddy boy~" A voice whispered into his ear. Ted straightened in his chair. He hadn't noticed the person sneaking up on him and noted that he should work on his guard.

"What do you want Lily? I'm busy," Ted said firmly with an edge in his voice.

"Oh I can tell, you're worried about so many things," Lily purred. "Sitting here feeling regret, responsibility and despair. Wanting to care for your sister but feeling as if you truly don't exist to her. Your main worry though is..." Lily stalked around to the front of Ted's desk. He heard the thick seductive clicks of her high heels. She slammed her hands down on the table and her eyes locked with Ted's.

"Your main worry is concerning phase shift Termination. A phase that blocks out everything except the idea of complete and total obliteration of the cause. A phase that allows the user to create weapons for their destructive purposes. Anything at all for the domination of their opponent."

Lily stretched and crawled onto Ted's desk. She stared right at him.

"Terrifying isn't it?" Lily smiled. "Oh! You're also thinking about not letting the boss forcefully split up Rin and that Len boy. Furthermore the endless details of phase shift Corruption." Lily leaned in. Ted ignored her and fixed his glasses.

"Stop reading my thoughts Lily," Ted warned.

"I can't help it! It's too fun, especially your thoughts," she teased. Ted watched Lily shut his laptop. She leaned in farther and gripped his tie in her hand. "Working is lame Ted, let's have some fun." Ted yanked his tie out of her grasp.

"I'm not interested. There's too much work to be done and not enough people doing it," Ted scolded.

"Well, I'm trying to get to doing it right now," Lily laughed and Ted rolled his eyes.

"Grow up Lily," he commented blandly.

"Teddy, you're always working, take a little break," Lily whispered suggestively. She caressed his cheek and slowly slid off his glasses. Pushing them into an unretrievable place between her breasts. Ted sighed.

"And tell the boss what?" Ted questioned.

"Don't worry about it. You're his best man." Ted forcefully shoved Lily off his desk. She flipped backwards and landed on her behind.

"You know, when you're like this I wish we'd never created those damn things! Why do we need to find the third anyway? He has two more that adore him just the same!" Lily threw her hands up in the air and limply let them drop. Ted hushed her.

"_For your information_, _those damn things_ have _names_ and are still _people_, _Lily_." Lily laughed at Ted's comment.

"_Yeah,"_ she snorted. "Whatever you say Teddy. Now come! I've formally invited you to my bed." Lily released the clip that was holding her hair in the neat ponytail she always wore it in. Her golden locks cascaded and hugged her curves.

Ted noticed her skirt was a lot shorter than usual and returned to his work. He lifted his laptop off his desk and tucked it into his briefcase.

"Like I've told you many times before Lily, I'm not interested in the bosses mistress." Ted turned on his heels and quickly made his way to the exit. He didn't stop for a second and didn't bother to glance back. Striking false hope into woman wasn't something he did.

"Ted?" He heard Lily call after him. "It was one time! Get back here! Ted!" Lily shouted for minutes on end but he was already gone. Preoccupied with other thoughts.

Indeed Ted and the rest of the agency had created monsters. The ultimate weapons. Vocal Corp could take over the world if it so pleased. As the government seemed to overlook their existence. It was a harsh truth Ted had learned in his early years here. He knew not how many contacts the boss had in the government, but not once had Ted doubted the system until then.

Sometimes though, Ted did wish he hadn't given into the boss that day. He was content now, accustomed to his workload. He didn't have to worry about rent or any civilian problems. Often, he wished he could. Such petty worries would be everything to him. He'd trade them for his constant suspicion and paranoia of death for letting the boss down.

Accepting what he did for work didn't change the fact that he was still required to do awful things to good people. It didn't change the fact he was required to oversee the deaths of important individuals and replace them. It didn't change the way his sister looked at him as if he was a monster when he did manage to see her.

Before, her looks had deeply wounded him. Ted was beyond tears now. Such emotions were luxuries he didn't possess _nor_ have time for. He was too busy taking care of his current problems and maintaining perfect maintenance of the building.

His sins were plentiful, that Ted couldn't deny. He had a hand in creating the ultimate weapon and used his knowledge to benefit a being worse than evil itself. Therefore, all the dolls were his responsibility, especially Rin.

Of course she wasn't entirely a doll, none of them were completely. More so, it was a code name for the project. The Doll project. Each member looked just as pure and fragile as a doll. Their beauty too, was unmatched when effort was put in. All dolls had an air about them, each a noticeable contrast between them other than gender. Everything about them had been genetically modified by Ted and other scientists with the bosses perfect weapon in mind.

They were next to weightless for farther and higher jumping capabilities. All kinds of traction and body enhancements had been done to allow maximum agility, balance, strength, force and speed in a human vessel. They possessed exceptional senses and reflexes. Not to mention mental capabilities that surpassed anything human and above. All the edits and cross-species genetic engineering overtime had eventually formed powers for each of them. Apart from Rin who had been naturally born with hers and yet still developing and creating new ones to this very day.

At times Ted wondered what the boss really was. It was a fact that he could not die and that he was immortal but what exactly was he? Rin was exceptional from the very first day she was born. Her screams had shattered numerous objects and substances crumbled at her cries.

She'd been able to lift even the heaviest of things from miles away mentally without breaking a sweat. That had made her an instant trouble maker who always needed to be watched and yet also kept in the dark. Endless nannies had come and gone till Ted had been entrusted with her.

Ted knew a lot about the agency but he still couldn't understand why Rin had been added to the Doll project. Her alterations hadn't truly been needed or necessary. She'd already been perfect. Having her out in the world so damaged was a serious hazard. _For more reasons than one._

Truthfully, Rin wasn't damaged. She'd just entered a new phase shift. Ted stopped where he was and thought. It just _didn't_ make sense.

Rin _shouldn't_ have been able to _access_, let alone _create_ a new phase shift. The only possible ways Ted could think it possible to happen was firstly, there was a traitor among them that had created one for Rin.

_However_, that solution wasn't logical because the chances of someone betraying the boss _though high_, within his own company building were slim. He knew nobody brave enough to attempt such an act. Not to mention it would take months to develop even a fragment of a new phase shift.

Second, was if Rin at some point had forced a phase shift on herself causing a corruption.

That solution also wasn't very logical or plausible. Dolls couldn't survive a corruption in one piece. Since forced phase shifts corrupted the mind leaving the doll in an extreme state of schizophrenia.

A thousand minds would live and fight in one body. Each with a different personality. There was also a rumor of a possible cerebral brain stroke from all those personas. So how _had_ she managed?_ And survived for that matter?_

Ted was baffled. Rin had always been special. Even still, she'd loved the facility and the organization. So why had she gone? Why and how had she made another phase shift?

"Ted!" Lily's voice broke into his thoughts.

"I'm not interested Lily," he stated firmly and returned to walking. His resolve was firm, and in the timeline of things that needed to be done; Lily was not one of them. She caught up with him.

"Okay, I heard but that wasn't the only reason I came to find you." Lily grabbed Ted's arm and he stopped. She locked her eyes on his and slowly trailed a finger down Ted's chest. He slapped her hand away, fixing his lab coat.

"What other information do you have for me Lily?" Ted said indignantly. His annoyance with her was starting to pile up.

"Well, I'll tell you but you'll have to-" Ted turned to go. "Okay wait! It's about the boss okay. He's-"

"_He hasn't left the facility has he!?"_ Ted interrupted. His voice was frantic and he talked quickly. If the boss had left the facility...if he was already on his way to finish the job.

"No, he's still here Ted." Lily watched Ted release a sigh of relief. "Last I heard from the employees was that he was incredibly angry." Lily tossed hair behind her and huffed. "Then again when _isn't_ he?"

"Anymore details than that?" Ted questioned, eager to know.

"Yeah, he trashed his office. Mans snapped, so nobody is going near him for the time being. However you should talk to him before he _does_ end up leaving. If he hasn't already."

Ted thanked Lily and ordered that she tell everyone to retire back to their rooms for the night. He sped towards the bosses office. He hadn't even been within a meter of it when he saw the complete and utter destruction.

Chunks of drywall and wood strew the floor, along with sharp bits of metal and broken weapons. Bullet cases littered the floor with broken glass and circuitry. Wires hung from the ceiling still sparking and snapping electricity like eels. Some walls tilted at impossible angles but had not fallen from the wall base.

The windows and marble floor seemed to be fine. So was the bosses desk. He hadn't harmed the cabinet of porcelain dolls either.

He was knelt on his knees in the far right corner of the debris staring at a chair. A rather expensive chair with plush velvet red cushions built into it. Ted knew who had always sat in that chair next to the boss.

The place was a disaster and Ted had trouble even opening the door to get in. Several objects scraped against the glass door releasing a deafening screech. Ted cursed at the noise but knew entering the bosses office undetected was impossible anyway.

Instantly a tense aura consumed Ted. It enveloped with him and pulled tight like rope constricting his movements. He choked as he couldn't breathe. Invisible hands gripped Ted's neck and squeezed.

"It's me sir, it's Ted." Ted croaked. The hands released slowly and Ted gasped for air. He coughed violently before he could breathe again. "Sir, just what were you thinking? You've destroyed the office...such actions are unnecessary! What does this solve?"

Still the boss sat. Ted moved closer and realized the boss was talking to himself. Or more so, the chair. His head rested on it and he ran his hands over the cool wood in repetitive motions. Ted walked closer towards him cautiously dodging sharp debris.

"Sir?"

"Where have you gone Rin?...Come back to me...come home already..." Ted heard the boss say. He repeated it over and over. Ignoring Ted as if he wasn't in the room.

"Sir...?" Ted repeated, much softer this time. Accustoming his voice to the bosses fragile and unpredictable state. Finally the boss stopped speaking to himself and lifted his head.

"Ted...? Where is she? Why is it that you always come into my office empty handed?" Ted could hear the angry edge building back up in the bosses voice. He gritted his teeth.

Ted had no idea where Rin was and Teto hadn't told him where she was heading or what she was doing. He saw his sister too rarely to know anything about her nowadays. When she'd left, she had refused to have contact with him for the time being. Claiming that if he knew what she was planning to do, he'd stop her.

Teto had told him that she'd keep and eye on Rin though. So Ted lied.

"I apologize for my tardiness with this manner, but please understand that we need Rin to come willingly to us."

"_Where is she Ted?" _The boss asked. His voice a threatening command more than a question.

Ted steadied himself. Already feeling the bosses cold protruding fingers on his mind. They were searching for the location. Ted pictured a tall steel wall with reinforcements and blocked the boss from his mind. The hands receded.

"I'll send some troops out to get her in the morning, she'll be back here in a few days, a week at the most." The boss was quiet for a while before he spoke again.

"Didn't I say no other people on this case Ted?"

"Yes, you did," Ted clarified. "However, care to enlighten me on how to get Rin back here without the troops?" The boss fell silent so Ted continued. _"Exactly."_ He was surprised by how wonderful it felt to hear the bosses silence and have the last word for once.

The boss stood up limply and walked over to his desk. He smiled politely at Ted.

"So she'll be back soon?" The boss asked. The room started to shake and objects were repairing themselves. Ted nodded in reply to the bosses question. "That's good...but you'll go look for her without troops. I told you, nobody else on this case and you'll standby that order. Got it Ted?" Ted almost sighed but instead nodded sharply.

In truth he had no idea where Rin was. But now that he'd lied to the boss, he needed to be even quicker about finding her.

Not finding Rin would be the end of him. There were endless reasons why he direly needed to locate Rin. He tried to pick a main one but his problems were plentiful. Too plenty that he couldn't make one reason more urgent than the other.

He had no clue where to start and Ted had never believed in religion after what happened to him. _How could he?_ What kind of sadistic God would take away his family and lead him into the arms of a mad man? A cruel one, a God that had chosen to laugh in his face and deprive him of tears to shed. So he hadn't believed. Ted turned to go.

The second he looked around, the office was just as perfect and orderly as any other day Ted had entered it. All debris had been cleared and repaired, all the bosses doing.

He'd forgotten the boss was also capable of fixing things. However, the man preferred to destroy. The repairing he did was more of a side-affect of his happiness. Similar to a little child who had thrown a tantrum, gotten his answer, and was pleased now.

For a few seconds Ted actually considered and almost believed the boss wasn't a bad man. But the thought fell short and truth killed it. Maybe, just maybe if he possessed Rin again, the man might change.

The void that was his heartless chest would be replaced by newfound care for Rin. The icy sadistic gleam in his eyes would hold compassion. With Rin he'd change and no longer feel the need to murder.

She'd directly been created by the bosses genes. Even still, she loved the facility and the organizations.

Ted almost laughed out loud. What sort of delusion was he creating? No matter what the man had he'd never be happy. Being immortal had a way of doing that to you.

It ate away at your sanity and took away the ones you loved. Mortals you loved. The boss had probably been forced to see all kinds of things in his lifetime. Ted almost felt sorry for him; _**almost**_, but not really.

He wondered somehow, if someone managed to rip away the one thing the boss held dear...how would he respond?

Would he shed tears and cry out in agony? Would he collapse no longer having any will to fight? Would he give in and wish only to perish like Rin had? Would the pain sear and burn so intensely that it left him empty? A useless shell of himself that roamed without purpose? Without meaning to life?

Ted so badly wished to see such a thing. Momentarily, the crazier part of him wished it would happen and wondered what the bosses tears tasted like. An even more insane part of him wished he could cause the boss such grief.

Ted had felt that grief along with countless others. He curled his hands into fists and started to leave the bosses office. Forcing his thoughts to something else.

If Ted himself was capable of causing the boss such agony, like he'd experienced. Something inside him stirred at the idea. _Revenge_, the word felt wonderful on his tongue, as if he'd wandered the desert for endless days and someone had finally given him water.

As pleasing as that idea was to Ted, he couldn't do it. Revenge was a never ending cycle. He'd have to worry about getting all the dolls out of the way to even attempt such a thing.

"Ted," Ted spun at the sudden call of his name. The world distorted and restored after a few seconds of confusion. The boss no longer had a smile on his face. His lips were pressed into a solid line. "Feel free to use the other dolls to track Rin. It might be difficult for those two, but together I'm sure they'll be able to bring her in. Unharmed..._or virtually something to that degree._" Ted nodded and continued down the hall.

What had he been thinking? Even cruel, deadly, and heartless as the boss was,...he was still the boss. He was still human...or whatever he was. Ted might work for Vocal Corp. He might be a killer and utterly descending into insanity, but he wasn't evil. Nor was he cynical or a tyrant.

He was just Ted Kasane. So badly only wanted to be Ted Kasane who was a good boy and looked after his sister. A responsible child that aided his mother and supported his father.

Ted Kasane who everyone had put high hopes in. _Just Ted Kasane_ fresh outta high-school and living how he wanted. _Just Ted_ who didn't work for Vocal Corp, or torture people, or murder innocents in cold blood.

_Just Ted _who had not indirectly been the cause of his parents death. _Just Ted _who received looks of love, affection, and admiration from his sister. _Just Ted_ who could whole heartedly smile back at people with all his sanity.

_Just Ted _who had nothing to do with the Doll project or the dolls. _Ted Kasane_, just wanted to be _Ted_. He didn't allow himself the luxury of tears. Something inside you needed to be able to produce tears. Whether they be tears of guilt, sadness or joy.

Ted had nothing inside him of that sort. Anything that had allowed him to cry in the past was long broken and gone. So he focused on work and battered the bosses proposal around in his mind.

The other dolls could be successful at locating Rin. He thought just once he might use them. _Just this once._ Ted stumbled and almost tripped. He was so deep in thought he hadn't seen the paper that was stuck to his shoe. He stopped for a second and picked it up to see just what it was.

It wasn't just any paper, it was a picture. _Specifically_ of Rin. Her eyes were a blinding neon blue that couldn't possibly be human. Her head was slightly tilted and she followed next to...

Ted lost his words and felt himself grinning like an idiot.

In the picture was the Len boy and Rin together walking side by side. The picture itself wasn't of any interest, it was what this Len was _wearing_ that caught Ted's eye. Thanks to this stroke of luck, he'd know where to go now, and _exactly_ where to send the dolls.

"_Gottcha..., my Len."_


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Miku Hatsune she...Len couldn't find specific enough words to describe her. He was stuck between two words that were a siren and a succubus. His thoughts were a mess right now and he had trouble even keeping one sustained. _Similar_ to this whole situation. It was beyond difficult to process whether he wanted to be here or not.

He'd tried to put an end to his current affairs but his hands had a mind of their own. Freely they roamed small inches of Miku's body, his willpower likewise fading and rapidly deserting him. All the self discipline and will he'd accumulated over the years meant nothing. _Gone_, _just like that_. The situation kept escalating.

Len wondered if at some point he'd liked Miku. She was attractive, but wasn't necessarily beautiful in his regard. She had her flaws, a few of them hardly visible unless you were at her core. Like most girls, Len was sure her heart was corrupt at the center. She could be sweet sometimes despite her major tsundere personality.

Her hair was long and lush, silky and quite soft to the touch. She was slender and her skin was smooth. Her eyes were a quiet and yet loud teal color. She dressed moderately enough compared to Luka who felt the need to always show her skin.

Len couldn't remember if he'd ever possessed feelings other than friendship for her. Unlike the lie he'd made up about Rin and him, they _truly_ _were_ childhood friends and yet she hadn't detected his lie. Either out of stupidity or simply because he'd put up barriers even with her back then.

If he had liked her or not...well, _that didn't change the situation._

She was still on top of him pinning him where he was. Her teal eyes were burning into him as if he were being branded. They burned for him and no matter what, he couldn't come up with a reason not to do this.

Of course he knew there were several crucial reasons. Reasons countless teachers and even morons could name. However, he wouldn't find them. Not during this or the fuzzy haze his mind was in due to Miku. Her scent was engulfing him and he felt his strength leaking from him like a bruised melon.

He still had strength but not enough to hold back. Everything he'd taught himself, self discipline, order, will._ It all meant nothing here._

Mostly because he was not in control of the situation. Someone else was; _Miku_ specifically. Every small circle he mindlessly drew on her waist. The sensual heat that coursed through him. Every small cute moan or sound Miku released accommodating his actions. Accompanied by the way she breathlessly called his name from doing so alone...

_All of it would be his undoing._

The air was already hot and troublesome to breathe in. It sat heavy on Len's lungs and his hike in body temperature almost left him gasping for air. Every breath was short and warm like his last.

Mentally, he desperately fought for control. However, it was a battle he was rapidly losing to lust and hormones. Several of Miku's hot breaths pushed past his neck like fingers and Len shuddered. He felt goosebumps form on his skin. The tables weren't turning.

At least in _his_ favor anyway.

Miku was offering him her everything. That much Len could understand. There was nothing deeper than that, nothing left to give after that. Giving someone your love on top of everything else...such a complex thing. There was no reason _not_ to take it. Nothing to stop him _from_ taking it. But did he _want_ it?

A moment of clarity reached Len. He gripped Miku's waist to push her back. He had to sort everything out here, _right now_. Miku was rushing this, and him. She obviously wasn't thinking straight. Len wasn't either but his thought process was clearer than Miku's.

He had to stop her with everything honorable about him. How would things be afterwards? Neither of them needed to make this irreversible mistake. _Especially_ not himself. Yet before he could _say_, let alone _do_ anything, Len's lips were smothered by Miku's.

He was so stunned he laid rigid and frozen for about three-seconds while her lips stroked his. It was light at first but increasingly gained pressure. Then he forgot who he was, let alone who she was, and melted into her. All the confusion, question and resistance he had, Len forgot it all.

Forgot where he was and what he'd been trying to do only seconds earlier. Forgot why he'd been trying to resist in the first place. It's not like he had all that solid of a reason.

There were no thoughts of protest or question anymore. Something deep inside him took control over his conscience and ruled happily over it. It had been so long since he'd done something even close to this. He hadn't dated let alone kissed a girl in ages. However it wasn't as if he was rusty.

Almost against his will he felt his arms stretching downwards to lock around Miku's waist and he pulled her down closer. Much closer than anyone needed to be ever. Still, it wasn't close enough.

Miku's arms twined around his neck and her lips parted in invitation, allowing him full access to her mouth. One of his hands wandered from her waist and knotted itself in her hair. The light kiss Miku had started became fierce. Len's arm wrapped tightly around her back, molding her body to his.

Miku couldn't breathe, but she had no need for oxygen. Her only desire was for Len's body to be pressed against hers and his lips to keep kissing hers. Sparks of electricity seemed to shoot through her.

Right then and there she probably couldn't have remembered her own name if someone had asked it right then. She had to have him. Had to, needed to, yearned to. Her body and mind were on fire for him as she ran her hands up his chest. Her fingers feeling the warmth of his body even through his shirt. As if he radiated heat.

She started to lift up the bottom of his shirt needing the offending fabric to disappear. Then she was under. The split moment she had focused on something else Len had rolled them over so he was on top.

Miku was sure she'd lost control but Len either didn't notice, or didn't care. She struggled with his shirt a little longer before he separated from her. She almost cried out from the sudden separation as it sent physical pain coursing through her. Cold air passed the spot only earlier Len's body had been.

Len stripped off his shirt himself in those seconds he was away from her. The seconds passed like years and seemed to take too long. Miku fell breathless once it was gone.

Her hands roamed the hard planes of Len's chest and it was glorious. She felt the deep indentations above his hip bones and felt every flex in his muscles. His fit build, a build she'd always wanted to run her hands over. Something deep in her stomach clenched with each exhalation and she felt exhilarated.

There was still more of him. Still so much of Len that was not yet hers. However, having all of Len wasn't the direct point of this. Len was already on her mind often, more than he should be lately.

She had to make him feel the same way. To constantly have her on his mind every second of the day. To know she existed, and _need_ her existence. Even being just a sliver of significance to Len's center would be enough.

It might be impossible, since Len's center was himself and only himself. If somehow, she could forge herself there she'd be able to sleep at night. To dream peacefully without the thought of Rin stealing everything from her. That would be glorious, even more so than Len's body.

The thought allowed her to drift and Miku lost herself in that happiness. She breathed in and was immersed in Len's scent. A spicy scent.

Her hands draped over his back and she sat up. She pulled herself close to him and kissed along his jawline before she made her way upwards to his lips. Len allowed it.

Her heart beat rapidly in her chest as Len fell back onto the mattress allowing her dominance again. Miku wanted to go slower, she wanted to take her time and not miss even an inch. But time was of the essence even now. Quite frankly it was a luxury, just like this.

Her hands travelled further and further downwards all the while, Len watched her. She gripped the top of his belt and released it from the latch. Sliding it out, she tossed it to the floor and it landed with a faint click next to Len's forgotten shirt.

How Len could wear jeans to bed Miku didn't know, and _actually_ didn't care. She only knew that the fabric was in the way and it needed to go. Len noticed what she was doing and grabbed her hands. Startled, Miku froze

"Len...?" her voice was shaky and quiet. He didn't reply, only stared at her. Miku blushed but she didn't dare look away. He set her hands on her shirt and without words she knew what he was asking.

Miku breathed deeply and swallowed hard. Hurriedly, she reached up for the first button of her shirt and fumbled with the material. Again Len placed his hands on her and she stopped. She noticed the pleasure in his eyes before he spoke. Only issuing a single command.

"_Slower..."_

Miku's breath hitched and electric heat shot through her. The silky smoothness of Len's voice, the calm and collected exterior he presented. Her senses heightened and her insides burned for him.

Slowly and almost painfully Miku continued unbuttoning her shirt. She felt as if it was constricting her. Len wanted it gone and so it had to be gone. Anything he said was absolute in this moment.

When Miku was finally able to toss the unwanted garment to the floor she felt exposed. She still had her shorts and her undergarments, but she felt exposed all the same. His eyes reached into her as if he could read her thoughts and feel her emotions. He could read her hopes and fears, strengths and faults. Knew her dreams and her values, goals and aspirations.

Len gazed at her for the longest time. Unable to take his eyes off her. He was locked in a trance of some kind. The kind that only Miku could create. A sort of spell.

The back of his neck tingled and he found himself wanting to touch her again. He'd already gotten this far, the thought of stopping had deserted him long ago. It was impossible, he couldn't bring himself to. Somehow didn't want to, or see the need.

His hand trailed it's way up her back and into her hair. He drew Miku closer. Needing to fill this sudden craving, this urge to have her. He needed to taste her again. Her mouth had been sweet. Like a mixture of cinnamon and sugar. Her body, he could only imagine would be so much better.

Len's surroundings faded and suddenly he couldn't see. The sudden darkness blinded him and Miku was no longer infront of him.

Not too far from him stood a girl. It didn't take him too long to register that it was Rin. He attempted to speak but couldn't say anything. The air stifled him. Rin turned to face him and a single tear slid down her cheek.

One particular emotion hit him like a brick but he couldn't recall or understand what it was. But it was present and wouldn't allow him to not acknowledge it. It crushed him and the air denied him further oxygen.

Excruciating pain shot through Len's body and he reached out for Rin. He didn't want her to cry. Couldn't understand why she was and it unsettled him.

This had to be a dream. Despite that thought, it was so vivid. He didn't wanna see Rin cry infront of him, or _ever_. It killed him to watch tears slip down her cheeks and Len felt uncomfortable. They were tears he couldn't stop because he didn't know the cause.

He only understood once she locked eyes with him and spoke.

"_Why Len...?"_

The second he understood the ground fell out beneath him and he dropped right before Rin's eyes. Falling down, being swallowed up by a hidden sea.

Unlike his dark surroundings the sea was not dark. It was a familiar indigo, almost teal color and he was sinking into it at a rapid rate. It swallowed him, dragging him under the surface like quick sand. The more he reacted the quicker he sunk. He reached a hand out for Rin but she didn't notice. Too blinded by her own tears to help him.

Len sunk further and further till the murky teal sea swallowed everything but his one reaching hand. The liquid invaded his mouth and his nostrils and he choked on it violently. He knew he was drowning but tried to breathe air that wasn't present on impulse. His lungs caught fire. All the while he was sure Rin was in the distance, not even watching him.

He swam his way to the top. Forcefully kicking to receive air he was lacking. He was still sinking as if the liquid were deliberately forcing him under, threatening to swallow him whole. Len pushed through it and kept kicking to stay on the surface.

He coughed and hacked up the teal liquid violently and gasped for air. This time he managed to breathe. Rin saw him but made no motion to stop any of the events that were taking place.

An unknown figure stood beside her and she didn't move. It looked so much like her, _exactly like Rin_, _**identical**_. Except Rin's usually happy blue eyes were a faded blank blur next to the second Rin. They reflected dullness reminding Len of gradient color. The other Rin next to her had an arm draped around blue eyed Rin. She smiled.

Something was off, something was very wrong. It didn't take Len too long to figure out. Unlike the Rin he knew, the second Rin smiled sadistically. A knowing smirk Len knew and often made himself when he was right. She whispered sweet nothings into Rin's ear. Were her eyes _red_?

Len kicked to keep himself afloat but no longer found enough strength. He started to sink again, the liquid again trying to consume him and separate him from Rin. He screamed out for Rin to help him, but the second Rin held her firmly by the shoulder. She didn't allow her to move.

The liquid caught up to his neck and he was slipping under it again. Dreading to replay his struggle. Len called again for Rin and this time she responded. She was about to say something but the second Rin stepped infront of her and smiled.

"_I told her I was right."_ It was the last thing Len heard before the teal sea consumed him.

"_Len!_ Len! Are you okay? You're trembling...and tears." Len was lost for a couple seconds before he realized where he was and who's voice was speaking to him.

Miku was on top of him, staring at him. She didn't have a shirt on and looked extremely worried and concerned. She'd mentioned tears but _she_ wasn't crying.

Len felt himself trembling and reached up with shaky hands for his face. He touched his cheeks. They were infact wet with tears and even as he affirmed this, new ones spilled down to meet the old ones.

Stunned, he let his hands fall to his sides and stared, not at anything in particular. The dream he'd just had...had been _too_ vivid.

"Did I say anything?" Len asked cautiously. Miku shook her head.

"You kinda just zoned out..." Len forced his eyes closed in hopes of stopping his tears. He spoke so quietly Miku almost didn't hear him.

"Off...," Len ordered. Miku sat there still, quite stunned. She couldn't have possibly heard him correctly.

"W-What?" She asked. Knowing Len couldn't have said what he had. She felt him shaking underneath her, no longer in a way that was fear. More so, anger.

"Off..." Len repeated, much louder than last time.

"Len...? Len think about this-"

"_**Off!**__..._._just_ _off_." Len forcefully pushed her away so he could sit upright. He swung his legs over the bed and sat hunched over.

Miku fought the tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks. Len had been fine with this earlier and then now...She looked away. The atmosphere was heavy and she felt the need to apologize.

Len's fringe hung over his face and she couldn't see his expression. She felt like reaching out for him or hugging him but neither were a viable option. If he slapped her hand away, she couldn't bear the rejection.

"Len, I'm sorry I did this...I just...I'm sorry." Len didn't respond, he also didn't move. His silence sliced Miku deep like a dagger but hung and split apart in her like a bullet. Miku felt herself slipping. She started to panic and a knot tied in her throat.

"Len, I'm sorry, please don't just suddenly lock your heart away again. Don't hate me, I'll go if you want. I'm sorry..." Miku couldn't stop herself from trembling and Len didn't reach out to stop it either.

She felt the bed rise as Len left it. She watched him grab his belt and replace it firmly back around his pants. He tugged on his shirt and Miku noted that not once did he look at her.

"Len? You don't hate me right? I-"

"I'm going for a jog." Len interrupted coldly. Miku sat stunned. She attempted to speak but her voice faltered. The silence returned and Len tossed Miku's shirt at her.

"I'll...I'll go with you if you'd like Len." Miku said, but Len shook his head.

"Please don't, I need time to myself." Len breathed in and felt a tug on his sleeve.

He glanced back at Miku and she stared into his eyes. Searching them for something, a hint of something, anything.

"Len, I love-"

"Miku. Don't," He finished. An expression of profound hurt crossed Miku's face. Len bit his lip, hardened his heart and tugged his sleeve away. Hesitantly Miku rose from the bed and reached out. She placed a hand on his chest. Whatever she found there seemed to confirm her worry, and most importantly, fear.

Whatever she'd desperately searched so hard for, wasn't there. Her eyes returned to his and Miku stared at him. For a few seconds Len stared back and held it. He wasn't necessarily blind to the emotions in Miku's eyes, but he didn't dwell on them either.

He removed her hand from his chest and returned it to her. Having as little contact as possible.

"I'm going," Len said. He almost turned his back but Miku spoke.

"_Don't do this Len_...what are you trying to do? What are you trying to prove? It doesn't work you know...locking yourself away." She stood in his silence when he didn't answer. "_Where the hell has your heart gone?_ In those few seconds what were you thinking? _Is it my fault? Tell me_, I care about you."

Miku stepped forward and attempted to place a hand on Len's cheek. He avoided her touch and stepped away. She let her hand fall to her side.

"I _haven't_ been myself," he finally replied.

"_No_, you've been _better_ than yourself. I mean look, you're here with friends aren't you? It's amazing."

"_I was already amazing on my own," _Len pointed out.

"Len..." Miku said disapprovingly. She sounded sad and remorseful. "_Don't_."

"No, you _don't_ Miku. Does it look like I need _you_ or _anybody_ to worry about me?" Len sounded disgusted that she'd implied he needed others to watch out for him.

"Is that what this is about! You can't say that Len. You have a lot of people who care about you. Don't just change your mind so suddenly."

"Last time I checked, I wasn't you or anybody's problem. Likewise _none_ of you are mine. _I'm going._"

Len turned his back on Miku and headed for the door. He gripped the handle and again he felt Miku grab his sleeve.

"_Can I leave please?" L_en asked sourly.

"Len, if this is because of what just happened I'm sorry okay. I can fix it." Violently he jerked his sleeve away from her grasp. Another flash of hurt crossed Miku's face but he ignored it. He didn't care and wouldn't care. He had always been his own center. When was it that it had stopped being so?

People uninvitingly had walked into his life and made their importance known. Earlier must have been a little reminder. Len had always been on his own and didn't need anyone. He'd made friends with himself and need not be bothered by anyone else. Starting with Miku and anyone else who was trying to force their way into his life.

"_I don't need to be fixed," _Len bit harshly. Miku stepped back at his anger. _Good_, he thought. He'd had a moment of clarity indeed. A genius could find ways to excel on their own. Other people would only slow him down and get in the way.

He stepped forward and his eyes burned into Miku. She shrank back but the bed kept her pinned in Len's personal space. She'd never forget what he'd say next. The words were carved into her like plexiglas and would remain forever like a scar.

"_I'm not broken, and I'm not you. I don't need fixing."_

Len turned away and unlocked the door. He turned the handle and walked out. Leaving Miku to the silence of the boys room.

No longer feeling any strength in her legs she dropped and sat on the bed limply. She sat there for a while, processing what had happened. Len's harsh words stung her like the worst poison. As if she'd been force fed chemicals and was feeling the after effects.

She pulled in her knees and rested her chin on them. Wrapping her arms tightly around herself to keep from panicking and crying.

She'd done stupid things before but never like this. What on earth had she tried to do? Let alone been thinking? This wasn't her...she didn't and would've never tried something like that before. Ultimately she'd made the problem worse for herself and everyone else as a consequence.

If Len hated her now, how could she go on?

She had to stop this. This insistent ridiculous jealousy and selfishness. Because of it Len had returned to hating everyone equally. This wasn't her. If her mother were still alive, she'd be ashamed.

Never before had Miku let her emotions rule her so intensely. So why now of all times? A searing pain sliced her temple and Miku crumpled to the bed.

Maybe because she'd never had any real threats before. She didn't think there'd be any possibility Len would be taken from her before. Her love for Len hadn't reached it's pinnacle.

When had simply loving him stopped being enough? Had it been seeing Rin with him? By his side like she'd used to be? Had it possibly been the moment Rin had kissed him and it had dawned on Miku that even if she loved him, Len was still a free man?

It wasn't enough to love him anymore. She needed him to recognize her and notice her. For it to be a loss not to be with her. For him to yearn every second of the day to be next to her. To give her his love and his body and soul. For everything about Len Kagamine to resolve around her.

_Not_ for it to only be about him and surely not about Rin. For a few seconds it had been. Fire burned in Miku at the thought. She could be everything Len needed. She could be part of his family and his future.

Miku settled into Len's bed. It still smelled of him and his warmth lingered. Her mind fell absent and before she realized what she was doing her hands were trapping themselves in his blankets. Lacing themselves with his warmth. She only wanted Len to love her. He was her everything. Teto was right, if you'd worked hard, something that should belong to you shouldn't be taken.

_Why couldn't Rin understand that?_ Maybe she did, but she wouldn't step aside. Miku hated her for that. Why care about others if the whole world revolved around you?

Yet, it was Miku's love that had angered Len and set him as he was now.

Miku shook her head. _No_, that couldn't possibly be true. It wasn't her fault. Everything had been fine until Len had zoned out. She hadn't told him because she hadn't wanted to believe it. Despite that she'd heard it. During that time, Len softly had said Rin's name._ Not hers._

She'd hated it. Detested it. Her fury enflamed too hot and angry to describe. She'd successfully hidden it from him, forced herself to think she hadn't heard what she had. None of this was her fault. If Rin hadn't crossed his thoughts, Miku would've had everything.

All of it, all of Len would've been hers. Yet even not present, Rin had gotten in her way. Miku glared and threw the nearest thing she saw at the wall with a grunt. The plate that had once been full of cookies, now empty slammed against the wall with fearful impact. It shattered to pieces that strung themselves across the carpet.

_This wasn't the end. _Miku wouldn't let it _be_ the end.

Everything that was rightfully hers _would _be hers. It was Rin who'd caused him that pain, _not her._ It was Rin that had caused tears to slide down Len's gorgeous cheeks and stunning features. It had been Rin, _not her._

_She_ hadn't hurt Len in the slightest. Nor had _she_ caused his current state. If all had gone for her, he would've happily woke up next to her the following morning. Peaceful, refreshed and a little sore. Miku got out of bed and charged for the door.

With Len gone she couldn't stay in the room. However, she couldn't burst out into the living room angry. She relaxed the features of her face and looked in the mirror. _Normal_, they looked fine but her eyes gave her away. That too she fixed, thinking of happy images of her and Len.

Her mind halted her before she exited the door. She turned to find Len's suitcase. She threw it open and dug around for a shirt, not wanting to wear hers. Needing to have a piece of something to remind her of Len other than the hot and cold inferno raging inside her. She threw the shirt on quickly and neatly returned Len's things to his suitcase and shoved it under the bed.

Finally she left the boys room. She felt a presence next to her and quickly turned to see none other than Teto leaning against the wall. Miku took a step back, startled. Her mind darted to the plate she'd thrown and she wondered if Teto had heard. She smiled innocent enough.

"Oh, Teto? What on earth are you still doing up?" Miku asked politely a smile plastered on her face. Teto casted a sideways glance at Miku before turning her head and looking straight at Miku.

"I thought I'd take the liberty of making your little white lie true. The boys are asleep on the couch. Meanwhile Luka is in our room with Rin, who knows what they're doing but I kept people away from this door."

Miku stood there speechless. She tried to hide that fact but knew Teto could see through her effortlessly. The girl had invaded her mind and her privacy. Teto _had_ however, done her a great service. Still, Miku felt uneasy about whether Teto had heard her and everything that had gone on. Miku's mind merely told her one thing. _Teto is not your enemy. _Miku pondered the thought for a little.

"Teto, what you said to me before outside. Was that true?" A corner of Teto's mouth curled upwards into a smirk.

"Of course it was, we're friends aren't we? I can't stand by and watch something be taken from a friend. Why...is there a...problem concerning Rin?" Teto sounded almost anxious and knowing. As if she'd already known the events that were going to take place. As if she'd planned so all along.

It was just a nagging feeling, so Miku let it go. Miku frowned as she really contemplated her thoughts. Emotions drained from her face. She revealed the cold bitter hatred she'd brewed to Teto. Teto made no comments but looked knowingly at Miku.

"Teto?"

"Yes, Miku?"

"_Get rid of her,"_ The venom in Miku's voice stung even her. It was strangely soothing. She smiled bitterly and coldly without emotion. Teto cast her an almost pleased smile.

"Of course, _anything_ for you Miku." Miku raised a hand before Teto could leave.

"I have one condition though," Teto raised an eyebrow. "I'm gonna take your advice and crush her a little, so she _never_ shows her face infront of Len again." The light chuckle Teto let out was as if she already knew such a thing were going to happen.

"_A little?"_ She asked Miku as if to revise her statement. Miku thought for a second and met Teto's eyes again.

"How about, _till there's nothing of her left?_ Unless you have a problem with that?" For the first time Teto smiled a whole entire smile at Miku.

"_Perfectly fine by me._ Pieces are _more_ than adequate for that man._"_ Before Miku could ask what she meant Teto was gone with a flick of her heels. Walking back to the girls room without a glance backwards.

Miku followed Teto, a full smile on her face. She remembered what Len said to her but his words barely scratched the surface. They lingered there still hot in her mind like a fresh cut. She settled her thoughts elsewhere. Broken or not, she would help him by getting rid of the root of his problems.

Teto walked quickly knowing it would be difficult to hide the smile on her face. Everything, _**everything**_ was falling into place just as she'd planned it. Sure, with a few minor details she hadn't thought of. Nonetheless, the plan, _her plan_, could be set into action.

There was no more need to prolong anything. She'd set people up to watch them fall. And fall hard they would. Miku, Len, Rin, _Him, _Luka, and even Mikuo if necessary. _All_ would fall at the hands of her redemption. She'd walk away with her head held high leaving damnation in her wake.

The boss only said she needed to accomplish getting Rin back to the agency. He _never_ _said_ _unharmed or unbroken. _Simply for her to be there. If she needed to ship Rin in a box back to him, so be it. Teto didn't care about the damage she'd cause. She'd suffered for far too much for far too long. Now it was someone else's turn. Infact, everyone but her and her brother needed to suffer.

Truthfully she had nothing against Len or anyone of them personally. However, business was business. Sometimes a harsh and often cruel, heartless world with an even worse set of laws. Teto would walk out of the agency with her brother and never look back. _Not once_, would she regret or look back.

The cool wind blew and the streets were littered with trash. A sight Len frequently saw. A sight more common than one would think. He followed the sidewalk mindlessly, just walking heading nowhere in particular, none too quickly. The ground was still moist from the storm and shudders ran through his body as he recalled what he'd been through not too long ago.

Plants still dripped rainy dew that clattered to the ground and shattered angelically like crystals. The air was light, proving easy to breathe with a troubled mind. It had a certain freshness to it that was unachievable in the city.

Len needed the air and the lightness helped disperse the dreadful thoughts that ravaged his mind. There were no city sounds as distractions, though he desperately needed one. Often he was good with silence but out here in the country it was unnerving and eerie to him.

He'd left the hotel only minutes ago but a cluster of emotions still rocked him at his core. Dread raged strongest among those unexplainably along with guilt. He was lost in a fighting mental state between himself and something else he was denying. He just wanted to be away and secluded. Not near people and especially not Miku.

What on earth had he been thinking? Doing even? He'd dropped his pride and presented himself dishonorably. The thought allowed venom into his thoughts that burned holes like acid. His pride felt stained at how easily he'd tucked it away. A realization like icy fire hit him mentally and crushed him like a pile of weights. It was a realization that, he hadn't been thinking in the slightest. At least about things he _should've_ been thinking about.

_Thus, _landing himself into the situation in the first place.

He didn't dare repeat or replay any of the things he _had_ been thinking about. Mostly for his own safety.

Len's head felt heavy, almost as if he'd been drugged but he held it up. He stumbled under the weight and righted himself. He never did such ungraceful things like stumbling. Not for anyone and most definitely not infront of anyone. His older brother had taught him the importance of standing straight and proper. His entire family had taught him to hold his head high always.

No matter what happened. No matter what action, no matter the situation. He had to hold his head high and pridefully. Like a Kagamine. The arrogance and sarcasm had come on its own.

He'd zoned out in the middle of his affairs with Miku and shamelessly another person had come to mind. Miku hadn't necessarily done anything wrong as much as he had and yet he'd lashed out at her.

Before he would've justified himself and yet, walking here now wanting to; he couldn't. He wasn't exactly about to turn around with flowers and chocolate and apologize either. He'd already stained his pride enough for a lifetime. If he never made such a foolish decision again, it'd be too soon.

It was just that, he'd been in pain. Even now, he still felt the lingering touch of the words and thoughts. Pain that accompanied the poison coursing through him. All from the daydream he'd had. It wasn't a pain he was used to like physical pain, combat and sore muscles. But a pain that was emotional.

It had shocked him to find himself in that much agony. He'd never felt any emotional pain like it before. Mostly because he had always kept people at a distance, a far one at that. His heart had been simply nonexistent to his peers and others around him.

He didn't get close to people for that reason along with others. Petty things like idiocy and pure annoyance really made him hate people.

"_Don't just suddenly lock your heart away again," _Miku had said to him. Her words replayed, an irritable bug Len couldn't rid himself of.

Locked his heart away? What was he? An organ donor? His heart was his and his alone. Meant for one and not to be shared. If a heart was meant to be shared everyone would be linked together. Miku was an idiot and yet...he'd almost...Len came to an abrupt stop.

How was it that you could be in bed with someone and think of someone else completely irrelevant? Len couldn't understand, neither could he put the pieces together. Whether they were pieces of himself or others, he wasn't sure. Not anymore.

He ran his fingers through his hair. Finger combing it for a while he leaned against something. What it was, he didn't care. If he got dirty from it, so be it.

He felt as if everything he'd ever been was falling apart before him. He stared at his reflection in a puddle beneath his feet. He was still the same and yet, felt wrong.

He'd lashed out at people before but never like _that_. _Never like that. _Least of all at a girl. What right had Miku to just so suddenly force her feelings on him? His anger was justified wasn't it? He'd never truly got caught up in all this feeling junk. It was a nuisance that hindered his progress in his studies.

What was he supposed to say? How was it that one suddenly replied to such words as 'I love you?' He couldn't blindly tell someone he loved them when he didn't love anyone or even considered the thought.

It was the one phrase Len hadn't said to anyone before. Not even his parents or siblings. Not because he didn't love them, but because he believed they already knew. Saying it to them if they already knew was redundant in his opinion. So why was it that...? Len let out a frustrated sigh and slumped to the floor.

He felt confused and frustrated. A cluster of emotions threatened to overwhelm him and control his mind. Miku said he was locking his heart away. Despite that, what else was there to do? Since when had people invaded his personal space with hugs, useless conversation and things of the like?

Since when had he left the sanctity of his own home to hang out with others? Since when had there been _others_ next to him?

Len was alone and had always been alone. He was alone and very much fancied being by himself. He'd made friends with himself and didn't need others. Other people were nuisances. He wasn't the kind of person to go on hikes with people and plan expeditions.

_Why the hell was he out here!?_

Len sighed heavily and whatever he was leaning against felt cool against his back. It was rough and full of kinks. He recognized it immediately as tree bark.

Len had left the hotel expecting to be seething angry. Angry at Miku and Rin both for violating his thoughts. Unfortunately, he wasn't. Infact, he felt guilty that he'd spoken to Miku so harshly. And he yearned to apologize to her. Just make everything right again.

Apologize for his faults and right his wrongs. He also hadn't visited Rin and knew he should've despite Miku's protests. He felt his face grow a little warm as he wondered if he'd be forgiven or not. Len dropped his head in his hands. What kind of delinquent felt the need to apologize?

"What have they done to me...?" he sighed, "Rin..." Len's head snapped up in shock. He hadn't meant to say her name and yet there it was on his lips. He pushed his fringe out of his eyes remembering he hadn't tied his hair up yet.

"Well, lookie here!" A voice called behind Len. It was high and quite girlish. Not a voice he knew. "Found you! That was easy! Honestly, and _I_ thought it'd be difficult." Len's stood up and searched his surroundings. When had he wandered into the forest? Being here again so soon, he shuddered but took a few steps into the forest away from the road.

He scanned the trees and faintly was able to make out a lone figure that sat high above him. He squinted till his eyes adjusted. She wasn't just high up, she was aloft in the tree branches sitting on a branch too thin to possibly hold her weight and yet she sat on it; the wood unbending.

Suddenly she was right before him leering intensely into his eyes. Len took a step back at the suddenness; an effortless action. He hadn't seen her climb down the tree, infact he hadn't _heard_ a sound. Her eyes were what struck him first. They were neon purple and blinded him with their intensity.

Her skin was pale, but not colorless. Her cheek bones were high and her face was young. It held an innocence to it and immediately Len thought of Rin. The girls hair was lengthy and voluminous, a lighter shade of lilac. It tumbled forward over her shoulders and parted two ways in a lustrous cascade. Everything about her was a blinding neon and Len squinted out of fear of being blinded.

She wore a black cloak that hugged her shapely thin frame. The darkness didn't exactly clash with the purple. He noticed her head was slightly misshapen but he blinked and realized they weren't. Her cloak had two bunny ears on top that flopped off to the sides. She had a purple dress, thigh highs and platform shoes all a bright violet. She was only a tad shorter than him but did not seem defenseless. Her stance was perfectly balanced as if she expected an incoming attack. She flashed him a skeptical look and pulled at his shirt sleeve.

"_Wow_,_ you look ridiculous_," She giggled. The comment struck Len's pride and he had to reply.

"_I look ridiculous?_ Looked in a mirror hippie?" Len snorted, his voice held a snarky tone.

"Oh, feisty aren't we _Kagamine Len_?" Hearing his name from the stranger caught Len off guard. Who was she and how did this freak know his name? He couldn't remember anyone like her at his school.

"How do you know who I am?" The question escaped his lips before he even knew he'd asked it.

"I know a great deal of things Kagamine boy~" She held his name on her tongue, stretching the syllable farther than it should've gone. Len shuddered and though she'd answered his question, foreboding ran through him. "_Especially about you_~"

"_Who are you...?"_ Len asked, he backed up cautiously.

"I didn't tell you? Wow how rude of me huh? I'm Yuzuki Yakari. You can call me Yuzu if you like?" Yuzuki replied politely. She extended a hand and hesitantly Len shook it.

"Ok Yuzu, how do you know where I am and who I am?" Len asked. She wasn't infront of him anymore. Instead she was balancing on higher tree branches like she was on a tight rope.

"What? No, no, I just came to check you out on my own. Such a distance isn't that far for me anyway." Len frowned at the vague senseless answer. Then before Len could process much else Yuzu was falling. She teetered and fell off the branch. Her cloak swirled wildly above her as she fell.

Panicked, Len sprinted to catch her. Though seemingly weightless on the trees above she dropped like a stone. She was insane, no one could fall that far and live. Another flash of Rin ran through his mind but he brushed it off along with and urge to run from Yuzu and abandon the attempt to catch her. He didn't want any girls falling to their deaths on his accord. Even if it broke his arms in a few places.

She fell directly where he was standing and Len caught her in his arms. However, Len didn't feel as if he was lifting a person. Yuzuki was light, as light as when he'd carried Rin home the first day he'd found her. She was absolutely weightless and seemed to float in his arms. She also made no sound as he caught her.

"What, you...why are you so light?" Len asked. Yuzu shook her head and Len set her down upright.

"You really don't know much do you...," she sounded disinterested in him all of a sudden. Len recalled that she'd made no sound even as she walked. Things should've crunched underneath her feet, water should've splashed, her cloak should've ruffled, but it didn't. Goosebumps formed on his skin.

She was rather close to him again and Len stumbled backwards. He tripped over his own feet and fell. Yuzu plopped down on all fours to meet his eyes.

"Hold still Kagamine boy." She gripped his shirt and brought herself close to him. She inhaled deeply and glanced around. Len sat frozen, unable to make a comment while the girl smelled him. She smiled slyly. "Just what have you been doing Kagamine?" Len felt his face fluster and he pulled away from Yuzu. He felt growing irritability deep within him.

"_Look,_ what do you want from me!" Len shouted. Yuzu's head snapped up in his direction and she tilted her head, shooting him a quizzical look.

"Wasn't that already clear?"

"N-" Yuzuki grabbed Len's face in one hand. None too gently she gripped it, twisting his face from side to side. Her hands were cold but seemed to sap his heat from him the longer they held on. Len shivered.

"_Hmm..."_ Len slapped her hands away but still felt the imprint of her fingers. How dare this stranger touch him.

"Enough!" Len screamed. His voice echoed but was stopped short, entrapped by the density of the forest. The friendliness drained from Yuzu's face.

"Don't hand me orders Kagamine boy, else I might just have to kill you." The hostile acid in her voice made Len flinch. He rarely flinched at anything but Yuzu's voice singed him, burning a hole of obedience into his mind. He scowled, wanted to speak and yet didn't speak again.

Yuzu stood up and Len stayed where he was.

"Get up,"she ordered coldly. The commanding glare she shot him was glacial and immediately heat drained from Len's body. Though his pride screamed to defy her, Len stood but not without sitting for a while longer. Suddenly long cold fingers were under Len's chin forcing him to look at her. Yuzu was incredibly strong.

Her eyes cut at him direct and hostile. Seeming to cut away some invisible armor he had around him. Len never felt vulnerable but standing here with Yuzu staring him in the face, he felt weak. She seemed to be taking in his features and studying him.

"Gonna be done drooling over me anytime soon?" Len asked. A small smile crept over his face as a flash of annoyance ran through Yuzu's eyes. She gripped his chin with sudden ferocity, her nails dug into his skin painfully. Beads of blood slid down her fingers.

"Arrogance already huh?" Yuzu released Len and stepped back. She shook her head "Honestly, she knows how to pick em..." The last few words were lost on him.

Len felt blood slowly trickle down where Yuzu had cut his face. He clenched his fists refusing to wipe it away. He held his head high. Yuzuki stood infront of him, hostility gone from her expression. He went to shove her but she was gone again. Up in the tree branches legs swinging as if she was on a chair too big for her.

"How did you-"

"Get up here so fast?" Yuzu replied, finishing his question. She blew straggles of hair outta her face. "Being abnormally fast does have its disadvantages like messy hair. Oh! Let me see your hair!" Len hit the ground with shocking impact. Yuzu pinned him like a panther and tousled his hair.

"Don't touch me!" Again Len attempted to shove her but she disappeared and his hands found pure air.

"Haha, fun! Again, again! Let's fight." Len was helped to his feet so fast he fell again. He rolled and got to his feet, Yuzu stood opposite of him.

With a blur of motion Yuzu jumped at him, she swung a punch for his ribs. Len reflexively dodged the attack. When Yuzu should've fallen, she stood and spun to her right, striking at Len's other side.

He barely blocked the blow and backpedaled frantically as to not lose his balance. He was stunned by her speed. A sharp sound shot through the air and Len realized it was laughter. Yuzu's specifically.

She attacked again swinging at his head. Len took the advantage and evaded her. He swept his foot at her legs. Yuzuki easily sidestepped him with ease. At that moment, Len knew Yuzu was toying with him.

He didn't get the chance to even process his next attack as Yuzu was no longer infront of him. Len spun instinctively to shield his back sensing her presence. Recklessly Len kicked infront of him and a wave of happiness shot through him as it connected with soft flesh.

He heard a curse and swiftly swept a foot at Yuzu's legs. Again legs met legs and Len witnessed Yuzuki fall. Even her fall was graceful but she wasn't on the ground for long. She kicked her legs forward in an arch and almost effortlessly she was on her feet again.

She blurred again before his eyes and disappeared. Len stood where he was, feeling like a sitting duck. Sharp fingers pressed lightly into the back of his neck.

"Click," he didn't have to look to know it was Yuzu who was behind him. Whatever she was gonna say she didn't get to finish it because Len's elbow connected with her stomach. He spun to see her hunched over. For a few seconds he was worried about her. Maybe he'd hit her too hard.

Just as he thought it, she snuck a look at him and stuck a tongue out at him. A blade bit into Len's neck, it didn't break the skin but he felt it.

"If this were a real fight you'd be dead Kagamine boy~" Yuzuki laughed, sounding light hearted about the subject. She pressed the blade she wielded closer to his throat. Len thought she might slit his throat but she backed up and tucked the weapon into her cloak. "I'll give you points for holding your own against me." Yuzu smiled friendly at him. "Though you had an advantage, you could've finished me off while I was hunched over." Len shook his head.

"That wasn't even your full strength, I can tell when someones holding back."

"I'm not the only one guilty of that crime." Len's face flushed. He looked away.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You're not as brutal as him..." Yuzu commented.

"What?"

"Nothing," Yuzu finished. She moved onto a new topic. "My real strength isn't much more than that anyway."All of a sudden Yuzu seemed so distant but she turned back to Len cheerfully. "At least you passed, you have moderate enough reflexes."

"What do you mean _your strength isn't much more than that_?" Len knew he should've been more worried. Something in his conscience was telling him so. However Yuzu didn't have any evil intentions. At least, he didn't feel any.

"I'm first generation so I'm not really a favorite. Since I'm still sort of bugged." Yuzu poked at her hand and Len found he was confused again.

"First Generation? I don't understand what you're saying."

"Oh come on Kagamine boy keep up. Keep up! So slow...so slow..."

"Why are you repeating yourself? And stop calling me Kagamine boy, I'm not a child."

"Not yet a man but not yet a woman, yes?"

"What?" Len said. Minor pain shot through Len's forehead. Yuzu had flicked him between the eyebrows. He attempted to shove Yuzu but she evaded him.

"We've been through this Kagamine boy...you're so slow," Yuzu whined and pouted. "Geez, you think people learn." Len strode forward and caught Yuzuki by her hand.

"Okay, tell me honestly who you are Yuzu. How do you know me?" Yuzu's eyes found his. If Len's eyes weren't playing him, he saw a slight blush in her cheeks.

"I didn't tell you? Wow how rude of me huh? I'm Yuzuki Yakari. You can call me Yuzu if you like?" Len shook his head in disbelief.

"_You already said that_," he stated firmly.

Yuzu only watched him puzzled. She frowned and her face screwed up. As if she was thinking really hard about something. She raised her free hand to her temple and placed it there. Massaging it the way Len saw his mother do sometimes when she was frustrated or in mental pain.

"I did? Excuse me then..." Yuzu gripped at her head and her eyes closed. "I...I already said...but I couldn't have. Kagamine boy..." Len let go of her wrist and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Hey? Are you okay?" Len asked, he was surprised by the concern in his voice.

"I couldn't have said that, I didn't...I didn't!" Yuzu screamed. Violently she shook her head and Len released her.

"Hey? What's wrong, Yuzu?" Yuzu's head snapped up and her eyes ran over him. Len sighed in relief.

"I wasn't speaking to you Kagamine," she said. However, Len looked around. He was the only one here she _could've_ been speaking to.

She stared up at him and seemed cheerful again. A chill ran through him. She locked eyes with him but her attention seemed to drift elsewhere. As if someone else was talking to her. "I gotta go now Kagamine boy. Chat ya later, kay?" Then she was gone. Possibly the strangest girl Len had ever met left him; just like that. He wouldn't forget her though.

Something inside him gave him a compelling sense that he would see her again anyway. However, not on such friendly terms next time around. Len sighed and with dread turned to head back the way he'd come from.

If everyone was awake, he'd have explaining to do. Not that he was going to.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Rin knew this was a dream, a memory that her conscience was allowing her to remember. It had been real at some point and truly had happened. The event was already over, long forgotten in the past. Unfortunately, that didn't make it any less vivid or any less painful to recall.

All Rin's memories so far had returned to her in fragments. However the gritty details they held, came to no end. All the things she'd done, all the crimes she'd committed. The endless sins against nature and beings of all kinds. She'd atone for them one day. Such punishment would be mandatory for her. At least that's how Rin felt.

Saying that she never knew what to expect from her memories was a lie. She knew what they were centered around. Back then she'd only had one thing in mind; destructive obedience. That aspect alone terrified her. She'd been told to do things and had listened.

Here Rin stood again in the darkness. Light spiderwebbed across the dark surface like an amethyst gem. She pressed her hands lightly against it, feeling it part like water beneath her fingertips. It rippled in the shallow light smooth as silk, while the warmth of it traveled up her fingers. It sent waves of dizziness through her.

She knew a memory lay just beneath it. All she had to do was step in. But to venture so far into her mind again...part of her wanted not to do so this soon. Yet how else could she figure out who she was?

There wasn't exactly a time limit of any sort on her memories. The images just jutted to a stop. Not once yet had they rolled on longer than needed. The block inside her mind was cutting the image in two.

Gathering what courage she could, Rin stepped forward. She thought maybe she'd gone blind and shielded her eyes from the searing sunlight.

Looking again, tall leaves of grass brushed against her skin. If her eyes weren't playing tricks on her, she was shorter and much younger than any of the memories she'd witnessed before.

The sun was bright and dazzling. Its light expanded its reaches and touched the tips of wild flowers and crystalized the tops of rivers. It glided across the grassy plains that stretched on for miles in seemingly every direction.

Rin walked across the grass. Her white dress ruffled in the wind but it wasn't particularly cold. She was heading off to meet someone. Exactly who, Rin couldn't place. But by the jittery feelings she felt, somehow she knew it was someone of great importance to her.

She pushed her way past the tall grass plains onto fresher grass. It had just been cut as the smell of it still lingered in the air.

Not too far off in the distance stood a woman. Her long blonde hair glinted in the sun like liquid gold. Yet the way it blew in the breeze so lightly made her seem so delicate. So fragile.

She wore a bright white dress covered by a blue shawl. Her hat was basket woven. The woman was tall and remarkably beautiful.

When Rin stepped forward the woman turned, glanced at her and waved. Something about seeing her sent a calm through Rin. She couldn't recall who the woman was but Rin waved back anyway. Feeling abnormally connected to her.

"Rin, I have something for you," the woman called. She motioned Rin over to her. Rin felt a smile grace her face as she ran towards the woman.

"Mom."

Rin paused for a second and watched as her mother waited for her. She stood there frozen in place. Tears slipped down Rin's cheeks. This woman, this delicate beauty, was her mother.

In a way she felt blessed. She could see her mother, remember her, hug her, smell her scent. The memory was breathtaking, the field and all the nature that surrounded it. It was as if even the world was celebrating this reunion.

But it was only a memory. The second she woke up or reached her mother the dream would burst, burn and fade. Leaving Rin feeling emptier and more alone than usual. She didn't want the dream to end. She didn't want it to replay and disappear taking her mother with it.

She hadn't realized it at first but the realization was sudden. Her mother was still standing there with open arms. However she looked worried and walked her way over to Rin. It was as if she could see the current her.

The softness of her mothers hand on her cheek was unreal and Rin twined her fingers with her mothers. Sharing her warmth. She wondered if her mother was where everyone was telling her to go back too. She began missing the motherly touch already. A sudden sense of loneliness struck her heart.

"Rin, what's wrong?" her mother asked. The concern she heard in her mothers voice was refreshing and tears continued to stream down her cheeks. Whether they were tears of joy or sadness was unplaceable. Warm fingers lifted her chin and Rin locked eyes with her mother.

Even her mothers eyes were ravishing. The same blinding shade of blue like her own.

"This isn't real anymore is it?" Rin asked. She dreaded the answer. The answer that would break her more than she already was. If her mother wasn't real anymore, how could she deal with it? "This is just a memory..."

However, Rin didn't receive an answer. Her mom only continued to stare at her. Not speaking or saying anything.

"Mom, is this real? Are you real?" Rin asked.

"Rin," her mother replied. She set a crown of yellow roses on Rin's head. "I made it myself. Do you like it?" Subconsciously Rin nodded. She wondered if her mom had heard her earlier questions.

"Mom?"

"I'm so happy here Rin," Her mom answered. Rin found her hand in her mothers and she tagged along as her mother walked over to a balcony overlooking a river._ "So happy..."_

"Mom, my earlier questions-"

"You can't hate him Rin. We all have our reasons..." her mother said suddenly. Rin stared up at her mom, meeting her eyes.

"Mom, who are you talking about? I don't understand..." Rin heard the confusion in her own voice like a lost child. In a sense she was, lost without her memories. She tightened her grip on her mothers hand to affirm she was real, but they slipped through her grasp.

The memory was slipping away from her too fast to handle. She wanted to stay safe next to her mother. To stay here forever and the dream to be real. Before she realized she was shouting at her mother.

"Mom don't leave me again!"

_Again?_ The word sent pain through Rin. _Again?_ Had she lost her mother before? A wall stopped her from remembering so and suddenly Rin felt a void.

"I want you to stay," Rin cried. All she felt was a cold sense of abandoning. One she was sure she'd felt before as the feeling wasn't foreign to her. Her mother turned away from the railing and began walking away. The action held bitterness but the wind still blew her mom's hair gently, portraying the opposite. Rin ran after her, catching her mothers hand.

"Mom-"

"Rin, you can't. He's doing everything he can for me. _He's done everything he can for me._"

"Mom, you can't go I need you. I'm alone...," Rin said. Vulnerability leaked through her gaze and her voice faded. Her mom knelt infront, of her drawing her daughter into a hug. Rin's tears stained her mothers shirt and when the hug ended, her mother was smiling.

"You and I both know that's not true. You have someone you need to stay with now right? Someone who's important to you?" It was at that moment Rin knew this was no ordinary dream. Her mother was here, she could really hear her, really interact with her. "You can't keep looking back for me all the time Rin."

Slowly Rin turned around and she saw Len in the distance. He was surrounded by the rest of the group frozen in what seemed to be a picture. She felt a strong impulse to run to him, but the urge to stay with her mother was just as strong. Hesitantly she looked to her mother.

"Mom, can't you tell me who I am? What am I? What am I supposed to do? I don't know and I'm tired of not knowing. Tell me, anything is fine. Just tell me." All the words left Rin's mouth solemnly but with a hidden sense of determination. Her mother frowned.

"If I told you that would defeat the purpose of your new life." Then Rin was separated from her. Her mother was still in arms reach but a thick glass separated them.

"Mom, just tell me! What if I repeat the same mistakes?" Rin shouted desperately. She hadn't meant to shout but her mother didn't look offended.

"_Everything I've done, I've done it for you,"_ her mother said before she faded.

Suddenly she wasn't in a field anymore. Her mother was gone, another difference Rin noticed. She thought that maybe the rooms ceiling had swung down to crash into her but when her eyes adjusted, it hadn't.

Before her was a clear white ceiling. There were no visible flaws in it. Just a plain white ceiling was all it was. She thought it might be flecked with small black dots swimming around, but those were just from her vision.

Her hands felt cold and Rin noticed the smooth cold steel beneath her hands. They gripped rails with terrifying strength. Her hands were shaking and she was terrified. _Mortified even._ She gripped the rails for dear life and was surprised the metal wasn't caving due to her strength. _She still wasn't awake._

The rails were attached to a bed of some sort, but if it was just a bed why was her other self so afraid to lie down? What exactly would she lay back on? The questions clouded her mind and hung, holding importance.

Rin's eyes travelled downwards straining to see what was infront of her. She knew she was safe. But the memories would still pain and probe her emotions as she watched them unfold infront of her again.

Rin's bed lay in the center of a room. She was the main focus of whatever meeting was being held there. As a small gathering of people was surrounded at the base of her bed. All of them wore white lab coats and it didn't take long for her to realize some kind of experiment was going on. Why would so many scientists be in one room otherwise?

Her eyes travelled across the room and locked on a scientist in a corner. His hair was a dark shade of red and was tied back in a ponytail. He was tall, slender and despite his long hair managed to look manly. He had a fit build for a scientist and was quite young. Possibly in his late teens or early twenties. Young features lived on in a face she'd seen before.

A single name rang out with his features in Rin's mind; _Ted_.

He lingered over a small pedestal covered in buttons, controls and switches. His expression was hidden due to the glasses he wore.

"Ted," A voice called from across the room. "She seems fine so this level isn't enough. We're ascending to six." But the scientist Ted didn't move. He continued to linger over the panel. His hands trembling. "Ted?" The voice called again. Rin's eyes darted across the room after recognizing the voice, _Lily_.

She was just as young as Ted, if not younger. Possibly eighteen if Rin had to guess. Actually, all the scientists seemed rather young now that she took a good look at them. Lily still stood out over them though. She was gorgeous and really didn't seem to belong here. All of a sudden, Rin wished she could remember everything else she knew about Lily.

"Ted, I said we're ascending to level six," Lily repeated. Still Ted didn't reply. Rin watched him swallow nervously and set his hands on the sides of the pedestal to steady himself.

"_Stop..."_ Ted finally replied. His voice was weak and almost went unheard. Everyone in the room froze.

"_What_ did you just say?" Lily questioned. She crossed the room and other scientists avoided her. Some out of respect, most out of fear.

"_I said stop!" _Ted screamed. He stood infront of the controls protectively. Attempting to put a stop to whatever Rin was enduring in this room. "I can't do this anymore. Don't you think she's had enough? Where does this end?"

Everyone in the room fell silent. That silence dragged on for what seemed to be forever. But Lily, Lily only stared Ted down as if he were a fool. Nothing but a nuisance in her way.

"The only person you have to look out for except for yourself is your sister Ted," Lily said, her voice threatening. _A warning. _"Anyone else isn't of any concern to you."

"Isn't of any _concern_?" Ted stumbled on the words he repeated. Both disbelief and disgust in his tone. "Can't you see how inhumane this is?" Lily tossed hair behind her, ignoring his statement.

"It's not my place, or yours to ask questions Ted. You know that. We _all_ know that. We're at this agency to work, that's it."

There was nothing but acid in Lily's voice and Ted shook his head. He stood firm, holding his ground despite his obvious fear.

"_Work? _This is slavery! She's just a little girl Lily. We can't...this is wrong. Can't you see this is wrong?" Ted pleaded. His eyes scanned the faces of many. Searching, scrambling to find anyone that was with him. For even a sliver of guilt and humanity in the room. _He found nothing._

An emotion flashed through Ted's eyes but Rin couldn't place what it might be.

"_Please,"_ Ted begged. "Rin..." His finger was pointed in her direction. "She's so young, this is wrong. Nobody should go through this amount of pain. Is anyone with me? Anybody at all?"

Grotesque silence allowed Ted his answer. Lily glanced around the room, smirking.

"Nobody is suicidal like you Ted. However I'll make you a deal. We won't continue with what the boss instructed us to do, if you give your sister in place of Rin." Ted stiffened and his face betrayed his courage.

'That's..."

"_No? _Don't wanna do that?" Lily said, mocking Ted. "Then step aside. I'll finish this if you can't. Just be prepared for the boss not needing you after this." Ted flinched at the words.

"I can still be useful..."

"Then do your only job and press the damn button!" Lily shouted.

"No! She's the same age as my sister! If I let this happen it's just like putting my sister through this. I won't turn the blind eye like the rest of you do!"

"_Step aside Ted,"_ Lily threatened. The thinning of her patience was apparent in her voice.

"Lily have a heart! This girl is only six!"

If Lily felt anything at Ted's words it didn't show. She gripped Ted's lab coat and forced him against the wall. The sickening crack Ted made echoed throughout the room and he slumped to the floor. Bright red streamed down the left side of his face.

Lily stepped away from him and stepped up to the control panels. Before she could hit the button Ted tackled her and they both crashed to the floor.

"You useless good for nothing!" Lily screamed. She clawed at Ted leaving a bright red scratch on his neck.

Rin watched as they rolled and wrestled around on the ground. The other scientists did nothing to stop the battle. They simply watched and others panicked. A few stepped back valuing their own safety.

The struggle continued on for several minutes before Lily finally positioned her feet well enough and kicked Ted mightily. He flew upside down over her head, landing flat on his back with a solid thump.

Ted's breath whooshed out of him and for a few seconds he gasped for air. Lily swiftly rolled to her feet and wheeled to face Ted. Panic flooded Rin as she realized now was Lily's opportunity to seize the controls. However she didn't.

Instead she reached behind her and gripped a glass beaker. She smashed it on a nearby table. The glass shattered and hundreds of shards littered the ground near Lily's feet. She dug through the pile quickly spotting the largest and sharpest fragment.

"I've had just about enough of you Ted! These constant interruptions are stopping now!" Ted staggered upwards and Lily rushed him. He managed to dodge her attack but just barely.

Lily rushed at Ted again and stabbed down. The shard sliced through air and clipped Ted's side. He charged her before she could pull back. Ted had her wrist in his grip and twisted it back sharply. The shard fell from Lily's hand and crashed to the floor. It shattered into pieces.

Ted twisted Lily's arms behind her back and jerked her over to the window. She screamed and hollered through the entire spectacle. Meanwhile the other scientists continued to watch.

Ted forced his foot at the window and kicked it several times before it gave in and shattered. Glass sliced his legs but he seemed to ignore the cuts along with the hot red that stained his jeans and white lab coat.

Viciously, he grabbed a lock of Lily's hair and forced her far out the window. She leaned deathly as the wind blew harshly against her.

Rin's arms strained but she continued to watch. Lily's shriek transformed into a frantic scream as Ted continued to force her farther and farther out the window. He held her in such a way that if he released her, she would indubitably fall to her death.

"Do it Ted!" Lily laughed, urging him on. Her laugh was a mocking sound. "I know you can't, _you don't have the gut-_" Rin watched Kasane Ted do something she never would've thought he would ever do.

_He forced Lily out the window._

Her shrill scream seemed amplified as she fell. It came to an abrupt stop as she hit the pavement below. A sickening splat echoed through the room. Every eye was on Ted. Warily they awaited his next actions.

Slowly Ted turned to the rest of the scientific staff. _"Unless the rest of you want to join her you'll untie Rin and do as I say._ I'm running this project now and she's done for today."

Never so fast had Rin been let up.

She hadn't realized it but she was trapped in a glass casket. The glass had been so clean she hadn't realized it was there.

The lid popped off and divided into two. Rin felt herself rise and then continued to watch as she flexed her hands. She swung her legs over the bed and onto the floor feeling relatively fine. The cold of the floor shocked her, making her realize she had no shoes on.

She felt as if all her strength had been sapped from her suddenly and she couldn't feel her body. Shock shot through her and immediately she started crumpling to the floor.

Ted caught her and his touch was surprisingly comforting. It was thanks to him that she didn't crash to the floor. He'd committed a fatherly action that was foreign to Rin. Despite what he'd done to Lily he smiled sweetly, almost lovingly at Rin.

"Don't try to walk just yet, you're a little weak," he said and Rin nodded. Ted leaned closer next to her ear and whispered. "I'll keep you safe from now on so stay close to me."

Rin felt her eyes begin to water and she sniffled. In the memory the actions were repeated. The moment of tenderness with Ted really made her feel like she was safe. His words were sincere, as if he'd always watch over her.

Yet, it didn't make sense. If Ted was so sweet, if he was such a good person then _why did he work here?_ If this was such a bad place why had her mother said she_ loved _it? If Ted was so kind, and her mother was fond of it..._why had she escaped?_ The questions lingered in her mind when she couldn't find answers.

The atmosphere fell grim and ominous as slow sharp claps echoed from the opposite side of the room.

Rin tried to see the figure stepping out of the crowd of scientists but she only saw a blurred silhouette. Her mind was shielding her from seeing the person, but he spoke with a voice she knew. A voice that commanded. One you couldn't escape no matter how far you ran.

All the warmth drained from her body and her blood froze. Rin couldn't move even while she watched the memory. Fear like never before flooded into her. She felt her other self blur the silhouette further. Shielding her from what it knew she couldn't handle.

Rin pried but her other self had an iron grip and a platinum lock on that memory. The memory of what _he_ looked like. She wasn't ready for such a thing, maybe never would be. She couldn't force or rush it.

If just _his_ voice alone had the effect to bring her to her knees Rin couldn't imagine staring into _his_ eyes. She imagined her soul burning and everything she was crumbling infront of _him_. Without words _he'd_ command her against her will. Just like she was trained to do, she'd listen. No matter how horrific, no matter how gruesome, she'd follow through and not dare disobey.

_His_ eyes could kill, so Rin stopped trying to remember them.

Her whole body trembled and no matter how much she told herself she wasn't afraid, the trembling did not stop. The unspeakable horror that would ensue if she returned to _him_ lined her skin with thin ice.

_He'd_ be angry, furious. She'd undergo unimaginable, intolerable pain. Tears leaked down her face and Rin knew she'd probably be crying in her sleep when she awoke.

Desperately she wished to wake up. She wanted to leave her mind and retreat. Get as far away as possible from _him_ as she could. But she was on a leash, Rin couldn't get away. She was forced into a chair and her eyes were held open. She had no choice but to watch the rest of the memory flood in. She'd ask for it, and would atone for the punishment.

_He_ stepped forward and all the scientists cowered back from _him_. She watched _his_ figure glance around obviously not pleased with his findings.

"Ted, Ted...Ted. What have you done?" Rin shivered at every syllable that left his mouth. Iciness pooled inside her and she longed for a warmth that wouldn't come. Having him so close, hearing his voice so close was unbearable. His voice lacked the acidic tone she thought it would have more of. Instead it sounded velvety smooth.

It was the kinda voice you could listen to forever and never grow tired of. The honey dipped deepness of it startled her. How could someone so evil, so sinister have a voice that could lull you to sleep? A voice with such an alluring quality that you couldn't argue with it?

He stepped closer and surveyed the window. The boss leaned out and there was no doubt in Rin's mind that he'd seen Lily's body. The boss turned around and faced Ted.

"I'm assuming that's your handiwork?" Rin felt Ted back up.

"Sir, I only did what I felt was necessary."

"_Necessary?"_ The boss repeated as he stepped in Ted's direction. He was still speaking calmly but his voice ripped through the room. His voice gripped, and Rin felt as if a piece of her was going to be ripped from her and forcibly given to him.

"Sir, why would you put Rin in this project? I can't allow her to be hurt to terms this extreme. I can only hope you understand why I didn't sit back. Don't be angry..."

"_Angry?"_ He repeated. "Ted, I'm not angry at all. _Infact_, I'm entrusting you as head of the scientific department." Rin thought it was a wonderful promotion but Ted seemed horrified and more than well shaken.

"Sir..."

"Starting today, Lily will be your assistant so, do get..._very_ much acquainted with her."

"That's-"

"_Any complaints?"_ The boss hadn't asked it like a question. It was a challenge. He put it in a simple way that was daring anyone to ask questions. Ted backed down.

"No," he answered.

"_Good_," Rin knew _he_ would be smiling at the victory. _He_ knew nothing but to smile at others misfortunes.

Rin doubted he possessed any emotions of his own. Anyone that sadistic wouldn't feel anything.

"Anyone who would've asked a question would've suffered, _like this_." The boss swung around effortlessly and pointed at one of the scientists. His body started to jerk and convulse wildly. Other scientists jumped back from him again fearing their safety. Rin watched as he fell to the ground, body still moving wildly and twisting at impossible angles.

His screams were bloodcurdling and the room began to smell of roasted meat. Finally his eyes rolled slowly into the back of his head, a murky white replacing his pupils. The boss chuckled, that chuckle turning into a full blown out sadistic laugh. He laughed as if what he'd just done was comical.

"He's cooked perfectly from the inside, just the way I like my meat." Glances of horror were exchanged throughout the room and the boss laughed again. Then he stopped, sighing satisfyingly. He made his way over to the window and leaned out of it. "Lily, I suddenly have the craving for a steak. Take care of that for me won't you."

Rin couldn't believe his actions. She knew he was cruel, possibly even psychotic..._but this?_ This was _deranged_. Insanity on another level, cruelty to the extreme.

The boss turned away from the window and walked straight out the door without giving anyone in the room a second glance. He leaned back through the door frame staring at Ted.

"Testing will continue. Am I clear Ted?" Silently Ted nodded and Rin felt herself held closer to him.

"Yes, sir..."

With a steady gaze around the room, the boss left. Silence replaced his absence and the clicking of loafers could be heard out in the hall receding. The boss left but the atmosphere he'd come in with lingered. Ted and the other scientists bowed their heads in a momentary funeral for their fellow comrade before Ted issued for the body to be taken away.

"Ted, what's gonna happen?" Rin recognized her own voice. It was different, a considerable tone higher. Ted looked down at her with sad eyes. In them was endless sorrow, guilt, and a plead for what might've been forgiveness.

"I'm sorry Rin, but I will look out for you the best I can." Ted apologized and then she was back on the lab bed. Ted crossed the room while other scientists held Rin's arms. She thrashed about with considerable inhuman strength.

She was so focused on panic that she hadn't seen the syringe. The clear liquid they injected her with made her head heavy and the atmosphere around her lighter. Her arms fell to her sides and she could no longer feel them. The world spun for a few seconds and came into focus sharper than before. Rin tried to move her arms to break free but she'd already been locked in the glass casket.

Weakly she called out for Ted but he only stood over the control panel and with a painful expression watched her. Emotions swirled in Rin's head as she wondered why Ted was letting this happen again. Why he was letting it continue. Rin stared at him and realized why his new promotion was a curse.

Because he was the head of the scientific department now, Ted had to oversee and follow through with all the bosses orders. Needing to be present _every single time_. He'd hear every cry and have to issue the commands himself. He'd have to stand there and endure so much more than this, all thanks to the boss.

Rin could only guess how useless Ted felt. Standing there, powerless to stop anything..._useless_.

When Rin was firmly connected to the system and prepared, Ted hit the button he and Lily had been fighting over. Color purged from Rin's world and she sunk below the beds surface into a thick liquid. It was only then she realized the beds body was metallic as it separated.

She sunk lower and lower under the surface till the liquid constricted her. It pushed against her getting increasingly tighter until it stole the breath from her. Rin breathed in the liquid and her lungs burned. She lurched forward and coughed, it invaded her mouth further and Rin knew she was drowning. She forced her way to the surface but couldn't break the invisible barrier that separated her from air.

She watched as her other self frantically pounded against the glass screaming. Her body felt heavy and her hands fell limp. She was drowning. With one more weak pound she was overcome by the liquid and began to sink.

Before she could give up electricity shot through the water and burned her skin. Rin saw herself scream again and breathed in more liquid. The whole fight started again and she lost, over and over and over. Almost drowning and being brought back.

She couldn't feel the pain herself but she remembered it. The pain swelled and its rumble turned into a roar. The pain stopped clawing her and began cradling her. She stopped trying to break free into the outside world and allowed the darkness to nip at the edges of her mind.

It crawled in, offering her harmonious peace. A sleep free of pain. She reached out, accepting it. Then she was jolted awake, and disregarded the pain. She slammed her hands against the surface separating her from the air she needed with newfound power and was out. She was sitting up on the bed staring at Ted.

Before she could enjoy the safety she was going through the whole process again, _screaming, dying, and living, _all over again. The process was endless and every time Rin prevailed she was again thrown under. It was a hellish torture but she endured it. _Endured all of it._ All _one hundred and fifty levels _of it.

She couldn't understand why her mom loved this place. Why Ted, who detested everything they did, worked here. Something about a sister was all Rin remembered. She only saw fragments of more hellish torture and trials that had hardened her and increased her abilities. In all of them she had excelled and prevailed.

_His_ voice commanded her through some trials and Ted's voice filled others. Ted's voice was always of lesser challenges. _His_ was always of greater and impossible challenges.

Someone so cruel, someone so evil. Rin couldn't understand many things about what she was being shown. Where was her mother in all of this? Why hadn't the gentle woman who'd loved her so stopped any of it?

Then suddenly the air grew cold. Rin looked around and saw searing sunlight again. Sure signs of her mother, but instead of nature she heard nothing. The silence was desolate and her nerves were screaming at the weight in her hands.

Looking down Rin saw a slender figure of someone she'd seen before. She was wearing a dazzling dress of white, embroidery laced the front and along the tail of the dress. _A wedding dress. _The woman seemed so much more fragile in her arms. Rin's hands shook as she realized who it was. _"Mom?"_

Her mom looked up at her, face deathly pale. And then Rin saw it. A spasm of terror gripped her as Rin saw sticky bright red covering her hands. The front of her clothes was covered and splattered with blood. Rin nearly dropped her mother at the sight. Her mothers heartbeat was faint, _slowing_..._**stopping**_.

"_No!"_ Rin shook her, hard enough that her moms head sagged against her. _"Mom you can't! Who did this to you! Who-"_ Rin immediately regretted asking the question after a dagger wet with blood fell to the floor from her hand.

Rin shot up from bed gasping, heart racing. She gripped the fabric beneath her and pinched herself. Making sure she really was awake this time. She was afraid of drifting back into sleep and venturing into her mind again. She couldn't catch her breath; she couldn't stop shaking.

Her eyes darted around the room and it was empty. Sunlight peeked in through the curtains and Rin hated it. She lifted a hand and the curtains swung shut. She curled into a ball, holding herself still. Those memories were too much for her.

How was she supposed to handle this new information? She was still herself but felt as if a piece of her had been tainted. Just like she'd taken her mothers life. Rin wiped at the tears pouring down her cheeks. _She couldn't have possibly..._

_However_, she couldn't convince herself she _hadn't_.

Frantically she searched the room for Len momentarily forgetting where she was. Where was Len? _If she could just get to Len_...then she remembered, until Len was well enough and came to see her no one could go see him.

Rin balled her hands into fists to keep from shaking. She was desperately trying to be strong without him, but how could she? Terror raged through her without mercy, without end. She was shaken beyond belief.

Those memories had to be false. They _had_ to be...she would've never killed her mother. Such a beautiful, delicate person. Unless _he'd_ ordered it. Rin felt a burning within her. It was snuffed out by her other self. She attempted to question, but dared not tread any further into her mind, not for a while.

She _had_ after all been warned and yet she'd pried. Desperately pried and so her other self had given her answers. Rin allowed herself to cry for a little longer before she forced herself to get dressed and entered the living room.

The room was silent and empty. A table was set rather formally, but not quite ready yet. Luka came in taking a few plates off the table. She glanced at Rin.

"Rin? You're finally awake," Luka smiled. "We're getting ready for the beach. You seemed tired so we let you sleep in a little." Rin nodded in a gesture of thanks. Even though the extra amount of sleep they'd given her hadn't exactly benefitted her.

Rin shuddered as she remembered the memories she'd received not too long ago. They were ones she wouldn't be forgetting again anytime soon. Just like the rest of her recovered memories. She didn't exactly regret seeing them, but in a sense wish such powerful ones hadn't returned.

Ice started to line her skin as she remembered her mothers limp body in her arms. There was no way she could've possibly killed her mother. There had to be more to the memory. Just about a hundred bits and pieces that were missing. She couldn't have killed her mother even at his order. Rin found false safety in the thought.

Her mind wandered away to Len. Wondering how he was, what he was doing. She entertained the thought of asking Luka about him but dropped it seconds after. Len wasn't exactly Luka's _favorite_ person. Possibly she had a little more respect for him after he'd kept Miku safe, but not much more than that. Rin didn't want to be a nuisance and decided to take a seat at the table instead of asking.

"Where is everybody?" Rin asked. Luka eyed her as if the question was foolish. Still she answered it.

"Well, the boys went to grab drinks and a couple other things. Teto, Miku and I are packing things back in the kitchen."

"Packing things back? But it looks like you're setting the table right now." Rin said. Luka shook her head and suddenly seemed bitter about something.

"_We were going _to have a sort of formal dinner as a celebration for the good of today. That was before I remembered how many savages we had tagging along with us. So we decided to head down to my family's private beach and have a party there." Luka stood up straight and huffed. The French pink of her nails glinted in the sunlight.

Rin glanced around the room and then returned her gaze to Luka. She couldn't help but wonder if she hadn't waken up...would they have left her? Len definitely wouldn't have left her, so she dropped the subject. She felt as if she'd put questions about him off long enough.

"Um, how's Len?"

"Well enough to be arrogant," Luka snorted. She hadn't said it bitterly but with a newfound respect for Len. Rin smiled at Luka's comment, feeling relief.

"That's good."

"Honestly, you and Miku are the same. No_ 'Good afternoon Luka.'_ just _'Where is Len? How's Len?'_ What's so great about him..." Luka mumbled the last part under her breath and Rin flushed.

"Sorry, it's just-" Luka held a hand up to her.

"Nope, too late to say that now. I shouldn't have to remind you next time though. All is forgiven." Luka smiled again and Rin found herself laughing. It wasn't too long after that Luka joined her.

It was hard to understand why the boys didn't like Luka. She was rather kind when she wanted to be. If not, enjoyable to be around. Today Luka wore low-rise jean shorts and a grey rock tee with lacing up the sides showing bits of well toned, smooth skin. Her hair was pulled up tight into a sort of bun.

Luka's bangs still hung down lovely over her forehead. There were two tendrils of hair dangling at the sides where her bangs ended. The rest of her hair was braided and wrapped in a bun over her entire head. Tads of glitter sparkled here and there over her hair. She looked just as dazzling as she did everyday. Rin felt a little drab in comparison to Luka's glamour in her simple yellow shirt and white capris.

Luka noticed Rin staring at her hair and quickly commented. "It's the maiden braid, saw it and had to try it." She winked at Rin before voices could be heard coming from the kitchen.

"Our princess is awake huh?" Came Teto's voice behind Luka. Rin smiled at her and Teto smiled back. "We were starting to think a prince might need to give you some sort of kiss sleeping beauty." Rin felt warmth in her cheeks. She tried to picture Len in a princes outfit but failed miserably. She discarded the thought.

"Good afternoon Teto."

Shortly after Teto came Miku. Rin bit her lip remembering yesterday. She couldn't help but wonder if Miku was still angry. Things between them weren't exactly fixed, and she hadn't gotten the chance to explain anything to Miku as she'd suddenly disappeared along with Teto yesterday night.

Rin had settled for speaking with Luka until she'd fallen asleep. Rin opened her mouth to apologize and explain but Miku simply flashed her a kind smile. The action threw Rin off and she closed her mouth. The front door burst open, sparing her any explaining.

"We're not friends in the slightest," came Len's voice. "Infact, I hate _both_ of you."

"Oh come on Len, you have to admit you love hanging out with us," Mikuo and Len came through the front door carrying one grocery bag each, Kaito was only slightly behind them.

"Nope, can't say I do," Len said, but his voice sounded as if he meant it in a joking way. He set his bag down next to the front door and turned to take Mikuo's. He brushed Len off and set the bag down himself.

"Len, I can't believe you didn't see that. That girl was totally checking you out," came Kaito's voice as he stepped through the door. Len rolled his eyes.

"Yeah well, good for her."

A wave of happiness shot through Rin at Len's dismissal of the random girl. Rin felt her face flushed and instantly felt terrible that such a thing had brought her joy. Suddenly she felt eyes staring at her and she looked up.

Rin's breath hitched as she made eye contact with Len. His blue eyes studied hers and she felt the need to look away. She refrained and waved instead. It had been approximately an entire day that she hadn't been able to see those eyes. Len's face went slightly pale as if he'd seen a ghost and he began to speak.

"Rin? You're-"

"_Len_, did you get the right barbecue sauce?" Miku cut in. She crossed the room and stood infront of Len, blocking him from Rin's view. Rin frowned and looked the other way pretending to mind her own business. It would be awkward to stare at either Len or Miku for a while.

Len reached into his bag and shoved the barbecue sauce into Miku's arms. Infact, he shoved all _eight_ of them at her and she struggled to keep hold of them all. One almost tumbled to the floor but Teto caught it. In that time Len had stepped around Miku and walked towards Rin. Len's hand ruffled Rin's hair.

"You're okay." Len smiled down at her and Rin couldn't help it. Tears started to stream down her cheeks. Seeing Len awake and moving. Seeing him alive and well after last nights condition. His voice broke into her thoughts. "Rin? Hey? Come on, don't start crying all of a sudden. This is supposed to be a happy reunion, right?" Len joked, but he seemed rather concerned.

"Len you're alright...," Rin sniffled, wiping tears away. Her voice seemed weak to her. Len sighed and patted her head.

"Of course I'm alright so stop crying it's unnerving." Rin wiped at her tears and stared up at him. She nodded. "You know, I would've come and seen you earlier but Luka wouldn't let me enter your room along with _certain_ circumstances." Rin saw a faint blush in Len's cheeks but it was gone just as fast as it had arrived.

A sudden urge to pry hit Rin but she decided not too. If Len wanted to tell her what he meant by _circumstances_ he would. For now, he was infront of her alive and very much well according to Luka. She was about to hug Len but Teto must have sensed it because she interrupted.

"While it's fantastic for you two to have this little reunion. The rest of us would like to get down to the beach while we're still young." Rin's face suddenly felt incredibly warm, she stepped back from Len and cast an embarrassed glance at Teto. She'd completely forgotten about everyone else in the room.

"_Sorry_..." Rin mumbled. Her eyes rested on Miku but her expression was unreadable. Miku turned from her gaze and headed for the girls room.

"Don't apologize Rin, just get ready. You'll need a swim suit." Was all Miku said in reply before she disappeared into the girls room. She glanced back at Len and the rest of the boys but it was only Len who was still present.

Rin turned to go after Miku but to her surprise she couldn't. Len had a firm grip on her hand but it wasn't painful.

She was silent for a second as she stared at Len in question. Several times he opened his mouth to say something and then closed it deciding not too. Almost as if he did it without thinking about what he was doing, Rin was against him in a hug.

Rin could feel the steady beating of his heart through his shirt. A calmness settled over her. Suddenly she felt the urge to lean against him and be held closer. She felt Len's arms settled around her and pull her closer as if hearing her thoughts.

Hesitantly, Rin placed her arms back around him. She'd never hesitated about simply hugging Len, but she didn't have to guess why it was different now. The bristle of Len's hair on Rin's cheek startled her, but still he rested his head on her shoulder.

"_You scared the crap outta me you know..." _Len whispered. He lifted his head and smiled with relief at her. "Don't go spreading that around though." His eyes were full of relief, along with question. A million questions he wanted to ask her at that moment, but even that he refrained from doing. As if sensing she wasn't exactly ready for such a thing yet.

Rin also had things she wanted to say, but like Len, she also said nothing. Len released her almost as quickly as he'd hugged her and began heading to the boys room.

Somehow, Len seemed different. Before, he probably would've been against the hug but now...Rin felt her face warm again. She twisted around and headed towards the girls room.

"Rin," Len's voice suddenly called her and she glanced backwards. He was paused just before the boys room door. "Don't..._don't_ ever do that to me again,..._disappearing and all..._" Then he opened the door and closed it silently behind him.

Rin stood there in Len's silence, baffled. She felt incoming tears but they didn't spill down her cheeks. Such kind words...a place beside Len. Her tears welled up and finally dripped down her face.

Such kind words from Len and a place beside him. He didn't want her to leave him again. Ever again. She didn't deserve such a place. Such a wonderfulness as this...she really didn't deserve it. Not after all she'd done. But the happiness it gave her was like no other.

She didn't deserve to be cherished or valued after her memories were stained in so much blood and cruelty...yet it made her so happy. She loved Len and for once, thought it might just be possible, that he could love her back.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

The day had started out fine relatively like any other, but as it progressed Rin felt otherwise. She tried not to concentrate on Miku too much but it was impossible. Just as impossible as seeing Len's eyes and not noticing they were blue. Impossible like not breathing the air you needed to live.

It wasn't as if Miku was being mean. Infact it was entirely the opposite. Miku was being so. . ._kind_. As if nothing had gone on between them yesterday night. She was being so abnormally affectionate that it threw Rin off.

Currently they were shopping for swimsuits. Rin couldn't remember if she'd worn any before. When Luka had found out Rin hadn't owned a swimsuit she'd freaked and demanded the boys give them time to shop. They hadn't argued with Luka and now here they were, shopping for swimsuits.

Rin wanted to enjoy herself, she really did. But her fight with Miku plagued her thoughts insistently and unlike Miku she couldn't act like nothing happened. The way Miku was all smiles and kindness just like before, bothered Rin more than she could explain. It was just wrong, wrong to smile if you weren't happy.

"That's a cute swimsuit Rin," came Miku's voice. Rin couldn't remember picking up any swimsuits or what she might be carrying. Her eyes found their way to what she was holding. In her hands, Rin held a two piece, short frilly bikini.

She couldn't remember picking it up, but it was adorable. It had a sort of Lolita twist to it with yellow and white frills. Ones that would probably bounce when she moved.

"Um, _yeah_..." Rin managed to say weakly. Her voice sounded distant to her. Miku turned to go but Rin caught her arm. Miku glanced back at Rin.

"Need something?" The words were said kindly but Rin knew somewhere hidden deep within Miku there was bitterness behind them. Still Miku smiled, a smile that bothered Rin, the others didn't seem to notice them.

"Miku, could I talk to you for a minute?"

A sudden fear struck Rin as Miku suddenly glared at her. She glared with such glacial intensity that Rin stepped back afraid for her safety. It was as if Miku, without a doubt hated her. Something in Miku's gaze told Rin she should be afraid but she couldn't imagine why that might be.

Hidden with fear, Rin felt relief. At least, Miku was looking at her the way people do after they fight.

"Miku, could it be that you hate me now?" Mikuo walked past them and the glare was wiped from Miku's face.

"What do you think?" The obvious straightforwardness in Miku's voice rocked Rin. She couldn't believe how easily Miku had tossed her aside before they'd had the chance to reconcile. They'd been friends only yesterday and now...now Rin didn't know what to think.

She valued everyone because they'd been friends with her. Had accepted her without really knowing her past. Miku had been the first to suggest everyone be friends with Rin. If not for that suggestion, would things be like they were today?

It just wasn't fair now. You can't make someone care about you and then walk out of their lives.

Rin was tired of voids. Everything in her life was an endless void. If not, possessed a void in some way. Voids in her memory, in people she knew, in herself. It was an endless chain-link of infinity. Never ending voids were everywhere.

Meeting Len and being friends with everyone was the first time Rin hadn't felt a void. _Completely anyway_. Her other self had rambled on about how she didn't belong among them. But Rin had gotten past that.

_You were never apart of anything in the first place. If they knew what you could do, would they still be so accepting? _A voice nagged in her mind.

She always felt the need to prove that voice wrong. It was like it was always trying to consume her and take control. To command her, but Rin fought.

She felt that maybe, just maybe if she could straighten everything out with Miku she'd be able to prove her other self wrong. It always constantly hacked on her failures and ignored her successes.

She could make it quiet if she proved it wrong. She'd done so before regarding Len. It would be possible to do it again.

"Miku, I feel that if you'd just listen to what I'm saying you could understand. That we, could possibly understand each other," Rin said, positively. Miku only made a harsh sound between a laugh and a scoff.

"_I understand plenty Rin. We have nothing left to say to each other_."

Rin opened her mouth to protest but Miku ripped away from her grasp. Rin hadn't been holding Miku all that firmly.

Again Miku glared harshly at Rin and it was then that Len looked at them. Suddenly Rin was close against Miku pleasantly in a hug. Rin's eyes found Len's and he smiled at them, giving a short wave from across the store; _oblivious_.

"This was nice." Miku smiled and left. The sting of her words lingered with Rin like a stain. She forced the words away and with new determination started in Miku's direction.

"Miku, I _need_ to speak with you," Rin said. She spoke loud enough for the others to overhear her. Especially Len who looked in their direction.

"Yeah, sure," Miku replied sweetly, but she glared at Rin with only bitterness she could see.

Rin followed Miku a ways away from the store outside on the strip. They sat in an almost uninhabited little park, away from any eavesdropping. Silence lingered between them till Rin decided she needed to speak while she had the chance.

She'd explain everything to Miku to the best of her ability and hope Miku would understand. Up close Rin saw the shadows in Miku's eyes, as if she'd missed a nights sleep.

"Miku, I wasn't able to properly explain anything including my reasons. I've been thinking about what happened. It doesn't have to be this way between you and me-"

"I know," Miku interrupted. Another action that threw Rin off. Rin stared incredulously at Miku. If Miku knew then why...? "Just simply say you'll give up on Len and we can go back to being friends."

"I can't do that," Rin admitted. She attempted to hide the pain in her voice but it showed regardless. Miku got up to go, not even bothering to hide the disappointment in her voice.

"Then we have _nothing_ else to talk about."

"Miku! Surely there's something else I can do." Rin stood and stepped forward.

"There's _nothing_ _else_ except Len," Miku snapped. She'd turned around so fast Rin staggered back grabbing the bench for support.

Rin waited for Miku to say something else, but Miku seemed content to just stare her down in what looked to be disgust and annoyance.

"That's not fair Miku," Rin began, she looked at Miku with pleading eyes. "You had the potential to spend all that time with Len. Why didn't you act then? If you've wasted your time that's not my fault. I know you're not like this..."

"In all honesty _Rin_, _you don't have a clue what I'm like_." A few onlookers started to watch them thanks to the acid in Miku's voice. They walked away after a few seconds. Obviously not wanting trouble in their little town. Cold wind blew through the now empty park.

"It's not right Miku," Rin started again, "just listen to me-"

"I don't want to," Miku laughed, "As a matter of fact, I've had enough of you Rin. Everything you do irks me."

"I'm sorry you feel that way."

"Stop saying that!" Miku shouted. "_All of it, just stop! Stop apologizing, stop acting innocent!_" Rin noticed her hands were shaking and Miku stepped back from her. "I'm not the bad guy here..._I'm not!_ You just came along and decided to take Len from me."

"I haven't taken anything from you..." Rin's voice faded. "All I've done is loved Len, that's all."

"_Len is mine!"_ Miku's face was red with rage.

"_You can't own a person!"_ Rin snapped. She hadn't meant to yell but rational voice levels didn't seem to be the case with Miku.

"_He's still mine!"_

"_Len isn't an object!" _Rin shouted with the last air in her lungs.

And suddenly there was someone between them. A gorgeous girl with pink hair; _Luka_.

"What in Lords name is going on out here?" she asked, looking from Miku to Rin with amazement. "Are you two trying to kill each other?"

"Everything's okay," Miku said. It must've been magic because all Miku's rage was wiped from her face. She was calm again. "Rin and I were just about to head inside." Rin shook her head in disbelief.

"No, we _weren't_ about to head in side Miku, _not in the slightest_."

Miku shot Rin a glare of warning, but Rin wouldn't let things end so abruptly. End for things to be worse than before. Maybe such things were acceptable for Miku, but not her.

"We're not done here Miku," Rin declared.

"_What_? Wanna twist my words some more?" Miku spat, pushing Luka slightly out of the way. She came face to face with Rin.

"I wasn't," Rin defended herself against the harsh accusation. "I was just pointing out what it sounded like."

"I don't care what it sounded like to you," Miku said slowly, as if Rin was too dumb to understand. "I don't give a damn."

"Calm down both of you," Luka pleaded. "We can sort this out later, maybe set aside time-"

"According to Rin I've had _plenty_ of _time_," Miku snarled. "Everything needs to happen _now_ for her, right Rin?"

Rin stood firm but felt anything but sturdy on her feet. Luka looked between them in silence. There was desperation in her expression. Luka Megurine, who never easily showed her true emotions, let alone fear.

"That's not entirely what I meant," Rin said in a half whisper.

"_Oh?_ Doesn't feel so good to have your words twisted does it? News flash _Rin_, _things take time._ I guess you wouldn't understand that would you? Everything so easily comes to you after all."

_Miku was wrong._

"I bet you've never had a serious problem in your life."

_Wrong_.

"Do you know what it's like to have nothing Rin?"

_Yes._

"My mother passed away when I was young, leaving me to my father. A man who lived like a corpse after her funeral. I was relentlessly bullied _every day_ of my life. I had nothing to look forward to ever, but Len and the kindness he showed me. Do you know what that's like?"

Mentally Rin answered pooling together everything she could remember about herself.

Nothing came to her easily. Her mind and body were a battle ground against herself. She had to dig and push and fight her way into her own thoughts. Thoughts that normal people always had access to. Her life was nothing but problems. With herself, her memories, her past. As much as Rin knew, she wasn't human, just looked it. She'd been trained and modified in the cruelest of ways. Trained to slaughter hundreds, thousands, and millions of people in just as many ways.

Her mother had died when she was young. Possibly by her hands on a wedding day of some sort. She didn't know her father. She hadn't thought of remembering him. Len had found her lost, locked away without her memories. Unlike Miku, Rin could never truly know _who,_ she was. She also only had Len, but what could she say to Miku?

_Yes, Miku, I do know what it's like. I have no idea who I was before I met Len. I've lost all my memories, they're locked away and sometimes when I fight myself enough, return to me in gruesome, graphic, bloody detail. I can't remember who my father was but I've seen my mother. She died in my arms, possibly by my hands. I have no way to know if this is true or not. I'm not normal and my life isn't easy. Infact, I'm living a nightmare that I can't possibly afford to lose for the sake of losing everything I have all over again._

_Oh, I know what it's like. __**Worse**__ than you do._

Rin knew she couldn't say that, _any_ of that. Miku wouldn't smile and nod at the confession. She would probably stare at Rin like she was some kind of freak. And maybe she'd be right. After everything Rin had done, maybe she deserved that much. Miku would back away from her, call her _things_. Maybe even scream bloody murder. So Rin stayed silent.

"You don't, _do you?_" Miku asked, scoffing afterwards. Rin longed to say, '_Yeah, I do more than you know.'_ But she refrained and instead suffered in her silence.

"The root of this problem doesn't seem to be Len or me." Rin heard her own voice, when she hadn't meant to say anything. She frowned, her _other self._ Miku stepped back from Rin.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"You know _exactly_ what it means." Rin meant to cover her mouth but it had already escaped. Her other self meant to make the situation worse.

Pain shot through Rin's cheek with such intensity that it rocked her back on her heels. Rin raised a hand to her cheek, touching the place Miku had slapped her. The slap had been smooth. Effortless. The practiced move of a pro. Slowly, Rin raised her eyes to meet Miku's. The look Miku had was sour as poison. Luka stood in silence, a hand over her mouth.

"_How dare you...," _Miku's voice was a threatening whisper, but Rin still stood in shock. Feeling the heat of the slap on her cheek.

"Miku, what have you..." Luka said. Her shock had transformed to horror and bewilderment.

She stood up straight, hand still on her cheek. She stared at the ground. Her fringe hung over her face in a way where neither Miku or Luka could see the red of her eyes.

It was in that moment that Rin felt words begin to spill out of her mouth. Words that weren't her own. They belonged to someone else. A her, that wasn't her.

"You didn't hate me from the start, right Miku? Aren't you simply just using me as an excuse for your unrequited feelings for Len?" Another slap cracked across Rin's cheek, bringing with it heat similar to the first slap. She could've blocked it. Could've broken that pretty little arm Miku loved to swing. Could've easily slapped Miku into a new generation if she pleased, but she didn't.

"_That's right_, it wouldn't matter if it was Teto, Luka or me. The result would've been the same. Even if I wasn't here Miku the same thing would be happening. _You should thank me for opening your eyes to your truthful reality_." A third slap cracked across Rin's cheek, feeling as if it'd start a fire. She continued.

"You so willingly blame other people. _Is friendship that shallow for you_?" Rin saw another slap coming, but Luka's voice made Miku freeze.

"_Miku!"_ Luka shrieked with desperation. "Stop it already!" But Luka made no move to stop her and Miku wasn't listening to Luka. Luka was bluntly being ignored. Miku's gaze was fixed on Rin, as she brought her hand down hard.

The remaining color in Miku's face was gone. She screamed with vicious fury, "Shut up Rin! Just SHUT UP-"

"Someone's gonna call the police," Luka pleaded. "Just calm-"

"What the hell do you know about me!? Girls like you don't belong among us!" Miku shouted, her shrill voice echoed in the distance. "We weren't friends in the first place! You were alone and pathetic and out of place so I took pity on you. _Pity!_ Because you didn't belong! I took _pity_ on you because you were _nothing_ and you had to go and get a big head!"

Rin's other self simply smiled, where Rin would've cried and backed away.

"_You can only take pity on someone you see yourself in," _Rin replied with such coldness everything froze. Miku's raised hand fell limply to her side and Rin's other self relinquished her commanding position to take the back seat. Leaving Rin with the damage.

"I _don't_...you _aren't_..." Miku spoke as if she'd used up all the air in her lungs. She stumbled back and just stared at Rin as if she was her worst nightmare coming to life. Rin couldn't say anything either. She didn't know if her other self had helped or made the problem worse. Maybe _both_.

"Oh _Miku_..." Luka said, she moved to her friends side and Rin felt ultimately alone. Why had she let herself say that? _Any of that_. Miku just stared at her, utterly mortified. And Rin, for letting this happen...she felt _dead_. _Just dead inside. _Was it her curse to ruin everything?

"_Just disappear Rin.._." Miku said. "I didn't believe Teto at first when she said those things about you, but you're a monster, you _are._ Teto was right, all that's left is for you to throw Len away isn't it?"

Rin was speechless. She didn't know what to say. She couldn't say anything and yet knew she should. This was how Miku felt? About her? And Teto had..._Rin felt betrayed i_n _too many ways to explain._

"That's not..." But Rin couldn't finish the sentence. Mostly because she couldn't deny that she _was_ a monster. Yet, she was desperately trying _not_ to be so.

"_Nobody_ wants you here Rin, _nobody does_," said Miku.

"Len does...," the words left Rin's mouth weakly. "I'm sorry you feel the way you do Miku, but I'm not trying to hurt you. If Len loves me despite who I am...that'll be enough. Even if I am...a _monster_." Rin fought back tears. She already knew she was different, horrid. If Len stayed beside her despite that, it would be enough.

She knew it was selfish to desire anything more than a place at his side. She was lucky to have even _that_. _So lucky..._It was foolish, stupid even to ask for anything else. "If Len could love me...that'd be a miracle." And the tears came. Rin let them spill. She didn't attempt to hold them back. Didn't make an effort to wipe them away. Baffled that she could still hear, still feel anything, Rin heard Miku's voice.

"If Len loved you so much, why was he kissing me so passionately last night?" Rin stopped breathing.

The world around her seemed to slow and even her heart seemed to beat, _less_. She couldn't see any color, it drained from the world. She wasn't angry or sad. She felt nothing, _nothing_. As cold as a corpse in the ground. Power ate away at that nothingness. It was accompanied by a craving. A sudden urge to. . .obliterate. . .Miku. Rin tried to see everything around her, but it was empty. There was nothing but Miku.

_You know, I would've come and seen you earlier but Luka . . . .along with certain circumstances._

_Certain circumstances. _Those words replayed in Rin's mind in Len's voice. That must have been what Len meant. Power surged and flared inside of Rin. "That's not true," Rin heard her voice distantly.

"_But it is,"_ A different voice came that wasn't Miku's. A voice that whispered into Rin's ear and mind; her other self. _"I saw the whole thing."_

"Thats a lie...Len would never-"

"_Love you? Yeah, I told you before remember?"_ Rin hadn't realized she was falling to her knees until they slammed into the pavement beneath her.

"That can't be true..."

"_Why don't you ask him?"_ Her other self chuckled. It laughed right at her, at everything falling apart in front of her. _"Don't forget I'm more aware than you are Rin. I may be trapped in here but I can see more than you can. Do you feel it Rin? That power, that loathing? I knew you had some."_

"There's no hatred, there's _nothing_..." Rin spoke but her voice was robotic and distant.

"_I can make you feel again Rin."_ Her other self tempted. Her eyes gleamed before Rin and she flinched. "_We have the power to make all our problems go away. A solution to ensure everything we'll need. Even Len's love with time,"_ she coaxed, a hand extended. "_All you have to do, is accept me. I'll take care of everything_"

Rin didn't know what she was doing. The offer was just so..._tempting_. No more hard work, or pain...if she just accepted.

Rin saw her hand stretching out, reaching to grasp her other self's deal. Her hand was slowly hesitant, but it was going; off to seal the deal. It was too good to be true and Rin knew so, she knew better and her hand was back at her side. Firm like her resolve.

"_No_, I'll prove you wrong with my own strength," Rin said. A snarl was her reply.

Rin's surroundings snapped back into color, again Miku stood before her.

"Len, can always change his mind," Rin pointed out. "Besides, what he does with you, isn't any of my business. It's Len's alone," Rin felt as if the last words she'd spoken were a lie.

"Len will never love you, why can't you understand that Rin?" Miku asked, Rin simply shrugged a sad smile on her face.

"That's probably true, but for now I'm beside him. That's enough for me." Luka and Miku were silent for a second, just watching Rin in silence. Rin swore she saw a smile grace the edges of Luka's face. Miku just scowled.

"_Honestly, _it's_ sickening_ how clueless some people are._"_ Suddenly Miku had a hand over her cheek, it was blistering red. Luka had slapped her.

"That's enough Miku, can't you see that's enough? You've done enough, just let it go." Miku didn't dare glare at Luka, she did however, glare at Rin.

"Be thankful Luka's here Rin, else I would've kept going. I don't know what the hell Teto meant but, wherever you came from, do us a favor and go back there. Do _Len_ a favor and don't _ever_ look at him again." With a twist of her heels Miku was retreating away back into the store. Luka didn't go after her. Instead Rin found she was being helped to her feet.

"I'm so sorry Rin," Luka said, "I couldn't do much for you." Rin shook her head.

"No, it's okay. I'll be alright in a minute." Luka nodded. Rin dusted herself off. White pants and dirt, weren't a great match. Despite Miku's actions, Luka didn't seem all that surprised or angry. She'd slapped Miku, and yet, still looked so orderly. Whereas Rin was sure she looked awful. Her cheek felt swollen but it wouldn't be for long.

"Luka, are you gonna be upset with me too?" Rin asked. Luka stared straight at Rin. It would've been better if she'd looked away, her eyes gave her away before she'd even spoken.

"_I'm sorry Rin_, it's not that I have anything against you. It's just that Miku's my best friend and she needs my support. I'm not okay with what she did though."

"You too huh?" Luka smiled solemnly.

"I'll do my best to straighten Miku out. Until then, it probably wouldn't be such a good idea for us to speak too much."

"Luka! Where did everyone go?" Came Miku's voice. Luka glanced from Miku to Rin and then before Rin could reply to Luka she was walking in Miku's direction.

"I sent them ahead to the beach, the cashier should have our things."

_Luka, was the second friend Rin had lost today._

Rin started slowly for the swimsuit store. She dreaded sitting in a car with Miku and Luka all the way to the beach, but what could she do?

It was apparent to her now that there was no way to patch things up with Miku. Not while they both still loved Len. Rin had tried, and even if Miku was like this she'd keep trying. She didn't want to lose Miku or Luka's true friendship. Everything was cloudy now, but they were closer friends then they'd admit. Than even Rin herself knew.

It was important to at least try to fix what she had. Rin felt she'd done enough destroying for the entire population for centuries to come.

How was it that your whole world could come crashing down in one day? Less than that, in the span of a few hours. Rin would never understand. Life was cruel and unreasonable as much as it was beautiful and joyous.

The same loneliness she'd felt with her mother hit Rin and yet, she didn't feel any tears. If for but a second she was slightly envious of Miku. Despite what she'd done, Luka had quickly came to her aid. No such luck would befall Rin. She'd already lost two of her friends and she was sure it wouldn't be long till everything else was gone too.

She didn't mean to seem so pessimistic, but how could she not? A tight pain started in her chest. Rin shook her head. If she began thinking like that she'd hand over control to her other self. She had to stay positive. After all she did still have Mikuo, Kaito, Len, and Teto. It wasn't all bad. If she tried hard enough, things could work out.

"You're telling me you met_ Kagamine Len_, a_gainst_ the bosses wishes," A boy with pink hair said to Yuzuki. She raised a finger to her lips and shushed him.

"Shh, he doesn't know."

"Are you insane?" The pinkette raised his voice. Yuzuki glared at him in annoyance. "_He'd_ kill you if _he_ found out. No _actually_, _Ted_ would kill you. _The boss_ would torture you till you wished you were dead and then force you to live with it." Yuzuki sighed out loud. The boy was pushing his pink bangs out of his face where they always seemed to fall. Even though they always fell perfectly he hated them.

A pang of jealously ran through Yuzuki. Her hair always flew everywhere whenever she moved; a frizzy mess in the end. She envied the pink haired boy, envied how he made short of such an amazing bit of luck. A bit of luck he didn't seem to care about much at all.

He was wearing the same black cloak as she was except without the bunny ears. Those had been a sort of added feature for Yuzuki only. Still he rocked the look better than her. The rich ebony of his entire outfit made his pink hair a blinding beacon on his head.

The weapon belt he always felt the need to carry was around his waist. It held an assortment of dark ebony blades, each one engraved with intricate metallic designs at the hilt. The designs consisted of things like skulls, delicate flowers and screaming angels. Swirling lines that looked like licks of fire surrounded it all, the design varying between each dagger. They were gorgeous weapons and she'd always believed beauty and death mixed. It was a shame the boss hadn't given any such weapons to her.

"Look, I know it was wrong-"

"_Wrong?_ There was a reason Ted told us not to look for him Yuzuki. If the boss found out where Len was he'd go himself. Not that I'd stop him, mortals are trash anyway."

"_Aww_, come on! That Kagamine boy was kinda cute. He's got an attitude though."

"_Don't call him cute,_" the boy threatened. Yuzuki giggled and tossed a jellybean at him. She sunk into the couch. Reveling in it's softness.

"Okay, no need to get so angry. I mean just because Rin left without you doesn't mean you have to be all butt hurt."

Suddenly Yuzuki found a knife beside her head. It had struck clean into the couch. If not for her quick reflexes she'd be dead.

"Haha, _told you_, told you that you were bitter." Yuzu laughed.

"I'm not bitter about anything," The pink haired boy mumbled, "you're just annoying. I'm surprised Kagamine didn't kill you."

"Nah, he was kinda nice and wasn't even seriously fighting me," Yuzu joked. She began flicking the pink jellybeans at the boy. He was leaning expertly against Yuzu's purple wall. They were in her room. "Besides, you'd miss me if I was dead. Admit it. Just tell the truth." She couldn't see him against the orange sunset yet she knew he'd be rolling his eyes, it was rare that he talked so much. Usually he just sat silently or read a book on the window sill. Lately he just stared out the tinted window.

"If you died, it wouldn't be much of a loss for me," he admitted. He began to exit Yuzu's room. "Just don't die before we can kill Kagamine. Infact, be useful for once and tell me where he is so I can finish this."

"_Hey_! We're not killing him!" Yuzu corrected jumping off the couch. The boy stopped in his tracks and another dagger flew into the couch beside Yuzu. The couch split open and when Yuzu looked, he'd thrown the dagger right through the first one he'd thrown. She let out a low whistle and ran over to him. Skidding to a stop infront of him.

Yuzuki set a hand on his shoulder. He was so much taller than she was. _Much_ taller than Kagamine. He could be cute when he wanted to be. Mostly when he didn't walk around with an expression that read he wanted to murder everyone.

"_Ted_ _said_ we weren't killing him, _Luki_." Yuzuki emphasized on names.

"I know what _Ted said_." Luki snapped, flipping pink hair out of his eyes. He seemed to be more on edge lately. "But me _caring_ about what Ted said is something _completely different_, than actually _listening_ to him." Yuzu reached out for Luki but decided better. Instead she giggled.

"You're so cold, still I like that side of you. However, _I'm not telling you where Kagamine boy is_," Yuzuki's voice was hostile and thick with warning. Luki turned around slowly and faced Yuzuki.

"Yuzuki, you don't have much of a choice now do you?" Luki said, he smiled sadistically. "Because if you don't, I might _accidentally_ tell some people who _illegally_ went to see _Len Kagamine._" Yuzuki's breath caught in her throat.

"_You wouldn't..."_

"_I would,_"

"Luki, stop messing with me...that's not funny," Yuzuki said, her voice shook. However, he only stared at her without humor.

"_I don't make jokes."_

Yuzuki found herself stepping backwards away from Luki, but she was pressed against the wall. Trapped without an escape from his killer gaze.

"Tell me where Kagamine is so I can end this foolishness," Luki snarled. Sometimes Yuzuki wondered if he had any emotions at all besides anger and bitterness. He was just like the boss in his ways; cruel, straightforward and heartless. Possibly even just as distractible.

Yuzuki sidled away from him to her window. She beckoned him over with her index finger. He stood firmly where he was for a while before reluctantly, he came toward her. She seized him by the front of his shirt, yanking him toward her. Their faces were only inches apart.

"It's not that important to go after Kagamine boy right now right?" Yuzuki said.

"It's always important to complete orders," Luki replied robotically. Yuzuki frowned and lightly pressed her lips against Luki's

The kiss was gentle and when Yuzu pulled back, he was still standing there. Tough, and solid as ever, his face hard as stone. She thought that maybe she heard him say something, but she disregarded it.

"Finding Kagamine isn't important right now," she repeated

"It is," Luki replied bitterly with so much acid Yuzuki felt she'd burn. She was surprised kissing Luki hadn't killed her, so she kissed him again. When she pulled back he was still firm and solid as if she'd kissed a sculpture.

"Kagamine boy~ isn't important," Yuzuki repeated again. She'd slurred some of her words desirably and lowered her tone. Easily summoning seductiveness in her voice.

"What debt do you owe that human boy?" Luki asked. He didn't look all that interested and yet his tone sounded intrigued. As if for once, he was trusting her judgement. Few things ever intrigued him.

"I owe him no debt, I just wanna see how things play out. Don't you think it'd be interesting to watch him desperately and hilariously struggle through his human life? Would that not be an amusing pass time?" Luki had taken a step back, though Yuzuki could tell he was amused, but no such emotion showed on his face. "Besides, if Kagamine boy had been cruel, do you think he'd still exist now?" Luki shrugged.

"Very well, I will watch," he agreed, then swiftly, he left the room.

Immediately Yuzuki ran to the bathroom and gagged. A thick blue liquid leaked from her mouth and she felt sick. She gripped the edges of the sink trying to stay conscious, but it wasn't working. The world spun and the mirror blurred. She was very thankful Dolls couldn't read minds. Else Luki would've ripped the information from her.

Gargling water, Yuzuki spat into the sink. The liquid was already taking its toll on her. That sly pink haired devil. How dare he drug her. Yuzuki, who normally wasn't weak to poison or drugs, even if she was the weakest Doll; hit the floor. Her strength was being drained and the world was fading in and out of color.

"I'm sorry Yuzuki." It was Luki's voice. "I have orders."

Then Yuzuki was up and she was thrown over Luki's shoulder. He was bringing her somewhere but the hallway was spinning too much for her to know where she was being taken. Then too soon, she was being thrown into a chair and strapped in tightly.

"I've brought her here," Luki said, Yuzuki barely heard him. She did however hear the icy voice that would freeze the blood in her veins.

"Hello Yuzuki, now it seems you have information that will be...nonetheless beneficial to me." Yuzuki shook her head violently, bitting her lips to keep them sealed. She'd never forgive Luki for this betrayal, _never_. The world twisted and Yuzuki's head felt heavy. Even the simplest colors and shades seemed to burst and fade.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about," Yuzuki snapped, laughing despite her fear and grogginess.

"That's unfortunate, I hoped you'd be more _cooperative_. Luki, you may take your leave of absence."

Yuzu's hand reached out for Luki's and she gripped it. He shrugged her off.

"Luki," Yuzuki pleaded. "Please, you're better than this." Though his figure was blurry, he stopped and she knew.

"Rin deserves better than this...Rin-"

"Orders are orders," Luki said without a bit of emotion. "It'd do Rin some good to be back here. She won't last a day out there."

"She has been! She's-"

"Silence!" Luki shouted, he dropped his head. "Her insolence will be the death of her. I don't want you to get hurt Yuzuki..." He'd said it almost as if he'd cared about her. Yuzu knew he did, but in these moments it was hard to tell. "Just say where Kagamine is and this doesn't have to happen."

"Didn't you say you'd watch?" She asked, and in a horrific realization Yuzu realized what Luki had said. What she had missed. A single word that allowed him to fabricate a lie and others to believe it without question. "Jezebeth...you said that didn't you..." Luki's blurred figure looked away from Yuzuki.

"You lied to me!" She screamed in a sudden outburst of anger. Almost regretting it when her head throbbed intensely in response.

"Now, now Yuzu. Let's be calm, Luki is only concerned about Rin's well being."

"Shut up Lily!" Yuzu shouted at the scientist. "I know Ted wouldn't allow this, the boss also. You think Luki and I don't know what you did? I know you hate all Dolls."

The gorgeous blonde scientist smiled.

"Look Yuzuki, you and the rest of the department need to understand that no matter how much hold we think we have over you Dolls; we don't. _He_ needs to understand how dangerous you all are. Ted is a fool who believes your kind and humans are equal. We need to fully control you, else there will not be order."

"We were born into this world just like you," Yuzu said, her head was pounding. "We _are_ equals."

"We are not equals!" Lily screamed. She had such beautiful features and yet was soo evil. "Subject R one N was the only one of you who was truly born. Her escape was proof Dolls aren't tamed. If we cannot have complete and total control, you'll need to be terminated."

"Her name is Rin!" Luki spat. "Not subject R one N." Lily shook her head and shrugged as if she didn't care.

"Bottom line, she's too dangerous. She's a monster. Bringing that, that _thing_ back here...we're all at risk. So, if I prove to everyone she's a threat to us, she'll be dealt with accordingly."

"What?" Luki said, his voice shaking. "You said-"

"I said many things Luki..." Lily smiled. "Sadly, reality...is reality pumpkin."

"This has nothing to do with your dislike of Dolls," Yuzuki snorted. "It's your persistent jealously and your hate for Rin because she's the bosses most precious-"

"Shut your mouth Yuzuki!" Lily screamed. Searing pain shot through Yuzu's mind and she screamed. Luki moved to her aid but Lily struck him next. He fell to the floor wincing in mental pain. Lily stepped towards him.

"Like my new serum?" Lily asked. "I might not be able to break the porcelain dolls myself like _he_ does. More or less, I've been able to replicate the effects. They lack the porcelain dolls intensity, but are still effective. Now listen like good subjects." Lily smiled bitterly. "As I was saying, half our entire staff be it science, medics, maids and services, or security personnel is gone. You know who did that...?"

"Rin's harmless," Yuzuki said. She felt tears stinging her eyes but refused to cry them. She wouldn't cry for Lily.

"_Harmless_?" Lily laughed, her voice a high tense sound.

"She's a weapon, _Doll_," Lily snarled, saying doll as if it was the dirtiest word ever. "We are responsible for her. She was designed to be the perfect weapon. An undetectable, unstoppable, murderous killer. You saw what she did to scientist Akita, we all saw it. She just grabbed her arm and jerked it upwards," Lily shuddered and hugged herself. "We _all_ saw that jagged bone sticking out. The rest of us ran for our very lives, and just the way she looked at us...all of us...bloodthirsty. She is _far_ from _harmless_."

"You wench! You released her in the first place!" Luki screamed. He readied his dagger in his hand. But Lily only viewed him as if he were a child playing with a weapon. Unable to do any real harm.

"Luki, you shouldn't go shouting that should you? It's only a matter of time after all that Rin enters Phase shift Termination. Then I'll be right, and the boss will side with me. In order for this to happen, I'm afraid Kagamine Len will have to meet a rather..._unfortunate_ fate. And all I need," Lily smiled, reaching for Yuzuki's head. "Are his whereabouts."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

The late afternoon was gone and the pinkish sunset shot flashes of orange lights over the ocean. It created an illusion of sparkling orange water that pulsed with the vibrant color of life. Rin found herself thinking of orange soda, then in a quicker thought, wondered if they had any. It was getting later and soon enough Rin knew it would be dark.

Somehow she'd made it to the beach. She wasn't sure how, since everything had been sort of a blur since she'd fought with Miku again. All she remembered was a limo pulling up and Luka, Miku and her getting in. The windows had been tinted and Rin hadn't been able to stare out of them. The feeling was nostalgic, as if she'd ridden in many limos before.

She was sure Miku had glared at her the whole ride. Several times Rin swore she'd heard Miku make remarks about Rin getting out to walk. Truthfully, it would've been her pleasure. Luka of course, had out right denied Miku. Saying if anyone should get out and walk, it should be her. After that Miku had been silent and Rin had been left alone.

Honestly, Rin just felt like throwing up a little, but there was nothing in her stomach to throw up. Earlier, she'd been able to act like many things hadn't bothered her. But the thought of Miku spending the night with Len made her sick to her stomach and drove a fast ball into her emotions. Several times it crossed Rin's mind to wander off, dig a hole somewhere and throw up. She'd felt nauseous enough and the fact she'd had no food in her stomach didn't help. There was nothing to throw up, just bile.

Though it was tempting, Rin had spent the last few minutes sitting in a chair she'd set up. Ever since she'd gotten out of Luka's car she'd been a distance away from everyone just going over her fight with Miku in detail. Unfortunately, she couldn't seem to focus for very long. Her mother would jump into her thoughts every now and then, leaving her lost and melancholic.

Rin felt that maybe if she could hear her mother's voice and be held in her embrace, she'd forget about earlier in a heartbeat. She'd tried several times to fall asleep with the sun warming her but a fear from the memories she'd regained held her back.

She'd get as far as closing her eyes and focusing on her mother before she couldn't venture deeper. It was like the block in her mind had been reinforced. Even with her greatest effort, Rin didn't even begin to scratch the surface.

So here Rin sat in the sun. She'd wanted to get closer to everyone but keeping her distance might be best for now. She doubted she could handle any more of Miku's glares without feeling the need to break down. She was a part of a crowd and yet, felt so alone.

Maybe this was for the better. Maybe everything Miku had said was right, like when she'd called Rin a monster. Rin stared at her hands distantly as if they weren't her own. Teto had told her she was unstable, maybe even that was correct. Flashes of every destructive outburst Rin had experienced crossed her mind.

Maybe she was indeed dangerous and this was for the better. To be away from everyone. Maybe she was a living, breathing disaster that was more destructive to others than herself. Maybe where she'd escaped from had only been feeding her growing craving for destruction to keep her contained.

Maybe everyone was safer with her out of the way. It was getting more tempting to give into her other self and unleash what power she had tenfold. She _was_ dangerous that she couldn't deny. For the first time, maybe everyone was _right_. Maybe what had _really_ been going on at the agency had been them protecting the bigger majority of people from her with sacrifices. She was the only real enemy and threat.

She'd tried to be something else, was still determined to be someone else. Yet like the unbeatable force of gravity, her past fought her every step of the way. Maybe she belonged at the agency, and probably even Len, would be better off without her. He'd been on his own before, it couldn't be too hard to do so again.

Even if that _did_ involve forgetting her, which couldn't be too much of a chore either. She'd forgotten everyone she'd ever known after all. Rin imagined she couldn't be all that memorable anyway.

For a second, Rin felt a twinge of jealousy. It must be easy to be normal and fully human. To have all your memories and not a care in the world besides school work and other petty worries.

Unlike herself, Miku, Luka, Len, Kaito, Mikuo, Teto, all of them. None of them had to worry about what Rin had to. They didn't have to worry about thinking and still being the same person afterwards. Weren't plagued by the thought that they'd destroy everything if they gave into their thoughts. Didn't have to inquire how their mother died or who, and what they were.

They could just live. Live in so many ways Rin couldn't

Maybe change was impossible for her and Rin felt defeated. Despite everything, she still wanted to be here. It was a selfish desire and maybe an impossible ideal of hers. Yet...Rin's chest tightened. She felt as heavy as a stone.

This self-conflict of hers needed a solution. Even that, was impossibly far out of her grasp. Rin knew it was unlikely that she'd be accepted. The hope she'd had this morning was gone. Still she was hanging on. Holding on for dear life to a cliff when she knew the rock was breaking and she'd fall, helplessly, flailing down to her death.

"Rin?" It was a boy's voice calling her. She'd seen Kaito and Mikuo earlier with Luka and Miku so it couldn't be them. Looking to her left, Rin saw Len headed in her direction. He was carrying two cans of pop. Subconsciously she noticed both were orange. Len tossed one to her, she caught it. More out of reflex than on purpose.

She played with the cans tab for a while before setting the drink aside.

"Are you okay?" Len asked. Rin almost didn't realize it was him asking her. His voice was so soft, so concerned. Rin looked up to meet Len's eyes puzzled by his actions. He shot her a quick smirk. "Well, obviously not, since you seem a little pale but regardless, are you okay?"

Len met her gaze, but Rin couldn't say anything. So she just stared at him, wishing she could tell him. Wishing she could tell Len everything. But even if it was Len, she couldn't tell him about this. About anything that had happened to her. This problem was between Miku, herself, and partially Luka. Miku already hated her. Rin couldn't imagine how much more Miku would hate her if she told Len about everything.

Then there were her problems not concerning Miku. Problems with memories she'd gotten back and what she'd learned about herself. Rin already felt like so much of a reject. She wouldn't risk telling Len and even that falling apart for her. So she settled for a lie.

"Nothing, I'm just sort of hungry," Rin lied, trying to keep her voice even. It wasn't a complete lie though; in the future she quickly decided not to lie. She wasn't very good at it. Which was surprising considering the skill set she had. Then again, maybe like her other self-had trouble with staying in the background and being kind, Rin had trouble lying.

A minor pain shot through Rin's forehead. With the sudden realization of it, Len had flicked her. He didn't look too happy.

"You know," he started, "when I ask someone what's wrong it means I've bothered to care." Len pointed out. Rin rubbed her forehead, but as she looked at Len. It was hard to tell if he was joking or not. Maybe it was a trait in delinquents that you could never tell if they were. Still, Rin stayed quiet, which earned her a heavy sigh from Len. He took a seat in the sand next to her chair and cracked open his drink.

Rin felt eyes glaring into the back of her head knowing they were probably Miku's. Len just sat next to Rin. Neither of them said anything. The ocean and the distant voices of the group was the only noise between them.

"Rin?" Len finally said. She turned to look at him but he wasn't looking at her. Just staring out over the ocean and its twinkling reflections. "When was it that you decided you couldn't tell me things?" Rin got up suddenly from her chair, it would've fallen over had Len not reached out and steadied it.

If her mind wasn't just making her hear what she wanted to hear, there was a pain, almost disappointment in Len's voice. As if he was very much bothered by her not telling him something. He hadn't put it in a way in which it meant her thoughts weren't her own. Just as if he was hurt by Rin not sharing them with him.

Rin was speechless for a second with her mouth open. No words came at first, but somehow she managed a small few. Almost a whine, "It's not that..."

"Then what is it?" Len asked.

In the sunset his eyes seemed to be a paled blue. A shade that outwardly showed something Rin hadn't seen in Len before. It was an alluring shade. A shade that was...looking right back at her. Rin felt sudden warmth in her cheeks as Len stared at her. He had an eyebrow cocked.

"It's just better if I don't tell you Len. It's a lot better..." Rin mumbled, covering for herself. Then Len was standing in front of her. His grip was firm on the arm rests of her chair, his eyes penetrating deep into hers. Rin felt as if he could see through her into parts even she couldn't and knew she was wrong. The block in her mind let no one through. It barely let her in.

"Better for me, you, or somebody _else_?" Those words bit into Rin with their truth. She didn't know who she was doing what for. Maybe herself, selfishly, it probably was herself. She couldn't figure out what benefit it would be to herself if she lied to somebody she loved. To protect her secrets from somebody she loved. From Len who already knew more about her than anyone in the group. Apart from Teto possibly.

Len hadn't reacted badly when she'd jumped so effortlessly in their gym class or anything else she'd done. He'd said it was amazing, called her amazing. Len had seen her do things already, but they'd been harmless then. How would he react now? Now when Rin told him and knew she'd hurt other people? Destroyed lives, things, and was destined to do it again to everyone she knew now?

"I guess...it's better for everyone," Rin said, her words were weak and again, not very audible.

"I know this is cheap," Len laughed, "but you owe me as much. I saved your life twice if I may remind you," Len said. He backed up from how he'd been leaning over Rin and settled back into the sand, falling into it. He dusted some sand off his chest.

"It isn't that simple anymore Len,"

"Then explain," he said. "I have a complex mind. Especially lately, I'm a genius I'll be able to handle it."

Rin couldn't help feeling, _knowing even _that Len wouldn't. It wasn't her place to judge, but she just knew.

"Len," Rin said frustration in her tone. "I'm telling you I can't."

"And I'm asking why," Len said, he sat up. Casting a look Rin couldn't quite read.

"Because-"

"_Because_ isn't a valid answer!" Len shouted. Rin couldn't remember Len ever shouting at her before. Silence lingered between them for a second. She thought maybe, Len would look up to meet her gaze and suddenly apologize; he did neither. "Forget it, I don't care anymore. Do what you want."

Angrily Len was up, walking swiftly in the other direction. Rin could feel the wave of his anger; it threatened to knock her off her feet. To bring everything crashing down more than it already was.

"Len?" Rin called weakly, but he didn't stop for her or cast her a second glance. Didn't waste time to do even that. "Len?"

"Why do I even bother?" Was all Rin heard him sigh and she began running after him. Feeling the pain Len wouldn't allow himself to feel.

She caught up to him but he wouldn't turn to look at her. They'd crossed half the beach to Rin's surprise. She looked back and didn't see the group anywhere in sight. Rin kept walking next to Len but she had trouble keeping up with his pace.

"Len?"

"What Rin! What do you want?" The harshness in Len's tone made her flinch and Rin almost lost her courage to speak with him.

"I'm sorry, it's just-"

"What on earth is so bad that you can't even tell me?" Len interrupted. Rin had forgotten how fast some people could turn as Len faced her again. His voice was rough and soft at the same time. His eyes were blazing and in them was what Rin had seen in them earlier.

Something Len had never once had in his gaze out of all the times she'd looked at him and she could only now place when she was so close; vulnerability. It seemed to be a foreign emotion because even then, Len seemed to be fighting it down.

Rin's mind pondered on what could've happened between yesterday and now that could've made Len this way.

He must have noticed her studying gaze because he ripped his eyes away from hers. Rin noticed on the side how close she really was to Len. She could feel his breath drifting past her neck, making hairs stand on their ends. She could see the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed.

"I don't understand Rin," Len said, his voice very soft. As if to apologize for shouting at her.

"How many times," Len was silent for a long moment. "Do I have to say that you're you before you get it?" Rin felt her throat tighten. "I'm not good at this you know," Len continued. "I'm not supposed to comfort people or want too. So why is it that-" Len's voice trembled, another thing Rin had never seen Len do before. He opened his mouth to say something else and decided not to.

Len's hand reached out to her in a motion that would've trailed lightly through her hair and brushed her cheek. A touch that would've sent shivers through Rin's nerves. He decided not to do that either and jerked his hand back as if he'd been burned by fire.

"Is it that voice again?" he asked. This time his voice was firm, back to its original tone. His hands were curled into fists and when Rin looked into his eyes the vulnerability was gone. She couldn't read into his emotions anymore. His eyes were as hard as glass. "Rin if it-"

"It wasn't really that..." Rin corrected. She let her voice fade, gathering up enough courage to do what she had too.

"Len, do you think I'm annoying? That I'm different?" Rin asked.

"Of course, you're plenty annoying and exceptionally different." Rin's heart sank at Len's reply. "But that's not always a bad thing," Len finished. Rin stared at Len in surprise.

"Then, what about going after things you want? I mean what if someone feels like they don't deserve to have anything good happen to them and that they ruin everything. And yet, they still want to be next to everyone?"

"Rin," Len smiled at her.

A smile that made her insides feel nonexistent. A smile that made her lightheaded and weightless. The sun seemed to hit him in that moment at just the right angle. Reflecting off his golden hair like a soft halo. For once Len didn't look like a delinquent, he was just Len. Just like Rin was still Rin to him.

"Everyone deserves to have something, whatever that may be," Len said.

"Even the worst of the worst?" Rin asked, Len nodded.

"Even the worst of the worst."

"Even someone who's hurt a lot of people?" Rin asked again.

"Even them," Len laughed.

"What about someone who's really wretched? Just the _evilest_-"

"Rin, _everybody_." Len stated. "People don't mind to be alone from time to time; however, no one can stand solitude. No one can, and anyone who says so is a liar." Rin bowed her head in disbelief. She thought of all the things that had happened to her and stared at the sand.

"As for going after what you want," Len continued. "I think it's okay."

"Even if you're ignorant to everything around you?" Rin asked. She was staring directly at Len now. So focused, it startled her.

"If you're focused on one thing it's natural that you'd be ignorant to everything else, right?"

Rin couldn't help it. She knew she was smiling, knew she was about to cry as well. She was crying even if she hadn't meant too.

What was it about Len's words that soothed her? He could make her feel on edge and be so hopeless about him and then, she was back again. Next to him and full of hope again. She wished in the future to always be next to him. How many times she'd wished this...Rin didn't know. But it was her only wish and she hoped it would come true.

If she could only have one wish ever granted, it'd be this. And it'd be enough

It was already enough. Enough for her to be beside him and happy like this. If it was foolish to want any more than to be beside him, then Rin was content with this.

"You know Len," Rin smiled through her tears. "Even though you're a delinquent...you aren't necessarily a _bad_ delinquent." A soft hand touched Rin's cheeks, gently wiping her tears away.

"I noticed," Len smiled a sincere smile that tugged at Rin's heart. And she leaned on him, laughing.

"_Just like that_," Rin heard Len's voice, a whisper. "Just do that for me from now on." But Rin only stared at him in surprise.

"What...?" She asked puzzled and quite frankly, shaken.

"Your laugh," Len chuckled. "I was wondering when I'd get to hear that again."

In that moment Rin couldn't help looking up to meet Len's eyes. She couldn't help needing to know if he was looking at her; and he was. If Rin had still been hopeful like this morning she would've thought she'd seen something in Len's gaze. As if her existence was something essential to him. But she knew she was seeing things and looked away. She looked away and yet didn't know who that would benefit.

_This was enough_, she repeated to herself. Just having a place next to him, is enough.

"Len...did you, kiss Miku?" Rin asked suddenly, feeling Len twitch beside her. She hadn't meant to look at him, hadn't meant to pierce her gaze into him but it was a subconscious action she'd done unintentionally. And she found Len was staring back at her with a mixture of horror and surprise.

He was more surprised than Rin had ever seen him and a pang of fear hit her as she realized; what if Len lied to her? And what if Len asked her how she knew? She'd already found out she was a horrible liar. It had only been a short time that Len had been staring at her, but it felt like forever. Rin moved away from him, no longer leaning on his shoulder. Len's eyes followed her.

"Rin that's...how did you...?" Len spoke in gasping bits, as if his air had been cut off. He swallowed hard and narrowed his eyebrows, frowning with an emotion Rin couldn't quite place. He opened his mouth several times to say something but thought otherwise and decided not to. Finally, Len cleared his throat

"Um, Rin that's...uh." Rin looked away when she noticed Len's face turning a bright shade of red. She shook her head and smiled sheepishly at him.

"It's fine...," Rin mumbled, the words felt raw in her mouth and made her throat burn. "That's personal right? I didn't really mean to ask in the first place. So no need to answer that, I don't really care anyway." And in that moment Rin must have been the world's best liar because Len turned away with a quick nod.

Rin pulled her legs against her chest and rested her head on her knees. Suddenly the air seemed much harder to breathe and her heart felt such a sudden sting of pain she almost gasped for air. As if she'd been winded. But this is what she'd have to endure if she was to stay next to Len in this place she had now. There would be much more girls who found him just as alluring and attractive, _many_ more...

Rin's heart felt as if it'd implode, as if it would cave in and she felt weak. Though she felt like crying, felt like standing and running in the other direction. Felt like running away and breaking down in endless tears. This pain...she couldn't help but feel she deserved it. For doing so many ungodly things, so much killing. She didn't have the right to be hurt about anything, especially not Len. It could be considered her atonement, her punishment. Her only chance at redemption was this.

So Rin stayed next to Len. And through her pain, she smiled at him.

"If it's what you want, I'm happy for you," Rin said brightly. But her hands were trembling and she sat cross-legged. Tucking her hands far into her lap, as if they were a dangerous weapon. And they were. She did it mostly so Len wouldn't see them, wouldn't take them in his own. Then Rin was standing and walking away. Another subconscious action.

She closed her eyes as she walked away, and kept walking. Back in the direction they'd come from, just back. Before the pain overwhelmed her and she ended up doing something she couldn't take back. Doing something awful. Before she became an annoying person to Len.

Rin could feel her other self-trying to creep into her. Trying to take over. Hearing it from Miku had been heartbreaking, but finding out it really _**had**_ happened, from Len's expression, had been _earth shattering. _Before she'd noticed; she was running.

Running as fast as she could without her powers, as fast as she could with the way she felt. As fast as she could to escape being an annoying burden, from being excessively selfish, from wanting more. From wanting Len the way she knew she wanted him.

A pair of hands gripped Rin firmly by her wrist and jerked her backwards. She spun and against her will, she went with them. She tried to pull free of them, but they were firm on her wrists. Wouldn't let her go though she wanted them too. She knew who it would be and yet prayed it wouldn't be. She kept her eyes shut and forced her expression blank. She knew her eyes would give her away.

"Rin? What on earth is wrong? Why are you so suddenly running?" Len's voice, Len's hands.

"I just needed to get back to the beach," Rin lied. "I felt sick..." Not completely a lie, she did feel sick. Sick of herself, sick _with_, herself.

"Even then couldn't you have waited to listen to what I was going to say?" Len sounded offended, hurt even. Rin hadn't meant to hurt him, him of all people. Len was the last person she wanted to hurt. "Are you going to look at me?" He asked, and Rin complied.

She opened her eyes and stared right at him. Right into those bright blue eyes of his. That penetrating, all knowing gaze that was his alone. He looked so worried, _was,_ worried. So concerned and...Confused. The more Rin read, it seemed the quicker he seemed to look away because Len's gaze was suddenly gone and then back again.

"You left before I could even reply. Miku..., Miku isn't what I want in any way." Almost reluctantly, he seemed to let go of her. Sighing frustratingly and turning away.

Rin only stood there, unable to speak. Unable to breathe. Unable to do anything except stare at Len, dumbfounded with shock. She was more astounded when words managed to find their way out of her mouth.

"What do you mean?" Len rubbed the back of his neck.

"I don't know...else, Look, I just don't know okay..." Len mumbled. "If I knew I would've told you. Everything about you throws me off Rin. I don't even know what I was trying to say."

"Earlier you said it's fine to go after what you want no matter who you are. Len, could it be that you were about to say...I'm what you want?"

Rin hadn't meant to say it, but things had a habit of spilling out of her mouth recently. Today _most_ of all. Somehow, she wished she hadn't said it. Her heart tightened in fear of the answer and the way Len stared at her. Mortifyingly caught off guard.

"What?" Len choked out breathlessly in more of an exhale of breath than an answer. "There's no way I would want you. What kind of-"

"I know," Rin replied blankly. Suddenly, she felt numb and didn't have enough energy to feel pain. The pain she was supposed to feel. "Something like that..., I'm already aware." Rin found herself smiling at Len. Not a sad smile, or a forced one, just a smile. A smile that was hers. "As long as I'm by Len's side and I'm useful...that's enough."

Len couldn't understand. Despite what he'd said, Rin was smiling. Smiling whole heartedly after speaking such sad words of her own. Suddenly there was a rather heavy lump in his throat and his heart tightened and sank.

He hadn't even realized what he'd done or why he'd done it when he had. Suddenly Rin was against him. He had his arms around her tightly, and even then, he pulled her closer.

"If you're not happy...don't smile. Don't be unhappy and smile for my sake!" Len shouted, he pulled Rin closer.

"Len?"

"Don't smile...if you say such unnerving words with such an expression, how am I supposed to respond? Don't...; don't suffer in silence for my sake. One percent...I'd like you next to me about one percent so, don't make that kind of expression."

"Len-"

"Don't get excited or anything! The other ninety-nine percent is that you're sort of annoying and weird okay! So don't be unnecessarily happy about it or anything." Len felt Rin's arms wrap around him, returning the hug. He heard her giggling.

"Hey, I said not to be happy about it. What's so great about one percent? In statistics one percent is nothing you know." He said, and Rin smiled up at him through her laughter.

"Because, it's not zero, right?" Rin smiled happily. "It's not zero." Len turned and began walking back in the direction they'd come from. He smiled contently and kept walking.

"You're weird you know that right?" Len told Rin and she nodded beside him.

"I know, but weird isn't necessarily a bad thing right?" Rin replied, reminding Len of what he'd said only earlier. With that they continued to walk in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence, or silence because they had nothing to talk about, they were simply enjoying each other's company in flawless silence.

When they finally made it back to their specific area of the beach the brilliant light of the sun had disappeared and the moon had risen in the sky bringing with it an abundance of stars. It had been the clearest Rin had ever seen the sky so far on their trip here. Possibly the clearest she'd seen ever in her life. As much of it she could remember anyway.

Before they'd approached the group Rin found Len had taken hold of her wrist. Rin stopped.

"Len? Is something wrong?" Rin asked, but he shook his head.

"I just wanted to say, we're in this together now Rin, don't forget that okay? Whatever _this_ is I'm as much a part of it now as you are."

Those words in a way had also been something Rin had been afraid of. If Len was as much a part of this as she was...then he too could possibly be a target. All because of her, all because of things she'd done and then promptly forced herself into his life. Even if she left...what if they went after Len? His family? His friends? Rin frowned at the thought.

What had she done? Despite the gravity of the situation, Len's mouth twitched up into a smirk. A smirk that even almost made everything okay though it wasn't. It really wasn't.

"I promised a while back to protect you, and I will so," Len let his voice fade for a second. He wasn't exactly the best at this, nor did delinquents usually do this. "Do the same for me, all right?" Rin nodded silently, not trusting herself to speak.

"Geez, we were wondering when you were going to get back." Came Miku's voice. She forced her way through everyone else to Len's side. In seconds he'd been maneuvered away from Rin. However Rin didn't react to Miku's actions. There was an air about her that openly said she wanted to start another fight. A voice in Rin's mind nagged her that if the time came she could take Miku. She knew exactly whose voice it was and disregarded it.

"So what have we decided on doing?" Len asked Miku.

"Well, Teto had a great idea and we wanted to test it out." Already Rin suddenly didn't have a good feeling. However, she couldn't understand why. Len glanced at Teto, waiting for an explanation. Teto glanced away and back suddenly with new confidence. Rin noticed the water on all their bathing suits; they'd been playing in the sea while she and Len had been talking.

"Well, I was thinking we could have our barbecue and then possibly have a little bravery competition. It is night after all. Luka even offered up a prize system," Teto said. She smiled brightly at Rin afterwards. "We've also already picked the couples we saw fit." Again Rin was hit with an intuition that this was a bad idea. Still she forced her thoughts quiet and smiled back at Teto.

"What are the couples?" Len asked without a moment's hesitation.

"You can find out after we eat, or even guess yourself right now if you'd like." Len only shook his head.

"If I'm going to find out later, let's just eat."

Wordlessly, Rin followed behind him and the others off to barbecue. If it was Teto, she meant well. But then...why this weird foreboding?


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Kaito Shion walked hunched over. He mumbled and groaned to himself letting out the occasional curse or so as he disposed of the detritus the group had left behind. He usually didn't get depressed or generally bothered, but as he walked left to clean up everyone's scraps; including his own, he sighed heavily. He couldn't help it; everyone seemed to have a match except him.

They'd been divided into groups as they went off to walk the forest paths. Luka had partnered with Mikuo. They'd been rather close since he'd told her off in the rainstorm. Lucky jerk, if Kaito had done such a thing to Luka like Mikuo had, Luka would've ripped him a new one. The second group had been Miku and Len. Len who seemed rather uninterested in the whole activity but had gone along anyway. Whether for the experience or not Kaito couldn't tell. Even Teto was accompanied by Rin, both of them the last to leave.

Then there was him. Walking alone at the beach. He sighed heavily and adjusted the garbage bag he was carrying. Since when had he been the pack mule? The maid? Everyone seemed to be enjoying the company of someone else except him.

He hated this feeling but hadn't been quite up for joining one of the twosomes. He didn't want to be the third wheel. Lord knows he didn't _need_ to be the third wheel. So he settled for mindlessly stating he didn't want to participate and instead insisted on cleaning up their garbage. Which could be considered equally weird in his opinion.

He couldn't possibly have been the only one who noticed it, but it had been going on all day. Anytime Len would wander off to speak to Rin, Miku always seemed to need him for something. He and Len weren't close, but Kaito doubted Len would appreciate the clinginess.

He couldn't remember when he'd got tired of observing while he was bluntly left out. Still, here he was. Kaito settled for checking out the beach sights for a second. The moon loomed over everything, its light casting eerie shadows and conjuring monstrosities in the dark. Things seemed to waver without the light as if their life was dying out.

Truthfully, Kaito really didn't need to clean up; Luka easily could've called someone to do the cleaning for them. She'd mentioned a twenty-four hour cleanup crew her family had employed for the Megurine's private beach somewhere off the coast. Momentarily, Kaito wondered if there was anything the Megurine's didn't have. He considered the question till a paper slapped him in his face.

Kaito dropped everything he was carrying in response and yanked the paper away from his face. The paper was actually a sheet of wrinkled tin foil that had blown off their table. He scowled, crumpled it up and whipped it into the garbage bag. After doing so, he sighed heavily.

"You look like you need some assistance," A voice called from behind him. Kaito took note of the high, intense cuteness of the voice. It was quite girlish. Kaito grinned broadly; somehow, his luck seemed to be looking up. He turned smoothly.

"Yeah, I'm just cleaning up the beach. Can you believe all this garbage? Who would do something so..._so_," he paused feigning offense at the lack of care for the beach. When in actuality, he and the rest of the group had left it in such a state. "Wretched to such beauty!"

There was a rather adorable girl in front of him and he had to admit, she was gorgeous; his type really. The girl's skin was pale but it had a glow to it. Her cheek bones were high and she was relatively his age. Her hair was lengthy, purple and it tumbled forward over her shoulders and parted two ways in a lustrous cascade. Everything about her seemed to be neon purple; her eyes especially that seemed to slice through the night light. She had on a silky violet long sleeve shirt and low light grey shorts.

Shorts that revealed just enough, and tightened in the right places just to Kaito's liking.

"You're caring for the beach huh?" She asked. Kaito nodded silently and shifted to take her hand. It was cold, deathly cold but he didn't mind. All the more heat he'd give her to heat up a little.

"I have a fondness for beautiful things, like nature; especially females." The mysterious girl giggled sweetly and Kaito smirked the most charming smirk he could muster. Up close she was slightly shorter than him but it was adorable all the same. Not in too much of a defenseless way though, the delinquent in him noticed her balance. Even though such things didn't matter to him.

"So, mind sharing with me that lovely name of yours?" Kaito asked. The girl tilted her head to an angle and smiled at him.

"I didn't tell you? Wow how rude of me huh? I'm Yuzuki Yakari. You can call me Yuzu if you like?" Yuzuki replied politely. A shiver ran through Kaito as he heard the name.

"Then it would be my pleasure to call you Yuzu, Yuzuki." Kaito held her hand in his but something felt off. The edge of her sleeve brushed his skin and it felt wet. He would've assumed it was cold but the dampness was too noticeable. He glanced down and the bright red liquid on her rim caught his eye. Was that..._blood_?

Before he got too much of a good look at it, she was behind him and staring at the ocean. She was lighter on her feet than he'd ever seen or given anyone credit for.

"Hey are you hurt? I saw blood on your-"

"I didn't get your name you know," Yuzuki giggled again. She was suddenly in front of him and Kaito wasn't sure if she'd always been there. In the end, he settled on the fact that he'd blinked too quickly or had been too dazed by her beauty to care about such things. Another shiver ran through Kaito.

"My name's Kaito, Kaito Shion." He swore Yuzu frowned but it was just a flash and was gone before he could dwell on it.

"That's a nice name," Yuzuki commented and swiftly Kaito lowered himself to kiss her hand.

"Definitely, not as nice as you." However Yuzuki didn't smile at the comment. Didn't even blush.

"What flattery, I'm not nice at all. Not in the slightest. Not nice at all..." Yuzu's voice seemed to drag now, but she let it fade. Kaito was momentarily puzzled by the fact she'd repeated herself, but she was beautiful. The first girl that had talked to him in days really, so he didn't care.

"That was a compliment if you didn't notice dear," Kaito mentioned and Yuzuki cut him a glance. She seemed disinterested all of a sudden.

"Was it now?" she smiled. A smile that left Kaito breathless with its brightness. He tried hard not to blush, and yet knew he was. Yuzuki stepped away from him and another tremor ran through him. For a few seconds, he focused realizing what was off about her.

Whether he realized from keen sense or not; Yuzuki made no sound in the sand. It should've crunched and cried underneath her, but it _didn't_. Goosebumps formed on his skin from the abnormality. He would've thought about it more, but suddenly Yuzuki's hands were on his cheeks. Kaito knew he was virtually irresistible, but really?

"I've seen you a few times around here Kaito. I," Yuzuki was flustered all of a sudden. "I thought you were rather cute and that maybe we should get a bit..._closer_." Kaito had to fight to keep a wide grin off his face. He cleared his throat.

"That sounds very, intriguing. Whereabouts do you live? I'm sure I could disappear for a few minutes."

"I live in many places." Yuzuki smiled.

"Riddles huh, interesting."

"Aren't they? Haha, aren't they? Besides, we won't need to go far; we _are_ on this secluded beach." Kaito felt his heart jolt, he raised an eyebrow.

"That's rather bold Yuzu."

"I live a bold life. Besides, why waste time when I have needs and you have needs."

"Sure, it's good to skip formalities. By the way, who's your friend over there?" Kaito couldn't help but ask, gesturing a finger in the mysterious figures direction.

A boy with light pink hair was standing not too far away in the distance. Kaito wouldn't have noticed him if not for his pink hair. It flared with life in the darkness, the moonlight making it so bright it was almost silver. When Kaito met his eyes the boy glared with such intensity, he thought it'd kill him. And maybe if his gaze wouldn't, he could. He didn't have the look of a delinquent but was deadly all the same. The aura around him just reeked of distaste, dislike, hatred, bitterness, and death.

From what Kaito could make out, he was wearing faded jeans and a jet-black shirt with a skull on the front so lifelike; Kaito felt it'd grab him. Possibly crush him if he gave it the chance. The dark night's luminous touch added to the creepy effect of the shirt. Kaito was hit with a strong impulse that the boy was going to kill something. He had that look about him.

"He's not really important," Yuzuki laughed. Kaito saw no movement from the guy. He was still stone silent and even more solid than a statue.

"Well, if you say so. He just looks like he's going to kill somebody."

"In a sense I guess. But nothing you have to worry about," And to affirm this, Kaito suddenly found Yuzuki kissing him. He usually was the first to initiate such moves but he didn't mind.

Her lips were soft, beyond it actually. They brushed his lightly at first and then with more intensity soon enough. Kaito pulled Yuzuki closer, savoring the taste of her. She had a certain taste to her lips like candied apples from so many carnivals he'd attended as a kid. Something about...jellybeans?

Kaito's head started to feel light and the world around him dazed. It faded from his sight, his focus rendering one thing. The world seemed to drain of color and life. Kaito felt the weight of his strength being abnormally drained and attempted to pull back from Yuzuki, however she didn't allow such a feat. Her arms were locked tightly around him and he couldn't pull away. Such a petite girl, how was it possible that she could be so strong?

His energy continued to drain away at a rapid rate and soon he felt himself slipping. Settling even as he was pulled back into a sort of warmth inside himself. The dark void was so tempting, so irregularly alluring that he felt himself drawn to it. Similar as an ant to its home.

He felt an obligation to the void. So when it extended its hand towards him in a gesture of friendship, welcoming, he accepted it like an old friend.

Off on a different side of the beach, a side with dense trees that resembled the forest of an earlier night was Rin. Trekking through the woods still proved to be no minor task no matter how many times she'd done it. Brush still managed to scrape her legs and she was thankful nobody could see her abnormally fast healing in this darkness. She wasn't hurt by the cuts too much but it was uncomfortable all the same.

Teto and she had been the last group on this trail walking to another side of the beach. It was beyond dark, and Rin couldn't imagine why this was fun in any regard. Especially when they'd almost lost people the other day. Specifically Miku, Len and herself. She also couldn't fathom how the group had been so ready to jump into another forest considering what had transpired. In the end, she settled on the fact that delinquents never took harsh lessons too personally.

Or learned from them for that matter.

The other groups were ahead, _way_ ahead of them. Possibly on the other side by now even as Teto kept stopping every once in a while claiming she was tired. Luka had been paired with Mikuo, Miku with Len, and Rin with Teto. Kaito hadn't wanted to join so Luka had entrusted him with barbecue clean up. And so clean up he was doing. Rin doubted his abilities in cleaning, but anything Luka wanted done would be done; and properly at that.

Though walking through the forest wasn't Rin's favorite thing to do, she kept going. The minor pain helped to keep her mind off things that troubled her. Still that sense of foreboding jabbed at her mind. It was a mental dagger to her sanity, screaming not to be ignored. Every prickle caused the hairs on the back of Rin's neck to rise. She couldn't even begin to grasp why unfortunately.

Other than that, thoughts of Miku ravaged her mind like the plague. Rin wanted so badly to apologize but knew no such thing would work or help Miku. She seemed to burn with a resentment that would only quell when she could either truly claim Len as hers or harm Rin. She seemed hell bent on doing both.

Rin needed to speak to someone, but not just anyone. She'd wanted to tell Len, had yearned too. She'd refrained though, for her sake as well as Miku's. If Rin had told Len one truth she was sure everything else would've spilled out as well. All in gruesome and graphic detail where Len wouldn't glance at her again in the same way.

He'd said they were in this together. That he would protect her and in return she would protect him. In a sense, this was her protection. Just not physically. It was more of a mental protection.

"Rin, you seem troubled." Teto's voice broke into her thoughts. Not in the way the voice did or _he_ did, but it disrupted her with its suddenness.

"What makes you say that?" Rin asked politely. She did her best to smile for Teto. However Teto stopped and frowned, obviously not buying it. Her blazing gaze pierced Rin like a spear and she almost flinched under it. "Okay well, maybe a few things have been bothering me..." Rin admitted. She shifted under Teto's gaze.

"Well, go on then," Teto said, she seated herself on a nearby rock.

"It's just," Rin started, she felt wary under Teto's gaze. "Everyone seems so much more hostile towards me..." Rin finally stated, she felt her shoulders slack and frowned along with the sudden sense of tiredness. "I don't know why, I mean...have I done something wrong?" Rin sat down next to Teto who created room for her. It was soothing to have the touch of a friend on her back rubbing and patting in small circles.

"Hey, it's going to be all right," Teto said softly, patting Rin's back gently. Teto smiled at her, but Rin couldn't bring herself to smile back. She felt parts of her had broken. Like she'd been used and thrown away holding less value than a child's toy when something new came along. "You don't need to be sad," Teto assured. "Your kind doesn't belong among humans anyway. It's only natural you'd get hurt and left out."

That's when Rin jolted. Suddenly Teto's pats on her back weren't so assuring anymore. She'd spoken in a tone as if everything had finally righted itself. As if Rin was the one sole object that had set everything out of place.

"What do you mean _my_ kind?" Rin seemed to growl. She hadn't meant to sound angry, not in the slightest.

"I mean, that we are human and you are you. A Doll to be specific," Teto said. The words rolled off her tongue easily, effortlessly and in possibly the sweetest way possible. She laughed soundlessly for a second before she continued. "In my opinion you got what you deserved."

Rin couldn't speak. She couldn't breathe either. The words wounded Rin and she stood, not wanting to sit next to Teto anymore. Rin wanted to show the pain on her face but something inside her restrained her and disabled the action.

"Teto..." Rin started breathlessly, "How could you say something like that? I-" But Teto cut her off.

"You're right, how _could_ I say something like that." Teto gripped at her heart and for a second Rin thought maybe Teto would apologize. That she'd thought better of her, saw things from Rin's point of view. But it was then that Rin saw through Teto's false smile. It had been a farce.

Simmering in her gaze was hatred and cold anger. Anger that had been left for too long without the ability to be unleashed. Much like Rin's power. Teto must have noticed because she no longer smiled or even attempted to smile. There was nothing.

Her emotions and face were broken, blank and dejected. A face that burned Rin worse than the hottest fire. She couldn't understand why Teto would hate her. What had she done to her? To Miku? To anyone really? And yet she was hated. Hated for something she hadn't even become; wasn't trying to become.

"What I really meant to say," Teto spat with heartless venom. "Was that you haven't even begun to receive what you deserve. Miku didn't hurt you as much as I expected." And Teto actually laughed afterwards a sick and broken noise. "Why on earth did I leave that gutless wretch to do everything? She's worthless, less than worthless even. I've stepped on ants with more courage than her."

Rin was appalled by how easily Teto could insult a former friend.

"Teto, surely you don't mean that about a friend..." Rin spoke weakly, she resisted the urge to gasp for the air she needed. Teto who had been so kind couldn't be like this. The only friend Rin had out of the girls left couldn't abandon her as well. Even if she did have Len. That thought alone allowed a certain calm to creep back into her.

Teto noticed and her anger seemed to flare. Like any chance of Rin's happiness was tinder to her flame. Teto rose calmly, but as she raised Rin took a cautious step back. Teto stepped into her personal space, very close and very personal. Rin could feel Teto's breath on her face and she forced herself to hold her ground.

The intensity of Teto's gaze was killer up close. Rin gripped her hands into fists tightly to avoid trembling.

"_Oh_, I mean _every last word_ of it that I say Rin. You also go on about friends as if you'd ever had any. It's sickening. Miku only existed to be used by me and others just the same. I mean every word I say unlike others who adore holding their tongues. You are even more worthless than Miku to me, and can die a rabid dog's death for all I care." All Teto's words shot bullets of acid at Rin, it burned more because as she said them Teto's face was smooth and unburdened as glass. Her hate was the only emotion on the surface.

"Why are you doing this?" Rin demanded, pleading to Teto. "You asked me to share my worries with you and I did. How could you-"

"_How could I?"_ Teto cackled. "How could you, Rin? Dare walk among mortals as if you've wronged no one, as if you've not done anything. How can you look yourself in the mirror and stand next to Len as if you're innocent? How much of a delusion are you going to create for yourself until you are satisfied?"

"I've moved on from that Teto. If I believe that I'm better and become better maybe-"

"Maybe what Rin? Pretending as if you've done nothing will fix everything? Why don't you step into the homes of the families you've destroyed and tell them that? If they just believe their loved ones will come back to them. How many of those miracles have happened Rin? Where a father you've slaughtered rose from the grave in pristine condition? I would love to hear," Teto spat mockingly. The truth to her words gutted Rin. She tried to speak but found she couldn't, not in Teto's presence.

"_None_, am I correct?" Teto said. "Because all is forgiven if you become a different person and allow yourself pleasantries you stole from others."

"I haven't stolen anything..." Rin replied weakly. "I'm trying to change Teto, even you can see that."

"And that automatically rights all your wrongs? Suffices for all the suffering you've caused? I almost forgot how little lives meant to you. Someone who has one that will be so long."

"I'm sorry..." Rin croaked, she could no longer meet Teto's eyes.

"Yes, please do look away and forget like you have so far Rin. That makes everything better, that makes everything okay," Teto hissed. "I'd rather a monster not look me in the eyes anyway. You're also a fool for daring to think of such an escape."

"I'm sorry," Rin cried again. She forced her hands over her ears. Not wanting to hear Teto anymore; wanting to retreat. But where could she go where such voices wouldn't follow her?

She fought the thoughts but by far they were much stronger than her and Rin was weak. She could crumble, _would_ crumble under the thick weight of her sins. And imagine of Len's smiling face flashed through her mind. The brilliant light of the thought fought against the dark truth for her but Rin snuffed the memory.

She refused to allow the warm memories to burrow into her. She didn't deserve them even if Len said she did. Even if someone wrote it in the stars for her. She forced the happy thoughts back and allowed the acid in Teto's words to slice her.

The memory of Len forced its way back into her mind. Fighting not to be ignored, driving away Teto's harsh hatred. It succeeded in dwindling the force of the words and stood its ground firmly in Rin's mind.

That's when warm hands violently ripped Rin's hands away from her ears. Pain throbbed through Rin's wrist as Teto gripped it tightly.

"You can avoid my gaze but you will hear the truth," she hissed and Rin thrashed for Teto to release her but she didn't. Panic shook Rin and the ground in her mind shifted.

"The truth is Rin, that you harm everyone with your very existence," Teto bit.

"No...Please stop," Rin pleaded, but Teto continued.

"You've slaughtered millions just as easily as a child plays. Crushed everyone and everything in your wake leaving nothing behind. Not even the scraps of memories for families to hang on to."

"Teto..."

"You couldn't take the pressure could you? So you cracked, and you ran. Forcing yourself to forget everything, pretending to be innocent."

"I didn't..." But Rin cried, tears streaming down her cheeks and she shook.

"You've deluded yourself into your innocence."

"I don't want to hurt anyone anymore..."

"Lies!" Teto screamed, gripping Rin's wrist so tightly her fingers broke the skin. "You've deluded yourself just so you could destroy some more. Where you could have more fun than just committing mindless violence."

"I'm sorry..."

"You're really the worst. All you do is take. You're just like _him_. Your resemblance to _him_ is nauseating." Teto dropped one of Rin's wrist and Rin felt fingers dig into her slender chin. Teto's nails cut her as she was forced to stare into Teto's gaze again.

Teto's eyes pierced and stared dead into Rin's. They held a cold abyss of void. One Rin wished she didn't have to look at, wished desperately not to look at. Teto was a symbol of all she'd feared, all she'd pushed away. A scar that lingered on her that lived and breathed with her as one like her memories.

Teto was smiling at her. Still baring the hard stone exterior that made her emotionless. It was a cold icy smile like icicles shimmering in the night. A stab of pain hit Rin that made her skin freeze where Teto gripped her. Rin gasped for air but the ice sliced her lungs.

Rin gripped that light of Len in her mind. She held on for dear life to it as the darkness threatened to overwhelm her. It was slipping from her grasp like soap as it seemed the tighter she held on, the more it slipped.

The darkness nipped at the edges of her mind. Stabbing, prodding, poking, jabbing her in rapid succession. Every word from Teto was like a blow to the cranium as Rin fought. Teto smiled slyly at her, pleased by the anguish Rin was feeling. It was a true joy, one real emotion on Teto's face.

"You're different Rin, disgusting even. Don't you think it's only a matter of time before Len thinks so as well?"

That comment was the final move. A blow to the gut that caused Rin to drop her only light into the depths of her mind below.

"Len...Len doesn't think that..." Rin spoke breathlessly in an exhale of air. Air she very much needed at the present. She felt heavy, labored, and couldn't breathe. Teto only laughed, directly at her.

"Does Len know what you are? Tell me Rin, have you bothered to share that much with him?" The look the flashed across Rin's face was all Teto needed as an answer. "You haven't have you? Tell me then, why not?" Teto released her and Rin sagged, her knees buckled and she dropped to the ground lifelessly and limp.

"It doesn't matter, Len allowed me to have a place next to him." Rin heard her voice distantly.

"_Doesn't mean you belong there."_ Another blow stabbed at Rin. It came with such force that Rin knew Teto didn't need a weapon. The moisture in Rin's mouth was gone.

"I'm sorry Teto; if I've done something to you...I'm sorry..." Rin cried, she wiped furiously at her tears. Teto stopped her from doing that also.

"No, continue to shed those tears. I'm relishing in the joy of them." Teto grinned sadistically, her eyes gorging into Rin's like a beast. Devouring her sadness, her guilt and anguish.

"Teto, I'm so sorry, I'll do anything for you...so please..."

"I don't want your apology! I don't want anything from you! I hate you! All I want is my brother!" Teto screamed. The force of her sudden rage threatened Rin. "You and your kind took him from me! He's not the same anymore because of you!" she shrieked.

"_I'm sorry."_

"If you were _really_ sorry you'd go back," Teto spat, stabbing a finger accusingly at Rin.

"I don't know where to go back to!" Rin shouted back, tears blinding her.

"Then I'll take you," Teto offered. It took Rin a few seconds to register that Teto was in fact, extending a hand to her.

"What...about Len?" Rin asked, her voice stumbling.

"Do you want Len or do you want me to forgive you?" Rin swallowed hard and stared at the ground. Her mouth was dry and her eyes stung.

No matter what, she couldn't just leave Len. He'd told her not to leave him again. Not to scare him again. They were equals but in a way those were orders. Orders for her to stay. Soon enough Teto's hand was gone, clenched into a solid fist at her side.

"Len right? You're despicable Rin, but so am I." Teto smiled cruelly.

"I can't help it! I...I love Len..."Rin mumbled, she felt sick and tired. Drained for the most part. Her entire body ached and she hadn't fought physically. She forced herself to stand anyway but then she was down again. Pain exploding over her cheek. Rin crumpled easily to the ground from the force of Teto's slap.

"You don't deserve love or happiness!" Teto wailed. "You're an abomination that my brother created! He's going to die because of you! Because you're alive! Go back to where you belong Rin! You think Len truly accepts you? Does he know what you can _do_?"

"Len told me that I'm me, no matter what," Rin replied.

"_Really_?" Teto's laugh was another mocking sound, this time of disbelief. "Then show him what you can really do, what your purpose _really_ is."

"If I did that-"

"He'd reject you right?"

"No! Len wouldn't!"

"Then show him, I'd _**love**_ to be proven wrong."

Rin couldn't. She wanted to tell Len but she couldn't. Len's rejection would be the most painful of all. She could bear Miku's, Luka's, maybe even everyone else's, but not Len's. Len's rejection would mortally injure her, maybe even kill her.

"Well, what's your answer to that Rin?" Teto asked none too kindly.

"No," Rin said. "I won't, I can't."

"See? Even _you_ admit you're a monster," Teto declared. Proving her words through Rin.

"I can change!" Rin shouted.

"_You can't!" _Teto screamed.

"I can change if I put my mind to it!"

"What does that fix? Yourself? You're selfish, just like _him_."

"I'm not like anyone! I'm not a monster, I can change."

"Then tell Len coward! What are you waiting for?"  
"STOP!" Rin shrieked. Her head throbbed and the darkness all ganged up in her, kicking at her.

She felt her other self among them adding to the attack. _Teto's right,_ her other self-chanted repeatedly. Over and over the words ravaged Rin's mental state. She sang it in Rin's mind with morbid beauty, dedicating herself to the task like a demonic chant.

Rin felt pinned and stripped. Stripped of her dignity, her pride, her joy, her happiness. Stripped of Len and everything she'd made for herself. She wanted nothing more for Teto to be wrong. To be silent. She felt heat building within her, power that threatened to overflow.

"_You're exactly like him _Rin_,"_ Teto started. "You destroy everything, even the kindest gentlest things. You take and you take some more, offering nothing in return. Giving nothing back-leaving anything for anyone!"

"No! I'm not like him! You're wrong Teto! _You're wrong!_" And in the distance was the most deafening explosion.

Rin turned around slowly. She couldn't bear to look, couldn't do it. Teto's mouth hung open gaping at the scene. When Rin saw it, she too was silent.

Behind them four houses in the distance had combusted into flames. The fire was still licking the ground. The forest in front of them had all collapsed in a bulldozed trail. They weren't just fallen over; they'd been ripped from their core. Straight from their roots and hacked to pieces. Down the block, houses were falling over onto the next. Smashing into each other like demented dominos.

It went on for three miles in every direction. All sorts of things crumbled and snapped and broke. Pieces shattered, unrepairable. And the fire, the fire ate the remains.

"_I...I didn't do this..."_ Rin heard her own voice distant. She could deny it all she wanted, but who else could've done such a thing? She thought of all the families' homes she'd destroyed. All their memories, their treasures. Dear lord if there were still people inside..._if there were still people inside_. She'd done it, unintentionally, but it was already done. The heat inside her simmered. _"No, I-I couldn't have..."_

"I take it back," Teto said. Rin hadn't remembered turning to look at Teto. The way Teto looked at her was mortifying. Her face had been drained of all color, even her hair seemed a fading white. "You're not like _him_ Rin...you're _**worse**_ than _him_. You have the potential to be worse than _he_ is." Rin shook. Wishing Teto wouldn't look at her. Wishing Teto would take her words back.

"You slaughter and destroy just like _he_ does. _Worse_ than _he_ does. You delude yourself where _he_ doesn't. _He_ may be sickening and evil, but you're _worse_. Doing..._doing_ _**this**_," Teto threw her hand out violently towards the destruction. "And still wishing to be loved. Still looking yourself in the mirror and calling yourself _normal_. Saying you have a handle on it all."

Teto's laugh was high and sharp. Bitter and brittle without humor.

"_You don't Rin! You don't have anything under control! You're_ unstable; _you're_ a dangerous hysteric lunatic hell bent on destruction! _You_ don't belong here among humans, among _anything_! _You_ and the Dolls should _burn_. You should perish. Go back to the institute Rin! _It's only a matter of time before you kill Len! Before you kill us all._" That was it, Rin had heard _enough_.

She'd heard _enough_ from Miku and Luka who'd abandoned her despite her innocence. Of Mikuo who always looked at her strangely, as if he was afraid and could see into her. She'd had _enough_ of Teto's accusing words. She'd had _enough_ of being an outcast.

Before she could stop them her hands were up and-

_No!_ Rin had snapped back into reality. She saw what was around her. Saw her other self-standing a ways away in front of her. Teto saw her too and gasped. She fell back into the sandy forest, arms behind her to brace her fall.

Then her other self was on Teto, gripping Teto by her throat. Teto gagged and coughed. Her hands were frantic, clawing away at her other self's arms. They gripped nothing, she was only a hologram. Something like data and only flickered when Teto touched her.

Rin didn't know what she was doing but she was light on her feet. She slammed into her other self, surprised by the contact. Both were sent sprawling and Teto was gasping for air as she hit the ground with a heavy thud. Rin sat up first expecting a blow from her other self, but there wasn't one. There was only her and Teto who looked at her incredulously.

"You..._you_-"

"I'm sorry Teto but believe me when I say that wasn't me," Rin interrupted. "There's another me, but I'm different now. I-"

"You should've let me die." Was all Teto said in reply. Her facial expression had dropped. Blank again of any emotions. "I won't live in your debt._ I hate you, I always will until my brother is with me."_ Then Teto was on her feet, walking away from Rin faster than she could imagine without a single lick of gratitude. She walked fast and Rin ran to catch up with her.

"I didn't do it so you were in my debt Teto," Rin affirmed. "Doing this all for your brother. What do you think he'd say to this? To how you're acting? You ought to know better-"

"What else can I do Rin?" Teto screamed. "You put yourself in my shoes and act; think of something right to do. Tell me you wouldn't have done what I did!" Rin's head smashed into the ground as Teto tackled and pinned her. "Tell me what _you_ would've done! What I _could've_ done!"

"_Nothing_."

It was a simple reply, a lonesome whisper on the breeze. A faithless real answer that brought reality to light.

"_Nothing_?" Teto scoffed. "_Nothing_? So you would've just sat by and watched the mental state of the person you loved deteriorate? Into fragments? Into _nothing_? Into a memory so void they couldn't even remember who you were?"

"That's not what I meant Teto," Rin croaked, her head felt heavy; so did her heart.

"Really?" She laughed soundlessly without humor. "Because _that_'s what _nothing_ gets you." Teto let go. She stood limply, lifelessly, her face nothing but a shadow and walked away.

Rin's wrists throbbed, but she didn't dare speak. Not again, not anymore. Not to Teto who didn't want to hear it. Not to Teto who'd been through so much. There was nothing she _could_ say to Teto. Nothing she said would have any effect. The only thing Rin could do for her, for anyone, was to do her best. They only thing she could do for everyone. She wasn't useful like this; to anyone.

"Teto, where's your brother?" Rin asked, her voice caught in her throat. Somehow, she'd managed the question. Teto stopped momentarily but kept walking.

"What does it matter to you?"

"Because I want to help you, I'm...I'll go back." Teto froze. "To the agency, I'll go so you can get your brother back."

"That's not funny Rin..." Teto said. Her voice wavered and for the first time vulnerability leaked through it.

"I wasn't kidding," Rin declared. "If you'll forgive me, if we can be friends and it helps you then I'll go."

Rin knew it was a risk, more than a risk. But it was for Teto. Teto who'd already been through so much. She couldn't right her wrongs by ignoring them, so she'd face them head on the only way she knew how. "Which way?"


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Cold bitter wind struck Len's cheeks as he sat awaiting the arrival of Rin and Teto. He couldn't remember how long he'd truthfully been waiting; just that it had been a while. He and Miku had effortlessly made their way through the forest lost in idle conversation. It wasn't a laborious task-that much he knew-in fact it was mere child's play. Uneasiness started to prod at Len's gut.

He kept confiding in himself that everything was okay. Kept repeating the phrase like it would save him. However, he had not the slightest idea why he felt so uneasy. Rin wasn't in there alone as Teto was with her. He knew this, had even validated it himself before he'd gone. Rin wasn't alone, she wasn't about to leave or go missing like before. Len found his fists tightened at his thoughts.

Was this what it was like to worry about someone? About a late sibling, family member or friend? His stomach kept twisting into tight knots and his fingers twitched. This trepidatious feeling was too much. He'd never felt this way before and the new emotional territory rattled him. He thought he might have heard a sort of explosion off in the distance, but he paid it no mind in his frustration.

He'd grown tired of speaking with everyone and had taken a place on a smooth-faced boulder. Len forced himself not to gaze at the greenery of trees and the silent sway of the forest. He pretended not to notice the fact time still ticked on and his sangfroid exterior was breaking. He didn't want to seem like a reprobate, nor was he one. By sheer force of will and pride, did he _not_ sprint into the forest. Such a foolhardy move would be degrading.

So here he sat, marveled that his hair wasn't grey. Estranged from the others of the group. His pulse jumped when the trees ruffled and never so quickly had he been on his feet. He'd been lither than defending himself against the girl with the lily in her hair at the supermarket.

Momentarily, Len wondered how things were there: he'd not gone back since. When the trees shifted aside, Len released a heavy sigh in utter relief; his breath hitched and twisted into a lump when he saw who emerged from them. It was not Rin, but Teto who stepped out of the forest. Teto's tendrils were perfectly drill like and other than the smeared on dirt and meager leaves; she was fine. Dread gripped Len tighter than a crazed fan. He managed to muffle his sudden panic under his calm exterior.

"Where's-" But Len was cut off.

"Everyone! Rin had a few things she needed to go and take care of. She hopes we all understand," Teto said before smiling sweetly. The group seemed to nod in mindless compliance, but that was an answer Len couldn't accept. Not while his edgy nerves carved holes into him.

"What do you mean she had to take care of things?" Len asked. He strode forward, his eyes narrowed directly at Teto. "Rin wouldn't just...just leave without-"

"Len," Teto said stridently. "When a girl says she needs to take care of things, she gets them done and returns. _Surely you wouldn't question that logic_." Teto's eyes seemed to cut at him, to slice away the remains of his armor of confidence and innocent question. It stripped him down to the very bone, as if she could see the panic beneath the surface. She was still smiling sweetly but Len shivered. His skin burned with cold fire.

Teto's gaze was a challenge. A lucid declaration of any possible defiance's he might have. There was a newfound burning in her eyes. It was a challenge Len decided not to take up. Teto had something rather powerful behind her. A secret locked and cremated in amber. Whatever it was, shrieked not to be trifled with. So he backed down. A logical response to a battle he wouldn't win.

"No, I was just wondering. Anyone would after..." Len's voice trailed.

"She told me to pass you this note though." And then a slip of paper was between Len's fingers. With a single flip, Len unfolded the paper and read the message.

**_Len, I'll be back and I won't get into any trouble, I promise._**

Len frowned at the message. It was inadequate and lacking all the details he believed he deserved. Despite that, at least Rin hadn't taken off without at least a few words to him. For that, he was grateful.

"She'll be fine," Teto said, sensing Len's restlessness. He simply grunted in agreement though he was still rather troubled. What else could he do really? Rin was already gone; it wasn't as if she had a cellphone either. When he looked up it was only then that he noticed Teto had taken a leave of absence. Mikuo too, was gone.

Teto followed closely behind Mikuo. He'd asked if he could talk to her and here they were, walking away a good distance so the rest of the group wouldn't hear. She had a feeling he was just going to ask her a few questions she could easily answer; if anything avoid. He stood silently not too far away from her. He wasn't particularly watching her and the silence lingered between them for a second.

In that moment, Teto found herself simply questioning who Mikuo was as a person. He'd been fairly kind and quite frankly aloof. Somehow though, this trip seemed to have changed him. Then with a second thought, Teto knew otherwise. He'd always been mature, just desired to be more fun and easygoing.

It wasn't all too strange, she too didn't act how she really felt. Mostly because she felt nothing. She had no emotions anymore; they'd all long since been broken. Stolen effortlessly from her just like her family. That's when Mikuo said something completely opposite of what she'd been expecting.

"Teto, I don't know exactly what it is you're planning...but don't do it," Mikuo warned. His eyes suddenly locked on her and Teto was surprised she hadn't flinched from the suddenness. His gaze was penetrating but it didn't quite cut her. It was as if, his gaze had a _different_ purpose.

"Mikuo? What on earth are you talking about?" Teto said clearly. She dropped her fake smile of innocence for a more confused expression.

"You can't fool me Teto." Mikuo hadn't said it like a threat, but Teto felt it. "You're giving off this malicious intent nowadays." Mikuo straightened and strode towards her. Teto squared her shoulders as Mikuo set his hands there. "Whatever you think you have to do, it isn't who you are or who you want to be. You'll regret everything when they don't go as planned..."

The words lacked to shake Teto and she remained coherent despite Mikuo's questioning. She did however arch an eyebrow and allowed a small smile to curve her mouth. It was not a kind smile and Mikuo seemed to waver on whether to move away: he didn't.

"I'm sorry, how do you know all this?" Teto asked. If Mikuo hadn't looked so stern, so sincere Teto would've laughed; straight in his face actually.

"Your eyes..."

If it had been possible for Teto to look vulnerable, she would've looked it right then and there. However if the situation didn't involve her brother, nothing would show on her face. Anything that did was a forced farce. Teto shrugged him off.

"Don't touch me Mikuo, don't look at me or lecture me either because _I_ don't have a _choice_..."

"Teto, just bring Rin back...whatever happens to her is on you," Mikuo stated. He was looking straight at Teto; a cold considering look. Teto met his look evenly for a second and with that, strode away.

When Teto passed by Len he felt a sudden impulse to reach out and stop her. The look she'd shot him however, kept him from doing just that. He berated himself for not stopping her anyway, what on earth had turned him into this? This...wimp. Again he was sitting on the boulder he'd been on earlier. Thinking so deeply he could waste away in his thoughts if he wanted too. It was only when he heard a thick sigh that his thought bubble burst, allowing this intruder inside.

"I knew she'd do something like this...," Miku sighed, Len glanced at her. "I just didn't think she'd go through with it." She gave him a sideways glance from the position she was standing in and seemed to materialize by his shoulder.

She'd sounded so lost and almost disappointed. Both were apparent in her voice. Hearing the comment any other day Len would've brushed it off, but today it chanced upon his interest.

"What do you mean?" Len asked. Miku simply took a seat next to him: she looked rather solemn.

"Earlier today Len, Rin and I had a fight. I just got so angry that she was going to treat you like that..."

"Like what?"

"She told me she intended on leaving. When I asked her about how you'd feel about it she just blew me off. Like you weren't even worth her time, like none of us were." Len sat straighter.

"That's not true," he said firmly though his throat was suddenly dry. "Rin would never say anything like that. She...she cherishes everyone here." But Miku simply shook her head.

"I wish it weren't true too Len...but Rin hates me. You should see the way she treats me. I did tell her to at least leave a note for you though. I doubt she did it."

"She did," Len assured. He opened his palm to reveal the slip of paper from Rin. Miku grasped Len's hand and squeezed tightly. After a few brief seconds, she let go.

"At least she did that." Miku got up to go after she'd said her peace. What she'd said left Len more confused than before. He felt his brows furrowing at Miku's words.

It all just didn't make sense. He knew he shouldn't doubt Rin; she'd given him no reason to do so. But...he couldn't deny the facts either. Rin had left again; she had left him a vague note about her reasons as well. Obviously deeming them not important enough to share with him. His mind wandered away to how she'd been reluctant to speak with him earlier on the beach.

All the facts added up more or less. Then there were those that didn't. If Rin really hadn't cared for him then why...? Len dropped his head in his hands. His rattled emotions didn't allow him the logic to believe anyone. Rin had smiled so sweetly at him: had been so sincere. It couldn't have all been a charade.

Len let his thoughts fall silent for a few moments. Part of him was convinced he should trust Rin, while the other half was declaring tacitly that he had been fooled before. Len didn't take kindly to being fooled. He had great veneration in himself and his logic was often unequivocal. Surely he couldn't have judged Rin wrong. He couldn't have...could he?

She was...he just...but he'd been wrong before. Len wasn't a fool, for it was only fools and half-brains that didn't admit their faults. There was no sure evidence this was a fault though. Yet, just as much evidence that there wasn't. There was no definite answer, like trying to solve certain crosswords. So when the group got up to go, Len followed wordlessly. Too busy contemplating the answer and lost deep in his thoughts to pay attention to much of anything.

"Everything is in order sir. With experiments at an all-time high, the scientific department has managed to perfect our newest alchemic concoction," Lily declared proudly in front of the boss's desk. He seemed aloof and quite frankly distant just staring out his window like he was. But Lily knew the man was anything but. He was deadly and capable consistently, no matter what his mood or outer exterior.

"Sir?" Lily called, when he still stared out the window. She stepped onto the marble slab platform and came to stand beside him. She held her clipboard tighter to her chest. "Our cleaning services have also been working as efficiently as always though a fellow named Evan tripped and broke a vase yesterday. Would you have him terminated or forgive-" The deafening crash of a body through a window was Lily's answer. "Oh yes sir, silly of me to suggest the alternative."

She couldn't help but shudder and stare at him longingly. He was a gorgeous man and Lily ached for him to be hers. For her to be his one and only worry. She hoped he would completely give his heart to her and only her. She didn't find it awful to feel like this, even if he was older than her. By how many years, maybe even millennia she didn't know and didn't care. Her joints weakened as she was assailed by sudden thoughts of him. The very aura of him was a succulent delicacy to her.

"Sir, I hate to see you deteriorating like this. Rin is still alive but she's a danger...I've always said we should have a tighter hold on the Dolls. Preferably strip them of their human traits and just control them completely. Maybe then we could-" Lily began to suggest.

"Get out...," the boss ordered suddenly and without warning. Lily was stunned for a few seconds but remained where she was. Part of her thoughts grew immediately frantic and told her to flee, the other half of her yearned to stand her ground and be next to him.

She decided to try her luck and stay. Lily placed a hand cautiously on the boss's firm shoulder as a gesture of support and comfort. A string of stimulating thoughts surged through her mind that were disreputable and absolute sacrilege against someone of such a high position. Yet while others detested this man, she had more than a fondness for him. Others feelings of him were of respect, fear and hate; hers were anything but platonic.

"Please do just consider the thought," Lily proposed. "If we do this, the Dolls won't be able to go anywhere without orders or commands." The second she'd finished speaking the boss stood up, knocking his chair back violently. Lily yanked her hand away from him. A wise safety concern more than fear.

"We will never resort to taking such measures and that is final! Get out of my office Lily!"

Lily stared at him with her mouth open. He was flushed with anger, but nothing showed in his expression. His face was entirely blank but his eyes flamed. She couldn't help but take notice of the way he yelled at her and the exposed skin from the V-neck of his common shirt. Her eyes drifted towards the lean, thick muscle of his arms and she swallowed hard to keep from salivating. He reeked of money, power and exotic spices.

Lily felt the tightening of her own skin and the chilly goosebumps forming over her. She avoided looking at him any further and instead focused on the bridge of his nose-_which was equally stunning_-it was hard to hate someone like him.

"Get out before I _escort_ you out myself," he hissed with such intensity Lily's head throbbed. As if he intended it to implode. Lightheadedness overtook her just the same but she stood firm and nodded sharply.

"Yes sir, right away," Lily said, obliging to his order. The air seemed to be tainted with poison and gripping her clipboard to keep herself sturdy, Lily exited his office. She seemed to glide across the floor on her way out: clacking all the way down the lengthy halls as she went.

The darkness of the prison cell was more profound than any darkness Kaito had ever known. He couldn't see his hands in front of his face, couldn't even make out any figures in the elusive darkness and quite frankly, he didn't want to. Beings seemed to call out him and things creaked. They cried out for his soul like it was the rarest delicacy for their taking. Kaito had never been scared of the dark, not even the slightest, but this darkness was something _else_ altogether.

He didn't know the length of his cell, or frankly how he'd gotten here. He however did know that his wrists were in shackles and he'd been locked away like some criminal. Maybe that's what he was to them, whoever these people were. His memories were hazy and the darkness didn't help him with his thoughts. The stone floor was bitterly cold under his feet: he'd been stripped of his shoes. He also could no longer feel his wallet or cellphone in his pocket.

He didn't know how they'd expect him to escape with those items and yet they'd taken them. He also deemed they'd still be useless even if he _did_ have them. This didn't seem like the place for a great signal and his wallet held little significance in a prison.

His right wrist was raw and skinned from the panic that had enveloped him when he had awakened. He swore he'd gone blind and forced his eyes opened and closed again to confirm otherwise. Not knowing what time it was, or how long he'd been gone was unsettling and momentarily Kaito wondered if the group would be looking for him. In a quicker thought, he wondered who his captors were exactly.

Were they going to kill him? The suddenness of the thought shot fear through Kaito. He didn't know if he'd ever see the sun again. If he'd ever see his parents or his friends. There was so much he had yet to experience, he couldn't die young! Soft tears spilled down his cheeks as he tried to handle the situation. He didn't know where he was or why he was here. It took all his willpower not to break down and scream for his mother.

It was so dark...so painstakingly dark. The panic set in again and Kaito screamed. He hollered and bellowed as loud as he could. "Let me out of here!" His throat was hoarse, and his wrists sore from tugging away from the wall with his shackles. Each tug bit a chunk into his skin but he continued anyway. It was pointless, he knew, as no one was coming to save him. So he screamed and shouted because it was the only think he could think to do given the circumstances.

Then suddenly, there was light. It burned into Kaito's eyes and blinded him for a short duration of time till his eyes adjusted. The shackles fell from around his wrists and he heard his cell door creak open. The metal gave a deafening wail but he celebrated the sound.

Two men with trim silhouettes appeared from the light and strode forward in unison towards him. They gripped his arms and hauled him high enough that his escape was impossible. Their shoes slammed against the tile in rhythmic cracks. It wasn't long before he felt himself thrown into a plush seat; one he sank into.

"Thank you, you may be excused," a feminine voice spoke to the men. They also left in unison, heading outside a bright red door which clicked shut behind them. Kaito knew they'd still be at the door. He scrambled to his feet and came to face a young woman sitting in a plush love seat across from him. She held a cup of what he assumed was tea based on the cup she held. "I apologize for their rough treatment."

Kaito stared hard at the ravishing woman. Her hair was a radiant color of blonde, perfectly straightened and seemed to fall in an envious unison with no stragglers. Her eyes were a bold radiant blue others were easily jealous of. They ran over him like a trickle of freezing water, raking him over from his sandy jeans to his pretty face, to his eyes, and stayed there. Kaito noticed how slender she was even sitting down, she was also fairly tall.

Despite the gravity of the situation, he found comfort in examining her. She wore tall high heeled boots a linear shade of white. She had on simple black tights that tugged at her waist and hugged her curves under a simple button up blouse. Her collar was set like a perfectionist. She was gorgeous, and Kaito's mouth dried instantly free of any moisture. He'd long since forgotten the throbbing pain in his raw wrists.

She loomed up in front of him, placing a hand on the small of his back. "Sit down," she ordered. Yet Kaito was confused, for he was already sitting. He did sit up straighter which earned a sharp flash of annoyance from the woman's eyes. "Here, on the couch." Kaito tacitly complied. He mindlessly got up and sat in the wake of danger wondering if at any point in time this girl's tights might slip. He'd reprieve himself of the anger and question at his kidnapping just for a glance at her. Surreptitiously, he kept an eye on her thighs.

She sank down onto the soft cushion next to him. A waft of her scent engulfed him: it was floral.

"Is there anything I could get for you?" she asked with the voice of an angel. "Something to drink? Something to eat?"

"Depends what we're eating," Kaito hinted slyly with a muffled voice. The woman frowned momentarily at his advances and Kaito changed the subject. "I'd like to know where I am..."

"You're at Vocal Corp, an agency that dabbles in science and manufacturing," she admitted out right. "My name is Lily and I'm second in command of the scientific department. I'm also dually responsible for any secretary needs to the head of this organization."

Vocal Corp? Kaito was suddenly confused. But at least he knew where he was. Still he had no idea how he'd gotten here or why he was here. Then a thought crossed his mind, what kind of organization kidnaps people? Let alone locks them in a pitch black cell? What use was he to them?

"Why am I here Lily?" Kaito asked.

"Because we thought you could help us Kaito. I do apologize for our rough treatment of you. We can't afford for company secrets to get out as we have many enemies and competitors." Everything that came out of her beautiful mouth made sense to Kaito. He nodded in agreement.

"That makes sense, but I'm regular what could you want with me?"

"Oh nothing in particular, we just wanted to hear about your buddy Len." Kaito found it odd the woman gripped a cup and yet, she did not drink out of it.

"Me and him aren't the closest," Kaito admitted frankly. "I can't tell you much about someone I'm not all that close too." She frowned and that had heartbreaking effects on Kaito. He risked a glance into her eyes but his eyes dropped when he heard a button pop.

"That really is too bad...I was hoping you could provide me even adequate information on him," Lily cooed. Her disappointment struck hard at Kaito so he decided to correct his statement.

"I mean I'm not all that close to him but I could tell you what I know." Instantly Lily brightened. "Is that good?"

"It's better than good Kaito." Lily smiled. "Make sure not to leave out any details, we need to know everything we can about Len." Kaito nodded.

"Yeah..., mind if I ask what this is for?" Lily shifted her cup in her hands and her hands seemed to clasp tighter around it.

"He's been offered a job here and we need a reference and some background info," Lily said. After she'd spoke, Kaito swore he'd heard some sort of whisper...a name of some kind?

"Then why was I locked in a cell?'

"What do you mean Shion? You walked straight through the front door." Came a new voice. A sharply dressed young man walked through the doorway and into the interview.

He had light pink hair and strode forward like a hunter. When Kaito met his eyes the boy was stern, the kind of person who had his principles in order. He wore thin black glasses and an even darker suit. Kaito felt utterly out of place among them. His mind rang out with a comparison to someone he'd met before but as Kaito tried to remember...his face contorted as he tried to remember; nothing came to mind. He'd never seen anyone like this before.

He did however remember walking up the front steps into Vocal Corporation and being led to this very room by Lily. His wrists throbbed.

"Then why are my wrists bleeding?" Kaito asked. He was confused when both the pink haired boy and Lily shot him a confused and concerned look. Lily reached a hand out to him but he couldn't understand why.

"Mr. Shion...why don't you hand me the cup of tea. I think that could be the reason you're acting so strangely," Lily said, she sounded creeped out like he was some sort of lunatic.

And just as Lily had said, he was holding a cup of tea. What looked to be Green tea, as he knew the aroma. His wrists were also completely fine and he didn't know why he'd been so confused or panicked.

"Mr. Shion? If we could continue..." The pink haired boy spoke flashing Kaito a smile that was almost sinister due to his good looks. So Kaito told them, as Len's reference everything he knew about Len Kagamine. Including his family, past friends and girlfriends as well as current friends. The relationship he usually had with others including his family. The exact school he attended, at what times and classes he took when the pink haired boy asked him. Kaito later found out his name when he'd almost rudely asked what it was again.

By the time the interview was done Kaito had told Lily and Luki everything he knew about Len. Kaito didn't feel as if he'd told them much, but they said his help had been appreciated all the same. He was seen off and he was driven back to the Megurine's hotel where the group would be waiting.

_Or_ _at least, that's what Luki had made Kaito think._

Yuzuki stood nearby as Lily concluded her interrogation session with Kaito. She'd made him spill all he knew about Len due to the gaps she'd forced in her own memory so she wouldn't have been of much use to Lily. It had been a risky move, and was risky still as she'd gone and deleted her encounter with Kagamine in her head before Lily had the chance to pry. Even she couldn't remember much about Len Kagamine, so this information was new to her. She watched with sheer pity as Luki easily fooled the human using Jezebel. He'd needed to wield the specific blade for this one; the spell was also at its maximum thanks to tasting Kaito's blood. Kaito waved madly like a patient from a mental institution as he thought he was walking down steps and getting into a car.

She regretted that she'd drugged poor Kaito and brought him here. He was an innocent after all and didn't deserve to have his mind toyed with as such. However, she knew if she'd betrayed Rin to Lily, she would've regretted it worse.

To Kaito, this whole dealing had been a pleasant interview of questions thanks to Luki. In actuality, he was strapped down in a chair, full of delirium as to what he was doing. His wrists were still bleeding madly, flaky skin sticking to his wrists. Yuzuki was a Doll, and frankly this made her sick. It was times like these when she wondered if being exactly like Luki...might benefit her.

Finally, Lily stood up and stretched.

"Well, that wasn't so hard was it?" Lily chuckled. Kaito was rocking side to side; obviously deceived into thinking he was listening to a radio station.

"You really are low," Yuzu said. She felt her stomach twisting into multiple knots.

"An innocent human being was harmed thanks to your folly Yuzuki; I hope you reflect on this." Then Lily-_like_ _always_-strutted out of the room with indifference off to do different things. "Dispose of him for me Luki."

"Yes, Lily..."

Flipping the blade out of his belt and into his hand again, Luki bared it against Kaito's throat. Kaito, the innocent civilian who didn't even know he was in any kind of danger.

Jezebel's blade was a slick ebony like the rest except the hilt had a silencing blood smeared handprint engraved into it. The hand was missing one finger, the index finger that people usually used to silence someone with a soft 'shh.' Deep in the background were mounds of skulls and screaming angels. The swirling lines that looked like licks of fire surrounded it all.

"Luki...," Yuzu called weakly. "You don't want to do this. Kaito isn't even armed...he...he can't even defend himself!"

"That kind of soft thinking will get you killed." The lack of inflection in his voice was more disconcerting than a threat or harsh warning.

"Luki...please let's just let him go," Yuzuki begged. "He's got no solid reason to die. We can erase his memory and set him free. If we hurry we can even get him back to the beach for him to think he's been cleaning this whole time." Still Luki didn't let up. The aura around him was threatening and dark. He wanted to harm Kaito, to harm something or somebody and soon. Most of all, he wanted to follow orders.

Yuzuki strode over to Luki and set a hand on him. "Luki...please what would Rin want you to do?" And only then did he stiffen. "Even if we don't know them, even if you hate them...these are Rin's important people right now."

With a single flick of the wrist, Luki sheathed his blade and returned it to his belt. "Get him out of here before I change my mind." Yuzuki frantically ripped off Kaito's restraints. The metal snapping underneath her inhuman strength. Luki spoke a string of words to cleanse his memory and place him in a brief sleep. Yuzuki would've thanked him, would've hugged him even, but by the time she'd turned around to do so; Luki was gone.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

This situation was familiar to Rin. She was making her way through the forest in the direction Teto had pointed her in. She'd been in all too many forests recently and yet, found she wasn't quite as sick of them as she should be.

The weather had changed; it was cool now; the sky a velvety rich shade of ebony with starlight so clear it was stunning. The vegetation was lusher on this side of the forest, with its varying shade of moss greens, reeds and thick clumps of grass that tickled Rin's ankles as she walked by.

She was thankful there were no thorns or sharp brush in which she'd accidentally cut herself on. Right now, she was just a girl walking through a forest. A normal girl. For several miles in front of her the land replicated what was around her but in a way that was refreshing. Thick tall oak trees were attached to the earth, producing quality of life for animals and plants alike. Their roots were grim and twisted. Shadows slugged around in the elusive darkness, seemingly watching her every step of the way. Even if her steps were muffled due to grass and soft beds of evergreen needles. Ferns and thimbleberries and other leafy plants flourished alongside more common plants.

Rin navigated her way through it all, not entirely sure if Teto was trying to punish her or not. The challenge of hiking through yet another set of woods had decreased in all possible difficulty after she'd done it so frequently. Being who she was, Rin also expected she had more endurance than the average person. The thought was both calming and bothersome.

It wasn't as if she hated being what she was entirely. There were a few upsides if she thought about it carefully. However, the cons outweighed the pros no matter how much thought was put into the matter. Rin wanted to be normal, to live normally. However _normal_ it could get anyway. She was setting herself straight with this; it was one step to a better self. One very necessary step in her new life. She'd always be looking backwards like her mother said if this continued.

And it couldn't continue, it really couldn't. Every second she was with Len caused him to be in danger. Maybe nothing immediate, but things could always change. Rin didn't want to be the cause of any harm to Len or any of her friends. Even Miku who seemed resolute in her decision to hate Rin.

She could do this, she knew she could. It was all a matter of her will and her resolve. That's what she'd settled on.

"Do you really think you can actually handle going back?" Rin heard her other self ask. She hadn't noticed when she'd bothered to appear.

"Of course I can handle it," Rin declared. She folded her arms across her chest in defiance and continued to climb. It was a foolish decision though, as seconds later she almost lost her footing allowing her other self a good chuckle.

"What makes you think so?" Another question that seemed of pique interest from her other self.

"I just, feel that if I'm strong enough, everything will be okay. We managed to escape before, they can't hold us there." And in a way, Rin felt she was right. They couldn't hold her there. If she damn well pleased she could take Teto's brother and Teto and be on her merry way.

"You really are arrogant Rin." Her other self chuckled. "Heed my words when I say you won't last a second in there if _He_ finds out you're there. You have no fighting experience, I do. And I broke out, it wasn't _we_, it was _me_."

"But you did it for both of us, because I convinced you," Rin pointed out. Her other self frowned.

"You fill everyone with false hopes Rin, we do, together: just the two of us."

"Well, this is my body," Rin affirmed. "I'm not going to let you take over just to rip everything apart."

"I won't," her other self promised innocently. "I'm merely striking a deal of safety with you. You'll need my protection Rin, trust me on that one. If you never listen to anything I say ever again, just trust me on this one thing."

It wasn't the deal that caught Rin's attention. It was the ethical tone of honesty she heard in her voice. There was a hint of desperation too, a tacit tone of worry that startled Rin. She'd thought her other self cold and unfeeling; this sudden care was...it was _different_. She couldn't decide whether to take it seriously or be cautious.

"Why do you think I'd need protection from the agency? I'm capable of protecting myself if I have to." But her other self shook her head.

"I know you can fight Rin, you're as good as me, hell, maybe even better. However, you're wrong on this not to trust me. The agency will rip us apart for a time before we're accepted again. It'll be dangerous and hellish and you're innocent unlike me. You shouldn't go through that, _any of it._ It'll taint your mind in ways you'd never thought possible."

"I can handle it."

"No!" Her other self screamed, her holographic figure wavering. "You don't have the heart to do what needs to be done. You're caring and compassionate...I'm,..._I'm_...the killer here."

"We were both equally apart of the killing," Rin pointed out again. Yet, her other self avoided eye contact before staring her sharply in the eyes.

"Unlike me, you hated every second of it..." Rin heard the unsteady trail of voice in her other self. She seemed so weak now, even vulnerable. Yet, she spoke with a determined conviction. "I loved it Rin, more than that: I craved it. _You_ were different. _Always_ different in the back of my mind. A place _you_ _should've_ stayed. A place it would've been so much better to stay..."

"It happened because we didn't know anything else," Rin said. "It was necessary, and all we knew how to do."

"We should've never left in the first place..."

Then she was gone. Her other self disappeared, back into her own mind. Rin couldn't shake how different she'd been. Her other self had seemed wary, detached from her usual demeanor even. It left Rin with questions. More questions she didn't have answers for. She would've thought more about it but as she stepped out of the forest finally reaching the clearing of the road, she noticed a person in the distance. Rin glanced around for a few seconds, bewildered that anyone would be roaming at this hour around this deserted area.

The only reason she was out here was because of her decision and Teto. Otherwise she wouldn't be out roaming. There were no houses in this area either and momentarily, Rin found herself wondering about the houses she'd destroyed. A cold shiver ran through her. Even those people she would eventually compensate. Even if that compensation was her dying breath.

She felt the need to move as the strange person seemed to strut in her direction. He had on regular faded jeans and a jet-black shirt. Rin's eyes traced the skull on the front of it, her eyes grazing every line. The silver moonlight brushed over his shirt in the clearing, causing the picture to shimmer and glint with life. A sudden feeling started within Rin's gut. A mixture of anxiety and anticipation for this stranger.

He stopped advancing towards her so abruptly that Rin almost dashed towards him. Rin felt her breath catch as certain gears seemed to turn in her mind. They turned mindlessly though, not quite accomplishing anything. His hair was a radiant pink in the silver light. It flared with life and was even almost silver the way the moonlight hit it at an angle. He'd stopped at a bus station Rin had failed to notice, as if that had been his intention all along. However Len had told her when the buses stopped running and Rin immediately detected his attempt at trickery.

He was making it quite obvious he was staring at her too: with no little subtlety. His flaming pink eyes were boring into her with so much intensity Rin thought maybe she would faint or even be harmed. Yet she couldn't bring herself to look away. The world seemed utterly color-washed as she was trapped in his gaze. No creature, or animal, or person, or even a God themselves could distract her from him or even attempt to try. There was just something about him that she knew. Unfortunately, the thought eluded her the more she reached for it.

Rin's breath turned to a sharp stone in her throat. A lump that refused to go down no matter how hard she swallowed. Sort of like the food in Vocalo High's cafeteria. Kid's forced it down as best as they could but it never truly went away; the aftertaste bit harder than the food. But this boy in the distance, his pale toned skin, tumbling pink hair, eyes such a bright shade of pink that what Luka wore seemed droll and dull in comparison was so abnormal.

Rin had never cared to notice strangers so much when she'd been with Len. There was something about this boy though that was...familiar, deathly familiar. It was recognition. A sort of pull that told Rin she knew him. His eyes simply watched her, studying and examining with more precision than a professional sniper. With another quick glance over him, he even seemed like the type to be adept with such weapons. He took a few steps closer, almost as if she was a rabid animal and he was a keeper just trying to finish his duty. She dug deeper, and though she was only staring at him, their souls seemed to brush. Resonate even.

Rin's stomach dropped when she realized there was only the length of the road keeping them apart. She had an impulse to run, to scream and fight but the impulse to just stare overtook those emotions by sheer force. She locked her eyes on his pink ones and all but gazed into them. Behind the surprise and bewilderment in his stare she saw a solemn lucid vulnerability. An emotion that only existed between the two of them like an unbreakable pact.

However, she couldn't understand how, or where she might've met him before for the answer eluded her. Puzzled, she'd found words coming out of her mouth before she'd had time to process why she'd said them.

"You...have we..., met before?" Rin asked, throwing a question at the boy. He was speechless a second before he answered.

"No,...I..., I don't believe so." Somehow, there was something in his eyes. Something that told Rin he was lying and she didn't believe him. _Couldn't_ believe him. He was just so..._familiar_.

That's when a dark car pulled up in front of her and Teto stepped out. Rin cut her a faint glance as she wasn't wearing the same attire as before. Her hoodie and jeans had replaced the summery look she'd had earlier.

A driver dressed in all black stepped out of the front seat. He bowed to Rin and proceeded to come around to hold the door open for Rin and Teto. A few minor words were exchanged before Rin set her eyes back on the stranger. His eyes were so suddenly void of all emotion, so empty that Rin was stunned. It was as if an intimate moment had been ripped from her. Similar to a mother who'd recently given birth and her child was snatched from her grasp.

"Rin?" Teto called out to her. "Let's go," She heard Teto's voice but couldn't quite rip her gaze away from this stranger. Just the same, he was staring at her. Emotion was leaking through as if she was essential to him. As if she was the air, water, food, and shelter he needed to live: an absolute necessity. Then when Teto bothered to glance the way Rin was looking in, the boy brushed Rin off and walked away. He receded into the forest and it was only Teto's hand that stopped her from chasing him. Rin couldn't help feeling as if a part of her had torn away from her and left with him.

"What were you looking at?" Teto asked curiously, but Rin couldn't reply. She didn't know how, she really didn't. So she answered accordingly.

"I don't know...," she mumbled somewhat not caring if Teto could hear her. "_I just don't know_..."

Without another word, Rin got into the car with Teto close behind her. A moment later the car jutted into motion. But Rin felt detached, her mind set on discovering the stranger's identity. Her thoughts only ceased as Teto eased the window open and the cool slick night air brushed against Rin's face.

It brushed against her with abnormal tenderness despite the gravity of the situation. It chilled her fair skin as she recalled the encounter just now and what she was truly headed for. The night air seemed to cool a raging inferno that Rin hadn't even noticed had started inside her. She was heading back, delivering herself to custody of the bone chilling agency of her memories and dreams.

She sat still in the back of the ominous black car that had come to retrieve them. Rin focused her thoughts on the view outside. She surveyed the land to know the exact route to take in case things went awry.

Their driver had been completely silent despite the few words Rin had shared with him. She remembered him bowing to her in his dark suit and similar dress pants. He had lowered himself in such a way that Rin pondered if she might be nobility. She wasn't, at least not to her knowledge. His eyes had scanned over her seemingly searching for injuries. The small talk he'd made had consisted of asking her if she needed anything like food or drink. She'd said no and he had apologized to her. For what reason, she didn't know. However, she'd forgiven him of whatever he'd done.

What she'd said to him was true though. Rin wasn't hungry and the last thing she needed was sleep. She was only preparing herself as one could when they were about to willingly throw themselves in harm's way.

Rin knew this was stupid. And if Len had known she'd been doing this, he would've stopped her. Possibly would've even dragged her away from the danger himself. Maybe even throw himself in harm's way for her sake. The thought caused her happiness as much as it gave her grief. She couldn't bear to think of Len being harmed because _of_ her, of Len harming himself _for_ her. And yet, she also felt a sort of contentment that he'd do such a thing for her.

Still, this was stupid. It was beyond stupid actually to go back to the agency: it was flat out insanity and Rin pinched herself to ensure she wasn't going through a delirium. However, this wasn't a dream. It was everything but.

She was going back, back to the very man who could freeze her in time and cut her legs out from under her with a gaze, the same man who was sadistic and felt no inflection at his actions. Who could cause people to shudder and obey his every command. It was stupid. Hell, a whole lot of stupid; but it was necessary. No matter what argument was raised, it would always be necessary.

Teto needed her brother even if Rin couldn't remember anything about him. Teto deserved her brother. Because maybe if Rin made everyone around her happy, she'd have the right to be happy too. Her past was bleak and would haunt her as long as she left matters unsolved. Until she felt she was safe, neither would Len.

If somehow she fixed everything, maybe just maybe, she could live happily beside Len. Yet, even as she thought this, Rin knew such a thing couldn't be. Even if she made everyone around her happy, with all the sins she'd committed she really didn't deserve such a thing. She could change and still that emotion: happiness would be foreign to her.

So even when Teto asked Rin if she really wanted to do this, Rin nodded. Not sure how to handle the situation any better. In truth, she was scared and mortified. Every second brought her closer to being in his reach, in his grasp. Again forced to do..._to_ _do_...Rin gripped the armrest of her chair for stability. She felt uneasy on her feet and her body was heavy, denying her the right to sit up straight.

But Rin forced herself upright with all the dignity and pride she could muster. She did her best to plaster on an exterior of cool calmness. She wouldn't let anything bother her. This was her decision after all; she'd stand by it like Len did with everything he said.

The plan was simple after all. She didn't exactly need to stay, just had to get in and free Teto's brother before she actually ever had to lay eyes on. . . _Him_. She only had to return after all. Nobody had said anything about staying or even making her presence known further.

Rin took several minutest building herself a wall of defenses. She fortified walls around her mind, not entirely sure what needed to be kept out but knowing she needed protection of some sort.

A moment later, an anxiety rushed through Rin's veins. It took all her willpower not to twitch and move about in her seat. She'd never been this far away from Len before. Since he'd found her, they hadn't left each other's company to go anywhere particularly far. Besides maybe the forest she'd gotten lost in.

That exact thought spawned another thought. A thought Rin had never considered. If _He_ could probe her thoughts, maybe she could probe his. Her skin lined with thin ice at the thought as she wondered why in her right mind she would want to do such a thing.

Communicating mentally was something so immensely close and pro-founding, it'd be better not to do it lightly. But, if she could communicate with _Him_...could she also reach Len the same way?"

Rin processed the thought while she stared out the window. Her eyes met pitch darkness and a heedless brown. Her gut twisted as she realized she'd failed to pay attention to her surroundings while she'd been lost in thought. She'd forgotten completely.

"Teto? Where-"

"We're underground, shouldn't be too long now." Teto said, cutting Rin off. It wasn't abrupt but it was still a cut.

"You have to get in from underground? The agency is surrounded by wildlife, isn't it?" Rin asked, puzzled.

"Honestly, the undergrounds were made for fast travel from traffic. It also is a means of helping Dolls avoid detection if the situation calls for it. Which is never. So mostly, it's for fast travel." Rin was about to speak when she felt the car tilt upwards ascending to the summit of a hill. The car parked then and Teto ushered her out of the car. She waved to the driver and he was off.

Rin was astounded by the sheer beauty of the agencies surroundings. It was an abundance of wildlife. Its glory went undiminished in the gratifying light of the moon. It shot crystals of light over everything and vegetation swayed with life. Off in the distance Rin made out hilly plains and gigantic mountains that lined the landscape. They were oppressive with their bulk but gorgeous all the same.

They stood in front an enormous gate made of a metal Rin couldn't place. She noticed the guards all in thick black protective gear holding weapons. Her eyes trailed the courtyard beyond the gate that held gardens so vibrant they were blinding and effortlessly drew the eye. An exotic pair of butterflies spiraled around each other as they rose from a radiant bed of flowers inside. They were grey butterflies with silver wing outlining.

Teto turned to face Rin and smiled.

"Welcome to Vocal Corp Rin. Welcome home." After that Teto gestured Rin to follow her as they approached the gate and it swung open automatically after Teto flashed some brand Rin had failed to notice on her wrist.

As they neared the agency Rin couldn't help but notice how beautiful the place was. The gardens were plentiful, in varying colors and shades with flowers ranging from vibrant neon's, to tranquil colors of the spectrum. Robins and other birds roamed the sky above streaking the area with other colors. Butterflies and other insects floated and flew from garden to garden living in simple chivalry of their world. Rin spotted a small animal that resembled a deer out of the corner of her eye. It lingered not too far from them in a nearby forest. The place was even more spectacular than in her dreams.

The path Teto and she walked on was made of smooth, glossy cobblestone that glistened effortlessly when light hit it. It was even despite the rocky nature: not a single stone was loose. Rin was baffled by how clean the rock was. It was as if even the cobblestone was cleaned daily.

Rin followed Teto to the front door and even that was breath taking. Large white marble pillars sat at each side of the staircase. They had identical ravishing carvings of singing angels at their base. Their grace had been captured and their very essence and spectacular beauty had been sealed flawlessly with the sculptors chisel in the stone. Their wings were so lifelike Rin ached to touch them. She wanted to touch them and noticed only then that her hand was extended out towards them. She withdrew her hands upon realizing.

"Is this really the agency?" Rin asked, gaping as she looked around. In no way, shape, or form did this look like a place of evil. It had not met her expectations in detestable ominous aura. Instead, it seemed like a place one would run away too just to think. A sacred place that you could relax in and never worry again. A place where one day and one thought melted into another and was consumed without knowledge for an eternity of bliss. However she knew better than to trust it by appearance alone. Yet it was just so...magnificent.

"This is Vocal Corporation Rin, here before us." Rin had to muffle her mouth to keep from awing. She heard the smooth click of the gate they'd just passed through and only then jolted.

"Why aren't you blindfolding me? I mean I'll know where this place is...doesn't that bother you?" Rin asked. Teto only chuckled, a laugh that for once wasn't all too broken.

"No, of course not. This is your home Rin. There isn't a thing about it that they don't want you to see. Everyone is supposed to be comfortable here."

"Says the locked gates, extra security and fortified guards," Rin mumbled.

"That's all to protect us and everything inside the lab. Or so they say anyway," Teto spat bitterly. "This place is a prison Rin," But Teto shook her head. "No, that's an understatement, even _prison_ is better." Another heavily armored set of guards yanked the door open for Teto and Rin and inside they went. If Vocal Corp was a place that typically did not receive guests, it did not show it.

Inside there were two men waiting. They wore fine butler outfits and took Teto's hoodie when she offered it to them. They wordlessly glanced over Rin with surprise and shock flashing through their gaze and then desperation. They both bowed swiftly to her and softly asked them to follow. There were lustrous marble floors and dazzling glass chandeliers that reflected light beautifully. Fresh flowers in any vase they passed. They were in a main foyer that much Rin knew. Doors and other hallways extended from the main hall way, leading off into different parts of the agency. Two sets of stairs led up to a second floor, a sleek red carpet on both of them. There were wooden railings and an elevator as well on the second floor: central to the staircase.

A woman sat at a marble reception desk in a chair that Rin deemed more than comfy. She was working efficiently and only glanced up when Rin went by. Her face of absolute sheer horror masked by respect. The woman shot her a wary and tremulous smile before she bowed her head and said, "Lady Rin." The way she'd been addressed startled Rin. She stopped where she was and stared at the receptionist for a time before Teto tugged at her arm and she started again. She tried to listen to any further comments of passing staff and the reception, but all she heard was the elegant music of the foyer.

She stepped into the elevator with Teto and the butlers. Teto ordered the men to speak nothing to the boss until they were called personally. They rode the elevator to the scientific branch with its walls of thick beige and Teto even told Rin that two fourths of every wall was metal. The branch had long hopeless corridors, with each room assigned a number and a name. The air lingered with an acrid smell but nothing Rin couldn't stand.

The entire estate seemed to be magical. Both modernized and yet classy with age. Rin couldn't help but be astounded. Most of her was eager to open every door she passed and yet, for the sake of not being overwhelmed by her memories she refrained.

Teto dismissed the butlers the minute they arrived outside a certain door at the end of one of the longest halls. They took their leave of absence in complete silence and veneration of Rin. Never before had Rin seen somebody dismiss themselves with such silence. It was as if the butlers considered themselves no more than ghosts. Without knocking or even any hesitation Teto pushed open the door in front of them.

The door opened up to a spacious office. The walls were colored a dark red and only a faint light illuminated the room. The walls were lined with bookcases and file cabinets where they could fit. A projector screen sat further off in a corner near a locked door that wasn't quite so hidden. Two identical couches of burgundy sat opposite each other with a glass coffee table between them.

In the center of the room seated at a large oak desk was a scientist. The similarities of his features struck something in Rin's memory and sparked as she remembered. No matter what he wore, Rin recognized him. It was Ted, the same scientist Rin had seen in her dreams. The same man who'd both grabbed her in the supermarket and stood up for her.

"Lily, if you're here to bother me _again_, you're better off leaving as I have work to do that does not require your assistance."

"_Brother_?" Teto called sheepishly. She took a few cautious steps towards him, as if he were a dangerous substance that was likely to explode. In that moment, Ted sat straighter as some newfound energy filled him.

"_Teto..._?" And then Teto ran for him and Ted spun in his chair and left it, arms open to embrace her.

He lifted her off the ground and squeezed her tightly to him in a warm embrace. Likewise, Teto returned it.

The two seemed virtually shocked to see one another. It looked to Rin, as if they rarely got to be together. Rin stood in silence in the doorway. She was utterly dumbfounded to discover Ted was Teto's infamous brother. Teto's high laugh broke Rin's thought and she returned her eyes to them and their clasp. They stayed that way for a while before Ted set her back down. He seemed to reluctantly release his sister. Ted stilled remained the contact by kneeling and caressing Teto's cheek.

"Teto, you have no idea how relieved I am to see you," Ted began smiling at his sister. "Unfortunately, you know I'm working and I have many more matters to attend to."

"You always work so hard till the early hours of the morning," Teto replied. She reached up to wipe tears from her eyes but Ted beat her to it. "All for me, just for me..." Teto's voice trailed off. "But no more, I've done it. We're free to go! Look!"

That's when Teto gestured behind her to Rin who was still waiting in the doorway. She stepped in then, waving awkwardly at Ted. It was frightening how fast color drained from his face; stunning how quickly his features settled on dread.

"Rin?" Ted spoke her name in absolute disbelief. His voice was a thin weak squeal as if he were speaking to a ghost. Rin contemplated what to do, what to say. In the end, she settled for another awkward wave this time accompanied by a weak smile. Teto saved them from any further awkward moments.

"See, the boss promised if I brought Rin back we'd be free to go. For any other questions, Rin came willingly with me." It was a happy and lovely reunion but as Ted stared at Rin, he seemed anything but happy. In fact, he looked sickly and pale. It seemed to Rin, he'd just about heard the worst possible news one could hear and felt ill.

"Teto," Ted said. His voice was stern and firm. Teto tensed like a violin string pulled too tight. Her shoulders were stiff and her hands twitched. "Tell me _exactly_ what he said to you." And as Teto explained Ted's face transformed into a pale so white he seemed deathly ill. The atmosphere fell heavy and thick. An unknown force seemed to feed on the happiness and life that had once been here.

"No..., Teto you fool!" Ted shouted, Teto flinched. She seemed so confused by his anger and lost like Rin herself. She was nothing like the Teto who'd told her off in the woods: she was vulnerable.

"Do you understand the severity of what you've just done?" Her brother asked her with a matter-of-fact bitterness.

"I thought you'd be...t-that we'd be happy to go..." Teto choked out.

"He's not going to let us go," Ted said dryly. He looked his sister in the eyes, nothing but pure pain and disappointment written there. "He said we could go, that we'd have funds. However, he never said I'd be alive or that you would be either. He can still send us off with all the money regardless." Ted laughed soundlessly without humor. "But he also never stated we'd be able to use any of it."

Teto's face went equally pale with Ted's as she realized this. Her stance faltered.

"Not only that," continued Ted. "The second Rin walked through that door; by freeing me you've terminated the promise between me and the boss. He set us free but he has no obligation anymore that allows him _not_ to harm you." Teto stumbled backwards and barely kept herself from falling. She swayed, sickened of a sort.

"No...I-I thought..."

"We'll both be dead by tonight," Ted said grimly. He stood tall over his sister and ran a single hand over his face. "You should've told me Teto...you should've told me."

Ted made it sound as if he'd been betrayed. And in a way, this was the ultimate betrayal to him, Rin was sure of it. Teto had just about undone everything Ted had strained and labored and slaved away for all those years.

"Can't you just escape before he finds out I'm here?" Rin suggested. To this, Ted shook his head. He extended his wrist towards Rin and lifted his sleeve.

"We've all been branded Rin," Ted said. Rin was abnormally drawn to the symbol. It burned like headlights into the back of her mind. It was a V with twisting vines around it, or maybe they were chains: Rin couldn't tell. "These marks make it so you cannot leave the grounds unless granted. It also keeps you from doing...other _things_." Ted's voice trailed off. Avoiding a certain subject. "Until these are gone, we're stuck here." Rin felt sick at their fate.

"Ted...Ted I didn't mean to..." Teto said her words weak. "This isn't what I wanted...I-I just wanted it all to be over. To hear you say you're proud of me for getting us out of this situation. This situation I got you into in the first place . . . that's all I've ever wanted. I just-"

"I know," Ted cut in. He kneeled and pulled his sister tight to him. He stroked his sister's hair with such gentleness for a second, Rin was jealous. She didn't know much about Ted, but he wasn't quite her enemy. Out of anyone, he was the most fatherly to her.

"Both of you," Ted looked from Teto to Rin. "Need to get out of here. I might be able to access the tunnels for you to escape from but you'll have to be quick."

"But Ted, I came here out of my own will," Rin protested. "You were going to have to search for me at some point right? I'm here now, so why don't you-"

"You have to get my sister out of here Rin. If anything...just Teto..."

"But if you do this you'll..." Rin lost the rest of her words in the determined gaze Ted shot her.

It was a gaze packed with so many strong emotions that it would've rendered anyone speechless. He made his way over to Rin, setting his hands on her shoulders.

"It may very well be considered treason and betrayal but I can't, I won't, let anything happen to my sister. I don't care what happens to me." Ted let out a solemn soundless laugh before he smiled. "As long as Teto is safe, as long as I know she's safe...I'll be okay."

"No...No...Everything is going to be fine, okay brother," Teto said. "I won't leave you again...I'd rather perish."

That's when Teto fell.

Ted rushed to her and lifted her in his arms. She screamed, writhing with pain. She clutched at her right arm and screamed more, cried more. Rin rushed to help her but there was nothing she could do. Ted also, couldn't do anything. Nothing but watch. In torment and suffering until the spasm was over and he cradled her weak head against his chest. Teto didn't speak, and the blood that seeped down her arm, stained the marble floor at such a rate it was alarming. Rin's stomach tightened when she saw Teto's arm.

Saying a message had been written on Teto's arm would've been an understatement; it had been engraved. Deeply imbedded in her flesh in some parts more than others. It was a message. Specifically to Ted.

_You __**will**__ bring her to me Ted, and that's an order. By now, you've probably figured out what kind of position you're in and that I since long ago realized you __**lied**__ to me. __**I do not appreciate liars Kasane**__. Alas, I am a hospitable man so I will give you __**two**__**choices**__: you can either submit yourself back to me in the same deal as before, or I can fulfill my deal with your sister. Please __**do choose**__**wisely**__ as you make your way to my office._

Rin felt sick, and sicker still when she looked and saw the hopeless despair on Ted's face. His fists were curled so tightly that he was indeed bleeding. She swallowed hard.

"How did he...was it him that did this?" Rin asked. Ted didn't answer. He only softly brushed Teto's stray hairs from her face and turned to Rin.

"We have no choice but to go." Was all Ted said before he forced his eyes from his sisters wound. He stood slowly and weakly. Rin rushed to his side when he staggered and he cast her a warm smile of thanks. She was only momentarily baffled but how easy it was to support Ted. He rested on her for a time being before he spoke.

"We may not have much of a choice, but I won't take you if you do not wish to go Rin."

"But what about you and Teto if I don't go?"

"Don't worry about us Rin, we've always-"

"I don't want it to be like always Ted. If I can help Teto and you somehow...then I'll do it." Ted only wavered on the decision for another second.

Rin would never forget the way he looked at her. It wasn't with scorn, or disdain, not even disgust or fear. It was a thankful and rather surprised gaze.

"Shall we go then?" And together they stormed the halls, walking ever swiftly to for all they knew, certain doom. A hopeless, ceaseless doom that was Rin's and Kasane's.

As Rin walked, she did nothing but think. She thought of the morbid details of her memories and the fragile angelic grace of her mother. She was about to meet the man who had issued every order to any torture she had endured. Any mental exhaustion and abuse she'd received. She thought about topics in great detail until her voice froze and her skin chilled to a polar ice. She was strangely determined and it was then she decided no matter what happened, she wouldn't run. She wouldn't hide or fight with her powers. But she would face it head on.

Even if she wanted to run she couldn't bring herself to do that to Ted and Teto. What would be their fate if she ran? Rin didn't see a positive outcome and so she stayed and walked with Ted to the boss.

"Why do you trust me so much Rin?" Ted suddenly asked. His voice wedged itself into her thoughts.

"Simple," Rin smiled, "you're not my enemy Ted. Besides, Teto needs you." Then, they were before large, pristine, and sleek glass doors. They were blurred though. Or maybe tears were blinding Rin; she couldn't decide which it was. Her heart was hammering in her chest, beat after rapid beat. She couldn't understand why but it was as if there were two heartbeats. One her own and...a second

Then Ted pushed the doors open and suddenly she was inside. Rin froze, she did more than freeze: she solidified. The atmosphere of the room drowned her, forcing her almost to gasp for air. She didn't move as the air itself was examining her. It forced out her breath and she took a new one. But her next breath was thick and restrained. This new air invaded her and she choked on it, coughed even. She lurched over and outright hacked, and then the ordeal was over.

She found herself standing straight again; glancing around. However, there was no sign of this _boss_. Only an office: and a very expensive one at that. The floors were made of marble and the windows were wide, tall, and tinted. The marble was flat and even until it rose an entire slab which allowed the desk she saw to be elevated higher. Her skin tingled when she spotted the all too familiar cabinet of porcelain dolls.

"You may leave us now for the time being Ted Kasane. I'll decide what to do with you afterwards." Came a voice so silky and so smooth that the ice Rin felt around her melted. It was a voice so entirely charming that anticipation overwhelmed Rin and she was eager to see the male that held it. Yet at the same time she knew whom the voice belonged to and stood her ground. However, she was anything but steady. She reached out as Ted went to go, clutching tightly to his lab coat.

"Ted will stay here at my request...sir," Rin said. The room became shockingly silent before he spoke again.

"As you wish."

Ted eyed Rin but his gaze held no anger. Only and uncertain surprise at whether he should be afraid or not. Despite that, he let the door he was holding go and the double doors sealed behind them soundlessly. In a way, Rin knew that it would rest on her what happened to Ted and Teto. She cautioned herself likewise.

"I should welcome you to my home, Rin," the boss said to her, speaking only to her as if Ted didn't exist. It was only then did she notice the chair behind the desk was facing the window and it rocked slightly. "But this is your home too." Rin tensed not all that sure what to say. She held her breath for a second and then breathed, careful not to bite her tongue which was suddenly too big for her mouth.

After an excruciating pause, Rin had found the words to say. But before she could say anything the boss had stood and left his seat. He was dressed sharply in a suit with linear stripes and his loafers clicked as he made his way around. Rin didn't speak. She couldn't breathe as he stood in front of her, his eyes closed; he said nothing.

Rin had known he was someone evil and relentless. She'd hoped he'd even look the part. Someone who was direct and hostile. He still was hostile, that she knew better than the back of her own hand. What she hadn't been expecting, was someone so handsome and dashing you'd mistake him for a model. Perhaps even from overseas.

Rin couldn't help but taking in his features. His skin was fair and not quite pale, as it had a tone. His eyebrows were thin but existent. He possessed high cheekbones and a face untouched by age and wrinkles. His face was slightly angular but even that feature was indubitably handsome. His hair flared a vibrant pink that fell in all the right places. This man shamed Luka's looks and even the boy whom she'd seen earlier. He opened his eyes then and smiled at her: lovingly even despite what she knew about him. As if he knew she was examining him. Their eyes locked and a fire ignited inside of Rin. The boss's eyes were a flame, bright and luminous. A liquid shade of untouched amber. He was tall and lean. And Rin couldn't help it when her eyes traced his muscles. She drank in every last feature of him. Everything from the size of his hands to his very posture.

Everything she knew about him seemed a farce as she looked at him. He looked so kind, like someone who was always ready for laughter. Anything that was hostile about him seemed to be nonexistent and vanished in his gorgeous face. Hidden masterfully under a calm exterior. If she hadn't known about him, she wouldn't have believed what anyone said about him. She would've denied and defended him fiercely against any and all accusations. He looked like the kind of man both sexes would do anything for. His imagination, his wills and hopes and dreams; all of it people would accomplish for him with or without being asked. And it was then she realized another asset he had to fool so many.

He stared at her during the entire second excruciating pause, he said, "I know there are many things you'd like to ask me. Now is not the time to hold your tongue."

"What do you expect me to say?" Rin asked, her tone high and accusing. And she really _didn't_ know what to say. What _could_ she say? And where did she begin? There were millions of questions speeding through her mind. They raced at speeds any cop would've pulled them over for. If he hadn't looked so serious Rin would've thought what he said next a joke.

"_Possibly_, that you missed me." And Rin had to stop herself from laughing, from picking up a blunt object and maybe even ripping the wall open to harm him with. She felt her hands twitch at her sides but kept them steady.

"I've done everything but miss you. Hate you and loathe you, _yes_. Miss you? _Never_." However, the boss only smiled at her comment. It seemed to bother him no more than the lack of light.

"I believe that's mostly because you do not remember me if I am correct?" The boss stated. Ted answered.

"You'd be correct sir."

"Did I speak to you?" The boss asked kindly but still Rin jolted. Ted stiffened.

"You did not..."

"Then please refrain from speaking Ted. I have much to discuss with Rin."

"Ted can speak if he wants sir," Rin said defiantly. Ted shot her a wary look but the boss said nothing. He frowned and then just as fast the frown was gone.

"Young lady...speaking like that," the boss sighed heavily. "Do you not know who I am?"

"You're the head of Vocal Corp, a heartless, soulless and corrupt man who owns an even worse company. What else could you be other than that?" Rin glared at the man before her so intensely she thought the windows may combust with the force of her anger alone. "If you were anything else I wouldn't care."

But the boss chuckled at what he deemed anger not worthy enough to acknowledge. Despite his personality his laughter to her surprise did not grate on her ears. Rather it was a joyous sound similar to Len's.

"So you _won't_ ask questions, but you _will_ hurl insults?" The boss pointed out. He chuckled further with bemusement. "How humorous."

"There's nothing funny about what you do," Rin spat. She thrust her index finger at the boss. She was appalled by her sense of superiority and confidence.

"I'll ask you again Rin; do you not know who I am?" Rin shook her head.

"I don't," she answered politely, contradicting her earlier attitude.

"Even such important details were forgotten...very well. And please refrain from using sir. No such formality exists between us. You may call me Yuma." And so Yuma it was.

Rin's head throbbed at his name, like a thousand needles pricking her.

"Come," said Yuma as he gestured toward the hall. As defiant as she felt, Rin followed. However, she followed at a distance behind him with Ted who was ever silent. They made their way through the beige colored halls and went down a floor and into a room which was the likes of a dining hall. It was a divine room with its varying shades of intricate colors. Rin glimpsed the many maids who were ushering food to the sizable glass table and otherwise setting it for three.

They placed all matters of bowls of fruit and nuts, loafs of bread and silken butter. There were all matters of greens and other vegetables; the main chorus consisted of fine steaks and chicken. A crystal decanter of wine sat at the center next to the poultry. As Rin observed, two maidens filled two glasses with wine and the last with water.

"I assume you are rather exhausted from your journey? I'm sure you'd at least care for a meal before down time and other questions."

"Most kind of you sir," said Ted all too formally. The boss simply nodded and Rin stayed true to her current vow of silence. She really wasn't too interested in dinner, or eating at all. She was sickened even that he could fathom to eat after what he'd just done to Teto. She wondered if Teto was okay. As cruel and irrational as she'd been, Teto's present and past must have been traumatic years for her. For Teto wasn't a bad person, to Rin she was just a lost girl much like herself. A girl that the universe had been unusually cruel to.

It was her past experiences and reasons that made Teto the person she was today. And if she was safe with her brother, she would indefinitely be a better person. Rin vowed upon this from the remembrance of the sheer joy on Teto's face as she reunited with her brother. All Rin wanted was for questions to be answered and to rescue Teto and her brother; nothing else was of any importance other than returning to Len's side as quickly as she could.

Still, she took her seat at the table, for there would be no denying the boss and this _hospitality_. He sat across from her and Ted was seated on the opposite side of Rin. Her food came and was set before her even before she could ponder what she wanted to eat. Food was food though, and she didn't complain as she mindlessly ate, her stomach was unsettled: not by the food. Fortunately, the table was deathly quiet but Rin sensed no malicious intent coming from the boss.

As she ate Rin pondered what questions she could and would ask. She also considered what questions would be beneficial to ask. Figuring it was best to start with the basic of the basics Rin finally said, "You said I could ask any amount of questions I wanted," The boss continued to eat, swallowing a finely cut piece of steak. "I really need-"

"Unless it is unbearably urgent that you must know now, we will eat and continue eating until our meal is finished. Are we agreed?" He spoke firmly and left no room for question. Rin hesitated and then nodded, returning to her food.

She hadn't meant to comply, but she was trained to halt her speech when he ordered it. So they ate in silence and when their plates were impeccably clean and the table was cleared Yuma looked up at her.

"Well, continue then."

"Will you answer all of my questions truthfully and to the best of your ability?" Rin asked.

"I will," Yuma replied feigning a face as if it was redundant to reply.

Rin gazed sightlessly at the table before her. She examined her hands, searching for strength.

"Why have you ruined so many people's lives with your cruelty including mine? Why did you make this corporation and why do you do the things you do? Who am I? What am I? Why...why did you make me the way I am?"

Rin knew she probably should ask one question at a time and wait for an answer. If she bombarded him like this he would be too confused to answer anything. However, she couldn't help it. More words spilled out of her mouth: some even unrelated to questions.

"Why did you make me do those things? What happened to my mother? My father? Did I kill him of them like my mother? Why can't I be normal? I've suffered enough you know! I've...I'm tearing myself apart over what has taken place here. Why am I doomed to destroy everything I'm associated with? Why do I do what others can't!"

Rin hadn't noticed when her voice had risen to a shout and likewise that tears were spilling down her cheeks. It just wasn't fair, this entire situation. Things she'd been through she wouldn't wish on her worst enemy.

"If I'm so precious to you why did you treat me like that! I...I hate you and everything you've done! You're a horrible man and because of you I've hurt so many beyond repair. Even my own mother! All because of what you've made me, what you've done to me. Why. . .? Why? Why!?"

The sudden anger that swelled inside Rin's chest was unbearable. As unbearable as the pain she felt at her actions. The pain she caused others because of them. The unrepairable holes she'd carved into the lives of individuals she'd known nothing about.

The world was stifling and she was sick of drowning. Sick of choking and despairing over her thoughts. She knew she deserved it, as this was her punishment; divine or not.

_But it burned. _Smoldered and blazed more than the hottest fire. Scalded and ate away worse than the most acidic acid. It reached depths deeper than any sea and gripped tighter than any vise. The pain was extensive, mind-numbing, torturous, and more profound than any before. It wasn't and instant pain, but a lingering pain: like bleeding to death slowly. And now it was at the point where she was no longer doing herself a penance. It was self-flagellation: martyrdom. Even if it was her punishment all the same.

It was then that a soft hand lightly wiped tears from Rin's face. For a moment she welcomed the gentle action. Her mind was hazy and she thought of Len, if anyone was doing this it was Len. Yet the dream shattered and she knew it wasn't: not this time. She was against this stranger and tight in their arms. Their grip was firm and lovingly close. When she found out it was Yuma, Rin shoved him hard and he was gone, but he hadn't stumbled.

"How dare you touch me!" Rin shrieked, tears bleeding down her face. "After all you've done, how dare you even look at me!" Rin's hands were trembling and when a hand set itself on her shoulder she knew it was Ted. His assuring touch set her so much more at ease but her anger had not completely simmered. It had been boiling for too long.

"Anything else you'd like me to know?" Yuma asked, a smug smile on his face that fed Rin's anger. "I'm here to listen after all." Ted gripped her shoulder more when she tensed under him and lunged forward a step. She was aggravated by the fact that Yuma was still calm and somehow, finding this situation humorous. He was calm and collected and unfeeling. His features still as gorgeous as ever and possibly even more so.

"How could you do that to Teto? You're despicable," Rin spat.

"I know." And his was a reply that startled but didn't shake Rin's rage. Ted remained silent.

"You're beyond cruel."

"I know."

"You're a heartless monster with a void for a heart."

"I know." Rin's own heart seemed to jolt at his response.

"You're sick and twisted. A sadistic maniac who causes no end of suffering."

"I know."

"Is that all you know how to say!" Rin blurted. "If you know so much why don't you change?"

"Because I don't see a reason too. Rin, everything I've done was for you."

"What. . .? You. . .you expect me to believe that?" Rin croaked, her voice suddenly hoarse. Her air limited.

"I'm not telling you what to believe. When I state facts those are the facts. Otherwise, believe what you will. Just know this, it's because I needed you by my side that I did what I had to, using any means necessary."

"_What you had to?"_ Rin choked: disbelieving, disgusted. "What you _had_ to! And in Ted's case?"

"I needed him and everything he had to offer. I didn't want to lose you or anything ever again. I was angry and hurt and most of all resentful."

And Yuma the all-powerful boss did something Rin never thought he would. He staggered forward to her. The very same man who cared for nobody. The same man whom looked as if he'd never done anything ungraceful in his life had stumbled like a klutz.

"You're a broken man. . .and don't you dare pin any of this on me."

Rin forced herself not to notice or care as he looked at her. He had empty eyes, the eyes of men she'd seen many times before. The eyes of a broken man.

"Rin, who am I?" He asked her again. His voice full of uncalled agony.

"Yuma, head of Vocal Corporation."

"You really don't remember. . .do you?" Rin shook her head plainly. She didn't know. Even if she searched her memory she still wouldn't know. Regardless, his amber eyes pinned her in place. Gazing into her for the truth even though she'd already told it.

"Rin, surely if you remember your mother you'd remember your father?"

"I don't," she said flatly and suddenly Ted's hand dropped from her shoulder. Rin turned to look at him, question in her gaze. Ted only watched her with horror written so clearly on his face it rocked Rin. He took a few steps back from her in horrified amazement.

"Ted?"

"No. . ., that couldn't be. . ."

"Ted? What do you mean? What's wrong?" But Ted wasn't listening to her. He was frantically glancing from Yuma to Rin until his gaze settled on Yuma.

"I-I thought that was a lie! That you were just using that word lightly, but you weren't kidding. She really is. . ."

"Ted!" Rin shouted. "What are you talking about?"

"Rin," Yuma called, his voice smooth and silky. Rin reluctantly focused her gaze on him. "Please remember already my...most precious daughter."

But Rin couldn't speak. She couldn't breathe. Couldn't do anything but stare in speechless dread.

"I'm your biological father Rin. Even _that_ you couldn't have possibly forgotten."

**Ririkuto**_**:**__** Hey Guys! So sorry for all the late updates...I haven't been quite so efficient lately because I've had finals and I've been studying like mad. I'm planning to get back on track after they're over. So until then, I'll be releasing rather long chapters as compensation. Hopefully this was a good one. Thanks for all your support and reviews, I appreciate it and I promise to get back on time. Laters~**_


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

"Ugh! I cannot believe Teto just took off!" Miku shouted as she hefted a tank top into her suitcase with enough force to break something inside. "She was our ride! She can't just-" she paused for a deep breath, "can't just take off! Some people are the rudest, most despicable, pieces of trash to ever walk this earth!" Miku finished, spitting out every last bit of breath in her lungs. She dropped to the couch in pure exhaustion. The kind that comes from shouting all morning. She groaned heavily into a decorative pillow that sat there before she fell silent. Luka sat beside her idly sending messages on her phone. Len would've paid better attention, but he found his thoughts were already preoccupied.

The current situation baffled him, stupefied him even. It was gone; _everything_...every last thing Rin had brought with her was _missing_. Her very living space had been cleaned out as if she'd never existed in the beginning. He couldn't understand how any of it could've been possible. Well, truthfully he could but just couldn't fathom it. None of it made sense. Where had she gone? Where _could_ she have gone?

And if it wasn't enough that Rin was gone, so was Teto. Both unmistakably missing, and even the presence of Teto's car gone along with the rest of her belongings. Not to mention that besides the dissipating anger of no longer having a ride no one seemed bothered by their disappearance. That, troubled Len the most.

He couldn't stop worrying. Couldn't stop thinking of a million horrific things that could've befallen Rin. Anything and everything could've happened. She was so innocent and the world was so cruel. Her world especially seemed...unusually _sadistic_. And then Len thought of a scenario that was the worst of them all.

Rin had no memories and she didn't know who she'd been for the most part. There was only one place she'd left and one place she could go if she were to leave. But Len's muscles tensed up and his mind wouldn't allow him to speak of where she'd gone. He opened his mouth, but his throat closed up. He couldn't make a sound. But he knew, _he knew_. And that realization, was the worst he'd ever experienced in his life.

Len pressed himself back into his chair. He sunk into it for some reason wishing to be hidden. He felt powerless, useless even. The whole stressing and dreading wasn't helping either. Because if she was in fact where he believed her to be: first, he'd never find it and second, it was possible...she'd never come back. He felt something at that. A feeling he couldn't quite describe. A sort of sad-

Len stopped himself there: completely halting his train of thought. He shouldn't even be thinking about this stuff. Shouldn't even care. He was a delinquent and had always been by himself. Obviously he wasn't in any right frame of mind if he was thinking like this. What did it matter if Rin was gone? She wasn't really his responsibility and who knows, if she'd figured her things out then everything would be fine. He'd get his privacy, his bed, his food, his home and his very finances back. It wasn't all bad. If he thought about it logically like that, she'd just saved him the stress of having to get rid of her on his own.

She'd saved him from having to act like a soulless, heartless jerk by throwing her out eventually. Spared him her tears and sadness. If he really thought about it, things had somewhat tilted in his favor. Everything had just, gone back to normal for him.

But then he found himself thinking of how he'd found Rin and wondered what kind of unholy treatment that man Ted might be giving her. Why she'd been chained up and locked away. How she'd managed to do all those abnormally amazing things. He'd asked questions and yet, had received no answers. Len shifted in his seat. If anything, Rin owed him that much before she just took off.

Len frowned and then cleared his expression. That's how it was; a genius deserved all matters of answers to their questions. The stay he'd given Rin also wasn't free, definitely not free at all. He was a delinquent and likewise being himself demanded compensation. He was very much entitled to it as well. And so he decided that until Rin compensated him in some way she couldn't possibly just go. He was determined to give her a short lecture as such to his reasons. It definitely wasn't because he cared anything for her. It was just that, she had questions to answer for.

Rin owed him everything and she would answer to that. He'd almost died for her sake. She couldn't just take off after that fact! It was _preposterous_! _Blasphemy_! Outright _ungratefulness_! Whether or not what Miku had said was true, Len had his answer. It was a valid enough reason.

"Miku I'm sure Teto had her reasons, whatever they were," said Mikuo cooly. Len hadn't noticed when Mikuo had made his way into the living room. Usually he wouldn't have listened, but there was something in Mikuo's voice that portrayed he was saying less than he knew. Len couldn't help but wonder what it was Mikuo knew that he didn't. Rin couldn't have possibly told Mikuo or anyone more than she'd said to him, right? "We managed to hail a taxi here so be happy with that. It's better to pack now and leave early in the morning anyway, so let's not waste time worrying about things when we have our own problems." Miku groaned unintelligibly in response to Mikuo and he chuckled before coming over to the couch and taking a seat on the armrest.

"I've secured us a ride home," Luka informed the group. "They'll arrive first thing in the morning." She stood to face Mikuo.

"Is Kaito up?" Miku asked, her voice barely plausible through the pillow. "He's been out for a while." Mikuo shook his head.

"No, he's still fast asleep. He must have been exhausted...passed out on the beach like that."

"He's not tired at all," Luka snapped. She'd changed into a heavy yellow sweater and tights since everything else she'd been wearing was either dirty from the forest or wet from the sea water. "He's just lazy and decided to fall asleep so he could cause me trouble. I got fined because of him. _**Fined**_**! **He better pray I don't catch him when he wakes up because I'll be kicking him straight in his family jewels!" Luka ended. She stormed out of the room with a graceful twist and Miku followed wordlessly.

"Get some sleep Luka, Miku," Mikuo called after them optimistically. When they were out of sight and earshot Mikuo focused on Len suddenly seeming all too serious. "Len, mind coming with me for a minute?" Mikuo asked. It took Len a minute before he realized what Mikuo had said and he nodded in agreement.

They slinked off outside to the balcony, and Mikuo closed the door after them. They stood in harmonic silence until Mikuo said. "So spill Len, I need to know everything that's going on."

Momentarily Len was thrown off. His demeanor was shaken and he knew not how to proceed. He knew what Mikuo might be talking about, which were the same things he'd been troubling himself over for the past few hours. Despite that, he couldn't possibly tell Mikuo anything that was going on. Len didn't even know _himself_ what was entirely going on.

"Mikuo? I'm not sure what you're talking about," Len lied. Mikuo didn't fall for it. And even Len himself admitted it was a terrible lie. Possibly the worst he'd tried to tell in his life.

"Don't lie to me Len. I know when something is wrong, how long do you think we've been friends for?"

"We've never been friends Mikuo," Len said harshly. "I never once said we were."

"Okay then I'm a persistent stalker who's been following you and speaking with you for years just by coincidence," Mikuo stated with noticeable sarcasm. "Whatever it is, that doesn't negate us from the fact that something's wrong. You need to tell me what's going on Len. Rin...she isn't normal is she?"

Len froze. He didn't know what to say. Any other day, any other person, any other subject and he would've been able to lie. Would've told a million brilliant lies to cover for Rin and him. Because the truth, little of it he had wasn't a light one. Len searched his mind for a lie, a small one, good or bad: but there were none. His mind was too scrambled to achieve such a feat and this day had been long and confusing. The fact that it was Mikuo whom he was speaking to didn't help his case either. And without lies...there was only the truth.

"No...," Len whispered. His mind heavy, his gut empty, his hands clenched into fists at his sides. "No...no she isn't."

"Can you tell me? If anyone I'm the one to tell Len," Mikuo declared. "Next to Miku I've known you the longest and with everything that's happening it'd be a safety benefit."

"Mikuo, I-"

"Len, just listen to me okay? You _know_ me despite what you say and so strongly believe. I wouldn't be asking you anything personal if it weren't important." And no matter how much Len thought about it, Mikuo was right. "Whatever secret you're keeping Len...it's dangerous. A security risk to you and everyone around you. Judging by how you've looked all evening it's safe to assume you also have no clue where Teto and Rin went?" Len didn't answer.

"Just think about it then Len," Mikuo said. "If anything happens to you next you won't be able to be found if nobody knows. You can't deny the sound logic in that." Though Len wanted to deny Mikuo, he was right and there was a point.

There was also something about Mikuo. Something none of the others had. His eyes bored into Len's and somehow saw further: Len looked away.

"If I tell you Mikuo, you'll also be a part of this," Len warned.

"You don't get it Len," Mikuo said. He crossed the balcony and leaned against the rail. His arms firmly crossed. "From the second you met Rin, everyone you've ever known has been a part of this."

"Then get comfortable there, I'll share with you what I know. You just can't-" A raise of Mikuo's hand stopped Len from finishing his sentence.

"I wouldn't dream, of telling anyone else."

Rin gaped at Yuma the handsome man before her. Awestruck, horrified, mortified. She was dismayed, shaken. Equally revolted and sickened by Yuma and herself. She couldn't breathe, couldn't speak, couldn't move. She wasn't capable of anything except staring gelidly in silence. She had no words, no thoughts: _nothing_. She was thrown aback and on the verge of a traumatic breakdown. It was a miracle then when she found her voice.

"No. . ." she whispered. "That's a lie.._.a lie!_" Rin shrieked. Her chest heaved and she all but gasped for air: the air she'd been cut off from. She denied herself the truth of what he'd just told her. From this man there could come no truth, only lies and trickery. She wouldn't allow herself to be hoodwinked. To be taken in by his honeyed words and smooth voice. _"You're a liar!"_

Rin's anger swelled as she saw Yuma's face was as calm as before despite the accusations she spat at him. His calmness was only tinder to an ever burning inferno inside her.

"It's no lie of mine," Yuma said coherently. "We can have a test done if you do not believe me."

The world seemed to tilt around Rin and she staggered forward so suddenly it was as if she'd been bashed over the head with a blunt object. And who knows, in a way she had been. This information was too much, too hard of a blow to take all at once. Her hands were balled into fists so tightly her knuckles turned pale white. She forced herself back as not to fall. However, her knees still buckled and she slid toward the ground. In seconds Yuma had caught her, before she'd even had time to fall much. Rin wriggled in his grip and shoved at his chest.

"Don't touch me! _Don't you dare touch me_!" Rin's voice was sharper than she'd thought possible directed toward him. Yuma frowned and set Rin back on her feet. He made space between them, minimal as it was.

"I deserve that," he said, for once not completely indifferent. Because of that comment, Rin looked up. He seemed to be wavering, waiting for a response. Involuntarily, Rin's eyes filled with tears that spilled over onto her cheeks. They coursed down her face and she covered them to keep Yuma from seeing them further. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing them.

"Rin, I know this must be a lot to take in. I'm not unsympathetic to your feelings; I realize how stressful this must be for yo-"

"Stressful?" Rin scoffed, cutting her _father_ off. "Try devastating, traumatic! This can't possibly be true!" Her gaze faltered to Ted. "Ted...please, this isn't true...it can't-"

"It's true," Ted said bluntly. "If you need evidence, he's given his consent to some."

But Rin didn't want evidence. She wanted everything to prove that it wasn't true. She was nothing like Yuma. Looked nothing like him, acted nothing like him.

"I'm nothing like you," Rin barked. Determined to point out any obvious flaw. "I look nothing like you."

"You took more after your mother," Yuma said. He smiled sadly.

"Where is she?" Rin asked. "I want to see her."

"She passed away a long time ago Rin." He admitted it all too solemnly and for a second seemed floaty. "My love..."

"_You're a liar!_" Rin screamed again. "She didn't pass away I-I killed her..."

"You did not kill your mother Rin," Yuma snapped. And suddenly his face was so hard, so devoid of any lovable emotions that Rin was terrified. "Such a belief is a folly and a lie."

"Just like the fact that you're my father?" The second it had left her mouth, Rin wished in a way...that she _hadn't_ said it. He who was supposed to be completely unfeeling looked..._wounded_.

"I'm sorry you feel that way about me Rin," Yuma said. His voice shook a few times as he attempted to hide his grief. "The last thing I wanted to be was a disappointment as a father to you."

Against Rin's will her hand seemed to reach out to touch him. Provide some reassurance; heal the sudden pain written deeply on his face. It was completely an impulse to help someone in need more than anything else. But Rin recoiled before he noticed and she forced a hardness into her heart. She hated this man as well as everything he stood for. Everything he could _ever_ stand for. Facts were still facts and no matter what, he was a cold heartless killer. He'd made her one as well but unlike him there was a sliver of hope for her salvation.

She hated him and yet, he couldn't be lying. It dawned on her then. A man who was lying wasn't able to make such a face when his lie was rejected. No liar was capable of making such an honest, agonized expression.

"If you didn't want to disappoint me, you should've been a better father. This agency shouldn't even exist if you cared so much about me." After she'd spoken Rin avoided his gaze, remembering all the things he'd done. The little things she'd managed to remember.

"Rin, you have to understand that I did what I needed to do. I had to protect you. Had to make sure you couldn't be harmed. That you were tough and durable. So that..."

"So that I wouldn't end up like my mother?" Rin added firmly, finishing his sentence. Yuma didn't respond nor did he answer her. He just stared at her. Gazed at her with all the pain and worry any father would have when his daughter went missing.

"Do you have any idea how I've worried about you?"

"No, I don't know," Rin said. "I still can't decide whether I should believe you or not. For all I know you killed my mother."

And Rin could tell that was the worst accusation of them all. For he looked pained worse than before.

"I didn't kill her," said Yuma. His hands tightened to solid fists, the knuckles so tight they went white. His blood was a languid ribbon of color over his clenched hands. Rin winced with pain when she saw it drip to the floor. Then all in one backwards movement the injury was gone.

"What happened exactly?" Came Ted's voice. "Surely the young lady should know."

"I'll share that information with her in due time Ted. Right now, I don't believe she can handle that much." Rin would've protested but she couldn't deny she already had so much to think about.

"Take the test," Rin said suddenly. "Take some of my blood, whatever you need to do it." Yuma looked at Rin, his face full of relief.

"Rin..."

"If the results say so, I'll believe you then. Until that time, you're not my father until proven so." Yuma was silent for a painfully long time until he spoke again.

"Fair enough." He stepped forward. "I've missed you Rin, I can't explain in words how important you are to me."

Then Rin was suddenly in his arms as he hugged her close to him. This time around, she allowed it and for a few brief seconds she even hugged him back when she let go of her rigidness._ "You are the only one that matters to me now,"_ Yuma whispered. His breath was warm and scentless despite them have eaten dinner. He smelled faintly of rich spices which was either cologne or just him. It was a dangerous fragrance that many women could get easily lost in. The kind that made you want to yank someone so much closer. However to Rin, it was merely fatherly.

The entire situation couldn't be more awful and ironic and yet, a certain peace swept Rin's spirit. The familiarity she felt from the hug was comforting and somewhere deep in her senses she recognized it. Her heart beat with a slow steady and unmistakable rhythm: another one that seemed to resonate. The same strong resignation she'd gotten from the boy she'd seen while waiting for Teto. It was oddly satisfying and once she knew that, Rin separated herself from Yuma. They both straightened but Rin was the first to look away.

"Ted, if you could take Rin to her room for the night," Yuma ordered. Rin couldn't help but feel a giddiness inside of her at the mention of her room. As dreadful as the memories of it probably were, she truly couldn't help it. She did manage to hide it under her exterior though.

"Yes sir." Was Ted's reply and before Rin had time to ask Yuma anything else that night Ted courted her off.

Wordlessly Rin followed after Ted. He didn't say much to her on their walk from Yuma's office. He didn't even look at her really. Somehow, Ted's silence was piercing. She couldn't help but wonder if he hated her. Hated that she'd been the reason for everything that had befallen him. Ted along with Len were the last people she wanted to be rejected by. When they were in the elevator she took that time to speak with him.

"Ted, everything that's happened…I'm sorry," Rin said.

"For what?" Ted asked as he hit a button to go up. The door closed and the elevator jolted into motion. He cast her a sideways glance.

"Everything," Rin said. "I'm the reason for everything tragic that's ever happened to you. If I wasn't here you-"

"No," Ted cut in. "None of it's your fault Rin. _I'm_ responsible for everything that's happened to Teto and I. _I_ was the one who ignored the work request letter. _I_ was the one who came home late knowing my family was in potential danger._ I_ was the one Rin," Ted said. The elevator door opened and he stepped out. Again Rin followed. "It's _my_ fault, not yours." Then he was silent again.

The atmosphere around them was suddenly dark and heavy. Ted the scientist seemed distant. A distance that was as much unbreakable solitude as anything else. Rin wished there was something she could do for Ted. He seemed so alone and a sad regretful aura circulated him. It pained Rin to see him like this. To see Ted sad at all. Ted, who had done nothing but try with all his might to help others. Ted, who despite what could happen protected his sister and as best as he could other members of the agency.

So, Rin took Ted's hand in hers. She hoped the contact, trivial as it was, would be comforting. To her surprise Ted didn't push her away or let go. He merely tightened his grip in hers, returning the gesture. He held on too, and squeezed her hand once as a sign of thanks for her support. Rin couldn't help but smile at that. However the walk was short, _too_ short even as before she knew it they were before a bright colored door.

"This is it," Ted said. He nodded towards the door in front of them. "This is your room." He glanced down at her then and let go of her hand. His hand was on the small of her back as he gave her a light pat to go into the room. Rin couldn't help but suddenly feeling cold.

She hesitated before the door. She couldn't bring herself to enter her room. Until recently she'd spent her entire life here. In a way it was a prison she'd escaped. Now she was coming back to it and as giddy as she was, Rin couldn't help but feel reluctant.

It was then that Ted gripped the handle before her and he was close. Rin noticed the dark circles under his eyes now. They were deeply embedded like small sad smiles. He was pale too, a deathly bleached sort of pale that was visible and prominent in direct light. His hair was still long but its shine had faded. Instead of it being pulled together neatly he had several stragglers. His complexion though unblemished, this close up it held an apparent tiredness and exhaustion seemed to radiate off him like heat.

It was heartbreaking to see him like this, Rin thought. Ted Kasane who was always so readily prepared and pulled together. The very same Ted who had defended her, possibly the only person in the entire agency to stand up for her as a person was deteriorating into . . ._ nothing_. The joy and life that he'd so easily produced back then had faded from him. He was but a shadow of his former self even if remnants remained. She finally understood what Teto had meant. _You haven't even begun to receive what you deserve._ The words echoed loudly in Rin's head and singed like licks of fire. It was then that Ted pushed the door open and urged her inside.

Saying the room was large was an understatement. Rin's room was massive. For a few seconds she thought the entire floor had been reserved only for her and wondered even how this room could be larger on the inside than it appeared on the outside. Then Rin realized she was at the agency and things didn't need to make sense. Nor would they even if she knew everything.

The floor for once was not entirely sheeny marble or polished wood. Rin was pleasantly surprised to find it was a large square of carpet with simple oiled wood framing just the outside. The softness of the material was unreal under her feet as if she'd been blessed enough to walk on a textile as satiny as clouds looked. The carpet itself was a tame blonde color that shone like strands of tinsel in the lighting of the room. Her walls were a bright yellow and seemed golden as lining them were hundreds of gold plaques, each containing thin and eloquent script underneath them. The plaques only ceased when the windows broke them on the farthest left wall. Those stretched from floor to ceiling and were pristine enough not to exist. If not framed, Rin would not have known they were there.

There was a balcony too with thick white marble railings. The marble had lines of black just like all white marble. The balcony floor had a black marble that had a brilliant sheen and the surface was spider webbed with lines of lemon color. All of it glowed in the moonlight and stepping in further Rin noted the extravagant view of the gardens of the agency she was sure she'd gazed upon and knew with great detail.

Next to Rin was her bed. It was on the same wall with the door she and Ted had entered from on her left: not too far from the windows. Compared to her size alone it was massive for just one person to sleep in. King sized if she had to estimate. It was lined with bright white sheets and a summer blanket with linear lines of a darker yellow running across it. Her pillows were also a paled form of dark yellow in their cases. A night stand sat at each side of her bed. Each was made of a rich wood with black and white marble on their tops; they held no designs or further color. However their knobs were more thin metallic handles than holds. The one on the right next to the windows held and assortment of novels all arranged alphabetical and slanting downwards according to height; a cubed tinted glass lamp with a small green line running its middle sat horizontal left to the books. The left stand was identical except it lacked books.

In the center of the room was a dainty circular rug, it was a flaxen shade of bronze. A round glass coffee table sat atop this rug with its angular supports. A basket woven love-seat sat before the rug, a daffodil yellow fireplace with a masonry grey brick base pressed against the wall in front of it. The fireplace rose no more than mid wall and on its ridges sat no more than a few pictures. On the edges of the bronze rug sat to other basket woven seats: all of the seats had impeccably white cushions. Rin's gaze travelled to the right but the rest of her room faded from view behind a wall.

Rin stepped forward further into her room. On her right she noticed a door she had not before believing it to be a bathroom she'd overlooked. She advanced around the couches and chairs towards the fireplace. She wanted to see who it was she had taken pictures of. Noticing a small study behind a sliding glass door and more windows that had been hidden from her view behind the wall along the way. The study was a small room encased with bookcases that lined the walls inside. A fine wooden desk sat at the center, a leather recliner behind it. The desk held nothing of significance besides a shaded reading lamp and writing utensils. There was also a book on physical combat on the right.

The whole room was a lot for Rin to take in with its bright colors and shades.

"I don't see one," Rin said suddenly in the room that was alien to her: even if it had been her own at one point. She couldn't imagine the little girl she'd once been growing up in such a mature room. It was void of anything a normal little girl would have for there were no stuffed animals, toys, posters about the wall or even any electronics. She doubted she had any hidden away either as there were no CD racks or cases.

"What do you mean? What don't you see?" Ted asked.

"My closet," Rin replied. "There are no dressers in here." Giving her room another once over Rin confirmed her speculation was true. Her room was barren of any scattered clothing or dressers and she couldn't understand why. That was until Ted pointed to yet another door she'd overlooked and she wondered how that was possible.

"The closet is over there Rin." And Rin didn't mean to sound spoiled or disappointed when she said what she did next.

"Is it really that . . . small?" Her voice came out like a tiny squeak. But Ted only smiled.

"I could answer that for you," Ted stopped and grabbed hold of Rin's shoulders. He directed her to her bed. "Or you could see for yourself in the morning."

So Rin crossed the room closing the space between her and her bed. She stepped before her bed and was thankful that Ted was with her. As strained as she knew Ted must be, she wanted at least his familiar face with her no matter where she went. Rin realized how selfish that sounded and promised she'd berate herself for it later but right now Ted was next to her and that was enough.

"Right now, it'd be better if you went to bed," Ted said. However Rin didn't want to sleep, somehow she was afraid to.

"Ted, I don't know if I'll be able to sleep tonight," Rin said. She hadn't meant to seek console from Ted, but who else could she trust? Rin was surrounded, surrounded by hundreds of faces she knew and couldn't remember. Everything was out of her grasp like a favorite song that lingered and yet no matter how she tried she couldn't remember the words to. It could've bothered her immensely but she focused hard not to let it. All that she'd once known was locked away in the deepest crevasses of her mind and therefore she could trust few or nobody at all.

Though she sought console Ted didn't respond, he only ushered Rin to her bed where she got in without argument. She felt she'd caused Ted enough troubles for a lifetime. Then a sudden question plagued her and Rin found herself speaking again.

"I can't understand why he did it," Rin said as she settled into bed. "If Yuma was really my father, if he truly wanted to protect me than why? If he loved me...why put me through all of...that?" Rin's voice felt pitiful in her throat. As she spoke she couldn't help but recall memories that made her wince and other thoughts that saddened her. She sank deeper into her sheets.

"Some of the most terrible things men do, they do in the name of love Rin," Ted finally said, his eyes gleaming. He got up to go but Rin caught his hand concerned. Despite what had happened to him Ted still looked professional. The air of death and tiredness that clung to him did nothing to divert him from his state of professionalism. He looked stern and solid and unbreakable but Rin knew, she _knew_ that wasn't true.

"Is that possibly why you do what you do for Teto?" Rin asked. She felt Ted stiffen momentarily, his muscles tense. A silence lingered between them for so long she thought he might not answer.

"I have many other reasons, but that is one."

"She's going to be all right Ted," Rin assured. She saw through to the pain hidden in his eyes. The desperation and unsteadiness in his voice and posture. "I promise, so don't do anything reckless okay?" But Ted only looked away.

"I have your word then that you'll protect Teto?" Ted asked. And though the clutches of sleep clung to her Rin managed a nod. The last thing she heard that night was a whisper of Ted's thanks before sleep cradled her and she welcomed it with heavy lids.

The second Ted stepped out of Rin's room he was hit with a gust of cool air. It blew against his face none too lightly in the windless halls of the agency, chilling him no more than he was already gelidly cold. Since earlier with Teto he found himself detached of a sort. His heart had frozen over and it was only ice that filled his veins. Ted placed a hand against his chest and just barely heard the light steady flutter of his heartbeat. He was astonished that it hadn't stopped, and equally amazed he hadn't snapped or lost his control.

Snapping out of his daze, Ted looked down. He set his eyes on the only person that could've caused such a gust of wind in these halls. It was mere force of habit when he reached down and patted the girl upon her purple hair. He registered the petite girl before him before she'd managed to open her mouth. He had trained and seen to all of the Dolls personally so he was every bit as tuned into them as Yuma was. He was taller than she was but his height gave him no advantage, Ted knelt so he could look her in the eyes.

"What can I do for you Yuzuki?" Ted said. He pushed firmness and professionalism into his voice that disciplined his thoughts: so they did not wander to Teto's well-being. Again he berated himself for not being stronger, not being of better use: another stain to his pride.

"Ted. . . Ted! I'm so glad I found you! It's Luki! He's-there's-I don't know." Ted set a hand on Yuzuki's shoulder and she took several breaths to compose herself of her frantic state.

"Yuzuki, calm down. What happened to Luki? He's usually with you or lurking nearby."

"That's the thing!" Yuzuki shouted. Any normal person would've flinched at her high pitched shrill but Ted was used to it. "It's past curfew and he's not around. I can't find him anywhere! I can't even sense him!" The fact that Yuzuki, a Doll of all people seemed shaken and unorganized disturbed Ted slightly. For unless the situation was urgent or likewise desperate they were so put together you'd imagine not a thing in their lives had ever been in disarray.

"Have you checked his room?" Ted suggested. To this Yuzu sighed heavily and blew her bangs out of her eyes.

"I'm not so foolish as to overlook such a place Ted Kasane," Yuzuki pointed out sounding ever bitter. "It's just recently he's been more . . . distant."

"Give him time," Ted assured. "He'll turn up." However even as Ted said it, he had a hard time believing the words himself. "I mean you know how Luki gets. Some days he just wants to be alone," Ted said, trying to calm her.

"Ted. . . I think…" But Yuzuki was silent and suddenly she spoke no more. Her head tilted slightly to the side and she gazed off into the distance. The neon purple of her irises flamed a brighter neon, her pupils shrank to small dots. "I think I shouldn't worry about it anymore. He's probably just roaming."

"Exactly," Ted agreed. "Luki never really was one to listen to rules. The curfew I applied was not exactly something I expected him to follow anyway. It was merely for _safety reasons_," Ted said. He was referring to his problems before concerning how to get Rin back to the agency before Yuma went mad with insanity, loneliness, and distress that he decided to go look for Rin himself. Since she was back it was a problem he wouldn't need to worry about anymore for the time being.

However, Ted knew it wouldn't be long until the boss decided he wanted to dispose of Len merely because he wanted nobody to be above him when it came to his daughter. Because he wanted her to care for him and only him. He didn't want the world to take her from him as it had his wife. That much Ted knew, but he knew the bosses reasons were far from intentions that simple.

Rising, Ted ruffled Yuzuki's hair which she seemed annoyed by in a playful way. She gave him a brief hug before taking her leave. To where exactly, Ted wasn't sure but he knew the Dolls and it was better not to ask their reasons. Their minds were more complex than even they portrayed. Even Ted with all his knowledge still managed to be confused by them

Luki's absence bothered Ted though he kept brushing it off. It came back to him fluttering and buzzing in his mind with importance like a persistent mosquito. Still, Ted brushed it off. He was worried about Teto as he knew he'd been gone too long from her side. So with heavy steps Ted made his way to the infirmary swearing to himself that he wouldn't leave her side until she was better.

"Well, everything seems to be in order, but I'll look over it one last time," said the man who Luki had learned was Gakupo: this school's principal. His office was a small cramped space that left only enough room for small parental meetings and nothing more. The walls were noticeably thick, probably to block out student noise pollution. For the first time Luki sat unarmed in a seat. He was anything but defenseless though. Everything around him was a weapon and if the situation presented itself he'd have no problem handling the principal before he drew his next breath.

Gakupo set Luki's folder down for the fifth time this meeting. He cast his gaze from Luki to the woman next to him, bewildered. Never before had he laid eyes on any young man that handsome. His mother was also quite the stunning specimen. With her hair the color of blonde so bright her hair was almost white. The way each strand seemed of more value than diamonds was invaluable, it gave off light like a halo. Her body was curvy in two of three measurements, her waist thin but voluptuous. Her face was unblemished and she wore no makeup besides the light pink of her lips. The sight was strangely alluring as her eyelashes were thick, long and gorgeously black. Her eyes were a pale red and her skin too was fair.

Gakupo flushed and did his best to remain composed. The dress she wore focused heavily on cleavage and was one of the purest whites he'd ever laid eyes on. Afraid he was staring; Gakupo diverted his gaze elsewhere away from the woman's daunting bust. This woman was a mother and with his wife and two kids he had no right to be ogling her. He straightened in his seat and cleared his throat.

"It's strange to have a transfer student this late in the year, but it's not uncommon," Gakupo stated firmly. "I'm glad your son has selected our school for his high school education." The principal gave Luki another once over. It completely escaped him why such a skilled young man would want to learn at this school. The boy with pink hair before him didn't seem like the slacker type. He actually had a determined and dark aura around him that Gakupo didn't feel like trying. He was nothing like the many other teens that'd been in his office before.

"Pardon my rudeness, but could I trouble you to ask why it was you chose this school?" Gakupo asked fighting the urge to twiddle his thumbs

"My son took an interest in the extra courses you have available here," the woman responded. Her silken hair fell perfectly around her face. Her voice an estranged melody that enchanted him.

"Ah, I see...," Gakupo smiled. "He'll need to handle those tattoos of his before he comes in on Monday though," the principal finished.

Gakupo's eyes settled on the script on the boy's skin. It trailed up his arms and circled them thickly before snaking up his shirt. Through the deep V-neck of the black T-shirt Luki was wearing he could see the revealed tattoos over the skin of his chest as well. The writing was unbelievably harsh and unlike anything Gakupo had seen before. His eyes couldn't help but wander back to the writing. It drew him in and he wondered what font it might be for it was in a language he had no hope of understanding. Maybe he'd place the boy in the art option.

"If all goes well they'll be gone before you know it Kamui," the woman spoke again. Gakupo did his best to hold back a shudder of pleasure from hearing one of his names from the lips of the woman. If she ever actually spoke his real name he was sure he'd go crazy. He'd drop at her feet like the unworthy man he was. He'd never felt like this before and in the woman's presence it was hard to control himself. Harder still to act composed and in control. He realized then that the pink haired boy hadn't said a word since he and the woman had walked in.

"Have a nice evening Kamui," the woman said before rising from her chair with Luki.

"Wait, my pardon but what was your name again?" Gakupo asked, ashamed he'd forgotten it. The woman stared for a while and blinked twice before she answered.

"Ein." Her name was the last thing her melodic voice said to him before she left and a gaping hole filled his world.

The moment Luki exited the principal's office he sought out a room in the school that was dark and suitable enough for what he needed to do next. Ein walked beside him though she really did not need to walk. She hung close to his shoulder like any angelic blade would. Luki had noticed how the principal had been undressing and studying her with his eyes. It was only natural, Ein's beauty captivated many humans. But it was deadly. If they weren't careful they'd lose their lives and an eternity of time just staring at her. Many men had done it before, but she never paid them any mind.

Ein only had eyes for Luki as a tool would for a master. She lived for only him and the sole purpose of serving him. None knew what Ein looked like truly besides Luki. She had many glamour's and very few managed to see through them.

While many saw Ein as the most gorgeous woman they'd ever laid eyes on, Luki saw what she _really_ was. Of course Ein was still profoundly beautiful, but once one saw past her angelic human farce they saw that she did not walk upon the ground entirely: with the exception of right now as he'd ordered her to do so. What humans saw as a small silver pendant around her neck was actually a sort of choker embedded with a crimson ruby and jagged edges of silver lashed into the fabric resembling tiny spikes. A thick platinum medallion hung from a chain that came from the ruby. The inside of the medallion was hollow and held an emblem of a flickering soul.

She still wore the flattering white dress that focused on her cleavage, but the dress was actually hidden battle gear. Luki could also see her unique wings that branched off her like large single wild feathers, some curled up and others down in a languid motion. Ein's wings shone with a near transparent shimmer, but it was beautiful all the same. Her halo hovered above her like a hollow disc above her head.

The most prominent change was Ein's eyes: or really . . . eye. There was a hole in the right side of her face where her eye should be. Where humans saw two sets of captivating pale red eyes, Luki saw only one. Of course the hole did not diminish her beauty; if anything it made her more gorgeous and all the more alluring. The hole had no hanging flesh and no gore: it was just a hole. Like any ordinary void in a broken mask except while others might have been destroyed or undermined, Ein remained an exquisite heavenliness in the eyes of anyone who could see her.

Finding no suitable rooms Luki settled for the schools roof. There was a lock on the door but it opened with a snap when he struck it mentally. Ein wordlessly locked it back for him so their meeting would not be disturbed should anyone care to come snooping. The roof overlooked the city but Luki paid it no heed as he proceeded to set up for a summoning. All the while Ein hovered silently next to him like a shadow.

He had after all promised his being to her in exchange for her help removing his accursed runes. Just thinking about what the Vocal Corp scientists did to him made Luki seethe with anger. No one had the right to strip him of his power and finishing the last of the charcoal circle the summoning was ready. Taking Ein's blade, the thin silver pommel, transparent crystal bladed ebony dagger he slid it across the inside of his right palm. It was a clean, deep cut.

He watched as his blood dripped down a thin line of red across the circles he'd just finished drawing. Ein spoke a few words in her language. A language that was more music than a real voice with actual words. It flowed together like a harmony. And he felt the screaming pressure of a conscious pressing against his. He stepped forward then into the circle and a vermillion light flashed through the area, momentarily blinding him.

When his vision cleared, she of the void stood before him. Luki would've felt joy, could've felt happiness and glee, but he didn't bother waste time on such things. The queen of darkness was terrifyingly beautiful, a beauty that was as morbid as it was stunning and breathtaking. Her hair swirled around her and dropped only slightly, defying gravity the rest of the way. It hung around her like a long languorous dark cage and was a maddening shade of liquid black that stripped the atmosphere around her of color. Her wings were a shadowy shade of black.

Her pale dress was long and hugged her refined curvy figure and separated into fabric that only covered the front and back of her legs loose like a loincloth. Her sides were all the visible. She possessed what Luki assumed was a belt at her waist hanging at an angle from her hips. It was made of an ancient metal not even he could place. She wore a thick gold necklet and she had metal bands made of the same material of her belt around each arm. Her eyes pierced with a blinding silver light that burned like the rays of the sun.

Lilith obscured and twisted the lighting of the world around her into a blurry darkness. Smoke drifted off the circle Luki had drawn and clouded Lilith's feet. The only thing that unsettled Luki was how angry she seemed though her face was utterly calm and collected.

"Who are you to call summons to me as if I am some dog to beg at a master's hand?" Lilith demanded. Her voice was just as Luki had imagined. It was neither high nor low. It did not crack or halt. It flowed with an authority that judged all before her.

"My apologies my lady," Luki apologized. "Had my situation not been urgent I would not have summoned you."

"And who deems this situation urgent? I care little for the affairs of mankind as they are not mine children." Lilith declared, her eyes stabbed into Luki merely taking him in. She stood straighter suddenly and tilted her head at him. As if he were a rare animal she was trying to figure out. It was then that a thick black liquid dripped off one of her wings and hit the floor with a splash. What Luki had thought was water transformed into a snake the same instant it hit the ground and slithered over the roofs edge through an opening in the fencing.

"However I see you are of neither origin and such humbles you Luki, son of none. State your business," Lilith ordered.

"Thank you my lady, such a compliment means much from one so wise and morbidly beautiful." It was then that Lilith laughed. It was such a dark unpalatable and yet enchanting melody that the plants growing near Ein withered to nothing but gnarled stumps. It was a wide grin laugh that revealed her long teeth that were eloquently white and just as sharp.

"You are well spoken and exceedingly charming Luki, son of none. Do state your business my child," said Lilith rather pleased as far as Luki could tell.

"We have spoken before my lady using more _indirect_ means, and you know that of which it is I want from you." With an implicit reply, Lilith's eyes trailed Luki's runes. All the runes that constricted him from his power.

"Ah yes," said Lilith in remembrance and agreement. "The runes of which bind your true power. We have spoken before Luki, son of none and as before I cannot help you until you bring me the vial of pure human essence." Ein walked forward then, crossing the clearing towards Luki. She produced from her very palm a single vial and Luki took it bowing briefly before he offered it to Lilith.

"And such a vial I have produced."

When Lilith's hand ran over Luki's to take the vial, a fire burst through him. It was followed up by a blistering cold that chilled his very veins.

"Stand up Luki, son of none," ordered Lilith. "I shall have no mannerisms from you. From today on I claim thee as my son and thou shall bow to no one. Not even I who am barren. Come to me my son. However I will ask you this for humans have always been foolish and selfish creatures. Do you Luki, son of mine expect that I with all my wisdom should believe that in all your years of life to follow you'll never meddle in the ways of the world or commit sinister acts?"

"I will continue to use my powers as I have for the soul purpose of service." Lilith raised a slender dark eyebrow.

"Oh? And to whom do you owe this service?"

"After you have freed me from all that binds me I will only serve anyone my conscience deems worthy." To that the edges of Lilith's lip curled into a cold smile of approval.

"A man of conscience? Then you truly are the most dangerous kind of man Luki, son of mine. For who can hope to stand before you if you are determined and have a strong belief you are right?"

Lilith strode towards Luki, her hair billowing like wicked flames behind her. Her silver eyes cut through the dark savagely and she placed a hand on Luki's cheek before drawing him close. Once Luki was in Lilith's embrace another hot and cold flash shot through him. She hugged him for a long while almost lovingly before releasing him.

"Long since I have waited to have a son," Lilith spoke softly with care. "No matter what I try all my children that aren't created from my hand are born dead. I ask you now to take care my son and not to act foolishly for power is one of the greatest traps any being can wield." Then with a sudden bitterness the queen of darkness said, "I must warn you though. Whomever you took this blood from is as much a part of you as you are a part of them. They are your counterweight and therefore you may not kill them with your own hands nor can the ones you cherish kill them off. For no power comes without a price."

"With that I shall have no problems then," Luki said offering an open palm to Lilith. "This person I am already tied to."

He made another clean cut then with Ein's blade and Lilith opened the vial. With a flick of her wrist black blood fed into the tiny bottle. Luki nodded to Ein and she too contributed some of her blood to the vial. It was then and only then that Lilith took his hand, popped the stopper from the bottle and pushed open the clean cut he had made with Ein's blade.

She dropped the blood into the cut and with a minor sting of pain that faded as fast as it had appeared: his skin webbed back together mended.

"How I have watched you grow and waited for this day Luki," Lilith spoke with a motherly smile on her face.

"As have I mother," Luki responded. He clenched and unclenched his fist already feeling a draining on his strength as the rune breaking concoction took its effects. The pain came back again, this time much more intense. Any normal person would've fallen to the floor. Any human being would've vomited and convulsed and ached. They would've screamed and clawed and cried for the pain to end. The pain was a combined mixture of what it felt like to receive several lashes upon ones back with a metal whip and the mental pressure of standing in an iron maiden. The needles close by, pressing deeply and slowly into ones flesh.

However to Luki the pain was no more than a playful kitten during its teething. It was no more than a pinch or prick of the neck. No more shocking or stunning than a slight zap from a light switch. The pain was nothing compared to what he'd endured many times before in repeated succession. And so he took it without wincing and without much strain at all on his part.

He had all the means now for he was no longer bound. He didn't have to obey orders if he didn't want to and needn't rely on the agency anymore. He was restored, returned to what he'd once been. He no longer had to obey humans and their petty fetchers. He would only have to wait a while and it would be done. The second the very last rune erased clean from his body he would be stopped by no one. If he so pleased he could find Kagamine Len and kill him. Draw every last drop of blood from his body or leave him for dead in several ways. But the most glorious thought of all, the most wonderful thought was that nobody; not Ted, not Lily, not Yuzuki, not Rin, or any of the agencies weaponry or workers could do a single thing about it if he decided to.

**_Ririkuto_:****_ I apologize, I know i haven't been releasing chapters weekly like I should be. My internet was down and I had no alternate means of uploading after finals. It's back finally so I'll be getting to work, typing like mad. Other than that. . . who's excited for summer anime! I totally am! Anywho, I'll make sure to get back on track because I really owe you guys and myself that much. Again, sorry for no updates and slow updates. I promise I'll be back at my best soon. Laters~_**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Lily honestly couldn't stand loyalists. They were worthless, mindlessly obedient men who would soon take a bullet for the one in charge than participate for the greater good. Men who never thought of the benefits of serving another cause in their lifetime. They could loiter and fool around when the authority wasn't present and the second they were you'd never see such organized and in shape men. Even so, they were loyal to one person and that one person alone. They didn't glance, speak, or think of serving anyone else. And unfortunately for her, those were exactly the kind of men sitting before her.

These men were unchangingly loyal and unbreakable in that resolve. They couldn't be bribed or bargained with, blackmailed or intimidated into doing her will. She could use all her charisma and her charms. She could flaunt and flirt and pry into their minds: but they wouldn't change or break or budge.

For that, she hated them with a seething burning. A hate that was slow and grew in intensity. These men were all the same and as much into their inflexibility as Ted was. Ironically, the same man they were being undyingly loyal to.

She was sick of hearing their reasons. The same repetitive mission that came from all of them. Of course she wouldn't mind the men if they were loyal to _her_, but such a wish was a dream. They preferred Ted like everyone else preferred Ted. Even if she hated to admit it, a part of her really liked and cared for Ted. He was a man you couldn't help but like. It escaped Lily why she herself was so fond of him, but she was and it couldn't be helped either way. Maybe it was his caring nature even if it did exasperate her most times. He had a way of separating work from his personal life in a way she never could.

She respected him for that, however not so much right now as Ted and his loyal followers were being a royal pain in the ass and an even bigger hinderance to her plans.

It was then that Lily took notice of an annoying tapping sound that was irritating her further. She was about to break the silence by yelling at the men to stop the insistent sounds. Yet just as she was about to she realized the sound was being made by her own hands. She was tapping the end of her pen on her desk in her impatience. She stopped immediately of course, deeming her action unprofessional and likewise disadvantageous.

Lily rose from her seat to stand over the men. It was to her fancy to tower over others, making people feel small and virtually insignificant. Just one of the many reasons she wore so many heels. Setting the pen down she sauntered across her office hitting the brewing button on her coffeemaker. This was going to be a long night after all.

"This won't do you know," Lily began. She forced a coolness into her voice that was smooth and quite calm yet recognizably threatening. "I need that serum to be completed so it may be used in a very _important_ study." Lily checked the cleanliness of her coffee mug. She knew they'd be squirming in their seats in discomfort. She could even hear them. However, their comfort wasn't her concern, all she cared about was getting access to the files Ted had oh-so thoughtfully locked her out of. Of course they'd offer the same reasons as the last group of men.

"We apologize Lily," One of the men began. His voice was abnormally high for a male but he sat in the farthest right chair by her desk. "But study or not, Ted has given us firm orders. He told us exactly not to have anything to do with that serum unless the order was given by Mr. VY2 himself. Since Mr. Kasane highly doubts such an order will be given he has labeled all areas regarding info or containing materials to complete that serum off limits. They've been restricted to all employees except Ted and of course Mr. VY2," the man finished firmly with conviction. He possessed the same confidence and vigor as many men before him had.

"You are aware this project is more important and possesses more value than all of you combined?" Lily stated clearly. A chair behind her screeched and she shot a poisonous look behind her. Needless to say, it didn't happen again.

Lily knew she wouldn't last much longer without snapping. She'd gone all day through countless employees to get where she was now and she still had nothing to show for it. Absolutely nothing! Setting her mug down on the small granite counter of her bar she set her hands on the cool surface and took a deep breath. She couldn't afford to snap on them, not after she'd kept her cool all day.

"Look, I understand what Ted said but surely you'd be willing to participate for the sake of science," Lily said smiling brightly.

"Science or not, Ted's orders are absolute. If you want to continue whatever project you have going on you'll need consent from him to continue," the man with the high voice stated. "You're his assistant and you have a much higher position than us so why do you need our help anyway Lily?"

The question caused Lily to wince. Nobody had been smart enough to catch onto that before. Of course she could've told them the truth. The truth that she in no way was going to compromise her job and position in Yuma's good books for something that possibly wouldn't even go over all too well. She needed someone else to do this portion of dirty work, else she wouldn't be putting herself through this insanity. There was also the fact that she was somehow reluctant to do what she was doing. But what she had planned was for the greater good, Dolls were capable of being uncontrolled monsters after all. After what Rin had done escaping the agency Lily wasn't about to make the same mistake twice. If the employees wouldn't betray Ted she'd have to do it. And unfortunately for her, the man was one of the few in the male population who _wasn't_ an idiot. He'd immediately suspect her.

Her coffeemaker went off then, sending small beeps echoing through the room. Lily poured herself a cup not bothering with cream or sugar. She took a sip before speaking.

"I have my reasons, and if you know what's good for you then you already know the position you're in. I do have a higher position than you so you will do what I order you to," she spat, the men didn't even flinch. That's when the most silent man spoke, the one who'd been sitting left to the two others, closest to her.

"Yeah, and _Ted_ has a higher position than you. So we take orders from him and not you."

"I could raise your position if you chose to participate." The same scientist snorted a laugh.

"Why? So I have no more authority than you do?"

_That was Lily's snapping point._

"Do you not understand how important this serum is? I need it to be completed and all three of you are going to help me!"

"Further completion of that serum is restricted," declared the man with the high voice.

"I don't care if it's restricted you're gonna find a way to have it completed because I need it done! If you possess any wits at all you'll find a way around the barriers unless you're completely useless. I'd like it done and so you're all going to do it! _This_ century preferably!"

"But Lily Ted said-"

"_Ted said?"_ Lily repeated, venom in her voice. She stepped forward, her heels the only sound in the room. _"Ted said!"_ she screamed. "I don't care what _Ted_ said! Right now you take orders from me, not Ted!" In her rage she whipped her coffee mug at the men. It splashed hot and steamy against their lab coats however they didn't dare move. The cup shattered on her floor with a sickening and abnormally loud crunch.

"You worthless freaking imbeciles! _All of you!_ _Ted_ this, _Ted_ that, _Ted_ said, _Ted_ ordered, _Ted's_ words are Law! Don't you have any _dignity_? _Integrity_? _Self_ _reliance_? _No_, _right_? Because I bet you wouldn't wipe your own ass if **_Ted_** didn't tell you to!" With a sweep of Lily's arm everything went flying off her desk. "You will do what I say and finish that serum!_ And so help me Lord if you breathe a word to Ted or even say his name again don't be surprised if you wake up with missing limbs!_ Now get out of my office!"

With that the men left. Not one dared even grumble as they did. They left swiftly and just as silently. As soon as they were gone Lily dropped into her leather chair, slumping as she sat. If she kept stressing herself out and constantly yelling like this she'd get wrinkles and grey hair. That definitely wouldn't be attractive and it would spoil all the efforts of her adolescence. She'd worked hard for her beauty and she'd be dammed if she let a bunch of men ruin it. Her head was throbbing...it was high time she had some water instead of accursed caffeine. Unfortunately she practically lived on the stuff working here.

She glanced around her office, appalled at the papers strewn everywhere. The remains of her spilled coffee was leaking onto her hardwood floor from her desk. She sighed heavily, dreading the thought of having to clean it up. Her office really wasn't as fine or as big as Ted's. It really was unfair that he always got the better of any deal regarding her. Bigger office, more authority, greater levels of respect, he was much closer to Yuma than she was. He had people to care for him and appreciate his birthday. He was always wished well around the agency, bringing people up when their spirits were down. He never gave anyone a harder time than they were already having.

She'd tried that strategy once but to no avail. Ted was already renowned. Yuma might be the top but Ted was the center. He was the heart in some ways. Without him the agency wouldn't run nearly as smoothly as it did. Because of that she couldn't kill him and a part of her didn't truly want to. Even if so many years ago he had pushed her out a window. However fair was fair . . . fair would always be fair. She'd thrown the first hit and enticed him after all.

Back then she'd been exceedingly hot headed. Incredibly vile and violent. Just a teen who could only take her anger out on an unfair world. A world that had betrayed her a long time ago. Her world had stripped her of everything pure. Lily couldn't help but pull her legs in, mimicking a sort of fetal position. Her arms were sealed firmly around her legs.

She couldn't understand why so many people detested the agency and Yuma. He could be cruel, yes and very much merciless. He was glacial and unfeeling as well. Yet no one really understood him just like Lily didn't understand herself at times. When he'd offered her a chance to escape her own reality, he'd done her a service. Thanks to him she'd been able to leave that hell called "Cal's Fosters for the Troubled and Misguided." Even if Yuma was indifferent at times he wasn't a monster, not like Cal. Cal who was the lowest, most worthless form of human trash to ever breathe.

Lily fought down a shiver and drew her legs closer. She pressed them tightly against each other welcoming the painful flex from her calves to her thighs. She'd been more than down on her luck back then. She'd spent everyday of her life dreading to go 'home.' So she'd loved school. Her logic had been when she was at school she wasn't back at Cal's so it was fine by her. She'd loved school and most of all art. Course she'd never had any real talent for drawing besides stick figures and suns in the corner of a page.

So she'd expressed her love of art in another form: her body. It was her canvas. She'd gotten into cosmetics and had gotten good enough to catch part time at a mall. Manicures, pedicures, facials, eyelashes, waxing, hair, personal training, fragrances, skin conditioning, tanning. She'd dabbled in it all, assisted in it all, and excelled in it all. Her one talent back then in her luckier times. Many men had called her gorgeous even if she had an attitude. Several had fawned over her, many had developed obsessions. Obsessions like Cal's. She hadn't found out until too late though, on her sixteenth birthday Cal that spineless defiler had taken everything from her.

He'd switched her work schedules so she worked the next day instead of on her birthday, it resulted in her losing her job. All the other girls had been out promising to be back later. She'd been home by herself and her curiosity had gotten the better of her. She'd found Cal's collection, pictures of her...hundreds and hundreds of pictures of her. Pictures of her doing various simple things and then even some of her more private moments: changing, bathing. Her fear had paralyzed her in place even when her mind had screamed at her. As bad luck and fortune had it for her, he'd found her while intoxicated to high hell.

He'd done things, horrible things that were the most horrendous memories to recall. So Lily tried not to. Yet, like bad memories had a habit of doing they burned further and deeper into her mind than the good ones. Cal had shattered her hopes and dreams. He'd taken something precious from her. Something irreplaceable.

She'd lived in righteous fear of returning 'home' after that. Clung to every reason she could think of to never go back. Of course Cal would always sit in his car just waiting for her after school. She never went though, even when the head office paged her to leave early and meet him in the office. She'd always taken it as a chance for a head start and fortunately in those games she'd always won. She knew what he'd be waiting for, but since that day she'd promised herself she'd never be the victim again. The only way to ensure that, was to push someone else forward. She put herself before others because she was worth more than that.

So she snuck into bars and clubs just so she would never have to go back. She'd crashed at various places, stolen, and camped out in alleys. She'd split from school and found the right people. She'd had her last name dropped for various reasons and changed her first to Lily. Not a big change but enough to be lost to her past. She had always hated her name before anyway.

She'd been on the run for the most part and never would she forget chilly streets, cold nights spent shivering, bitter rain that drenched her clothes and made them heavy, and even colder people. Once she'd gotten a barely steady money source she'd managed to hustle her way into the more failure accepting school of Vocalo High in a completely different city. She'd never dared stand out more than necessary but she'd achieved much on the low.

It was too late when she'd figured out she'd been ratted out by someone along the way. By some cruel unholy force Cal had found her and notified her by cell. Never so fast had she thrown something away in her life. She'd all but whipped her phone into the gushing fountain of water regardless of future consequences.

Hard times had fallen again after that. More righteous fear and anger. So much to the point she'd been blinded and paralyzed by it. She didn't sleep at all that night and remembered leaving her apartment to roam the streets. Every second and step had been a heart racing, terrifying moment. Each corner, every dark shadow was Cal. The fear had escalated to the point where she'd quit her dead-end job petrified to see Cal anywhere.

She'd lived in constant paranoia. Every noise, shadow, and person on the street was him. He was everywhere, watching her, listening to her, judging her, devouring her with his eyes, plotting, planning. The world had been against her and because of that she'd eaten very little. If she needed to leave for restocking she wore a sort of disguise: hood low, in casual wear. Nothing excessively suspicious for the area. It was during one of those runs she'd received a letter.

She'd never forgotten how her hands had clammed up, frozen, fear gripping her. Fear that threatened to drown her, consume her into the deep endless void. She'd been tempted to change everything about herself, destroy everything that made her attractive. Maybe then, she'd told herself. Maybe then Cal would forget about her. Forget about her and everything there ever was about her. She was willing to do anything: cut off her hair, go without sleep for weeks, lose weight, gain weight. Even go as far as mutilate herself.

Cal had broken her. Tore her sanity to pieces and shredded her soul even further. He'd tossed her somewhere where being abandoned in a trench would've been the kindness mercy. She'd been willing. Willing to free herself in another matter, just to be free of Cal. His voice haunted her, tore at her and called in ways she'd never known you could call a person. She'd cut herself off from the world in a hope to be freed from her curse: her torment. One after noon she'd been down by the ocean just ready. Ready to throw herself into the merciless waves and pray for the darkness to take her away. To gasp for air that wouldn't be there and let the sea consume her and all she was.

She'd taken a few seconds with shaky fingers to rip open the envelope she'd received then. Read every line carefully and was surprised when tears came to her eyes. The offer was too good to be true. Even if she'd wanted to take it, she had nothing to offer really for what she was getting in exchange. She'd made her choice right there, to trust her desolation and jump anyway. There would be nothing for her here if she got turned down and Cal . . . so she'd let herself fall.

The air had rushed by unbelievably quickly: she'd been weightless. Then she'd hit the water and she'd sunk. Feeling finally free, but not at peace. So much regret had surged through her, had jabbed at her stomach. She'd realized then that she was becoming another victim. She'd breathed in the deep blue darkness and it had been wrong because she'd wanted to live. If she had anything to live for, she'd just have to find it by having the courage to go on. She'd kicked frantically with her legs against all the weight of the water that held her down. Forcing her way back up with burning lungs to the surface. But she'd known she wasn't going to make it and yet she'd still reached, reached out for something, someone.

A hand had grasped hers and pulled her out straight into strong arms. Arms she'd prayed with all her heart weren't Cal's. For the first time in her life, fortune had blessed her because they _had_ been someone else's: Yuma's. She'd been employed and with a new sense for her life. With new purpose, she'd lived on. Striving never to be a victim again, her attitude had been repaired. Everything she'd felt she'd lost in a way had been returned to her: Yuma had made her a sort of invincible she'd never had.

Feeling a smile grace her face, Lily set her feet down. Then just like the letter had promised Cal had been dealt with, by her orders. Revenge was sweet, but power was sweeter: and Lily had gotten both thanks to Yuma. When she'd gone to deal with Cal she hadn't shed his blood, no that would've been too easy: the simplest escape route. So instead, Lily had ordered a watch on Cal. Anyone who ever got close to him, anyone who came to love him or like him would meet their death, but only if they were of vital importance. Lily knew, she was harming innocents but life was full of victims. She in no way was planning to be one again.

_Never again._

"Um, Lily...?" A voice broke into her thoughts instantly directing Lily's eyes to her office door. It was one of the men that had been in her office earlier. She forced back a grimace, her head throbbed in pain. He might have information to give her. Under any and all circumstances she couldn't screw this up.

"Yes?" She replied politely.

"Uh...well, regarding the serum and the terminals Ted locked you out of-"

"The locks can't be picked."

"I know, but Ted has the key."

"I know he has the key you imbecile!" Lily shouted, her earlier anger resurfacing. The man flinched. "What about it?"

"W-Well the word is something unfortunate happened to Ted's sister. His guard should be off so it might be possible for you to s-steal the key." Lily couldn't help raising an eyebrow, she hadn't heard anything about Ted's sister.

"Oh, really...?"

"I-I mean you might be able to see him just because you're his assistant. Otherwise the guards have strict orders not to let anyone into the infirmary without his permission." Rising to her feet Lily shot a warm smile towards the snitching scientist.

"Thank you very much, I'll make sure to effectively use that information." The skittish man nodded in an unsteady way before he left. Lily wasn't exactly sure where he'd be going, possibly to his quarters for the night.

Herself on the other hand, well...she was going to pay Kasane a very late visit. Purely by coincidence in some of her more . . . appealing clothing. Of course she knew Ted wasn't in any way a weak man. He thought he was, that was for sure. Truthfully, he was one of the more brave males Lily had the pleasure of knowing. She wasn't exactly thrilled to be well, betraying him of a sort. Lord knew the man already had enough on his shoulders. However, it wasn't entirely her fault. Nobody had gone and forced him to lock her out of the system when she should have the same level of authority as him. He'd merely brought more trouble on himself than if he'd simply complied.

Honestly, Lily didn't care much for Teto or anything that happened to Ted's little sister but she knew she'd have to seem sincere or he'd see right through her. For all the seemingly senseless kind things he'd done regardless of his own safety he wasn't an idiot. The only thing that seemed to keep him going was Teto. Lily couldn't help but assume that his sister was the only thing that kept Ted here and working. There was no other way to ensure his sisters safety. Yet, if that was so...why did he take so many risks?

Strutting out of her office Lily left for her quarters. She made sure to lock her office securely before she left, just in case anyone decided to trespass while she wasn't in. She'd spotted the coffee soaked papers and the puddle drying the floor when she was closing her doors. Shrugging, she figured she'd clean it up later and continued on her way to the elevator. It was difficult to think up a way to weaken Ted enough to shake his guard. She definitely couldn't exploit his sister, which seemed to be the mans only weakness. She had to think. Even fragile as he was, if she was a threat she knew Ted would deal with her. So how could she get the key? Would it be in his pockets? Hidden in his desk? What if they were locked in his office or in a safe?

Could it be possible that Ted was simply impervious to blackmail at her command? He was always so professional so it seemed so. How was it that she could crack him or at the very least get the keys? What was it that made him fawn over any woman? Far as she knew Ted had never checked out any female employees even if the situation in reverse wasn't the same. Lily wouldn't even bother to think too much about all the female employees that had taken more than a platonic interest in Ted. That's when Lily stopped straight in her tracks.

Ted . . . wasn't...he couldn't be well...Lily shook her head frantically. That couldn't be a possibility, Ted definitely wasn't gay. At least she didn't think so. He just had more to think about than having that particular need filled. Yet, they'd been working here for years. Surely he'd at least . . . at least once. Lily cringed at the idea of going unrelieved for that long a period of time. She got in the elevator and went up several floors pondering the topic.

When the doors opened Lily stepped out and headed down the corridor making a right and continuing to her room. Only three people lived on this floor; Ted and his sister, then Lily herself. The question still bugging her, Lily decided sometime when Ted let his guard down she'd pry and see if he had done anything with any other employee. She was sure he hadn't though, he was too into his professionalism to let loose. There was also the possibility he was a chaste man.

Upon unlocking her door Lily pushed it open and walked inside. Truly, she loved her room. Just coming back here and passing out or unwinding everyday when her time allowed it. The room she'd received made her feel that she'd been more privileged. Her queen-sized bed sat in the center of the room against the far wall. A large rectangular beige rug was set beneath it set diagonally. The rug itself was simple but it had little bristles that tickled her feet when she was barefoot. Two hardwood bedside dressers sat on each side with their glass handles. The entire left wall was composed of floor to ceiling windows and only broke when a glass door slider broke it. Course all the glass in the agency wasn't completely glass it was made of many more durable materials. Materials that stopped bullets and explosions as well. They must be expensive because there were strict orders not to break them under any circumstances: even in extreme emergencies.

Staring at them now, Lily deemed them more trouble to break than simply using a door.

Left of the windows on the same wall as her door was a simple glass desk. It was tucked snuggly into the corner with its yellow leather recliner. Lily's bathroom was on her immediate right the door a bright yellow beacon against her walls. The walls in Lily's room were only drywall on the bottom about midway, the rest of it was a series of large leather cushions. It formed a perfect wall, with its squares and flawless stitching. The leather bulged out effortlessly and it was firm against Lily's fingers. Her walls were a sleek and thick black from wall to cushion. Which made any color in her room explode with importance. Her walk in closet was the next door to her bathroom.

To others sure her room wouldn't be much, however it meant a lot to her. She'd never quite had such a luxurious room or such a sweet set of furniture in any of the places she'd lived before. The fact that she had her own hot tub and steam room attached to her bathroom made it all the better. She could've gotten a fireplace and couches and all that but the hot tub and the sauna had been enough. She was sure there were many others in the agency who had much larger rooms than hers but Lily was content with it. She wanted her room to sincerely feel like a bedroom and felt couches and anything else would've taken away from that factor.

Striding in Lily flung her bag onto her bed heading straight for her closet. She knew what she'd need to wear, but had no clue how to allure Ted with it. She definitely couldn't treat him like other men, that was for sure. He'd rejected all her romantic advances before after all. Claiming that she was Yuma's mistress. Yet, if she was she wouldn't be in this situation now would she? Maybe it was for that reason he wouldn't give in to her advances. Lily felt her face grow warm. It had been once and only once that she'd been able to press her own lips against Yuma's. She'd always wanted him, always would.

A few days after Ted had been recruited she'd gotten away with the kiss. It had been slightly one-sided though as Yuma had only kissed her back for a second before turning and leaving. Maybe more out of reflex than actual desire. He'd still been married to his accursed spouse at the time but Lily hadn't cared much. She wanted what she wanted and she would have it. And she had for a few brief seconds. She'd had it all . . . all of it before he'd turned and left and his wife had taken everything from her.

Maybe it was because Ted thought she belonged to Yuma why he wasn't interested. He'd stated something of that nature before hadn't he? If that was true, Lily could use it to her advantage. If that was the only reason...she had more of an upper hand than even she'd originally thought.

Pushing past into her walk in closet Lily stripped down. She hung her lab coat up neatly and set all of her other clothes aside. But what could she wear now that wouldn't overwhelm Ted, be modern, alluring and yet classy. That's when a completely different idea hit Lily. Maybe...just maybe she didn't have to do anything special to trick Ted. He wasn't like other men after all. As long as it seemed she whole heartedly cared for his sisters wellbeing it wouldn't truly matter what she wore.

With this new knowledge she grabbed a bright cheeky pair of cut off denim shorts and a thin black sweater. She tossed on a light brown pair of heeled leather boots before brushing out the kinks in her hair, applying gloss to her lips, and sliding on a shiny black headband to hold any stragglers in place. She then as usual tossed on her lab coat to finish the look.

It didn't take very long to leave her room and head towards the infirmary. Out of all the places in the agency Lily hated the hospice floor the most. It was creepy and caused her every step to sound louder and more prominent than they truly were. Nobody wore heels down here. Hell, no females in the agency bothered to wear heels most of the time. Lily had always adored them and being too close to the floor made her feel strange. So she'd devoted most of her life to wearing heels no matter what the condition. She was even proud to announce that she out of very few in the female population could run in them.

Other than hating this floor for its quiet nature, it was also noticeably darker on this particular floor. Even if there were no deaths this side of the agency still reeked of it. How that could be was beyond Lily, but nothing truly made sense here. The agency flowed and worked around Yuma's will, nothing else. The walls were a sickly green, trying to shed color on grimmer situations. Because while the mark of Vocal Corp kept you from dying and from getting sick, if you were already terminally ill that sad fate didn't change. It only places one into a purgatory of a sort.

There were guards stationed outside one of the infirm rooms. It was most likely the room containing Ted. Why the man would need guards, Lily didn't know that either. One could not die here unless Yuma or one of the Dolls saw fit. Since a Doll would rather give their life for Ted than take it, she didn't see a point. They'd do a poor job at keeping Yuma out as well.

"I'm afraid you can't go in there Lily," One of the guards called to her. "Urgent or not, Ted has ordered we don't allow anyone inside." Sighing, Lily crossed her arms. She wasn't all too thrilled to shout at some more men...such stress would give her unnecessary wrinkles and grey hair.

"I can see that," Lily stated calmly. "However, you'll have to make an exception for me because Ted and I have things to discuss." The guard only firmly shook his head.

"No exceptions, unless Yuma himself is before us we cannot let anyone into this room. Ted's orders were absolute." Lily couldn't help but chuckling, another bunch of half brains.

"If Yuma has to be bothered to come down here to issue orders for a single door to be opened for me neither of you are going to like it. Such petty feuds are a waste of time for him, wouldn't you agree? Would you truly care to lose whatever is important to you so carelessly by waking up the boss at this ungodly hour for something so trivial as a _door?_"

The two men before her seemed to quake as if going into depth about just how furious a sleep deprived Yuma could be. They stepped aside, tacitly complying to Lily's orders. "Wise decision."

Lily took hold of the knob and turned it, moving into the infirm room. The color of the room was just as she remembered, a sick vibrant green that she couldn't stand. The color did have its advantages in the light though, earlier times more so than later. The room still reeked of cleaning products and cleanliness as well as bounce detergent and fresh linens. The bed sat in the center of the room all sorts of machines Lily had never cared to learn about hooked up to it. The one thing she knew was the heartbeat monitor which sat close to the bed, giving a slow but steady rhythm. Lily saw Teto, Ted's little sister in her fragile state sleeping in the bed.

Her face was pale, ghostly even. Her arm was bandaged too, a thin tube of what might be morphine feeding into it. From what Lily could tell from so many experiments Teto had lost a good sum of blood. She seemed her most fragile just laying there. Teto, who had always been a feisty one whenever Lily had seen her. The same Teto who'd always been looking forward to seeing Ted again with vigorous energy.

"They never listen to me. I told them not to let anyone in here," Ted complained. His face drained further when his eyes met Lily's. "Lily, I don't want any visits from anyone. Just...just go...please. Whatever you want it'll have to wait." Lily only shook her head.

"I'm just here to check on both of you Ted. I only heard Teto had gotten hurt," Lily said, covering for herself. She walked with a steady pace over to Ted and his sister. Somehow she managed to make it to his side. She prepared herself for and act so amazing she could win an award.

"How did they say she was going to be?" Lily asked. "Did they manage to stop the bleeding?" Ted was silent and seemed to waver on answering.

"Yeah...," he began "Nothing that shouldn't heal with time." Lily set a hand on his shoulder and was surprised when he let her. She felt him shaking, whether holding back tears or anger Lily wasn't sure. She could've pried into his mind then, but there was something lingering in the atmosphere that told her not to do so.

"I'm assuming somebody higher up did this? Else she wouldn't have lost so much blood," Lily said, hoping the question wasn't too direct. She knew she'd come in here to get the terminal key but that didn't mean she had to act totally insensitive. Somehow, there was a part of her that was truly concerned about Ted's well being.

"Yuma..." Ted choked out. Lily felt his muscles tense again under her slender fingers. "Really...it's all my fault though. If I'd just put in a little more effort, kept her closer."

"It's not your fault Ted," Lily protested. "Yuma purposely works you to the bone so you won't be able to see your sister."

"I could've tried!" Ted shouted suddenly, dropping into and armchair. "I . . . I could've tried...more coffee or something."

"Ted, you can't blame yourself because there was honestly nothing you could do. Teto just wanted to reverse things for you. It was her decision and these are her consequences"

"She didn't know Lily...," Ted choked out. His voice sounded weak and quite pitiful. Lily wasn't used to this tone in Ted's voice. Ted who was always proud. She hardened her heart, attempting not to let it get to her. But his voice and the way he was slouching now as he stood just relayed: tiredness and pain. Like he was on the verge of tears. "She's just a child."

"If you really believe that, after all this...you don't deserve to be head scientist Ted Kasane. Nobody is a child here at the agency, everyone no matter what age is an adult. An adult in an adult world."

Suddenly Ted tugged off his lab coat and whipped it at the wall. The action was so sudden Lily stumbled backwards to avoid being knocked down.

"You think I want to be head scientist?" Ted asked. "You think I want to be here!" He said, raising his voice to a shout. "I'd give you this job Lily, you could have it if you want. No, I _know_ you want my position and me gone-"

"That's not true Ted. I don't exactly want you gone. This agency wouldn't work without you." Ted scoffed before laughing soundlessly without humor.

"Of course it wouldn't work without me!" He yelled. "I've made it so it can't work without me! That's what Teto didn't understand. He'll never let me go Lily, I'm worth too much and I know even more. He owns me, that'll never change and I've already accepted it . . . sad isn't it?"

After that, the room was silent for a portion. Ted didn't say anything further and Lily stood in his silence, not sure what she could say to convince Ted otherwise. What could she say? If Ted so strongly believed he was doomed then he'd already weighed all the pros and cons: he had always been a man of that nature. He acted and thought at the same time allowing neither to ever delay the other.

"So, are you just gonna sit by and allow this to continue?" Lily asked finally breaking the silence. Ted fell back into his chair dropping his head in his hands.

"I'm going to get Teto out of here. That's what I'm gonna do."

"What?"

"Even if it's the last thing I do . . . just Teto alone," Ted whispered. "I won't allow her to stay here and be doomed to the same fate. It's not gonna happen. I won't let it happen."

"She'll just come back if you're here Ted," Lily pointed out with rather sound logic. However Ted didn't answer, didn't even look at her. "Did you hear me Ted? You won't be helping anyone if she just comes back here."

"I heard...," Ted affirmed. "Teto deserves more than all this." Ted made a dramatic gesture as to mean the entire agency. "She deserves to be happy and I'm willing to do whatever it takes to make sure of that. She will not repeat my fate."

What Ted was saying...Lily couldn't understand. She grasped the concept of it but overall she was confused. How was he planning to get Teto out? Nobody could leave the agency unless you were a Doll or had special permission to leave. Even if you were out, Yuma had more eyes out there in the world than the government did. You couldn't escape him, couldn't run either. Or rather, run very _far_ if you did manage.

"Ted, you're not making any sense. Even if Teto escapes from here Yuma will always be capable of finding her. I highly doubt you'll be able to kill him if that's what you're planning. Nobody to tell the truth really knows how to kill him, else he'd be dead already. Besides, if you're here Teto won't go anywhere. _You_ _are_ _her_ _happiness_ _Ted_ just in case you managed to lose that message in her actions."

"I won't be here," Ted said sadly his face grim.

"What? Where the hell are you planning to go then!" Lily shouted, demanding to know. Why was it that everyone was finding a way to break the agency rules except her?

"She told you a long time ago Lily."

"She did...? Ted, who the hell are you talking about?"

"The woman you hated with every fibre of your body. She told you a while back exactly what would happen the very same night you tried to kill her."

"That...that...,"

"I'm not doing anything fate hasn't already decided. Now I appreciate the visit, but if you don't mind now Lily...I'd like to be alone with the only family I have left." Ted fell silent then, not saying anything more. Lily stood there for a few minutes, wavering on whether to truly go or not. She was just waiting, seeing if he might be up to saying anything else, no matter how trivial.

When he didn't, she concluded he really was done speaking. There was something about Ted's silence though that made Lily want to stay and comfort him. Something in his silence that told her things he wasn't saying. Those unsaid things were deep words. Words she was trying her best not to let get to her. If she let them reach her core, she'd break and leave herself open. Open to be another victim, she'd leave a gap that allowed her plans to fall through.

She had to remember what she'd come here for originally and yet the importance of that slipped from her hands as she thought about Ted. Seemed virtually unimportant in his presence. A sharp pain started in Lily's chest as she stared at Ted. Ted Kasane, one of the strongest men she knew just sitting there no more full of life than an abandoned child's toy. She knew she should look for the key, should worry about accessing the terminals, but she couldn't . . .

Lily found herself pulling up a chair next to Ted. She sat next to him, just in his presence and set a hand over his. It was only a few seconds after when Ted locked his fingers firmly with hers, his eyes still set on his sister. Ted's other hand was holding Teto's firmly but lovingly. Lily leaned on him and Ted allowed that too. The room was silent, and still felt barren but next to Ted...just a little less empty. Being in Ted's company, Lily finally really just for once grasped why so many people...were quite so fond of Ted Kasane.

"You do a lot for your sister Ted," Lily said speaking softly. "But why is that?" Ted just smiled. A smile so warm and full of emotion that Lily was stunned. Ted's gaze alone contained so many things the agency lacked.

"Because I love her, and she's all I have left."

As Lily snuggled in closer to Ted, she couldn't help feeling even just a little bit . . . envious.

**Ririkuto:****_ I apologize, I know I haven't been releasing chapters weekly like I should be and even this chapter was late. My internet hates me here out in the country...but I'm still typing like mad. I really love Ted, I really do~ He's just a sweetheart. I mean even I'm jealous of how much Ted cares for his sister. Anywho, I'm gonna go grab my hot chocolate now, maybe throw in a few marshmallows. I will get back on track since I really owe you guys. Again, sorry for slow and late updates. Laters~_**


End file.
